Total Drama Around the World
by TheMuseumOfJeanette
Summary: What happens when Chris invites Courtney to another season of Total Drama? One that includes 11 TD veterans, 2 of my OC's the 9 members of JERSEY SHORE cast, and an accidental Ezekiel? Fun, drama,jealous ex's and new couples that's what happens. POST TDWT
1. Chapter 1

**Now if you've read my other story then you should know by now that I despise Gwen with a passion, but if I include her in my stories I won't bash her. I know some people are fans of her and I can respect that. Alright y'all time for the craziest Total Drama ever. This is going to feature one great cast and of course you're favorite host Chris McLean. I may tweak some things but not much, just a few things to fit my story and make things funnier. Set your engines because the story starts now **

**Disclaimer: all characters used in this fic belong to their rightful owners, except my OC's**

**Total Drama Around the World **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Invitation<p>

_" NO Courtney it's too dangerous, you'll get killed "_

_" nooo my mother and father are still in there we have to help them "_

_" if you get any closer the fire will kill you too "_

_" let me go! "_

_" get back everyone it's going to collapse "_

_" nooooooo mom, dadddddd! "_

" ahh " Courtney woke up from her dream with beads of sweat running down her face " that damn dream again, it still haunts me even after seven years ". With one last look at the clock she got out of her bed and decided on getting ready, so she headed to the bathroom. The now turned nineteen year old Courtney no longer resembled her old sixteen year old self. She had matured out of her old ways, which everyone use to find irritating. She no longer was uptight or controlling, instead she was more relaxed and serious about things.

" Hey Courtney you're up already " came the voice of a 25 year old

" what a surprise to see you up this early Mark, I usually have to smack you awake for work "

Mark has been with Courtney ever since the accident that occurred after the end of World Tour. During the volcano incident that happened in Hawaii, he was the one who had saved Courtney after she had drifted away from the others. Once he realized that Courtney had absolutely nobody, he made it his goal to take care of Courtney. Through tremendous hardwork he had managed to get an apartment for the two and now he has it in stability. To Courtney he was like the brother she never had and occasionally he even felt like a father.

" well life is full of surprises Court " Mark replied

" seeing as how you're up I'll make us some breakfast okay "

" yeehaawww I'm starving, in the meantime I'll hit the showers "

" you do that " she yelled out as he dashed out the hallway and into the bathroom

Courtney went and began cooking up some eggs and bacon for him and her. If there's one thing that pleases Mark besides the ladies it's food. He ate almost as much as Owen. Suddenly what she had just thought of hit her. It had been a long a long time since she thought about anyone from that god awful show. The show that she wished she never took part in. If it weren't for the money involved she never would of taken part in it. Three times she tried and failed miserably to get even one cent of the money and that wasn't even the worst of what she went through. She had went through insane challenges, slept in the wilderness, but the worst of it all was when she lost him.

" stop it Courtney " she said as she hit both hands to her face, a new habit she had picked up " you're over those days this is the new you ". After that horrendous show she returned back to her birthplace in Brooklyn, New York with Mark. She use to live in Canada, but she moved to New York after Mark landed a good deal in his work, although she knew he only wanted to get her away from where the accident that took her parents away had occurred.

_" this will be a fresh start for us "_

That's what he told her once they had arrived to New York.

" oh yeah the food "

She returned to her task at hand and began placing the food on two plates and right on time Mark entered with a towel draped on his head " Courtney everything looks great "

" thanks Mark I even made you pancakes "

" aww this is why I love you so much Court, I should wake up early more often "

" I love you too Marky and yeah you should, then I wouldn't have to literally drag you out of bed "

" but that's what makes us, 'us' Court "

" hehe oh stuff it you, before you're late for work " Courtney said while laughing lightly. The two ate while chatting up and after a while Mark rose up from his seat " aaahh that hit the spot thanks Court now I gotta head out "

" don't worry I'll clean up here, so you go on okay "

Mark walked up to Courtney and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace " see you when I get back alright and remember Marky loves you okay ". She returned the hug " I know I love you too Marky, so so much " and with one last hug he was out the door.

She truly did love that guy, he was what kept her going through her hard times. He was there for her when she graduated high school, when she was sick, when she told him about how her parents had died, when she became the class president, and he was there for her when she had been broken hearted after Total Drama World Tour ended. He meant the world to Courtney. It turned out that he had been abandoned by his parents when he was ten, and he had told her she understood her pain.

" now what to do ". It was now June and that meant it was a nice day out. " oh I know, I'm going to do some shopping in the city "

Throughout her time in Canada Courtney had gotten a little job, but seeing as how Mark never asked for a penny from her despite her pleas she had managed to save up a lot of her money. Courtney readied her bag and went out the door. It really was a nice day out. Mark had bought a car and insisted she use it so she won't have to use busses and other transportation, but she told him that he needed it more because he worked. He had done enough for her and she wasn't going to take advantage of his kindness, so she told him to take it. Honestly she didn't really mind taking the long way at all.

She arrived to New York City and she let out a big smile " ok it's time for some shopping, momma needs a new pair of shoes "

_" momma needs a new pair of Cody "_

Courtney stopped walking when she suddenly remembered that a certain stalker had once said a similar phrase to what Courtney had just said. It was during that fake marriage challenge Chris had made them do. Why did she have to be paired up with him of all people? Anyone else would of been better. She hit her hands to her face again " enough Courtney get a damn grip " she thought

Luck wasn't with her today as she realized that her aimless walking led her to Lower Central Park. It made her even more frustrated " argg god damn it what is it with my luck today ". Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea. It had bad memories written everywhere she looked. She had even sung a song about New York for crying out loud. It was as if she were taking a long walk down memory lane. A very long walk.

" shopping, I came here for shopping " she thought and mentally scolded herself for letting her mind wander to unnecessary things. That was all put behind her.

Courtney had long since forgotten about everybody from that dreaded show. She didn't stay in contact with any of them. Why should she stay in contact with them if none of them even liked her. She didn't need anymore reminders of that place or the losers that once inhabited it.

" I need a cappuccino " and she made her way over to a little cafe and began sipping on her drink. It definitely eased her mind and she continued drinking it, as she stared out the window. She had to admit that New York was definitely a beautiful place. Even in the morning it was filled with people, especially in the summer time.

The day began to start getting smoother for her as it progressed. She stopped having the annoying flashbacks and began getting some shopping done.

" thank you have a nice day " the clerk told her

" oh I will and you have a nice day too " Courtney replied as she exited her seventh store. She had went to just about every famous district in the city going from Soho, to Fifth Avenue, Times Square, the mall, Chinatown, you name it. She was now resting on one of the benches from completely exhausting herself.

" man I needed that " she said taking a sip of her soda

" well if it isn't my favorite C.I.T, mind if I sit with you of course you don't " a voice said from behind

Courtney froze at the sound of that very familiar voice "it can't be " she thought. Her nightmares came true when she turned around and saw him

" CHRIS MCLEAN! what the hell, wha-what are y-you doing here " Courtney said in complete shock

" what no hello to your favorite host, and can you believe it us meeting in New York how nostalgic or is it fate "

" you were never my favorite host now answer me "

" whoa you don't waste time do you " and she glared at him " okay I'll get down to business, you know you were very hard to locate but that's neither here nor there. I came to tell you that a great opportunity has opened up for you "

" what are you talking about Chris "

" you see I'm doing a whole new Total Drama and I want you to be a part of it "

" let me get this straight, you're saying you want me to be part of you're show again after you put me through three seasons of crap "

" correctumundo Courtney " Chris said as if it were the answer to a very obvious question

" hah get real Chris you might as well enjoy your sightseeing here so your whole trip here wasn't a complete waste " she retorted

" Courtney you were the only one who managed to find a loophole in the contracts, so that means I can't bind you to join in like the rest of the other suckers and- "

" from the sound of it, it looks like you already have your dogs on the leash so why the hell do you need me "

" Courtney this is going to be the hugest season of Total Drama the world has ever seen and for that I need the world's greatest cast, which includes you "

" so how much are we talking here Chris "

" I thought you'd never ask. This time around Courtney should you decide to enter you'll be going for not one, not two, not fifty, buuuuttt...you'll be going for ten million dollars "

" whhaatt I thought it was gonna be more then fifty million and then you go and drop the price, you snake you tricked me "

" hey Courtney you trying getting ten million dollars in this economy " he responded slightly hurt

" whatever, I hope your idiots make even bigger idiots of themselves trying to win that impossible money. Now were done here so send me a postcard when all of your cast members die " and with that she began walking away but he called out to her again causing her to stop " Courtney this could be a big chance for you "

" oh really, why don't you enlighten me "

" after you left the season you managed to leave with a pre-tty bad image, well this could be your chance to show the world your redemption, show the world the real you, and take a crack at the money while you're at it "

This made Courtney ponder for a minute. He was kind of right, she had made a complete fool of herself in that show. People had looked down on her too. Maybe she could change all that, but what if she screws up again...she couldn't take that chance.

" thanks but no thanks Chris "

" so you're gonna run away fine suit yourself, guess I can't force ya to go. One last thing before I go " and he walked up to Courtney and pulled something out of his pocket " here ya go it's my card, in case you change your mind "

She looked down at the card in her hand and back up to his face. He was smirking...almost as if he was sure she'd call him.

" don't bother waiting up for me Chris " Courtney replied in sarcasm " now I'm gonna get on with my life and pretend this never occurred "

" sure, just remember Courtney you may never get a chance like this again " and with that he left her

" asshole " Courtney muttered and began making her way home. Her whole shopping mood was suddenly drained down the toilet. Once she arrived home she discarded her bags on her room and sunk down on her bed. It was around 7:30 PM, so Mark should be back soon. Todays earlier events had been bugging Courtney ever since her conversation with the sadistic host had ended.

" yoooo Court I'm home "

" oh I'm coming Mark " she responded. She hadn't even heard the door open. This thing was REALLY getting to her. Maybe this was fate.

" hey Courtney is something up you seem tense "

" actually...there's something I wanna tell you "

" what's wrong " he asked now concerned

" do you know who I met up with today while I was out shopping " and he shook his head " no I have no clue "

" it was Chris "

" you don't mean Chris McLean right? " he said now in shock. Mark knew damn well who that guy was.

" Mark...I got something coming up...something big "

" I don't know what he told you Court, but if you're determined about it and serious about it...then I'll support what ever it is you choose "

" Mark I've been offered to partake in a whole new season of Total Drama, it's a big chance to redeem myself...but I'm scared. What if I fail and make things even worse "

" you're already an adult Courtney and...and I've come to realize that I can't always try to hold your hand. There are just times where you have to do things on your own...things that I have no control over, so...I won't stop you or encourage you to go...but I'll stand by you and your decision no matter what you choose "

Courtney was touched by his words " Marky you... " she was speechless, so she just ran up to him and gave him a hug " thank you Mark...for everything you've done for me I couldn't ask for a better brother "

" hey you can repay me by cooking me something, please Courtney please " he asked in a childlike manner

" alright, alright I'll cook you something nice "

Mark was happily enjoying his food and he noticed Courtney was eating her food quickly.

" what's up Courtney, you okay? "

" I'm anxious Mark...I just can't shake this feeling...it's overwhelming "

He smiled at her determination. It was obvious to him now what she wanted to do " go for it Courtney, show them what you've got, show the world how you've grown "

" I'll be back " and she dashed to her room and rummaged through her pocket. She found the card and stared at for a moment " is this what I want... I can't back down now and Mark believes in me " she began punching in the numbers on her phone. She waited for a few seconds until a person she knew too well answered.

" aaahhh is this you Courtney, and here I thought you were gonna make me wait all night. Now how can I help you "

" yeah this is the Courtney...I'm in "

_" sound your existence Courtney a new adventure starts now "_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**That part in the beginning was Courtney's past. Mark is the person who rescued Courtney and the two have developed a brother/sister bond. She goes out for a walk and bumps into our favorite host who offers her a chance to join the new Total Drama season. Mark is so sweet and supportive to her, although he is saddened by Courtney's eventual departure. Hehe this was just a little piece to get things started the real fun part comes next. You'll meet the cast next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To 21hugs: doesn't matter, I'm glad you're reading it**

**To Jason: I'm glad to hear that, good to have you back**

**To TrustYourHeart: lol I know what you mean**

**To Clarissa: sweet a new commenter, well they might I haven't decided yet **

**To ILUVCOURTNEY: thanks and they'll be in this chap**

**To Jackson: yeah they are pretty lame**

**To Tdi-Ryro-Eclares: thanks I'm happy to see that you've taken an interest in my story :)**

**To HATERS CAN'T SEE ME: have we met before, lol JK I know who you are. I'm glad to see you again **

**Ok people I'm back. So you guys got a taste of the little prologue and here I'll introduce the cast. Just a heads up guys, I want you to know that none of the new casts know each other. They're all new to this. There'll be a little more on Courtney's story in the beginning. I know you've been waiting for this, so here it comes.**

**Total Drama Around the World **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meeting Old Faces and New Faces<p>

_" ack ugh " Courtney was spitting out water_

_" whoa are you okay you could've died, how did you drift out here? Wait a minute...aren't you Courtney from Total Drama? "_

_Normally Courtney would of told the guy to mind his own business, but the near-death experience gave her a hard kick in the rear. At that moment she got a major epiphany. It told her that she didn't want to act like a child anymore and she needed to change. " yeah I'm Courtney, there was an incident during the final challenge and I was drifted out to sea. Thanks a lot for saving me...uh "_

_" it's Mark " he said taking the hint._

Courtney rose up from her bed again " just a dream ". She got up and went in to the bathroom to take a shower. She let the hot water drizzle down her body, the feel of it actually felt soothing " todays a big day ". She stepped out of the bathroom and could smell the scent of food. She went into the kitchen and saw Mark cooking.

" hey Courtney, I'm making breakfast today "

" wow you actually woke up early again it must be a miracle "

" well todays a special day, it's the day of your departure and I thought that it'd be nice if I made you food this time "

" oh yeah...it is " she said as she remembered her conversation with Chris

_" yeah this is Courtney...I'm in "_

_" good choice Courtney I'll be sending an escort to pick you up around 3:00 PM tomorrow, so rest up and pack up for a vacation...or not "_

_" okay-..wait don't you need my address "_

_" Nope, c'mon Courtney it's Chris your talking too " and with that he ended the call_

_" hmph asshole "_

What Chris said finally sunk in " wait I'm to be escorted at around 3:00 PM and you come home late, so that means- "

" don't sweat it Courtney I knew something like this might have happened so I called in sick today. I told you before I'll stand by you and I meant it "

" thanks Mark I really could use the support "

The two spent time together and made sure Courtney packed her stuff in her suitcase. Before they knew it a person knocked on their door and they both had a good theory on who it was. Mark opened the door to reveal one of Chris's interns or slaves as Courtney referred to them standing there.

" uh I'm one of Chris's interns and I'm here to escort Courtney " the man said

" yeah she's ready hang on " he turned around to see Courtney coming towards the door with a suitcase beside her " guess this is it " she said sadly

" yeah it is... " and she ran into his arms and embraced him tightly. It may be a while before she sees him again " I'll miss you Marky "

" don't worry Court you know no matter what I'm never far from your heart "

" I love you Marky...wish me luck "

" I love you too Court and don't worry you don't need luck, I believe in you "

" thanks Mark " the two went outside to find the intern waiting patiently for Courtney beside a black SUV " so you ready Courtney "

" yeah I'm ready " and she placed her suitcase in the trunk and with one last smile at Mark she got inside the car and it drove off

" alrighty this is going to be a pretty long ride so buckle up " the guy said in a happy tone. " you seem pretty cheery " Courtney said

" well it's my first time working here and I wanna make a good first impression...so how was it "

" it wasn't that bad I liked it "

" thanks, oh where are my manners I'm Stan by the way and I already know who you are Courtney "

" hey uh Stan can I ask you a question " and he nodded his head " yeah what is it "

" did you choose to escort me or was the task given to you " she was curious and decided it might be a long ride anyway, so why not kill some time. " I chose it ". This caused her to do a double take " but if you knew who I was then you'd have known how childish I acted on the show and you wouldn't have taken it "

" hey I knew you were just going through some rough times and with no one there for you it made it even tougher...and I honestly was a fan of yours and so is my daughter "

" hehe thanks Stan, out of all of Chris's interns you're definitely my favorite, and say hello to your daughter for me "

" you know she'd never believe I met you, to tell you the truth I took this job because she loves Total Drama...if it's not to much trouble can you give me an autograph "

" that's really admirable of you and I most certainly can give you an autograph, you know what I'll give you two "

" thank you Courtney, you know up close in person you're nothing compared to what those magazines or people say about you "

" well that's my reason for joining this thing, I'm going to show the world the real me, the money is a plus " and he gave her a thumbs up " I'll be rooting for you, make my daughter proud "

" you got it "

The ride was indeed long and halfway through it she had dozed off. It was only when Stan lightly shook her shoulder did she wake her up " Courtney, were here wake up Courtney " and she finally woke up with a stir " oh were here, took ya long enough Stan "

Courtney stepped out and the bright sun quickly blocked her view " good thing I brought my shades with me ". She put the sunglasses on and took a look at her surroundings, she was in a boat dock. There was something missing though " where the heck is everyone else at? "

" you're the first to arrive " Chris said as he approached her " your friends will be here soon, oh wait you didn't have any friends "

" oh shut up Chris, I don't need friends all I need is Mark and money the rest can wait in line "

" ooohh feisty I like the new you Courtney it'll get me some ratings "

" so what kind of junk are you putting us through this time around Chris "

" all in due time, look the first bus is here "

" wait how come I was brought separately? " and Chris smiled deviously " because Courtney you're the star, you'll definitely bring me ratings and that makes you the main attraction "

Courtney was about to respond but stopped when the bus opened up. The first to step out was the blonde haired Owen.

" Chrrriiissss it's been too long huh buddy, oh hiya Courtney ". Courtney observed him closely and he was still the same as ever blond, big, and probably hungry " hey Owen " she replied and he was a little shocked by her kind tone. The next to step out was an old Team Amazon teammate.

" yoo guys the Code Meister is here " Cody said with a grin " how are you guys " and he looked slightly taller, but was still the same old Cody.

" Cody my man go stand with the others "

Cody walked up to them and stood next to Owen " so we meet again huh guys "

" looks like it " Courtney simply stated

" man I'm starving already " Owen said rubbing his stomach " Chris you got any food or something " and Chris shook his head " Nope and now neeexxxxttt! "

" ugh Chris that bus smelled like fart " replied the all too familiar asian girl. It looked like she finally grew her hair back.

" I said I was sorry Heather " Owen said and she went towards them " hah Courtney no way I thought you'd never show your face again after how you humiliated yourself "

" I see you haven't grown up one bit Heather, so knocked anyone off a volcano recently " and that caused her to momentarily cease talking " that was..I- shut up " she said angrily

" oooh look who it is " yelled Chris ending their dispute " it's Alejandrooo! "

" well speak of the devil " Courtney mockingly said and she was surprised to see Heather in silence. Alejandro had a few scars and was was slightly more buffer then before. Heather and Alejandro caught each others gaze before he turned around in disgust. Heather slightly gritted her teeth. The only thing she saw in his eyes were hate and it stung her a little, but she shook her head and rid herself of the thought. It made her even angrier when he went and stood next to Courtney.

" hey Al how's it going buddy " Owen said waving his hand at him and Alejandro simply nodded his head at the big guy.

" and here's our favorite guitarist...TRENT! " Chris called out and Trent came out. Trent walked up too them and was about to stand next to Owen, but saw Heather and instantly went next too Alejandro. This didn't escape Heather and she glared at Trent " you could stand next to me you know, I'm not poison "

" yeah but last time you kissed me it led to my breakup, so uh no hard feelings " Trent responded

" oh please you should be honored I kissed you and besides she was nothing but a boyfriend kisser anyway. I did you a favor " Heather said and Courtney snickered a little at the mention of boyfriend kisser.

" hah when I kissed you I got sent down a volcano " Alejandro said speaking up " it's obvious you are poison " and again Heather gritted her teeth " you.. hmph whatever "

" ooohhh it looks like you two still got the hots for each other " Chris joined in

" shut up Chris " Heather responded half expecting to say it at the same time as Alejandro like they did on World Tour, but this time it was only her who said it. She lowered her head " damn this crap "

" who's next on the list " and suddenly a flash of green was seen jumping out the bus " hah the Izzy makes her own entrance "

" oh great the crazy girl is here too " Heather said

" IZZY! " Owen called out and he leaned for a kiss but she sidestepped him, causing him to fall " you and Izzy broke up remember "

" what you were really serious? " and she nodded her head " yup "

" oh " he said sadly and returned to his position next to Courtney. She couldn't help but feel pity, breakups sucked " hey cheer up, I'm sure she'll take you back " and he smiled at her " wow thanks Courtney "

" now here comes Gwen! " and Courtney's head quickly shot up and there she saw her, the one who betrayed her trust. She looked the same as ever, as pale as a ghost with the same blue-green hair.

" I can't believe I'm doing this again " Gwen said shaking her head.

" oh just get over with the peanut gallery already Gwen, I didn't rent this spot forever you know "

Gwen walked up to the crowd and hesitated a little, she wasn't exactly friends with any of them. She spotted Trent and was about to walk to him, but noticed he was beside Courtney and Alejandro. She decided on walking over to a spot away from them.

" look gothy's back too " Heather said

" oh be quiet, I'm not happy to see you either "

Courtney then realized something " if she's here then that means- ". Chris cut her thought off " and here's our delinquent Duunncannn! "

Courtney looked up to see the one and only Duncan stepping out the bus " yo McLean it's freaking hot in that damn bus ". He still had that green Mohawk.

" hey air conditioning costs money, now get a move on it alright "

Duncan spotted Courtney and they locked eyes on each other. She looked different not just in looks, but he could feel a whole new aura around her. He noticed Alejandro next to her and growled " I wonder if they go out, oh well so what " he thought

" hey Duncan over here " and he looked and saw Gwen waving her hand. He walked up to her " hey pasty, so it looks like were stuck here again "

" but at least were together " she said and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder " true ". He was surprised to not hear Courtney protesting and running her mouth off. He looked over to her and noticed she had a dull indifferent expression on her face. Was she over him? If she was he should be happy right? He looked at her again when she spoke up. " man just get everyone out already, my feet are killing me and this heat argh "

" I agree with the chica Chris, it's way too hot "

" I second that " Heather said agreeing with Alejandro and secretly smiled when he didn't protest

" uh I third that " Cody said wiping the sweat from his brow

" ooooh is this a game, well in that case Izzy forths it " and Owen quickly jumped in " I fifth that "

" oh what the heck, I sixth it then " Trent said and Duncan was about to join in on the little game Courtney started, but was cut off by Courtney herself. " well guess your overruled Chris "

" and if that don't convince you then I'll seventh that " and they all looked to see Tyler stepping out with Lindsay hugging his arm and followed by Noah " if it's gets us out of this heat then I eighth that "

" BUDDYY! " and Noah was soon being squished by Owen

" I ninth that " Ezekiel said as he stepped out too

" whoa whoa bro who invited you " Chris said and Ezekiel pointed to him " you did, didn't you? "

" no I didn't...Interns! " Chris yelled out and soon a very nervous guy came up " yes Chris "

" your fired " and he shoved the guy back into the bus

" so are we done here, my legs are killing me " Heather said exasperated and Chris laughed " now what kind of show will it be if only twelve people competed in it "

" you mean thirteen eh " Ezekiel said correcting him

" ah no I mean twelve, you're not in the game, anyway were waiting on the other bus bringing in the other newbies "

" newbies? " Cody asked in confusion

" you see people get bored with watching the same suckers all over again try to kill each other, so this time around I brought in you veterans and added eleven rookies to mix things up "

" you mean to get ratings " Courtney said

" no he means there'll be more losers for me to crush " Heather said with a smirk

" and here they are " Chris called out and a second bus arrived parking next to the other. Chris walked to the bus as it opened up and soon a pack of new faces came out. They all were speaking up glad to be out of the bus.

" dang yo, that bus smelled like crap " an african american boy said

" ewww it was hot as hell too " a short girl said

" now what are y'all saying partners, turn those frowns upside down " a country boy said

" alright new suckers get in line so I can dramatically introduce you, let's start with my Italian batch " Chris said and they all eventually got in line. Courtney listened intently to the new people's information as Chris introduced them. The first one had his hair gelled up to give it a Mohawk type look and was about 5'7. He was definitely the biggest when it came to muscles and was actually very handsome.

" this guy here is one mean fighter but deep down he's a lover, he isn't one who frightens easily...now give it up fooorrr Ronnie! "

" what's up ladies " he said simply and went next to Chris.

The next one stood about 5'9 and had a short faded cut. " next up is a born entertainer, and knows how to get people to laugh...here's Vinnnyy! "

" hey hotties " and he too went next to Chris

The other one was the short girl. She stood at 4'9 and had a funny hairstyle. " this girl here was born in Chile but was adopted by Italian parents when she was a baby, therefore she is practically Italian. Better known as Snooki, here's Nicole! "

" hi boys " she said with a wink

" hiya back " Trent called out and she blew him a kiss. This made him smile and Tyler high fived him. Gwen felt a twinge of jealousy as she saw her ex quickly taking a liking to the new girl. The next one was a very attractive girl who was about 5'4.

" next up here is a strong and independent girl who is known as a sweetheart to friends, but beware guys she's a total heartbreaker...front and the center Sammi! "

" what can I say except I'm the sweetest bitch you'll ever meet " she said confidently. Ronnie checked her out as soon as she stood next to him and damn was she hot. The next one was another guy who was also built, but not as much as Ronnie. He was about 5'10 and had his short hair gelled up too in a wavy type look.

" this guy here knows what he wants from Total Drama and won't let nothing stand in his way. He has a sensitive side and a whole lot of game to go with it put your hands together for Miikkkee 'the situation' "

Mike lifted his shirt up to reveal his toned abs " Hey ladies I hope you can handle the situation "

The next one was one of the girls. She was very pretty and stood at 5'6. " this girl has one fiery spirit, she's a impulsive, spontaneous, party girl with zero self control. She's ready to take Total Drama home, goes by Jwoww...give it up fooorrr Jenni! "

" I'm single and loving it, and soon I'll be rich too "

" trust me guys she means business " Chris said smiling " now moving on ". The other one in line was another pretty girl with reddish brown hair and was about 5'5 tall " this redhead lives life to the fullest and describes herself as loud, silly, outgoing, and positive. She values her friends... here's Deena! "

" he pretty much explained me "

" values friends huh, you seem like my type of person " Courtney said to her and Deena sent her a smile

The next girl up was about 5'1 and had long jet black hair. " this lady speaks her mind and doesn't care what people say. If she has something in her mind it'll be out before you know it...give it up for Angelina! "

" I'll do whatever it takes to get that money "

" now this girl I like " Heather said

The last one was who had all of Courtney's attention. He was about 6'0 and had this funny weird gelled spiky hair, with tattoos going down his arms.

" and we save the best for last, our guy here is a well known Dj in Rhode Island. He keeps a tanning bed in his house and he orders gel by the case and does his hair twice a day. Once in the morning and once before hitting the town. I like this guy here, he loves gel almost as much as I do. Give it up for my buddy Paul! "

" call me Pauly D people "

" and now to announce our final two newbies our first one here is our cowboy hailing all the way from Texas here's Clay! "

" howdy y'all ". This one here was about 5'7 too, had nice blue eyes, and had blonde spiky hair hidden by his cowboy hat

" our next guy on the spotlight comes from and has a tough attitude. He's a football player in the making doesn't take nothing from nobody. Give it up for our black guy Corey! "

" hey dawg that's racist " Corey said pointing at him. This guy was about 5'8, was light-skin, had a low fade cut under a green and yellow A's cap, and had a muscular build too.

" rookies I don't need to introduce our veterans cuz it's to much time, now anyway there's Chef with our ride " and Chris pointed out towards the sea. Everyone turned to see a huge luxurious, beautiful ship coming towards one of the docks.

" nooo waayyy! Chris you dog you " Duncan said

" it's just my style " Heather said

" woooww it's like the Titanic! " Owen yelled

" wow Chris, you found the Titanic " Lindsay exclaimed dumbly

Chris started laughing at them " haha you guys wish, there's our ride " and he pointed to a ship already parked at the dock. It was equal in size but that was just about all the two ships had in common. Unlike the other one this ship was dirty, rusted, look cheaply made, and looked like any object can sink it down.

" what the hell is that, don't tell me that's our ride " Corey said

" welcome to the S.S Chris, and yes it is our ride "

" AWWWWW " the crowd said in unison

" now climb aboard crewmates ". The stairs the group were walking on were beyond cheap and rickety, while Chris was taken up by a crane-like elevator.

" god damn it, this thing looks like it'll break at any second " Vinny said as he tried his best not to trip on the rickety steps

" well that's Chris for you, cheap " Courtney replied

*Creak*

Suddenly the stairs started making a bad creaking noise. " I reckon we hurry it up partners that noise don't sound good " Clay said nervously. " we must be way pass the weight limit " Snooki added

" yo people in the front hurry up, so we can move outta here already " Pauly yelled from behind.

" shut up you, don't rush a lady " Angelina retorted

Half of the crewmates were now already at the entrance to the ship and the others were following behind. It was going smoothly until Owen reached the middle of the steps. The stairs started shaking and creaking even more.

" it's gonna blow " Corey yelled out

" Owen mooovvvee it! " Heather yelled

" aww I can't Ive used all of my gas " Owen replied

" everyone push him up! " Mike said and him, Alejandro, Pauly, and Ronnie pushed him up. Right as they got him inside the stairs gave away and started breaking. Seeing as Heather was behind everyone the thing cracked right as she was at the top. The floor under her broke and she panicked. She felt a strong arm go around her waist and pull her in and she looked up to see Alejandro. The sensation of his arm on her felt so soothing.

" uh thanks " she said with a small smile, one he didn't return " if anyone's gonna kill you it's gonna be me ". That quickly shot her mood down and she shoved passed him " feel free to try "

" looks like our crewmates are getting along " Chris said with a laugh " so what's gonna happen next, who's gonna win the grand prize of ten million dollars, all this will be answered in due time. Now stay tuned for what happens next on Total Drama Around the World! "

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**So you finally meet the cast. I wanna remind you that the new guys never met before this. It seems Al and Heather have some hot tension. Duncan is also thinking. Gwen isn't liking the way Trent's eyeing the new girl. Our poor Owen wants his Izzy back. Courtney's taking a liking to Pauly D. The new guys are all cool. I hope your enjoying this fic I'll try to update quickly, so until next time.**

**Full cast**

**Jersey Shore: Pauly, Snooki, JWoww, Vinny, Mike, Sammi, Ronnie, Angelina, and Deena**

**Total Drama: Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Cody, Noah, Tyler, Lindsay, and err...Ezekiel I guess**

**My OC's: Corey and Clay**


	3. Chapter 3

**To TrustYourHeart: thanks, appreciate the nice feedback**

**To Jason: yeah I'm thinking that too, and Corey is my personal fave**

**To HATERS CAN'T SEE ME: here you have it**

**To Jackson: I hate her ass too**

**To XXEnvyXx: hell yeah she sucks**

**To 21hugs: hehe I won't spoil anything ;)**

**To Meitialove: I'll be waiting for the cupcake pic lol, anyway thanks for the review**

**To DerzBeauty2Love: so you want Ale/Heather huh, well I just might include it cuz it's my favorite couple **

**Okay I'm back guys now on to chapter 3. So I got a lot of Gwen haters :) and some Corey supporters. Sorry it took long guys, but I was working on my character illustration. Meaning I wanted to show you how they look like and I finally finished it, the links to the pics of each team is on my profile so PLEASE check that.  
><strong>

**Total Drama Around the World**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Getting The 411 On Things<p>

Jwoww gasped at how the show had just started and already someone almost got nailed.

" hey Chris you asshole, those damn stairs were so cheap dawg " Corey said angrily

" ooopps did I forget to mention that " Chris responded

" what stinks in here " Cody asked and Owen laughed nervously " oh I guess I didn't run out of gas after all "

" ew that's so gross " Angelina said covering her nose

" you know Chris this dump sums you right up. Cheap " said Courtney as she took in her surroundings. The outside looked just like the inside.

" alrighty then I'll lay down the drill around here for you babies or in your case Courtney the laws "

Courtney scoffed at his comment, and he continued " ok this boat will have a resemblance to the Jumbo Jet we used back in World Tour, meaning there'll be the dump where the losers stay and the less of a dump area where the winners will be "

" this whole place looks like a shit pile if you ask me Chris " Ronnie joked causing the group to laughed and he smiled when he saw Sammi had laughed

" AS I was saying, unlike the jumbo jet in here there will be the first class, second class, and third class. The first class is strictly for winners and they're allowed to walk around any part of the second and third class to insult the losers, the second class is allowed to walk in the third class but not in the first, and the third class is the bottom of the food chain as they are the one who send home a loser. Seriously guys you don't wanna be there. If you so happen to be voted off you will walk the plank of shame which is located on the boat deck "

" hey Chris where are the confessionals " asked Tyler

" I'm getting there hold your horses " Chris said

" yeah eh I wanna see it already " Ezekiel said

" I said hold your-... wait what are you still doing here " and Ezekiel looked at him as if he were crazy " uh I'm competing yo "

" I told you already that you weren't invited, wait hmmm... all of you head out to the deck as I will demonstrate how an elimination will look like "

Everyone went out to the deck, which surprisingly was pretty clean and awaited for Chris's demonstration.

" you will take one of these life jackets and " he threw the jacket at Ezekiel and flung him overboard " you'll be jumping the plank like so " A lot of the crewmates erupted in laughter at this.

" bwahaha the dumbass " Vinny said

" ahaha he always loses first doesn't he " Angelina said

" you'd think he learn by now " Duncan added

" whoa poor cowboy " Clay said in a sympathizing tone

" daannng that sucka's out " Corey said laughing

Ezekiel didn't take the hint at all and began to call Chris from the water " wow nice demonstration yo, now pull down another set of stairs so I can get back up "

" sorry bro there's no more now, CHEF HIT IT " and the ship began departing," but unbeknownst to them Ezekiel was clinging to the anchor that was being pulled up

" now moving on, follow me " Chris led them to where the third class was. It was a complete dump it had cockroaches, rats, wooden floors, and broken and uncomfortable wooden tables as beds " here's where the losers will have the privilege of staying "

" in other words everyone except me " Pauly said and Mike gave him a high five " word bro, except me too "

" I'll have fun crushing these idiots " Angelina said

" oh you can try if you want you ugly little hamster " Mike retorted and Angelina glared at him " excuse me "

" okay kiddies save it for the challenges, now move it " and this time Chris led them to the second class area. It was definitely an upgrade from the third class, but not by a longshot. Unlike third class this one actually had beds, although they were slightly broken and looked pretty much uncomfortable too. " this is where the not so losers but still losers will be staying at "

" hmm it's still not my scene " Courtney spoke up

" I see great minds think alike huh sweetheart " Pauly said and Courtney blushed " guess so "

Duncan saw this and clenched his fists. Wait why should he care about what she does, he had Gwen right? But lately things with her have been going down the drain. There was just no spark anymore. They were to alike and it frustrated him, with Courtney there was always something new but with Gwen he practically had her figured all out. It was just to much of a simple relationship with Gwen.

" now for what you've all been waiting for, it's time to see where the first class is " Chris said interrupting Duncan's thoughts. They followed Chris all the way through a long hallway and came upon an actual clean part of the ship.

" welcome to first class baby! Here each winner will have their own room, bathrooms, have access to the pool and actually eat a fresh cuisine meal "

" what! Our own room, I've watched your show Chris and this is definitely something new " Sammi said

" I'm flattered you watched my show Sammi, and yes this is definitely something new "

" you know if you get lonely I can keep you company " Mike said as he got closer to Sammi. " uh no " she responded pushing him back. Ronnie narrowed his eyes at this.

" and where are you staying at captain " Noah asked in a sarcastic tone

" captain huh, I like that. I'll be staying in the captain's quarters with my own hot tub of course "

" woah man I gotta have the GTL or my days ruined " Pauly said in a concerned tone.

" GTL? " Courtney repeated in confusion

" gym, tan, and laundry " Mike replied knowing full well what Pauly meant " it's how you start the day before going out, everone knows that "

" well then bro guess you just gotta win " Chris replied

" that'll be simple then " Pauly confidently said

" that's what I thought too at first " Heather said " until the challenges began and that's when I realized it was all hell "

" oh believe me chica, the challenges aren't the only hell around here " Alejandro spewed. Heather crossed her arms and faced away " hmph "

" yo you had some history with that girl didn't you? " Pauly said as he went to Alejandro's side. " it's not one of my best moments amigo " Alejandro replied

" do you still have it for her? " Pauly asked and Alejandro hesitated a little before responding " no I have nothing for that woman " and Pauly laughed " yeah right kid, but don't worry I'll lay off her "

" and finally we have the confessionals " Chris said as he pointed to a stall in the hallway " here's where you guys will confess your sins to the viewers "

" if it's sins we're confessing then you should be honored the privilege of being the first one to use it " Noah said

" still as sarcastic as ever huh Noah, anyway there's one last place I wanna show you...but first everyone take a crack at the confessionals "

**Confessionals**

**Snooki: I'm going to Total Drama BITCH!**

**Jwoww: after I make these boys bow down to me I'll rip their heads off**

**Vinny: go Vinny, go Vinny!**

**Sammi: Ronnie is hot**

**Alejandro: goal number one, revenge**

**Duncan: that Pauly guy don't sit right with me**

**Courtney: hmm Pauly D...anyway time to prove myself**

**Noah: great I'm back, yay**

**Corey: dang son, all these broads is fine **

**Trent: time for me to get back out there**

**Ronnie: *laughs at the camera***

**Cody: oh thank goodness Sierra isn't here, and man these girls are hoootttt! Gwen, Gwen who?**

**Tyler: yeah these girls are hot, but I'm a one woman guy I love my Lindsay. I ain't no Duncan**

**Heather: so no threats at all, this time I'll make sure to win the money without hurting Alejandro...I MEAN yeah no threats at all **

**Clay: that first class is sounding mighty fine**

**Gwen: what's up with Trent eyeing these girls they all look like a bunch of Heathers, oh well not like I care**

**Deena: what you looking at camera, you like the boobs**

**Lindsay: I love a first class treatment**

**Angelina: one word, easy**

**Mike: that Sammi is hot haha, alright people we got a situation **

**Owen: what's it gonna take to get Izzy back *stomach grumbles* and we STILL haven't eaten anything **

**Izzy: yeah so like one day I went to this cruise and I got seasick for hours**

**Pauly: yeah these girls are hot and all, but I'm all for the money baby **

**End of Confessionals **

" done okay follow me " and he led them to a place with two doors next to each other " here's where you'll place your junk, that side is for the guys and that ones for the ladies "

" don't all the cruises have a bar area " Vinny asked and Pauly put an arm around his shoulder " word you can't have a cruise without a bar area, so c'mon Chris don't hold out on us "

" haha you wish the bar is strictly off limits, and I will not get a lawsuit for having minors drink in my show "

" so he never said it wasn't ON the ship dawgs " Corey whispered to them

" I say we make it a side goal to steal some drinks " Deena said and Mike high fived her " hell yeah "

" now he's the drill losers I'll let you unpack and in a few I'll call you to announce the rest of the rules and I'm sure you're itching for more rules right Courtney "

" uh wrong, that's all behind me " Courtney countered and Chris departed leaving the crewmates

" move y'all I ain't carrying this shit any longer " Corey said as he pushed past Noah. " I see someone's eager to go and explore " Noah said

**Girls Storage Room**

The girls all began unpacking and began discussing todays events.

" I need that first class " Deena said

" I need that ten million dollars " Angelina added

" don't these boys all look pretty immature " Jwoww said

" and some are damn sexy " Snooki added receiving multiple " yeahs " from the other girls

**Boys Storage Room**

" man I'm starving, when do we eat? " Owen said

" man there's like ten fine pieces of ass out there and you thinking bout food, what's wrong with you dog " Corey said and Owen sunk his head " well I only want one girl...but I don't know if she wants me "

Corey felt slightly guilty for hurting the big guy's feelings and spoke again " aww man I didn't mean to throw salt in your wounds player, so who is she? "

" her names Izzy, you know the- "

" whoa you don't mean the crazy chick with orange hair right? " Mike said cutting Owen off

" yeah her " he said dreamily. Corey patted his back " I'll help you with that...uh Owen was it? " Owen nodded his head " yeah it's Owen, and whoa you serious "

Corey raised his fist " yeah, so we bros? " and Owen returned the fist " yeah bro "

Suddenly as they began exiting a voice rang through the speakers " alright ladies time to eat " and Chef's voice echoed through the halls

" hopefully Chef didn't cook the food " Heather said

They went into the dining area of the ship and it was also luxurious with tables assorted nicely.

" okay crewmates, it's time to eat, and enjoy it because afterwards this'll be first class reserved " Chris said. The crewmates began sitting at the tables that had fresh food already served on it. It went from lobster, to crabs, sushi, salmon, and just about all the delicious food one could ask for.

" alright dawg let's eat " Corey said to Owen " yeahhh let's eat! "

**Confessionals**

**Corey: I ain't no softy but I know how it feels when a broad don't return the love, so imma help the big guy out and besides he's pretty tight**

**Owen: wow Corey is so cool, he's gonna help me get Izzy back yeahhh**

**End of Confessionals**

" yeah and here I thought you weren't hungry Corey " Pauly said to Corey who was practically buried in his food with Owen. " aye don't hate the players hate the game "

Ronnie took a seat at an empty table and started eyeing the food " man this shit looks good "

" mind if I sit with you " and he looked up to see Sammi pulling out a chair " oh nah go right ahead ". She smiled at him " so what do you think about the place so far Ronnie? "

" well first class is all me baby " he replied taking a bite of the lobster in his plate " what about you Sammi, what's on your mind? "

" something else " she said with a smile and he was about to respond but Mike cut him off " so Sammi you tried any of this food, it's all good "

**Confessional**

**Ronnie: seriously bro, three's a crowd**

**End of Confessional**

" no I was just about to try some " Sammi said to Mike

Courtney went and took a seat next to Deena " hey Deena right? " and she nodded " yeah that's me "

" I'm Cour- "

" Courtney, I know who you are I've watched the show before you know "

" oh...you have " Courtney said with concern. She might not like her given her past in the show. Deena seemed to have read her mind and spoke up " look I don't care how you acted before it was all in the past. I don't judge people and besides it'll be good to have a veteran give me a heads up on things "

Courtney smiled " I'll show you the ropes "

Pauly saw Deena and Courtney sitting together and approached them " two hot girls sitting alone, definitely my thing " he thought. He was waking towards them when he accidentally bumped into Duncan, who was making his way to Gwen. Duncan grabbed his shirt collar " watch it punk "

**Confessional**

**Pauly: I don't know what kind of chump ass people this guy's been around, but get one thing clear I'm not one of them. Don't let the spikey hair fool you I'm no bitch**

**End of Confessional**

Pauly pushed Duncan off of him " who do you think you talking too " by now everyone was watching the scene

" aww we got ourselves a situation here "

" yo Pauly ain't that the guy who dumped the hot Hispanic for the grenade " Vinny yelled out. Pauly took a second glance at Duncan and began laughing " it is "

Mike put his hands next to his mouth and made a trumpet sound " that's the grenade horn "

" grenade alert! " Corey yelled out. Angelina and her new gal pal Heather began leaning on each other and laughing

**Confessionals**

**Heather: *laughing* grenade, why didn't I think of that one before **

**Vinny: grenades, just something you want to avoid**

**Lindsay: *not getting the joke* wait is Gabby a bomb?**

**Mike: that's the thing with grenades, they drive people to run away **

**Corey: so thats two girls I won't go for, my man Owen's girl and *holds in laughter* that losers grenade *bursts out laughing* poor guy **

**End of Confessionals**

Duncan wasn't use to people fighting him back. Not that he was scared it's just he had always intimidated pretty much everyone into fearing him, so he wasn't use to the fact that practically none of the newbies feared him. " shut your asses up! " he roared

" leave the guy alone Pauly, it's obvious he's got enough problems already " Corey said and Pauly laughed again " yeah so true "

Duncan clenched his fists angrily " what did you- "

" okay losers get to the deck now " Chris said through the speakers cutting Duncan off. Duncan walked over to Gwen " don't listen to them babe, they're all dumbasses " and Gwen nodded her head " yup "

They all went to the deck and found Chris standing there with an impatient face. He was holding a small box in his hands " finally, ok in this box there's papers with numbers on them. I want you all to pick a number out of this ballot box. It will determine who's on who's team "

One by one they each picked out a number. " okay I want numbers 1-8 here you guys will be 'Team Red Shell Bullets', 9-15 you'll be 'Team Get Backers', and 16-23 you'll be 'Team Monster Sharks' "

Courtney looked around " okay let's see who's on my team ". It was her, Noah, Ronnie, Lindsay, Cody, Alejandro, Pauly and " yeah Deena!, you're in my team good " she said happily and the two girls embraced each other

" alrighty partners let's work together " Clay said to his team that consisted of Mike, Duncan, Tyler, Vinny, Izzy, Jwoww, Angelina and himself

" ight where ma dawgs at " Corey said as he inspected his team. He was instantly hugged by Owen " Corey we're in the same team that's awesome! "

" alright bro that's good " he scanned his team which included himself, Owen, Heather, Sammi, Snooki, Trent, and he gasped " noooo! OWEN WE GOT THE GRENADE "

" ooh that's a bad situation right there " Mike said and Pauly blew a sigh of relief " better Corey then me "

" you keep your freaking ass away from her okay " Duncan said angrily. Corey shot him a glare " believe me dog you ain't got nothing to worry about "

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: I see a good real friend in Deena, not like someone else I know**

**Cody: me and Courtney again, wow nostalgic**

**Noah: oh joy I get Alejandro *sighs* life hates me**

**Pauly: holy crap I got the two hot girls I was gonna sit with and I didn't even have to do anything, damn I'm good**

**Lindsay: yay Team Red Shell Bandits for the win, I like red**

**Deena: good I got Courtney and the rest *shrugs her shoulders* hmph okay**

**Alejandro: I got a strong looking team and no Heather, gracias good luck**

**Ronnie: damn I'm not with that hot Sammi girl-...NOT like I care, rule number one in these shows is don't fall in love **

**Owen: I may not have Izzy in my team but I got my buddy Corey**

**Sammi: aww I wanted Ronnie **

**Heather: damn it I don't have Alejandro-...I MEAN UH I don't have Angelina ugh and I have gothy just great**

**Corey: *crying dramatically* whyyyyyyy!**

**Snooki: oohh I got the cute guitarist, this'll be good**

**Trent: Snooki's on my team, sweet**

**Gwen: my team is beyond immature, at least I got Trent, but he's going all sappy on the new girl *rolls eyes* argh**

**Clay: I like my partners, they seem pretty cool. I'm not losing for sure **

**Mike: damn no Sammi**

**Jwoww: time to work my magic**

**Tyler: whoa Duncan got so burned, oh well it's bout time the jerk gets what he deserves. I wish Lindsay was on my team though **

**Izzy: we're Team Monster Sharks huh, the Izzy likes it**

**Vinny: poor Team Get Backers got the grenade **

**Duncan: so that Pauly bastard got Courtney he better not...damn I wanna rip his head off already **

**Angelina: time to form some alliances **

**End of Confessionals**

Chris smiled at the camera " ooohhh Duncan and Pauly hehe I sense some trouble. I knew bringing Courtney would bring drama. Looks like Duncan isn't the toughest apple anymore rough. The teams are finally settled so stay tuned for more on Total Drama Around the World!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Looks like Corey and Owen are getting along, and so are Sammi and Ronnie, and Deena and Courtney. But Pauly and Duncan sure aren't and it seems Ronnie and Mike aren't either. Trent and Snooki are feeling each other but how will Gwen cope with it. Next up is CHALLENGE TIME!**

**Here are the teams and who's in what team.**

**Team Red Shell Bullets: Pauly, Deena, Courtney, Cody, Noah, Ronnie, Alejandro, Lindsay **

**Team Get Backers: Corey, Owen, Sammi, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Snooki, **

**Team Monster Sharks: Mike, Clay, Jwoww, Duncan, Tyler, Izzy, Vinny, Angelina**

**** REMEMBER the links to the pics of each team is on my profile so PLEASE check that.****


	4. Chapter 4

**To HATERS CAN'T SEE ME: yeah I thought so too**

**To Jason: thanks for the compliment and yeah Gwen is a grenade**

**To XXEnvyXx: they do look epic right, thanks for the review**

**To TrustYourHeart: yeah I liked Cody's design too, he's the one I liked the most out of Team Red Shell Bullets drawing besides Courtney's goggles **

**21hugs: haha I know right**

**DerzBeauty2Love: I won't spoil anything buuutttt... I can guarantee you that some will happen **

**To Jackson: I agree they did look badass and thanks for taking the time out to check them out **

**To Jenstar: I'm honored you took the time to check out my deviantart page as well as my fanfic. I hope you enjoy it**

**Also a special thanks to luvin money, Nugiha,** **Meitialove, SkorpionQueen012, TDI-Ryro-Eclares, and Flutejrp for adding the story to favorite/Alert, yeah I appreciate you guys too.**

**And I'm back people; now let's get this show on the road**

**Total Drama Around the World**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Rumble In The Brazilian Coast<p>

Cody walked up to Courtney " wow uh deja vú or what huh Courtney " and she realized that him and her use to be a part of Team Amazon " oh right, well I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your grudge against me ". Courtney of course didn't label him as anything near a friend, seeing as how he had tried to vote her off in World Tour " I've got bigger fish to fry and way more important things to deal with right now and believe me you're not one of them Cody "

Cody sighed " hey uh sorry about all that I put you through, I've matured from that and can we put it behind us...I'm really sorry "

" whatever Cody I've long since forgotten about it, anyway all I'm saying is to not pull a stunt like it again " and she went back with Deena

Meanwhile Corey and Owen we're discussing an important matter " Corey how am I gonna get Izzy back if she's on the other team? "

" don't worry O we can still work with this, we'll just have to talk to her while all of us are on the ship. You know what seeing as how we're still all together on the ship let's make a move now "

Owen jumped up in fear " you mean now, but I'm nervous what if I mess up, what if she already has a boyfriend, or what if she's into someone from her team I just- " Corey cut Owen's rantings by putting a hand to his mouth " dawg have confidence the ladies love that, if you screw up then you get back up and try again, if she has a boyfriend then we make her see that her knight in shining armor is right here, and if she's into someone from her team then we show her what she's missing out on " Corey said reassuringly

**Confessional**

**Owen: I'm glad my buddy Corey is on my team he seriously knows what he's doing **

**End of Confessional**

" okay I guess I can give it a shot " Owen said still nervous. Corey walked up next to him " I'll be your wingman bro ". Owen approached the other team and went towards Izzy. Corey nudged his elbow " remember look her in the eyes and confidence "

" hey Izzy h-how's it going " and she smiled " hey Big O, it's too bad we're not on the same team huh "

" hey what's he doing here, he's not on our team " yelled Angelina causing her team to turn around

" easy babe we come in peace " Corey responded

" she's right get you're asses back to your team " Jwoww added. Corey walked up to her " well hello there sweetheart why don't you and I get acquainted more ". This caused her to blush angrily and she pushed him away " no thanks now beat it and take your luggage with you "

" come on O let's head back " Corey said and Owen followed behind him " we can't do much with the other team scramming us away Corey "

" don't worry I'll think of something Owen "

" okaaayyy we're about to land " Chris yelled out and the crewmates all looked to see where they were at. It was a beautiful looking city. " welcome to Brazil baby "

" woooooww " Courtney said as she ran to the front of the deck " I've always wanted to come to Brazil ". Duncan let out a small smile when he saw her childish smile, but grunted when he saw Pauly walk up to her.

" well you got your wish than baby " and Courtney blushed a little " seems like I did ". The boat finally landed on an island and everyone started getting off, with Courtney being the first to step out " hah first "

" alright guys you're looking at Fernando de Noronha an archipelago of 21 islands and islets in the Atlantic Ocean, about 354 km off shore from the Brazilian coast. It's the location of your first challenge "

" ALRIIIGHHHHTTT LET'S DO THIS " Tyler said completely pumped up

" yeah! I'm game " Ronnie said equally excited

" we are so gonna win this " Heather said

" todays first challenge will be a game of volleyball, to determine which team gets the advantage in our next challenge, so get you're game set...meaning get you're butts to the sand " Chris said impatiently

" beach volleyball sweet " Cody said

" alright I'm a pro at volleyball, I led my girl's gym team to victory back at my high school " Courtney said and Pauly put his hand on her shoulder " I'm glad I'm in you're team then ". Courtney let his hand linger there before pushing it off " oh you should be "

The boys were already in their trunks and awaiting for the girls in their team to hurry up. Once each girl came out in their bikinis and swimwear the boys immediately started drooling. The girls also took time to admire the boys.

**Confessionals**

**Trent: whoa Snooki looks great**

**Pauly: Courtney looks damn fine**

**Courtney: Pauly has tattoos on his back too how hot *realizes what she said* HOW hot it is in here**

**Owen: oh Izzy my little Izzy why'd I ever let you go**

**Sammi: wow Ronnie he, he *sighs dreamily* damn**

**Ronnie: Sammi just blew my freaking mind away **

**Alejandro: these chicas are so hot especially Heather her body has-... *smacks himself* focus!**

**Heather: *dreamy face* Alejandro...UH um is going down...yeah that's what I meant to say**

**Tyler: *holds head* I love my Lindsay, I love my Lindsay, I love my Lindsay, I love my Lindsay**

**Vinny: *hounds like a dog* fine ass girls **

**Cody: *nosebleeds all over the place***

**Corey: ewww son did someone just period in here**

**Duncan: Courtney always looked good in a bikini and *his sneaker steps on something* ew damn Owen left ketchup in here I bet **

**End of Confessionals**

" you ready Trent " Snooki said and Trent grinned " I don't know nothing about volleyball but with you as an inspiration I can do anything ". Gwen rolled her eyes.

" okay first up Team Red Shell Bullets vs. Team Get Backers and seeing as how the shell bullets have eight people, Lindsay sit this one out. Whoever gets to 15 pts wins. Now let's start our 'Volleyball Mayhem' challenge "

" alright to have an unstoppable team let's put three people in the front, one in the center, and three people in the back " Courtney said and they all nodded " yeah! "

" WAIIITT " they all turned around to see Ezekiel in his trunks running towards them " you're forgetting me eh "

Chris grumbled in annoyance " fine you're on Team Red Shell Bullets, but you're gonna sit this one out "

" eww why do we get him " Deena said and pushed him to Team Get Backers side " you guys take him "

Corey pushed him back to Deena " hell no we ain't taking home school with us we already got the grenade, if someones gonna be added to my team it's either Jwoww or Izzy " and Owen jumped in " yeah totally, what he said "

" why would I wanna be in your team " Jwoww added

" you take him, my team already has like ten guys " Deena replied and Courtney spoke up " yeah we don't need another guy on the team "

" AHHH FINE TEAM GET BACKERS YOU TAKE ZEKE " Chris said annoyed " can we just start the 'Volleyball Mayhem' challenge already "

" dawg just stand over there okay " Corey said lightly pushing Ezekiel to the outside of the net. He directed his attention back to his team " ight me, Owen, and guitar guy in the front, hot asian you in the middle, hot legs and the rest of y'all in the back. Now let's kick it in gear " Corey remarked pointing out everyone's position

**Confessional**

**Sammi: " hot legs " really? That Corey is so immature **

**End of Confessional**

The team began with Cody serving it perfectly over the net. Trent hit it up to Heather who threw it to the other side. It successfully went over the net but Ronnie jumped up and hit the ball down spiking it in with force, landing the Red Shell Bullets the first point of the game.

" yeeaaaahhh point for us! " Pauly said high fiving Ronnie along with his other teammates.

" don't worry y'all it's just a point " Corey said cheering up Trent and Heather " we'll get it back "

Cody served it again in succession and Corey jumped up and hit it sending it to the other side. But Deena hit it to Courtney who threw it back landing yet another score for their team " woohoooo yeahh point two for us ". Pauly pulled her up into a victory hug " yeahhh we got this ". Duncan saw this and gritted his teeth.

" damn it we're losing " Sammi said and Corey placed his hand on her shoulder " c'mon don't quit, the game's far from over. Now get your game face back on girl "

**Confessionals**

**Sammi: okay so maybe Corey can be sweet sometimes**

**Corey: if there's one thing I've learned from football it's that the importance of being in a team is to never give up **

**End of Confessionals **

The game went on and Team Monster Sharks were awaiting to see who they were going to be facing. The score was now pretty close with Team Red Shell Bullets winning by one point.

" so it's now 14-13 if the Shell Bullets make it in they'll beat the Get Backers and advance to fight the Monster Sharks " Chris said

" one more point amigos and we win " Alejandro said. It was now Noah's turn to serve " oh great it's my turn, sports really isn't my forte " and Courtney gave him a slap on the back " gooo Noah! "

" ow " he said and surprisingly served the ball well. It went over the net and Sammi hit it passing it to Snooki who threw it to Heather " get it " and Heather smacked it towards the other side. Pauly jumped up and passed it to Alejandro who hit it over to the other side again. Corey jumped up and threw it back with force to an unprepared Cody. He tried to hit it but it slipped and landed in. " we TIED NOW! " Corey said pumping a fist into the air. His teammates all jumped with joy " alright Corey "

" Maaatttccchhh Pooiiint " Chef yelled out

" damn it we had them, nice going nerd " Deena said to Cody " hey my bad it's not as if it was on purpose you know " he replied trying to apologize.

" we can't let them score or we lose " Alejandro said " now they're going to serve this time, so let's get it together "

Meanwhile Corey was pumping his team's spirits up " okay hot asian serve us to victory " and she hit his head " it's Heather idiot ". He rubbed his head " oww alright Heather, now let's do this dawgs " and they'll pumped a fist into the air " YEAHHHH "

Heather served it to the other side and Noah hit it up to Pauly who threw it back to the opposite side. Owen hit it to Gwen who passed it to Snooki. She hit upwards but it wasn't thrown with much force and was headed towards the top of the net " Treeenntt hit it! " she called out. Trent ran up and spiked it scoring them the point.

" Hahaha eat it losers " Corey yelled out to the Shell Bullets and he threw his arm around Trent " nice going man "

" The winners are the Shell Bullets " Chef yelled out

" WHAT! You blind dog what the hell you mean they won? " Corey angrily said and his team began protesting with him

" he's right where were you looking at " Sammi said

" we clearly won " Trent added and Heather glared daggers at Chef " you picking favorites Chef "

" so not cool " Gwen added

" will y'all runts shut it so I can explain! " Chef yelled out and the team silenced themselves so he could talk " you guys passed four times, in volleyball there's a maximum of three passes per side, therefore it was a foul and point goes to team Red Shell Bullets "

The Shell Bullets quickly started celebrating after hearing that " WOO YEAH WE WOONN! " Pauly swung his arm in the air " we got this in the freaking bag "

Snooki swung her head down in defeat " it's my fault I should of hit the ball with more force but...damn it "

" no it's my fault I should of done a better pass to you " Gwen said and Trent also lowered his head in disappointment " darn it "

" what y'all down in the dumps for " Corey said and they looked up at him " we still got another challenge left ". Heather nodded her head in agreement " he's right we can't quit "

" yeah eh next time I should try " Ezekiel added. Their moods all sunk down again " I forgot we got him in our team now " Heather said " as if losing wasn't bad enough "

The Red Shell Bullets were easily beating the uncoordinated Team Monster Sharks with a score of 14-8. Unlike the Shell Bullets the Monster Sharks weren't getting along that well.

" Maaatttcchhh Pooiiinntt " Chef yelled out as Cody scored for his team.

" Mike you dumbass I passed it perfectly to you and you throw it to the net " Angelina angrily said.

" no you didn't ugly hamster otherwise I would've hit it right " Mike retorted

" look out " Tyler yelled but it was too late and the ball landed right in between Angelina and Mike. Chef blew his whistle " Winners are the Shell Bullets again "

" NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID " Mike and Angelina said in unison. Duncan clenched his fists when he noticed Pauly was hugging Deena and Courtney. It pissed him off that he lost to him of all people.

" now seeing as how Team Red Shell Bullets won the first challenge they'll get the advantage to our next challenge "

" so what is our next challenge " Cody said

" getting there " Chris said and he pointed to a a big mountain that was sticking out of the island " you see that mountain there, it's called Morro de Pico and it's the highest elevation here. I will hand out these flags here to each team, and the first team to climb up there place their flag up there wins. Only one person from each team can climb it up, so pick wisely. Now Team Red Shell Bullets will get hiking boots and a ten minute head start, then the losers will start making their way up there. Now let's begin the 'Take a Hike' challenge "

**Team Red Shell Bullets **

" thank God we got boots, I wouldn't have made it two feet if I had my heels " Deena said and Courtney laughed " hah I bet "

" alright I'm no climber so who's gonna climb that freaking mountain and take one for the team? " Pauly asked

" believe me I'm not made to climb rocks " Noah said

" wait is it a rock or a mountain? I heard Chris say mountain, but Nate just said it's a rock so which is it? " Lindsay asked and they all facepalmed

" well I certainly am not going to do it " Courtney stated crossed her arms

" neither am I " Deena added

" well someone has to do it guys. Someone has to climb that wall and only one of us can do it, so we have to pick wisely " Cody said

" wait now I'm really confused, are we climbing a mountain, a rock, or a wall? "

" well it's definitely not going to be Lindsay who climbs " Ronnie said and everyone nodded in agreement

Alejandro spoke up " I'll do it amigos, I've actually went rock climbing with my hermanos this one time "

Ronnie gave Alejandro high five " alright we got our volunteer, now let's go "

**Team Monster Sharks**

" ugh I can't walk in these damn heels, we need to take a break " Jwoww said as she sat on a rock.

" c'mon partner if we stop now those other teams will pass us, we've got to keep moving or- "

" slow down cowboy, she has a point you try walking in these heels " Angelina interjected cutting Clay off

" so who's climbing cuz it sure as hell ain't me " Mike said

" it's nice to know you sure are a team player " Angelina replied

" I could try but I'm probably not the best climber, so I'm not the best choice here " Vinny said and Angelina glared at him " that speech was sure useful Vinny "

" I'd do it, but I don't wanna do it " Duncan added

" we don't need to know who won't or can't do it we need somebody who WILL do it " Jwoww said losing her patience

Tyler raised his hand " I'll do it Jwoww I'm super athletic. I passed my fitness test in gym class with flying colors "

Jwoww sighed in relief " finally, thank you Tyler "

**Team Get Backers **

" don't expect me to climb " Heather stated

" I agree with her " Snooki added

" yeah me too, there's no way I can climb that huge ass rock " Sammi said

" I can do it yo " Ezekiel suggested

" well it can't be Owen and none of you girls wanna do it, so it's between either me and Trent, I guess " Corey said ignoring Ezekiel. There was no way he'd trust someone who always got eliminated first with a challenge.

" Corey I'll do it, I've done these things before " Trent said and Snooki high fived him " you're so brave Trent " and he blushed " thanks "

Gwen rolled her eyes at this " well guess Trent's doing it "

**Confessional**

**Snooki: Trent is so my type of guy, he's sweet, strong, and sexy. Corey is cute too and has a nice side, but Trent is just something else**

**End of Confessional**

" seems like it's a done deal " Heather said and everyone nodded in agreement

" ight y'all let's make it happen "

**Team Red Shell Bullets**

" guys I see it " Cody said pointing it out

" thank you Cody for we would of never seen the huge sight if you hadn't pointed it out " Noah remarked sarcastically

" what I can't believe you couldn't see it Nevel, I mean it's a mountain. How can you not see it? "

" egh " Noah grumbled at Lindsay

" congratulations Team Red Shell Bullets you guys are the first team to arrive " Chris said while sipping on some water " now you should best get to climbing before the others come "

" get to climbing bro " Ronnie said giving Alejandro a nudge forward. " leave everything to me amigos, although I could go for some water " he replied somewhat exhausted from the walk. He beckoned the water in Chris's hand " I don't suppose you have some water for us "

" nope sorry bro...oh wait I'm not sorry " Chris said laughing

" I expected that " Alejandro replied catching his breath

" crap, we are pretty exhausted " Courtney said as she sat on a rock " do your best Alejandro "

Alejandro threw himself on the rock and immediately slipped back down " que? "

" oh I forgot to mention the mountain has been coated with baby oil " Chris said

" is that even legal? " Cody asked. Chris and Chef stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter " what's legal in these Tv shows nowadays "

**Confessionals**

**Cody: man I should of seen that coming**

**Alejandro: I swear money makes people loco, even a well refined man like me**

**Courtney: I don't care what it takes, I will show the world the new me. So we have to win no matter what**

**Lindsay: so I'm still wondering is it a rock, a wall, or a mountain? I think it's a mountain **

**End of Confessionals**

" damn it the other teams are here, hurry up Alejandro " Deena said as she pointed to the approaching teams who were a few feet away from them " you see "

" chica I'm trying my best here alright, get off my back " Alejandro grunted out

Tyler jumped up to the rock and like Alejandro fell right back down " ahhh my head, Chris what gives " and Chris took another drink before replying " baby oil "

" Trent be careful alright " Snooki said and he smiled " don't worry I'll be fine and- WHAT ARE YOU DOING ZEKE " he yelled out and the his team looked to see Ezekiel climbing the mountain

" yo dawg get your ass back down here you weren't suppose to climb up idiot " Corey said angrily

" too late, once a player touches that rock I'm taking it as if you picked him " Chris said

" that's not fair " Heather said pointing an accusatory finger to the Chris, one which he just shrugged off " life ain't fair Heather "

**Confessionals**

**Ezekiel: I didn't get a chance to play volleyball so I'm gonna win this one yo**

**Corey: I'm freaking killing him**

**Heather: if we lose someone's getting it**

**Gwen: yeah we lost**

**End of Confessionals **

" goo Tyler " Angelina yelled out as he began catching up too Alejandro

" Alejandro hurry bro, hurry " Ronnie yelled out

" hurry Alexander " Lindsay called out

Alejandro began picking up the pace but damn the heat was getting to him. He saw Tyler also getting affected by it and he momentarily stopped right above Alejandro " damn this heat, it's to hot "

" TYLER KICK HIM DOWN! " Jwoww said and Angelina joined in " YES KICK HIM DOWN "

" what you say " Ronnie said to the girls " that can't be fair right Chris "

" anything goes bro " Chris replied

" well in that case, ALEJANDRO PULL HIM DOWN " Courtney yelled up

Tyler raised his leg up and brought it down with force " no hard feelings! ". Alejandro caught it with his hand " sorry ex-teammate but I'm not here to lose " and he began pulling him down

" get him Alejandro! " Deena yelled up to him

Throughout the little war going on, none of them noticed Ezekiel was already at the top " I did it eh, I did it! "

" WHATTT! " everyone besides Team Get Backers yelled out

Trent then looked down to his hand as Sammi yelled up " plant the flag Zeke! "

" huh what flag eh? "

" uh guys " Trent said waving the flag at them

" YOU FORGOT THE FLAG! " Heather yelled up and Ezekiel held his hands up " don't worry guys I'll get it " and he jumped all the way down

***SPLAT***

Ezekiel landed face first towards the ground and painfully got up " okay yo give me- "

***SPLAT***

He fell right back to the ground when a still shocked-by-the-events Tyler got thrown onto him by Alejandro " now that's how you win amigos " he said as he planted his flag down

" and Team Red Shell Bullets takes the victory "

" YEAHHHH! " they chanted

" they'll be spending time in first class, while Team Monster Sharks go to second class and Team Get Backers head on to third class to send home a loser "

Alejandro came down from the mountain and was soon quickly embraced by both Courtney and Deena " good job Alejandro " Courtney said Deena smiled at him " you were amazing Alejandro "

" well I try hard chicas " he said hugging them back. Heather saw this and narrowed her eyes in jealousy.

" way to go Albert " Lindsay added

Tyler walked up to his team " I'm sorry guys I lost the challenge "

" well at least we're not completely in last " Vinny said

They all returned back in to the ship " okay everyone go to your spots and Team Get Backers meet me in the deck in ten minutes for elimination "

" first class awaits us amigos " Alejandro happily said to his teammates and Pauly pulled him into a hug " yeah ma boy did his thing ". Ronnie then pulled the both of them into a group hug " first class baby ". They all began heading to first class, but Ronnie stopped when he saw Sammi's disappointed face.

" Ronnie you coming " Courtney called back to him and he looked at her " yeah I'm coming just gimme a second ". She nodded and left him. He made his way to Sammi who was still at the same spot " Sammi "

" oh...Ron, nice job winning " she said lowering her head in defeat " I can't freaking believe my team was the first to lose and even after Corey tried so hard to cheer us up...what a waste "

" don't worry Sammi I'm pretty sure you'll do better next time " he replied lifting her head up with his hand " and I thought you had something else in your mind other then first class " he finished with a grin and she blushed lightly " heh Ronnie I- "

" all losers report to the deck, I repeat all losers to the deck now " Chris's voice rang through the speakers

" gotta go Ronnie " Sammi said and he grinned at her " yeah for now ". She made her way over to the deck and found her whole team was already there. She took a seat next to Corey. " yo Sammi we all voting for the dumbass ight " and she grinned " way ahead of you "

" okay all of you get ready to vote out a loser "

**Confessionals**

**Ezekiel: I'm going for Trent, cuz it's his fault eh**

**Heather: really? You don't know who I'm picking **

**Gwen: Ezekiel duh**

**Snooki: *shows Ezekiel's face in camera***

**Trent: I feel sorry for him but...**

**Corey: that punk is outta here...again right?**

**Sammi: so long dumbass**

**Owen: sorry Zeke**

**End of Confessionals**

" okay so whoever doesn't get a seaweed on a stick must immediately walk the plank of shame, so Corey one for you " and Chris threw the stick to Corey who caught " oh yeah I'm still here "

" Heather, one for you " and she smirked " of course "

" Owen and Trent here's one for each of you guys as well " and the two grinned " sweet "

" Gwen one for you and you too Sammi ". Gwen smiled " alright " and Sammi sent a smile to Corey who smiled back " I'm in Corey "

" that's ma girl "

" now last one, only one of you can get this and the other one must- "

" Chris just give me the seaweed on a stick already, this chair is killing me " Snooki replied

" the last seaweed on a stick goes to...SNOOKI "

" what? You voted for me " Ezekiel said astonished. Chef picked him up " c'mere you, out you go " and threw him on the plank " walk the plank, walk it "

" well I still won't give up I'll- " he was cut off when Chris threw him his life jacket, sending him to the water with a 'splash'.

" it looks like Team Red Shell Bullets are starting off real good with the first victory of the game. Team Monster Sharks needs to get it together. We have our first losers and our first elimination. Who will win our next challenge? Find out next time on Total Drama Around the World! "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**The first challenge is now done and it seemed Team Get Backers were going to win, but that poor Zeke. Lmao he's a hilarious guy isn't he?**

**Votes: Team Get Backers**

**Everyone except Zeke- Ezekiel**

**Ezekiel- Trent**

**Eliminated from the Game**

**Ezekiel **

**Challenges **

**'Volleyball Mayhem' and 'Take a Hike'**

**View Team's Character Designs **

**Check them out on my profile, the links are there**

**Teams** (non-bold letters equals eliminated)

**Team Red Shell Bullets: Pauly, Deena, Courtney, Cody, Noah, Ronnie, Alejandro, Lindsay **

**Team Get Backers: Corey, Owen, Sammi, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Snooki, **Ezekiel

**Team Monster Sharks: Mike, Clay, Duncan, Tyler, Izzy, Vinny, Angelina**


	5. Chapter 5

**To TrustYourHeart: I agree anything with them is funny. Poor Zeke can't get a break can he**

**To SkorpionQueen012: I'm really glad you liked my story and are addicted to it thanks for the compliment it really means a lot friend ;)**

**To XXEnvyXx: yeah the confessionals were pretty funny and yeah Zeke is a dumbass right. How could he forget the flag**

**To Jackson: yeah Owen and Corey are the dynamic duo, they're unstoppable. So you noticed Al's slight feelings huh and Lindsay when will she learn?**

**To Jenstar: thanks I figured that it'd be kinda boring if it were only drama, so I threw in some humor to kick things up. I see you're also an Ale/Heather fan well so am I. It'll probably take some time for those two to get together, but it's not totally impossible**

**To Musicluver78901: Haha it was priceless wasn't it, and thanks for the compliment. I'm really flattered that you like my story **

**To DerzBeauty2Love: yup some are definitely happening. Heather was totally jealous wasn't she? Now here's another update my friend**

**To Jason: wow you went to Brazil that's awesome. Corey and Owen are a crazy cool duo right lol. I see you noticed Corey's got a little thing for Jwoww huh, well you could say he holds a soft spot for her **

**Again I'm sorry if you guys waited long but here it is. So it looks like poor Zeke had to walk the plank of shame...again the poor guy. Anyway here's the next chapter**

**Total Drama Around the World **

Chapter 5: Peruvian Paradise

" CANNONBALL! " Cody yelled out as he dove into the pool. Ronnie grabbed him and playfully dunked him underwater before pulling him back out " this is the life "

" ahh I can get use to this " Deena said as she layed above the pool on an inflated chair. Alejandro was also on an inflated chair next to Deena " I couldn't agree more ". Noah was sitting comfortably reading his book with his legs inside the pool and Lindsay was lying on a beach chair. Courtney was leaning on the ship's rail gate looking at the sea peacefully. She wondered how Mark was doing, he probably was watching the show so she had to stick it to the end.

" yo Court here " Pauly said as he approached her with two drinks in his hand. She smiled and took it, she felt a little rush of electricity as her hand brushed his " thanks "

" you looking good Court " he said as he eyed her in her bikini. She blushed " stop it you're bugging me out "

" so Pauly how are you enjoying first class "

" It's good, but if you're next to me anything can be first class to me baby "

" you're such a charmer, you know that " and the two laughed. Curiosity suddenly ran through her and spoke " hey Pauly I'm surprised you're talking to me, I mean you should know how childish I acted on the show "

" Court even when I saw you on the show I still liked you, and it was even more childish how that moron dumped such a fine girl like you for that grenade "

" but...what if it was my fault...maybe it was me who drove him away " Courtney said silently and he almost didn't hear her " well Court if you don't know how to handle a woman at her worst then you don't deserve her at her best ". That sentence got to her a little. Courtney hadn't thought of it like that. She gave him a small smile " wow Pauly th- "

" yo get your asses in the pool " Ronnie said as he put his arms around both of them

" yo son let's go, let's go " Pauly said as he jumped into the pool " wooo! We winners yo ". Courtney laughed and jumped in the pool as well.

Meanwhile a certain batch of people weren't as happy as the first class people.

" man this sucks ass " Corey said as he tried to get comfortable on the wooden table bed.

" and the food was horrible " Snooki said and grimaced at the remembrance of the horrible slop that was given to them.

Owen sighed loudly " great now I can't see Izzy "

" if it weren't for Ezekiel we would've won " Gwen grumbled, annoyed by the accommodations that came with third class.

" ew cockroach " Sammi said and she jumped behind Corey " this sucks, we're suppose to be winners not losers "

Heather was beyond uncomfortable in the so called bed she was on and decided on taking a stroll. She could here the happy screams of first class as they chorused through the hallway. She didn't even realize she had stumbled upon the first class quarters.

" what are you doing here " a familiar voice said and she blushed when she saw a shirtless Alejandro holding a drink in his hand " trying to eavesdrop on us ". She was about to speak but stopped when she saw traces of scars around his body. Her heart felt a stab when she realized she had caused those scars on his body and was speechless.

Her hand moved on it's own and touched one of his scars on his chest. He did nothing as he felt her warm yet cold hand on him. After a few seconds he pulled away " mark my words I will get revenge on you " he said with a dark tone.

" attention crewmates report to the deck we are now landing, I repeat deck now "

Heather shook her head and fixed up her composure " don't hold your breath " and with that she headed towards the deck. Team Monster Sharks and her team were already there. In a few minutes Team Red Shell Bullets arrived as well with all of them wearing triumphant smiles.

" so you enjoyed first class I'm sure " Chris said

" will definitely be seeing it again " Deena replied

" definitely " Cody agreed

The ship soon landed and the crewmates began getting off the ship. " alright welcome and welcome back to Peru the area of our next challenge " Chis said. Cody looked around the place " hey this is where we had the Amazon challenge back in World Tour ". Some of them shuddered at the remembrance of it all and were slightly glad Chris led them to another part of Peru.

" here we have the Colca River a Peruvian river that flows deep in the rugged Andes of southern Peru and is the area of the first part of your challenge. The Colca River is world renowned for it's tough rapids and strong currents. Adventure enthusiast Yurek Majcherzyck and his traveling team managed to defeat the rapids after many failed attempts by means of rafting. I gotta say judging from the looks of this current it musta been pre-tty difficult. Anyway the river can be run for 40 kilometres between Cabanaconde and Tapay "

" wait you don't expect us to raft all the way down this river right? " Jwoww said with fear

" you scared sweetheart " Corey said standing next to her " don't be afraid I'm sure it's not that bad "

She frowned and pushed him away " I don't need your reassurance loser, now as I was saying...Chris are we going to raft all the way down there "

" correctumondo, you're first challenge is called the 'Boat Race of No Return'. Each team will board a boat that I have provided you with and will race all the way to the end of this thing, whoever gets there alive- I mean first will get an advantage in the next part of the challenge, oh and anything goes to win...now GO! "

The teams quickly headed to their designated boat and began pushing it into the water. It felt pretty cheap

" yo Chris this boat has been tested right? " Vinny asked

Chris looked at Chef who simply shrugged. He turned his attention back to Vinny " totally bro "

" Vinny get to pushing man this shit won't push itself " Mike said as he began pushing the boat into the water " hurry ". Vinny began pushing the boat " I've never done shit like this before " he replied slightly scared. The boat was put into the water and Tyler and Mike helped Vinny up onto it. The boat immediately started shaking under the pressure of the current.

" hang on partners! " Clay said holding his cowboy hat

" what the hell is this! " Jwoww screamed and grabbed onto Duncan. He tried steadying himself on the raft " yo you gotta calm down or you'll fall off this thing " and that made her cling to him more fiercely " WHAT FALL OFF! "

" this is like ten times scarier then all the roller coasters I've been on combined " Tyler said

Meanwhile Team Get Backers were also having a few problems. " c'mon dogs get an oar we have to win this one " Corey said to his companions as he pushed the boat. Trent began boarding the ship once it was on the water and extended his arm to Corey " grab on Corey hurry man ". Corey took his arm " thanks T-dogg, ight now let's row ourselves to vic- SHIIIITTT! " he said as the current began dragging them around.

Both Sammi and Heather latched onto Corey and began panicking " we're gonna diiieeee! ". Corey was practically suffocating from their strong death grip " c'mon ladies not now "

Gwen grabbed onto Trent's arm instinctively out of fear " this is bad, this is bad "

" no worries Gwen I got ya, I won't let you fall "

She blushed and held on tighter.

Team Red Shell Bullets we're also having their panic attack from the girls. " chica I can't row like this " Alejandro said to Deena who was hugging him in fear. Courtney was clinging onto Pauly " this freaking current is way too strong " she said. " so is your grip " Pauly said

" eeeekk! " a scared voice in their team screamed out " don't be afraid ladies I'll row us to safety " Cody said and Noah nervously laughed " Uh actually that was me "

" nonetheless, I'll save us " and he began rowing the boat " c'mon we have to row together or we'll lose "

Pauly grinned " he's right, lets do this, Ronnie steer on the left with Noah, Cody and Lindsay Alejandro, me, Deena and Courtney on the right ". They began synchronizing their rowing and slowly adjusted to the current.

" we're doing it " Cody said as they began aligning with Team Get Backers boat.

" dang they catching up, we gotta row faster and as much as I love the feel of you two hot girls on me we'll never win like this " Corey said to the still attached girls on him. " he's right, Sammi start rowing " Heather said and Sammi nodded " yeah we gotta win this shit ".

" guys what's this? " Trent said as he picked up a bucket filled with fish. A thought ran through Corey's mind and he snickered " hmm anything goes right ". He grabbed the bucket and flung it to the enemies boat " eat this! "

" Incoming! " Noah yelled

The bucket was heading straight for Deena and Alejandro moved her out the way and it hit Cody right in the face " oww son of a! "

Heather saw this and clenched her fists " grrr... Snooki pass me the other bucket ". Snooki passed Heather the bucket of fish " throw it Heather ". Heather aimed for Deena and flung the bucket towards her " try to dodge this "

**Confessional**

**Heather: I did 'NOT' get jealous, I was only trying to make sure the other team didn't make it**

**End of Confessional **

" here comes another one " Courtney said and Noah slammed his oar on the bucket sending it back towards them " special delivery! "

" duck! " Heather yelled and everyone except Owen ducked their heads. " duck, where is it? " he said cluelessly and the bucket fell right on his head.

" haha homerun! " Ronnie said as he high fived Noah. Courtney laughed " way to go Noah ".

" ohhh noo look out! " Pauly said as they were headed towards a rock " we can't dodge it, everyone JUMP NOW! " and they all jumped out in different directions.

" ahhhh man overboard " Noah yelled in fear

" so long losers! " Heather said as their boat began passing them and Corey gave her a high five " that's what ya get for throwing a bucket at ma dog Owen suckas "

" Ronnie! " Sammi called out as she saw him but the current was dragging him away.

" oh shiiitttt this water is freaking cold! " he yelled. He began looking for his teammates and noticed they were all behind him and were being pulled by the current.

" Ronniieee! Ugh Help " Courtney said as she struggled to stay above the water. Ronnie reached for one of the oars that had flowed by and extended it to Courtney " grab onto this Courtney hurry! ". She reached out and grabbed it and he began pulling her towards him. Even with his strength it was hard to pull her in this current, but he managed to do it. She clung onto him in fear with all her strength " we have to get the others " she said

" we're gonnnaaa die! " Cody yelled out as he grabbed onto Noah

" oh look the rocket scientist " Noah replied

" how can you be sarcastic at a time like this hombre " Alejandro said as he was dragged down the river as well.

Cody extended his hand " Alll! Grab oonn! ". Alejandro reached up and took his arm " don't call me Al! " and Noah and Cody began clinging onto him. Noah began spitting out water " ewww gross, hey Alejandro seeing as how we're gonna die you're probably expecting me to tell you I like you, but I don't, I really really don't! " and he chuckled " my sentiments exactly hombre "

" yoooo guys! " Pauly yelled out as he was nearing them with Deena and Lindsay holding onto his back. Alejandro extended his hand out for him " amigoooo reach for it ". Pauly grabbed his arm and they all huddled up together " where's Courtney? ". Cody spotted her and Ronnie clinging to a rock " there! "

Ronnie saw his teammates heading straight towards him " hey Courtney hang onto me, I'm going extend the oar and try to pull them onto the rock alright ". She nodded her head and hugged him tightly " go for it Ronnie hurry ". Ronnie used his left arm to hold out the oar for them" one of you guys grab onto this! ". Alejandro reached out and grabbed it, but the current was too strong and it pulled Ronnie and Courtney down with them. " esto es muy malo, hang on people " Alejandro said

By now Team Get Backers had crossed the finish line and began getting off the boat. " yes we're in first " Corey happily said.

" uh wrong loser we're first " and they looked up to see Jwoww and the rest of Team Monster Sharks already there " we we're just waiting for you guys " and they all sighed " AWWW MAN ". Gwen walked up to Duncan " wow you got here quick ". He smiled at her but it quickly faded when he noticed one team still hadn't arrived yet " where's Courtney? "

Sammi also began searching frantically for any sign of Ronnie " where is he? ". Heather didn't say it out loud but she was worrying about a certain Hispanic.

" LOOK OUT BELOW! " and everyone turned around to see Team Red Shell Bullets approaching the finish line. They passed it and crashed, all skidding off onto land with a thud.

" ouch that's gonna leave a mark " Chris said

" Ronnie! " Sammi said as she went towards him. He had landed on his back and was shivering " m-man I'm n-never g-going to to the b-be-beach ever again. I just f-freaking swallowed Nemo ". He soon felt a pair of arms go around him and looked up to see Sammi was embracing him " I was worried about you Ron, are you okay? ". It then hit him and he got on his feet " yo guys everyone still breathing "

" oh I'm f-fine just freezing " Cody said as he came out of the bush where he had landed. Noah rose up to his feet " besides the fact that I almost died everything is okay ". Lindsay got up rubbing her head " I hope I don't get brain damage ". Alejandro got up too and dried his shirt " where are the rest of our amigos " and right on cue Deena and Pauly walked onto the scene " something broke my fall, so I'm all good people " Deena said. Pauly was rubbing his aching back " yeah me and-... wait where did Courtney land? "

" I'm here guys " Courtney said waving her hand. Duncan saw her and let out a sigh of relief " she's ok, good " he thought

" now that all the losers are here we can continue " and Deena glared at Chris " are you serious Chris we just got dragged down the river and you want us to just continue ". He shrugged " not my fault it happened "

Deena let out a frustrated yell " uuggghh ". Courtney walked up to her and laughed " you'll get use to it "

" anyway...part two is called the 'Gotta Catch A Condor' challenge and- "

" cool do we get Pokéballs " Cody said jokingly and Chris ignored him " as I was saying the Colca Canyon is where you guys will be heading to next and it's home to the Andean Condor. Somewhere in the canyon there's a condor with a yellow tag around it's foot, which ever team captures the condor and brings it back to me will get a ticket to first class "

" wait you expect us to wander around this huge ass coka cola canyon looking for some bird with a yellow sticker on it " Corey said

" Colca Canyon Corey and yes, besides the condors don't fly away from this area anyway. Now seeing as how Team Monster Sharks made it here first they'll get two tranquilizer guns and a compass, Team Get Backers you guys get a bucket, and losers in last get nothing. So here are your maps now move it "

**Team Monster Sharks**

" who's ever shot one of these before " said Angelina as she steadied the tranq gun in her hand.

" there's nothing to it, Angelina just keep your eye on the prize and fire " Duncan said as he played around with her tranq gun.

" Duncan's right cowgirl, I use to go hunting with my dad and there really isn't much to it. Just aim and shoot "

" I bet you have shot a gun before cowboy " Vinny said

" guys I got it " Tyler yelled out holding a rather large bird in his arms. Jwoww walked up to him and hit his head " that's a flamingo idiot, we're looking for a condor ".

Tyler rubbed his head " hmm what's a condor look like? "

" I know what if we like shoot down the other teams that oughta slow them down " Izzy suggested

Mike laughed deviously " that's not a bad idea Izzy, Chris did say anything goes so it's all fair "

" wow I'm glad I'm on your team, I like your uh I wanna say thinking but...I'll just go with I like your craziness " Vinny said

**Team Red Shell Bullets**

" man I'm so cold " Courtney said as she rubbed her still soaked clothes " stupid boat race "

" hey guys Cody's wet " Noah joked and his team laughed

" shut it Noah " Cody replied " can we focus please "

" how are we even gonna catch that thing when we see it anyway " Deena added

" we use our hands I guess " Pauly replied

" good idea Petey, we can make it talk to the hand " Lindsay remarked

" whoa hold the phone I'm not touching that thing " Courtney said and Alejandro nodded " I agree with her, do you know condors peck the eyeballs of their victims "

_" but I like my eyes "_

_" so do I "_

Alejandro gritted his teeth at the remembrance of the condor challenge he had done alongside Heather back when they competed in Total Drama World Tour " damn that chica she still lingers in my mind " he thought. Ronnie gave him a look " you ok Alejandro "

" I'm fine, now let's find that condor "

" we gotta catch em all " Cody said

**Team Get Backers **

" what the hell are we suppose to do with this bucket yo, I bet the condor don't even fit in it " Corey said

" screw the condor, my legs are killing me " Snooki replied and Trent laughed " haha it was like that for me too the first time I went on a challenge "

" oww my head still hurts and I'm starving. I wonder if condor's are tasty? Hmm... " Owen said now deep in thought

" well you did take a pretty hard hit to the head there big guy " Gwen exclaimed as she examined Owen's head

" man I could of sworn we passed this rock already " Heather said when she noticed a similar looking rock as before " Corey you sure you reading the map right "

" if you can't read it right then pass it to me " Sammi said

" of course I'm reading it right, you talking to a quarterback who coordinated his football team to victory in the state finals "

" well find the damn bird already Mr. Football "

**Team Red Shell Bullets **

" so anything yet Noah " Courtney asks. It is now dark out and the team is playing cards that belong to Pauly. They were each taking turns at lookout, waiting to spot the condor.

" nope nothing yet " Noah replied

" Alejandro it's your turn, " Deena said

" whoa nice poker face Al, I bet you have good luck at card games because you have a Lady Gaga song based after you and seeing as how she has a poker song too it gives you good luck. You're so lucky " Cody remarked making his team laugh

**Confessionals**

**Pauly: oh man I just realized that **

**Courtney: don't call my name, don't call my name Alejandro *starts to laugh***

**End of Confessionals**

" no it's not that, I just make my own luck, Lindsay do you have any threes? "

" um which is the card with the threes? "

Alejandro shook his head at this " chica it's the one with the number three on it ". Lindsay gave him a questionable look " can you be more descriptive? "

" argh I'll just 'go fish' " Alejandro replied.

" but were not near a lake " and they all facepalmed again

" hey Noah anything, Noah...yo Noah? " Pauly turned and saw Noah was sleeping

" aww poor guy must've been tired " Deena exclaimed.

" hmm he wasn't complaining about being tired " Ronnie said " right Cody, Cody? ". When they turned Cody was also sleeping and so was Lindsay.

" yo you guys are some easy sleepers right Alejandro-...wait not you too " Pauly said as he saw Alejandro was sleeping too. Courtney got up and examined the area " wait this can't just be a coincidence "

Deena gave her a weird look " huh Courtney what do- " her sentence was cut short as a wave of pain followed by drowsiness flowed through her and just like the others she collapsed in sleep next to Cody. Pauly rushed to her side and lifted her head " yo Deena, Deena talk to me you okay? ". He looked at her arm and pulled out an object that was stuck to it " what the... oh no guys we- " and he soon felt the same thing Deena had felt and he tumbled on top of Deena.

" whoa Pauly tryna smush " Ronnie said oblivious to the fact that only Courtney and him were awake now. Courtney saw Pauly above Deena and a rush of jealousy coursed through her " hey get off of her ". Upon closer inspection she found that something was attached to her teammates. She quickly tackled Ronnie to the ground " get down quick, Ronnie we have to- "

" whoa Courtney, you get right down to business don't you " he said misinterpreting her actions. " no Ronnie we have to move it we're being shot by tranqu- " her warning was cut short and she too fell into slumber. Ronnie raised Courtney's arm up and realized she had been shot by a tranquilizer gun. " shit " he tried to get up only to fall right back down as he felt a stab in his arm.

**Team Monster Sharks **

" nice shot Izzy " Vinny said as he gave her a high five. They had been hiding behind the bushes and awaiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

" that's a killstreak of eight, if this was Call of Duty then we'd have a massive attack helicopter and that'd be one bad situation for the enemy "

" that was some fine shooting there little lady " Clay said

" guys look I see it " Duncan whispered to his team as he pointed to a condor.

" it has a yellow tag on it's foot, Tyler quick shoot it " Angelina said

" I got it " Tyler yelled as he began firing the gun until all darts we're emptied out " did I get him ". The condor flew up and the darts had all hit the rock that was beside the condor. Jwoww walked up to Tyler again and hit his head " you idiot now we're out of ammo "

" aww partner what were you aiming at? " Clay said

" if only we had the scavenger perk then we'd be able to get our ammo back " Vinny joked and Jwoww hit him too " stop it with the Call of Duty references "

**Team Get Backers**

Corey was dragging his feet by now along with his team " do any of you see it ". Snooki was at her limit by now " stupid retarded Chris, he forgot to give us water "

" oh believe me he didn't forget " Gwen said and Trent nodded " she's right that bastard didn't forget at all "

Heather was lazily lying on top of Owen's back as Owen dragged himself through the rocky floor " food, water, must find that condor ". Sammi noticed Heather and frowned " hey it's my turn, scoot over Heather I'm tired too "

" he's big enough for the both of us " Heather replied and moved over a little. Sammi climbed up on top of Owen and lied down " Owen if we lose I won't vote for you ".

" guys look is that the condor over there or am I hallucinating " Trent said pointing to the condor. Suddenly Owen bolted up. He snatched the bucket from Corey and charged in " must get CONDOORR! ". Sammi and Heather quickly jumped off of Owen. The condor's eyes widen at the sight of Owen charging for it. Owen dashed forward and leaped toward the condor raising the bucket up " I got you! "

***SQUISH***

" huh where'd it go? " Owen said as he turned to his teammates.

Trent gagged at the sight " ugh ack " and he bolted to the side and began puking his insides out. " oh my god Owen you're so gross " Snooki said as she went to comfort the sick Trent.

" yo dawg you k-killed it " Corey said with disgust. Heather, Gwen, and Sammi were all covering their eyes not wanting to see the gross image.

" I did-...AHHH IT'S ON MY SHIRT " and he tried taking the shirt off but Corey halted him " no don't, that right there is our evidence, so we need to leave it like that "

Snooki helped Trent walk as he was still feeling sick to his stomach " thanks snooks " and she smiled " yup "

**Confessional**

**Snooki: I always take care of my man and aww he called me snooks. I swear Trent is such a hottie**

**Trent: oh god the image if the bird is still- *pukes* it was horrible...horrible **

**Owen: *still has the condor on his shirt* I wonder if I can eat this thing after the challenge is done. I've never tasted condor before but for the sake of my stomach I can try anything **

**End of Confessional**

When Team Get Backers returned Chris was sitting on a chair sipping on fresh water " took you long enough previous losers, now you have the condor right? "

Gwen rubbed her head nervously " well uh show him the condor ". Owen came from behind and revealed what was left of the condor, that was splattered on his shirt " uh oops sorry about this Chris "

Chris spit out his water at the sight " you killed Carter the Condor, he was rented you idiots "

" don't worry son we'll just ditch before Five-O shows up " Corey suggested and Chris grinned " I like your style and it looks like you guys win first class ".

They all high fived each other, but no one dared high five Owen. After a few minutes another team was coming into view.

" looks like Team Red Shell Bullets win second- whoa what happened here? " Chris said.

Ronnie was carrying his teammates all on his back " we got shot, couldn't find condor, tired " he said all in one tired breath and collapsed on the ground. Sammi leaned down and gave her out hand to Ronnie. He took it and raised himself up only to half fall onto her due to his exhaustion, but he held his balance and even lingered on her " my bad Sammi my legs are killing me ". She smiled at him "you seriously exhausted yourself, aww poor Ronnie "

Heather walked up to check on Alejandro who was in a deep sleep. She noticed he had a peaceful expression on his face and smiled inwardly. A few minutes later Team Monster Sharks arrived with Izzy talking to a flamingo.

" thank you Bessy, see I told you I'll lead us back "

" congratulations Team Monster Sharks you guys are sending home a loser "

" no way Team Red Shell Bullets got here first? "

They all began getting back on the ship with Ronnie painfully carrying his teammates up, while grilling Team Monster Sharks. Who else had the darts?

The losing team was now on the deck with Chris " okay guys one of you is going to walk the plank of shame and can never return ever, so vote out a loser "

**Confessionals**

**Clay: I reckon it was Tyler's fault we lost**

**Duncan: it's obviously Tyler's stupidity at fault**

**Jwoww: better luck next time Tyler**

**Vinny: I really liked the kid but...sorry bro**

**Angelina: I was starting to get use to Tyler too**

**Tyler: I think it's Izzy's fault for suggesting we put the teams to snooze**

**Mike: I like my guy Ty so I'm voting the hamster out. She's gotta go**

**Izzy: sorry Tyler but I gotta do what I gotta do**

**End of Confessionals**

" I have here seven seaweeds on a stick, so that means one of you will be outta here for good. First one goes to Vinny "

Vinny took the seaweed on a stick " oh yeah I'm still game baby "

" next one goes to Jwoww and Clay, c'mon up "

Clay gave Jwoww a little victory hug " alright cowgirl "

" here's one for Mike, Izzy, and Duncan " Chris said and handed them each a seaweed on a stick. " now Tyler and Angelina only one stick left meaning one of you guys is outta here, and the final seaweed on a stick goes tooooo...ANGELINA "

Angelina jumped up with joy " hah I knew it "

" Tyler looks like the plank of shame awaits you, ya had a good run "

" aww man well I tried " Tyler disappointedly said. Mike patted his shoulder " you played well bro "

" happy trails partner " Clay said with a smile and Jwoww gave Tyler a hug " so long Ty good luck ". Duncan gave him a wave. Angelina and Izzy also gave Tyler a hug.

" see ya champ " Vinny said

Tyler walked the plank of shame with the life jacket in his hand " so long guys, tell my Linds I love her "

" so Team Get Backers go from losers to first class and meanwhile Team Monster Sharks lose the challenge and Tyler walks the plank of shame, rough. So what crazy life threatening challenge will I put the crewmates in next? Well find out on the next Total Drama Around the World! "

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**An insane boat fight between Team Red Shell Bullets and Team Get Backers occurs on the 'Boat Race Of No Return' challenge. Izzy's crazy idea leads to Team Red Shell Bullets taking a snooze. Although Team Monster Sharks won the first challenge a slip from Tyler causes them to lose the 'Gotta Catch A Condor' challenge. Ultimately causing most of his team to vote him out.**

**Votes: Team Monster Sharks**

**Duncan, Clay, Jwoww, Vinny, Angelina, and Izzy- Tyler**

**Mike- Angelina**

**Tyler- Izzy**

**Eliminated from the Game**

**Ezekiel and Tyler**

**Challenges**

**'Boat Race of No Return' and 'Gotta Catch A Condor' **

**View Teams Character Designs **

**Check them out on my profile, the links are there**

**Teams** (non-bold letters equals eliminated)

**Team Red Shell Bullets: Pauly, Deena, Courtney, Cody, Noah, Ronnie, Alejandro, Lindsay **

**Team Get Backers: Corey, Owen, Sammi, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Snooki, **(Ezekiel)

**Team Monster Sharks: Mike, Clay, Duncan, **(Tyler)**, Izzy, Vinny, Angelina, Jwoww **


	6. Chapter 6

**To Musicluver78901: I like them too and it was a good quote right **

**To 21hugs: they are lucky hehe and poor Tyler **

**To Jason: honestly I laughed when I wrote this chapter and Pauly knows his stuff doesn't he**

**To XXEnvyXx: it was funny hehe even I laughed. Isn't Lindsay a funny girl lol and everyone loved Pauly's speech :)**

**To TrustYourHeart: aren't they just the cutest. Courtney is getting into Pauly right hehe. I was planning on sticking to Ozzy and maybe Al does love Heather...**

**To DerzBeauty2Love: the card game was hilarious right cuz Lindsay is so dumb XD. I like the Shell Bullets too.**

**To luvin money: whoa I think you're on to something my friend and thanks for the compliment too**

**SkorpionQueen012: yes she does. It was a good speech wasn't it. It fit so well and had meaning. Sorry for making you wait for the next chapter.**

**Jackson: that is the same thing I was thinking like if you don't know how to handle women then you don't deserve them. Owen killed the condor lol the dummy**

**To Jenstar: I'm happy to see you find my story funny thanks. So you like Ronnie me too I love him. Gwen needs to back off right **

**Okay ladies and gentleman I'm back. Thanks for continuing to read my story so without further waiting here's the next chapter.**

**Total Drama Around the World**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Nicaragua Nightmare (Part One)<p>

" wooohoooo! " Corey yelled as he jumped into the pool. Trent ran up and jumped in the pool as well " yeahhh ". Owen was devouring all the seafood that was brought to them " oh this is the life ". Gwen was eating hers in a more presentable manner. Corey swam up to Heather and Sammi and placed his arms on them " ladies enjoying first class "

" first class is all me " Heather said with a smirk. Sammi splashed water on Corey's face " I wouldn't mind a drink right about now though and I'm not talking about juice "

" You have a point there Sam " Snooki said having heard what they were talking about. Trent being next to her, heard it too and spoke up " but you heard Chris, it's off limits "

" we need to steal it somehow...hmm " Corey said

" well I've never actually stolen anything " Trent said

" well I have " Corey said " man I grew up in the St. Louis projects and it was do or die. I'm not gonna say I'm proud of my past life but getting the bread was hard and I had bad influence all around me. My pops punkass abandoned me and I worked hard to help my moms and little sister out. I've been held by the cops before and so I know a little thing or two bout doing what you're not suppose two "

" gee man I'm sorry about that " Trent truthfully said but Corey shook his head " y'all get those expressions out ya faces, I'm past all that but I can use my skills to help stage a break in "

**Confessionals**

**Sammi: a break in huh...I like it **

**Trent: wow Corey's had a rough childhood and he's even messed with the cops. He's almost like Duncan *glares at the camera* except he doesn't try to steal your girlfriend **

**Heather: so Corey has break in abilities huh that makes him a valuable alliance *looks away* and maybe...even a friend...I don't really have much**

**End of Confessionals**

Meanwhile in the second class area was where another team was stationed at. Courtney was sitting on the uncomfortable spring bed talking with her teammates " I cannot believe we lost the damn challenge "

" well believe it or not we're stuck here " Noah said as he flipped the page on his book

" aww and my Tyler is gone " Lindsay exclaimed sadly

" well at least we didn't end up in third class " Cody replied. Alejandro shook his head in disagreement " if we don't end up in first class then it's the same as losing "

" he's right it's the same as losing " Pauly said as he lied back down on the bunk bed " yo Ronnie you agree right "

" shhh he's sleeping Pauly " Courtney said as she peered on the still peacefully sleeping Ronnie. He had been tired " the poor guy, I heard he had to carry all of us here when we got tranquilized back in Peru ". Courtney grabbed the covers and tucked him in " let's let him sleep ".

The third class team was completely in chaos. The Monster Sharks were all tossing and turning on the wooden beds.

" this third class is not what I signed up for " Angelina said rubbing her sore back

" suck it already cuz we're stuck in here hamster " Mike replied

" stop calling me that asshole " Angelina bellowed

" ouch, god damn son I got a splinter on me " Vinny protested, picking a splinter out of his elbow " these freaking beds suck, I can't work in these conditions people "

" I could use a drink " Jwoww said as she uncomfortably sat on the wooden bed " if only we knew where they were hidden at "

" yeah then we could jack us some booze " Duncan added

Little did they know that a certain team had already been planning on staging a heist. Corey, Trent, Sammi, and Heather we're sneaking around the ship. It was now past midnight and Chris had stated it'd be a while before they landed making it the perfect time for a heist. Given their first class benefits Team Get Backers were allowed to roam just about anywhere they wanted.

" I'm pretty sure it'd be near the captain's quarters, it's like the only place off limits " Sammi whispered

" I bet his love-slave boyfriend Chef is keeping lookout though " Corey replied making Trent snicker " hah yeah I bet, but that'll be an obstacle won't it? "

" we'll cross that bridge when we get there " Heather replied

" check it y'all, is that it " Corey said pointing to a door at the end of the hallway. It had a big sign that read 'Captain's Area' and under it there was another sign that read 'Don't Enter Seriously Don't'. Heather laughed at the sign " that's definitely Chris's room, but we can't just barge in there Chef might be behind that door, we need a plan "

" way ahead of you Heather " Corey said as he opened a ventilation system " here's our entrance "

" how did you open that? " Sammi asked and he waved a knife at her " my cousin's M9 army knife, I never leave home without it now move it guys "

" uh you expect me to go inside that, hell no " Sammi said.

" but it's actually clean, besides it's Chris's area you actually think he'll have his spot dirty " and Heather scoffed " he's right Sammi, Chris leaves the dirt for us ". They entered the surprisingly clean ventilation system and began peering through the vents, as they had predicted Chef was behind the door.

" dodged a bullet there " Heather said and they crawled farther through the vent. " guys look " Trent whispered and they looked to see a room that had an actual bar area.

" jackpot, now me and Trent will go in and get the stuff, you ladies wait here " Corey said and he and Trent crept out the vent. They silently walked up and went behind the counter. It was loaded with alcohol containers.

" ight Trent let's not take to much or it'll be obvious we were here, so let's both take three bottles each T-dogg ". Corey examined the drinks to see which he would want. " I am so getting this Patron bottle and this Hypnotiq too "

" who knew that bastard Chris was an alcoholic, then again if he makes kids kill themselves for a living then he must have some pretty bad habits " Trent whispered to Corey as he grabbed a Jack Daniels and a Hennessey bottle " now lemme get this vodka bottle and...let's split Corey ". They crept back into the vent where the ladies were waiting.

" nice job boys " Heather stated proudly and Sammi nodded in agreement " good job, now c'mon let's get outta here ". They headed towards the first class compartment and standing in the hallway was the rest of Team Get Backers. They quickly noticed the alcohol containers and knew that the mission was a success.

Snooki was the first to speak " alright let's party "

" guys you really think we should drink now, I mean Chris said that our challenge would be tomorrow and I don't want us to lose due to having a hangover " Trent stated

" he's right, we'll take a small sip and stash the rest in my room " Corey suggested and they nodded " sounds good "

The next day the crewmates were rudely awaken by the loudspeakers ringing through the halls " morning crewmates, get your butts up to the deck, cuz it's challenge time "

Everyone got up with a groan and headed towards the deck to meet up with Chris and Chef. On the deck were five big cannons set up.

" what's with the cannons " Duncan asked

" well seeing as how me and Chef are the only ones who I acquired permission to enter Nicaragua I decided on smuggling you guys aboard. "

" wow that's a good one partner " Clay said

" that's what I'd say too Clay if this were a joke, now who wants to be the first five to be blasted into Nicaragua or do I have to pick " Chris nonchalantly said

" ... "

" well don't all volunteer at once " Chris said with a glare

" ooohh me, pick me Chris " Izzy said waving her hand

" are you outta your mind Chris " Courtney angrily said

" no I'm not Courtney but thanks for asking, anyway this will be called the 'Capture The Flag' challenge ".

Vinny winked at Jwoww " now what were you saying before Jenni, something about Call of Duty references " and she glared at him " oh shut your mouth Vinny "

" as I was saying, this challenge will take place in Nicaragua's famous tropical forest the Bosawás Biosphere Reserve. I will give one member from each team your own team flag. The first team to take the other teams flag and meet me in home base wins. You will all be fired into different locations so you'll have to locate your flag holder before the enemy does. Take the other teams flag to home base to win so watch your teams backs "

" who's going to be the flag holders " Gwen said

" you guys love interrupting me don't you, okay when I call you step over to get your flag. From Team Red Shell Bullets I want Courtney, from Team Monster Sharks I want Jwoww, and Team Get Backers I want Gwen "

They all began grabbing their designated flags and returned back to their teammates. Once they had taken their flags Chris spoke up again " make sure to search around where you land because there will be hidden items to help you along the way. Here are your maps, now flag holders you'll be the first to be blasted so put these helmets on "

" you can't be serious " Jwoww said in fear

" yeah I'm serious, don't worry Jwoww it's totally safe or at least that's what the guy in the black trench coat who I bought this from told me " Chris responded laughing

" bite me Chris " Jwoww said as she began getting inside the cannon " I can't believe I'm doing this ". Corey walked up to Jwoww and grinned " I'm going for you baby so watch you're back ". She pulled her arm out and smacked Corey's head " shut up ". Courtney and Gwen eased themselves up onto the cannons as well.

" now we fire the cannons in 3...2...1 FIRE! "

" ... "

" did I go yet? " Courtney asked when she noticed she was still in the cannon.

" I thought I'd scare you guys before I shot you out the cannon "

This infuriated Jwoww " why you! Chris you MOTHERFU- "

*BLAST*

" AHHHH! " The three girls were blasted into the air as Chris pressed the button in his hand " next! "

" that was awesooommee! That was a blast " Pauly said excitedly " yo I'm next Chris "

" that's the spirit bro, but that's what I'd expect from a fellow gel lover, so next will be Pauly, Sammi, Mike, Ronnie, and Duncan ".

Sammi shakingly walked to the cannons " god damn this shit, this is so stupid ". Ronnie was about to reach out to her but Mike had beat him to it " Don't worry Sammi it'll be over before you know it ". She gave him a warm smile " I hope ". They all boarded the cannons and moments later were sent flying through the sky.

" WOOOHOOOO! " the boys yelled out and they blocked out Sammi's scream of fear.

" next to be blasted away, Cody, Trent, Snooki, Noah, and Angelina ". Once they got in the cannons Chris pushed the button, sending them flying.

" looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again " Cody yelled

" seriously dude! " Noah replied

" I just couldn't help it! " Cody yelled back

" next five are Alejandro, Alejandro's girlfriend Heather, Clay, Deena, and Vinny "

" shut up Chris " Heather said and was secretly happy when she noticed she had said it at the same time as Alejandro.

" this damn helmet better work " Deena remarked

They were then blasted into the air as Chris pressed the button again " hehe I love my job, now last to go Lindsay, Corey, Owen, and Izzy get into positions and uh...Owen you just squeeze in "

" alright let's gooo! " Izzy happily said, but Owen was shaking like a leaf " Izzy if we die I want you to know that I really lo- "

*BLAST*

Chris began laughing " aren't I just the worst " and Chef high fived him.

Everyone had been successfully smuggled into the Nicaragua forest. Courtney got up from the painful experience and surprisingly her head was in no pain at all " hmm nice helmet, but I gotta find my team ". She searched through the area for any hidden items. After a few minutes of searching she came upon a small box and opened it. Inside of the box was what looked like a small handmade bomb and next to it was a note. She grabbed the note and read it.

_**Crewmates, this right here is a little something to help you along the challenge. It's a smoke bomb, perfect for the perfect getaway. Use it wisely...or not. It packs quite a punch, so don't drop it.**_

_**Love, Chris **_

Courtney picked up the bomb in her hand, it was about the size of a handball " hmm use it wisely huh ". She stuffed the bomb back into her pocket.

**Sammi**

" ouch my back, hey this helmet actually protected my head ". Sammi said taking the helmet off

" Sammi is that you? ". She looked to see Mike approaching her " you okay Sammi " and Mike helped her up to her feet

Sammi was suspicious about this " why are you helping me? We're on different teams "

" to be honest Sammi I'm not trying to pull a fast one. I'm trying to help you and if you want once we find your team I'll split. Besides Sammi you're not the one with the flag " Mike replied

" I guess you got a point, and it wouldn't harm anyone " she said and he put his arm around her shoulder " don't worry I'll protect you from the monsters around here "

Sammi let a laugh escape her " your so full of yourself Mike "

**Heather**

Heather felt her landing wasn't as painful as she had thought it'd be. The floor under her was actually smooth and it felt warm. She opened her eyes and realized she was on top of Alejandro. He was still a little dazed from the blast and hadn't woken up yet. She blushed wildly when she noticed her face was very close to his.

" maybe...maybe " she thought and unconsciously she began moving her face forward " nobody.. would know ". Her face was getting closer and closer and all she had to do was adjust her head more and their lips would connect. Only millimeters away now " almost... "

" urgh... "

She quickly jumped off of him when he began stirring awake. What had she been thinking, she doesn't have any feelings for him.

Alejandro noticed Heather standing above him and narrowed his eyes at her " oh just my luck "

" that's my line " Heather retorted

He began scanning around the area " Deena where's Deena? ". Heather felt a pang in her heart when she saw traces of worry in his lime-green eyes. Did he genuinely care about that girl?

**Confessional**

**Heather: Alejandro doesn't really like her, I'm sure he's just in an alliance with her...at least I hope so...WAIT UH... *reaches for camera* I want the tape give me the tape, argh how do you open this thing**

**End of Confessional**

He rose up to his feet and dusted off the dirt from his shirt " see you around ". Was he really going to just abandon her in the middle of nowhere " where do you think you're going "

" to find Deena and the rest of my team, and you don't have the team flag so therefore I'm just wasting time here "

Heather felt another pang in her heart. He had indirectly called her a waste of time. She shouldn't care, but everytime she told herself that her stomach would drop. " uh w-wait Alejandro ". He turned his head back " what? "

" uh why don't we...walk together at least until one of us finds a teammate, I mean there's power in numbers right " she said without looking at him. He contemplated this for a few seconds " suit yourself ". A smile graced Heather's lips, but she quickly shook it off and she walked side by side with him.

Heather walked really close to him for a reason that she didn't even know herself. Occasionally their arms or hands would brush together. Why did this feeling in her keep appearing and what was it exactly? Little did she know that he was feeling the same complicated emotion.

**Gwen**

Gwen was walking through the forest looking for her teammates " man it's hot "

" hey Gwen am I glad to see you " Gwen looked behind her and saw Trent approaching her " oh Trent thank goodness it's you ". He gave her a hug " I found some binocular in a box, I'm guessing Chris left it for our usage "

" Trent we have to find our team and get the enemy's flag before they get me " Gwen said

Trent placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and grinned " don't worry Gwen we will and I'll protect you from anybody tryna attack you ". A small blush appeared on her face " thanks "

**Confessional**

**Gwen: I had forgotten how sweet Trent was, he'd always tell me how great my artwork was and compliment me a lot, but I guess I'm happy dating Trent-...DUNCAN, I meant Duncan just a slip of the tongue *reaches for camera* I want the tape give me the tape, oh how do you open this thing**

**End of Confessional **

" so Gwen have you seen anybody yet? "

" no Trent, you're the only person I've run into "

" damn it, I was hoping you might've bumped into Snooki or something. I have to find her " Trent said with concern in his voice

Gwen felt a small tug in her heart, but why? She is happy with Duncan right? It's just that Duncan and her haven't exactly been the perfect couple. Things had kicked off really good in World Tour and she enjoyed the kiss with him, but lately the mood had just started dying out. He just wasn't the type to like the festive museums filled with art or sitting on the beach peacefully and drawing the view. Duncan would always call it boring or suggested they do something else, but Trent would always sit down and tell her he liked spending time with her no matter where they were. Now Trent was falling for this new girl.

" let's move it Gwen, times wasting "

" right Trent "

**Courtney **

Courtney was searching for any sign of her team, but she hadn't seen any of them " god damn it ". She had to find them quick, before an enemy team takes her flag. This forest was loaded with disgusting looking insects, but it also had it's nice wildlife. As she was walking through the forest she felt someone grab her shoulder. She quickly grabbed the arm and swung it over her shoulders. The person landed with a 'thud' on the grass.

" ahhh my ass "

Courtney looked at the person on the floor who was rubbing his back. It was Duncan. He was a little shocked by her strength " my bad, I didn't mean to creep on you "

Courtney shook her head " it's cool " and merely kept walking on her path. He had expected her to throw a tantrum at him or at least yell at him, but she had just ignored him. She was different and he realized that she no longer had her old antics. This was what he had wanted when he was in World Tour, for her to stop annoying him and let him be with Gwen in peace. But now that he had acquired it, it wasn't as relieving as he thought it'd be. He hated to admit but her ignoring him was bothering him more then her yelling at him. He walked up to her side and she gave him a look.

" what are you doing? " Courtney asked

" I'm keeping you company as well as keeping guard "

She let out a humorless laugh " no thanks, I don't need it now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do like finding my team ". It then hit her and she backed away from Duncan quickly " you're after my flag ". She readied herself into a fighting stance " try and get it out of my hands if you can ". He couldn't help but chuckle at her action.

" I'm not tryna attack you Courtney, well not yet at least. I'll wait until you're with your teammates and then I'll get that flag "

She eyed him suspiciously before shrugging it off " whatever you wouldn't have been able to take it out of my kung-fu grip anyway "

He laughed again. This was the Courtney he had liked the one who joked around and let loose. Why couldn't things have always been like this? Why did he have to do so much to get her to show her soft side before and why was he even thinking this? He wished someone would just pop up and give him the answers like how the nerds would give him the answers on tests.

" I could use a nerd right about now " Duncan muttered

" what's that? " Courtney asked

" uh nothing, c'mon let's go "

**Noah and Cody **

Noah and Cody were walking through the forest together " Cody you find anything useful yet? "

Cody picked up a box " check it out Noah, I bet Chris left this here "

" well what's inside " Noah asked

Cody opened the box to find a soccer ball " uh Noah it's just a soccer ball "

Noah sighed " oh because everyone loves playing soccer in a forest " he sarcastically said. Cody picked up a note that was under the ball. It read.

_**When the time is right you'll know what to do**_

_**Love, Chris**_

" well that was helpful, come on Cody let's find Courtney and get this thing over with ". Suddenly they heard a groan coming from their side. They quickly threw themselves on the bushes and peered through the bush. Across from them was Jwoww getting onto her feet

" oww that fall almost killed me "

Noah spotted the flag in her hand " Cody she has the flag, we need to steal it and then find Courtney ". Cody nodded his head " yeah on three okay " and he began counting down with his hand

" one...two...three " and the two leaped out " GET HER! "

Jwoww turned around and her eyes widen at the sight " oh shit "

_**Seventeen seconds later...**_

" well that was easy " Jwoww said as she walked away from Noah and Cody's beat up bodies.

" man Noah we suck. We got beat up by a girl, maybe we should've used the soccer ball "

" totally, Cody we never speak of this ever again agreed? "

" agreed "

**Heather and Alejandro **

Alejandro and Heather were walking around in an awkward silence. It was obvious the two had many things to talk about, but none wanted to make the first initiative to actually speak them aloud.

" so uh...see anyone yet? " Heather said trying to spark up a conversation. He shook his head in the negative " not yet, it's as if you and me are the only ones in this humongous forest ". She blushed at the idea of them being the only two in the forest.

" oh wait, Alejandro you forgot Chris's camera guy over there " Heather said pointing to the cameraman. The camera guy simply waved.

Alejandro laughed at this " oh yeah how could I forget ". It felt good to be laughing beside him. The feeling felt peaceful to her. Her heart was telling her that she was enjoying this feeling, but her mind was desperately denying it. " hey can...I tell you something Alejandro? "

He raised a brow in interest " what wrong Heather? "

What would he say about the inner conflict her mind and heart were having " well you see...the thing is...I ". He was staring at her intently making it harder " I really- "

" Alejandro I found you " Deena exclaimed happily

" Deena! I was looking for you " Alejandro replied and she gave him a small hug. He placed his hand on her shoulder " are you hurt Deena? "

" I'm fine, but I haven't see Courtney or anyone. At least now I'm with you, a fellow teammate "

As Heather watched the reunion of these two she felt as if she were slowly drifting away from Alejandro. What was wrong with her, why was she being so weak?

Alejandro glanced at Heather who seemed to have something weighing down her shoulders. He walked back to her and was about to speak but she beat him to it.

" I guess we go our separate ways now huh? "

He ignored the slight jab at his heart " guess so...are you going to be okay...alone ". He hated himself for letting an ounce of worry seep through him. This didn't escape her and she gave him a small smile " yeah "

Alejandro hesitantly let her leave and watched her until she was out if sight. " let's go Deena we have to find Courtney and the rest of the team "

" Uh yeah " Deena replied. She knew he was thinking about that girl and she was curious to what exactly he was thinking, but decided on not asking him.

**Courtney and Duncan **

None of them had run into a teammate yet. Courtney was looking around frantically " hey Pauly, anybody, come on where are you guys! "

**Confessional**

**Courtney: I hope Pauly's okay...*stutters* a-along with the others of course hehe... *reaches for camera* I want the tape give me the tape, oh how do you open this thing**

**End of Confessional**

Duncan grunted at the mention of the spikey haired kid on Courtney's team " give it a rest Courtney, ain't nobody here but the trees "

" huh? What the hell, are you still following me? Go find your team already or do you like bothering me "

" maybe " he said with a smirk. She stomped her foot on the ground and faced away from him " hmph ". As they walked deeper into the forest an excessive amount of firecrackers went off in front of them. Duncan and Courtney put distance in between themselves. Two people suddenly leaped out from the bushes and somersaulted in front of Courtney.

" Noah, Cody it's you guys " Courtney cheered happily

Cody pointed a finger to Duncan " hey you back away from Courtney or get a beating from Noah "

" and Cody " Noah added pointing a finger as well.

Duncan grabbed the two from their shirt collar " are you geeks seriously threatening me, hope you losers had a plan B cuz it seems like you're the ones who's gonna get a beatdown around here ". They both chuckled under his grip " we did look behind you " Cody said. Duncan dropped them and quickly turned back, but there was nothing there " huh? ". Angrily he turned back " hey there's noth- "

*SLAM*

Duncan felt the wind get knocked out of him as both Cody and Noah punched him. Cody got above Duncan's face " hah you got knocked the fu- "

" Cody stop messing around, hurry up and get the rope. Tie him up " Noah said as he tied Duncan's legs up. Cody began tying his arms up. Courtney watched the scene with her jaw completely touching the floor. To say she was speechless was an understatement.

" you guys how did- how did you, that was AMAZING " Courtney said and she pulled both Cody and Noah into a hug " I could kiss you both, but I'm not that type of girl "

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: wow I know the camera caught that, hahaha take that loser**

**Noah: hehe worked like a charm **

**Cody: wow that's the second time I knocked Duncan out *smiles* Sierra would be proud, oh so very proud **

**End of Confessionals **

Duncan was roughly tied to a stick and was being dragged down by Noah and Cody. His words only came out as muffled noises due being gagged.

" we didn't even use our soccer ball yet Noah " Cody said as he played with the soccer ball in one hand. Noah looked at Cody " I guess the time wasn't right yet " he said with sarcasm laced in his words.

" mrrphh erghh " Duncan tried speaking but couldn't. Cody looked at Duncan " what's that Duncan, oh you said I got a mean punch. Thanks when I asked Vegeta what my power level was he said it was over 9000 " and with that Cody broke out laughing.

" yo guys is that you? " a voice called out

They turned around to see Pauly coming out from behind a tree. Courtney ran up to him and embraced him " Pauly you're okay ". He gave a small smile " I'm okay Court, but your safety is more important here ". Duncan's eyes held a slight sadness as he watched Courtney in Pauly's arms. She quickly pulled away when she realized what she was doing " hehe right uh have you seen the others? "

" no I hav-...uh what the hell is this? " Pauly asked as he examined Duncan's tied up state.

" this here is a hostage " Cody said with a triumphant smile and he hit Duncan on the head. " muurthher furkerr ull kurl yuu! " Duncan yelled out through the gag. Cody pointed a thumb at Duncan " be careful Pauly, this guys got a mouth on him, but I bet that's all he's got "

Pauly laughed " that's violation Cody, now let's go "

**Sammi and Mike**

Mike was wondering around the place with Sammi by his side. He wasn't really bothered about not finding his team yet. If he was with Sammi than it could wait a while " so what you think about the other contestants Sammi? "

" well I'm not one who judges, but they're alright. I've gotten pretty use to my team already but I still can't fully trust them, because soon it'll be everyone for themselves. What about you Mike how's your team? "

" my team isn't that bad, besides Angelina I can't stand that ugly hamster. But out of all my enemies you're the one I like the most " he said with a wink

" hehe really, well I like you too Mike " she replied and she leaned her back on a tree to rest up from the walk. He placed a hand beside her on the tree " I feel like a deep connection with you Sammi ". She stared into his eyes a little surprised by the statement. Before she could respond to him he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

**Chris**

Meanwhile Chris had watched the scene through the camera " oooohh now you see that causes drama and I like drama. So who's gonna get those flags first and how's Duncan gonna get out of the hostage situation? Find out next time on Total Drama Around the World! "

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTES<strong>

**I gotta say I had a laugh or two writing this chapter. So operation steal the booze was a success. There were some Call of Duty, Pokemon, and DBZ references in there. Every team is separated inside the forest and must find their flag holder quick. It seems like Heather and Al have some problems going on. Duncan isn't really feeling the attention Pauly is getting from Courtney hehe...and Gwen might miss Trent and is Mike really the one who Sammi truly likes?**

**P.S. Cody and Noah, weren't they epic in this chapter lol...except that they got **

**beat up by a girl**

**Eliminated from the Game**

**Ezekiel and Tyler**

**Challenge**

**Capture The Flag**

**View Team's Character Designs **

**Check them out on my profile, the links are there**

**Teams** (non-bold letters equals eliminated)

**Team Red Shell Bullets: Pauly, Deena, Courtney, Cody, Noah, Ronnie, Alejandro, Lindsay **

**Team Get Backers: Corey, Owen, Sammi, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Snooki, **(Ezekiel)

**Team Monster Sharks: Mike, Clay, Duncan, **(Tyler),** Izzy, Vinny, Angelina, Jwoww **


	7. Chapter 7

**To 21hugs: I see where you're coming from friend but every reviewer is requesting it so I'll see what I do**

**To Flutejrp: it's okay, I hope you keep on reviewing. I appreciate the great feedback you've given me and you just might see some more moments :)**

**To Jason: my awesome buddy thanks for the review. I had fun writing Duncan get punched. Also I had a good laugh when I wrote how Jwoww beat up Cody and Noah XD**

**To XXEnvyXx: haha she did almost curse him out. Oh they just might get drunk hehehe**

**To SkorpionQueen012: haha I like the potty mouth it's funny. Cody and Noah were cool weren't they. You'll see Sammi's reaction to Mike over here**

**To TrustYourHeart: yeah they managed a clean getaway with the stash. They are getting closer with one another. Gwen does need to fall back the little rat. I prefer Ozzy too.**

**To Jenstar: haha that's one feisty girl I see in you :) although I agree with everything you say..er write. I see you have an Ale/Heather interest hmmm...so do I**

**To Edeey: wow you think so thanks, glad you like my story. So you like AleHeather and the Pauly/Courtney situation, well me too**

**To Jackson: so you caught the references huh nice. I just love your hate for Gwen. Another AleHeather fan I've got so many :)**

**To ToughGuy90210: dude your comment had me laughing hard. The way you insulted Duncan was hilarious. Sammi is very pretty and I think so too...no homo**

**To luvin money: hehe they just might get into a big rumble**

**To DerzBeauty2Love: thanks for another review my loyal fan. I just loved the punch Duncan took it was awesome. Sammi shouldn't be with Mike right, she's Ronnie's girl**

**To MusicLuver78901: wow am I really the first to do one in Nicaragua that's awesome. So you have some roots there huh, well I'm glad I was able to use it here. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Guys as you can see I'm now replying to like ten reviewers per chapter and I'm loving it. Thank you guys seriously. Here's chapter 7 and the second installment of Nicaragua Nightmare. **

**Total Drama Around the World**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Nicaragua Nightmare (part two)<p>

**Sammi and Mike**

Sammi broke away from Mike. She was slightly shocked by the kiss. It wasn't that she didn't like the kiss and sure he was hot, but something in her made her pull away, just told her that this wasn't what she wanted. This was something he didn't notice " Sammi, I'm telling you we should start- "

" Sammi! You back away from her " Snooki yelled as she approached them. Snooki got in front of Sammi and jabbed a finger on Mike's chest " tryna jump up on my teammate Mike "

" whoa Snooki relax I wasn't trying nothing, now why don't we- "

" no you better bounce Mike, now or I'll beat your ass up "

" alright I get it " Mike retorted and he gave a wink to Sammi " see you around Sammi ". He glared at Snooki and started walking away from them " bitch " he muttered. A rock was painfully thrown at his head by Snooki " I heard that! ". Sammi was relieved that Snooki had found her because things were starting to get weird.

" Sammi you okay he didn't try anything right? "

" oh no, nope he didn't " Sammi replied. She didn't want anyone knowing about the kiss. It could cause suspicion around the team. The last thing she wanted was to be voted off on the thought of treason. She still had her mind set on the ten million dollars. " c'mon Snooki we have to find Gwen, she has our team flag "

" true, hopefully they haven't snatched it from her yet "

**Ronnie **

Ronnie sat on a rock after endless searching around " damn still no sign of Courtney ". He heard someone call his name (or at least close to his name). " Roger it's you " Lindsay happily said and she gave him a hug " I'm so happy to see a teammate...you are my teammate right? "

" yeah I am Lindsay, are you alright and it's Ronnie by the way "

" but that's what I said "

He sighed " whatever, let's move it. Have you seen anyone yet Lindsay? ". She pondered for a few seconds " no not really, oh but I did see that girl you're in love with ". Ronnie snapped his head back in her direction " what? What do you mean the girl I'm in love with?

She looked at him as if he had two heads " yeah you do it's that girl, oh what was her name... Sally that's her name "

" you mean Sammi " Ronnie corrected her

" wait you love her too " Lindsay said and he facepalmed " nevermind, so uh where did you see her anyway? ". He said rubbing the back of his neck

**Confessionals**

**Lindsay: I can tell Robert really likes Sandy. These are the type of things other people don't notice, just shows how smart I am.**

**Ronnie: *laughs nervously* I DON'T like Sammi, Lindsay's just being dumb as usual. Yeah Sammi's hot, has this smooth hair, has some sexy legs that go on for miles, looks really beautiful when she smiles and *realizes what he's saying* and I DON'T LIKE HER!**

**End of Confessionals**

" I saw her a while back and she was with that guy um...Matthew ". Ronnie clenched his fists when he heard that, he knew who Lindsay really meant. He began following Lindsay " c'mon let's get a move on "

**Vinny**

Vinny was sitting comfortably on a rock " I'll just wait till my team bumps into me ". He had already been wandering around aimlessly through the forest and he wasn't going to do it anymore. He suddenly felt something jump on his back " wha "

" Vinny I found ya " Izzy said

" oh Izzy what's up you scared the crap outta me, and uh could you get off my back literally "

" Nope. Izzy's comfortable here "

" well have you seen anybody from the team? "

" Izzy's only seen the enemies, but I was able to sneak past them. I'm like a ninja I can sense things and that's what led me to you "

He sighed loudly and got up " well might as well get up and keep looking, we need to Jwoww. Izzy if you see an enemy team tell me okay, but be discrete about. We don't want them seeing us "

" okay I'll watch you're back Vinny " Izzy joked and he laughed " right you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours "

**Alejandro and Deena **

They sat down on a tree bark for a well needed rest. Deena was the first to speak " so Alejandro what's up with you and that girl "

" what girl? " Alejandro asked even though he knew who she meant. " I mean that Heather girl, do you like her cuz I know you two had something going on during World Tour "

" I don't like her " he replied, but she could sense a slight uncertainty in his voice " are you sure about that because you seem like you do "

" well I don't " Alejandro said angrily. She was a little surprised by his angry tone and he took quick notice of it " I'm sorry for snapping at you Deena. It's just... complicated that's all ". Deena gave an understanding nod " it's okay Alejandro, I didn't mean anything by it anyway "

Alejandro rose up from the tree bark " let's go Deena we can't waste time ". Deena followed in his steps and got up " yeah let's-... " she stopped mid sentence as it was now dark out and the forest was starting to look spooky " hey when did it get dark ". She unconsciously wrapped her arm around Alejandro's arm.

" don't be scared Deena " Alejandro said with a smirk and she glared at him " I'm NOT scared "

**Heather **

Heather was walking alone in the forest and refused to admit that she wished Alejandro was still with her. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. She fell to the grass " ooomph, hey watch it you- COREY! ".

" Heather it's you! " Corey said happily and he helped her up " damn it's good to see you, I've been walking alone for hours ". She smiled " tell me about it, I've been by myself too "

" not anymore cuz you got Corey, now c'mon Heather we've gotta move it "

" you got any food or something, I've been walking for hours and I haven't eaten squat "

" well I haven't eaten shit either. I don't got food but I might have something better " Corey said with a snicker. He pulled something out of the backpack that he was carrying and showed it to Heather " hey Heather you wanna go to mars? " She grinned " hehe oh yeah "

**Vinny and Izzy **

" Izzy do you really think people are still searching cuz it's pretty late and I'm getting tired of carrying you around "

" Zzzzzz... huh you say something "

" Izzy don't tell me you were sleeping this whole time " Vinny angrily said " that's not cool, but you bring up a good idea. We should rest up and- ". He was cut off when Izzy placed her hand on his mouth " sshhh Izzy senses something... there " and Izzy pointed towards the direction. They spotted a figure looming through the trees. They couldn't tell who it was due to it being so dark.

" Let's jump that person, Izzy will attack from the tree and you attack from the ground " Izzy whispered to Vinny and he nodded " hell yeah let's rock this kid ".

**Confessionals**

**Vinny: Izzy's crazy, but I gotta say she's got some funny, weird talent. But I like her, she's like " that crazy kid " everyone hangs with**

**Izzy: so like I'm pretty in tune with nature. It speaks to me, tells me a lot. Vinny is a team player and I like a team player. He's like my partner in crime **

**End of Confessionals**

The two got in position and crept up near the mysterious person. Izzy signaled Vinny with a thumbs up and the two jumped out and tackled the person down.

" owwww GET OFF ME! "

" oh shit, Izzy it's Jwoww " Vinny said once he took a glance at the person beneath him. Izzy looked and as Vinny had said it was Jwoww " whoops uh false alarm ". Vinny helped Jwoww up " sorry Jenni, Izzy had sensed something and we couldn't see you in the dark "

" whatever, at least now I'm not under any trouble seeing as how I found some of my teammates " Jwoww replied. Vinny noticed the flag in her hand " good job girl, nobody took the team flag I see "

" hah of course not "

**Trent and Gwen **

The two were drinking water from a river near by. " oh man Chris is so gonna get it, one of these days " Gwen said.

" oh definitely, he left us stranded here the bastard. I bet he's just laughing it off in his comfy seat " Trent added

" hey guys I found you " a voice said

Both Trent and Gwen turned to the direction of the voice " Owen! "

Owen embraced both of them " it's good to see you guys, I've been alone, scared, and most of all I've been hungry "

***GROWL***

" geez Owen you must be hungry that grumble in your stomach was fierce " Gwen said

" uhh Gwen t-that w-w-wasn't my stomach " Owen said with fear. Trent began shaking " if that wasn't Owen t-then who w-was it ". As if on cue something leaped out of a the bushes.

" TIGER! " the trio yelled. They all bolted in different directions. At another area in the forest was Chris sitting on a comfy seat " it's actually a puma, or mountain cat, or panther "

**Trent**

Trent kept running endlessly, not knowing how long he had been running for. At the end of the trees he could see a tiny trace of smoke. Somebody must've created a fire, but the smoke seemed somewhat to small for a fire. He followed the path " hmm what's that smell " soon he came upon the answer to his question.

" Corey, Heather? " he said. In front of him was Corey and Heather, but what he was looking at was the objects in their hands. Heather had one of the bottles that they had stolen from Chris and Corey had the object that was causing the smoke currently in his mouth.

" hey, hey Heather " Corey said numerously tapping Heather on her shoulder " it's um...um it's uh... T-dogg, yeah T-dogg ". Heather looked to where Corey was pointing " oh yeah, it is T-dogg " she replied, her mind being clouded by the chemicals in her system. Trent eyed his teammates " are you guys drunk or uh high? "

Suddenly Corey bursted out laughing " yo Heather have you ever noticed how funny uhh.. T-bone's voice is? ". Heather began laughing as well " you said T-bone, his name is...his name is.." she trailed off and laughed again " haha it slipped my mind ". Corey took another puff of the substance in his mouth and blew out more smoke " T-bone, come and join us ". A dark grin crossed Trent's face " oh pass that stuff! "

**Courtney, Duncan, Cody, Noah, and Pauly D**

Courtney yawned " guys I think we should call it a night, I'm tired "

" well someone has to keep lookout, or we'll get jumped " Cody said. " nah I doubt, it's dark out and everyone's probably sleeping as well " Pauly added

" am I the only one hungry around here " Noah said as his stomach grumbled. Courtney also felt her stomach groan in hunger. None of them had eaten or drank anything since their time in the forest. " I don't suppose any of you boys know how to hunt "

" hey guys, did I forget to mention I was in the 'Mountain Scouts Club' back at my old high school " Cody proudly stated " how do you think I created that unbreakable knot around Duncan. I'm loaded with talent and- "

" Cody fast forward and cut to the end " Noah interjected. Cody glared at Noah " hater... anyway I could catch us a fish or two, but only if we can get me like a fishing rod "

Courtney beamed with joy " let's build him a fishing rod then, all we need is a stick and hey Noah do you still have some rope left "

" yeah, now let's catch us a live one " Noah said raising a fist in the air. They all looked at Duncan for a second. He had a look that said 'I better be fed too'

" hmm do we feed him? " Noah asked.

" of course, as vulgar as he is, he's still a human being. We can't just starve him " Courtney said

" oh like hell " Cody said making an X sign with his arms " there's no way I'm catching fish for that Gwen-Stealer "

" bro you do realize you're arguing over a grenade right? " Pauly said with disbelief

" either I catch fish for us team members only or nobody's effing eating! " Cody demanded

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: give up my chance of eating for Duncan *snorts* hah like I'd take that bullet. **

**Noah: I'm neutral about Duncan, but I'm not giving up the only chance of food for him *laughs* that is unless he says 'please'**

**Pauly: being starved must be rough *shrugs his shoulders* ahh well food time**

**End of Confessionals**

Pauly shot a look at Duncan " sorry sport " and he turned back to Cody " let's get some fishies "

" I thought you'd see it my way "

**Gwen**

" *huff, huff* I think I *huff* lost that thing, besides it probably chased after Owen. He's the one with the most meat on his bones "

" well lookie what we have here "

Gwen stopped in her tracks. That wasn't a teammate's voice she just now heard. She turned back and her fears came true. In front of her was Vinny and Jwoww.

" seems like she's lost Vinny, poor girl I feel sorry for her. She's run into the wrong team "

Gwen backed up slowly " uh I'd love to stay and chat with you guys, but uh...SEE YA! ". Gwen began sprinting away. " not so fast...IZZZZYYY! " Vinny yelled out

Gwen felt an incredible force on fall onto her back and she collided with the ground " oof ".

" eat dirt, dirtbag " Izzy said above Gwen, and she pushed Gwen's face into the dirt " sorry Gwen but I'm 'Forest Patrol Izzy' now ". Gwen tried shoving the girl off " you insane maniac get off me! "

" ooohhh sorry that's a no-can-do " Izzy said

Vinny walked to Izzy and high fived her " I'm liking your craziness more and more. Way to sense her "

" Izzy you are crazy, but I must say I'm glad you're on my team " Jwoww said and she took the flag out of Gwen's hands " thank you hon, and don't worry we'll make good use of this "

" one down and one to go, looks like we'll finally be in first class " Vinny said with happiness " now we can't let her run off or she'll warn her team, I could hold her but I'm not going to be carrying her ass "

" I've got some duct tape that I found inside a box " Izzy added with a sly grin and in seconds Gwen's whole body except her eyes were wrapped in black duct tape " hah compliments of the Izzy "

**Confessionals**

**Vinny: yo me and Izzy are freaking beasts we're like our own team inside of a team if that even makes sense**

**Jwoww: Izzy is definitely a useful ally**

**Izzy: I'm 'Forest Patrol Izzy' people. I'm the protector of forests *points to the camera* remember only you can prevent forest fires**

**End of Confessionals**

" alright Vinny, carry the hostage " Jwoww said and he glared at her " what! Hell no I'm already tired from carrying Izzy "

" well we can't just drag the poor girl, even I'm not that cruel " Jwoww said with sympathy.

" why don't we just rest up until, face it nobody's up right now " Vinny pleaded, hoping she'd agree. Jwoww gave him a sinister smile " exactly "

**Chris and Chef**

" hey Chris, camera 10 seems to be outta commission "

Chris looked at the cameras and noticed one of them was pointing towards the dark sky.

" you want me to check it out? " Chef offered

" nah it's probably like that because an intern's taking a leak or got eaten by a panther. No biggie, they're expendable remember?

" oh yeah " Chef said before returning to eating

**Heather, Corey, Trent, and Cameraman**

They're all gathered around and leaning on some big tree " I'm telling you Chris needs to respect us interns, we're not uh...we're not uh apples, yeah we're not apples. We don't grow on trees " the intern said as he blew smoke out of his mouth " I'm not an intern, I have a name and it's Will "

" bro you passing or what? " Corey said with irritation and he snatched the blunt from the intern.

" Corey you need to be more sympathetic with the man trust me you haven't seen nothing from Chris, unlike me. I've been here for three freaking seasons and, and I've seen some things " Heather said raising three fingers up to emphasize her statement

" what like how you threw your boyfriend down a volcano "

" ooohhh burned " Trent joked bumping fists with Corey and he took another sip of the bottle in his hand " wow, hey guys this is some strong stuff "

Heather punched Corey in the arm " can it loser and he isn't my boyfriend "

" oh yeah he's Deena's boyfriend " and Corey bumped fists with Trent again " ohh burned again ". This time Heather hit both of them on the arm " he is not her boyfriend either "

" tell me the truth Heather do you like the guy? " Corey asked. This question momentarily caught Heather off guard. She noticed Corey, Trent, and apparently Chris's intern Will's eyes were all on her waiting for her answer.

" I uh... " her mind was screaming at her to say she had no interest in him, but somehow something was stopping her whenever she tried to say her thoughts aloud. She lowered her head to avoid their gaze " I um, me and him...er- "

" ZZZZZZ... "

The sound of snoring cut Heather's sentence. She looked up to see the three of them were knocked out and were sleeping. She had been saved and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. " too bad for you lightweights, and you almost had me there " with that Heather gave in to her own growing weariness and let her mind wander into dreamland.

**Courtney, Duncan, Cody, Noah, and Pauly D**

" wow Cody *nibble* you really were *crunch* true to your word " Courtney said as she took hungry bites of her fish.

" you can't hate on the 'Code Meister', when he says he can do something he means it " Cody replied

" yeah buddy! I don't even know what type of fish I'm eating, but this shit is good " Pauly said as he too munched on his fish. " yeah Cody good job " Noah added and he chewed down his second fish.

" wait guys " Courtney said and they ceased their eating " should we save some, you know in case for the others "

" ... "

They each stayed silent, before " BWAHAHA! ". The four started laughing including Courtney

" yeah right " Pauly said laughing

" I know what was I thinking " Courtney said. " that's just it, you weren't thinking " Noah added

" aw man good times " Cody said wiping a tear off his eyes. Courtney yawned " well boys I'm ready to hit the sack "

" hah that's what she said " Pauly joked earning him a punch to the arm by Courtney " stupid ". Pauly propped himself down by a tree " night y'all, don't let the bed bugs bite ". After about a few minutes he felt a weight added to his shoulders. He opened his eyes and saw Courtney fast asleep on his shoulders. Pauly smiled and put his arm around her shoulder and went back to sleep.

From the sidelines Duncan watched as Courtney laid her head on Pauly's shoulder. He had watched how the two had been joking around and smiling at each other for the whole time that he was captive. Duncan didn't understand why, but something in his gut just made him feel like it was wrong. He would see the smiles she would send Pauly. It should be great that she finally was leaving him alone, but...

It wasn't great. Was it because she use to give him those smiles or lay her head on his shoulder? They did have their sweet moments too before, when she wasn't thinking about the competition. Other times not so much. His stomach grumbled in pain. It then hit him that he hadn't eaten anything. If it wasn't for Cody, he'd of been eaten. Oh how he was going to kill that runt. The night was going horrible for him. He couldn't go to sleep due to the hunger. His senses were so weak that he didn't notice one of them get up and walk towards him.

A cooked fish was soon dangled in his face. Duncan followed the hand all the way leading to Courtney's face " well I noticed you didn't eat anything and I'm not gonna starve you, besides even pigs deserve a meal ". That statement caused Duncan to get a nostalgia attack. This wasn't the first time that she had snuck some food for him.

_" princess " Duncan said as Courtney entered the fish cabin he was in._

_" I wish you'd stop calling me that " Courtney replied holding a plate full of Chef's slop_

_" so come to claim that kiss " he said moving closer to her _

_" even pigs deserve a meal " she said pushing the plate towards him with a smile _

It was during that time that he had disobeyed Chef back in Total Drama Island that she had first done it. Due to his disobedience he was forced to stay in some dump of a fish cabin with no food, but she had decided to sneak him some food. That day was the first time that she had broken the rules and it was the day of their first kiss together. How memorable that day was.

" well you gonna eat it or what? "

" uh I'd love to, but my hands are kinda tied "

Courtney snickered a little and he felt a strange warmth seep through him when he realized he was the cause of it. She sighed " okay open up then ". He happily obliged and was thrilled at the thought of her feeding him " ahhh " and he opened his mouth. He expected for her to feed him gently but the whole fish was stuffed into his mouth " oorgh "

" enjoy...it'll be our secret " Courtney said with a smirk. Although it was painfully swallowed the food managed to relieve his aching stomach " uh thanks but...why did- "

" I told you already, I'm not gonna starve you " It was surprising to hear her say that. The old Courtney wouldn't have cared at all. She truly is different now. It was somewhat sad but she had matured and her old self was gone.

" well thanks, guess I owe you huh? " Duncan said with a laugh, but she didn't return it " no you don't, as a matter of fact don't ever mention this ever " and much to his displeasure she returned back to her position with Pauly.

**Vinny, Izzy, Jwoww, and Gwen**

" mpphh " Gwen muffled for about the hundredth time

" noisy one ain't she " Izzy said

" hah she isn't as loud as Vinny's complaints "

" yo Jenni anytime you wanna carry this grenade then I'm all for it " Vinny angrily stated. Suddenly Izzy halted her team from progressing. Vinny knowing already what this was a sign for spoke " yo what's wrong Iz you sense something? "

" my Izzy senses are tingling. There's someone around, shhh...follow me " and they silently crept behind Izzy. The group came upon the sleeping figures of three people.

" is it an enemy team? " Jwoww asked

" errrmmmphh " Gwen muffled trying to alert the unknown figures but Vinny put his hand on her mouth " I don't mean to be so rough with ya, but you keep asking for it. Now ladies there's three of them, what if they're all guys? I don't know about y'all but I can manage.

" you think a guy scares me Vinny? Listen if we're gonna jump these guys then I'm in " Jwoww fearlessly said

" one guy and two girls against three suspects that could be guy enemies...Izzy likes those odds "

Vinny placed Gwen gently by a tree " don't go running off now " he mocked and she glared at him. They then readied themselves into position.

" I'll go first " Izzy suggested and before they could respond she leaped out of the bush in one quick motion " Hiyahhhhh! ". In a instant Izzy fell to the floor tied up by a rope " huh what the? "

" whoa cowgirl it's you, sorry I thou- "

" let go off her chump " Vinny yelled tackling the person down and soon he was tackled too. Vinny was about to throw a punch but stopped when he saw the person's face.

" MIKE? "

" VINNY? "

Mike helped Vinny up and gave him a hug " bro it's you, sorry didn't see you ". Vinny dusted himself off " nah it's all good "

Clay untied Izzy and raised her to her feet " I'm really sorry partner I was awake keeping guard and I heard something, so I silently woke everyone up ". She jumped on his shoulders " it's okay partner " she said with a cowboy accent " sweet lasso trick "

" good you guys found Jwoww " Angelina said as she saw Jwoww safe. She then noticed her holding two flags " wait you have TWO flags, guys this is huge. We only need one more "

Jwoww pulled Izzy close to her in a hug " thank Izzy and Vinny over here for their weird combination ". Vinny gave her a glare " hey it's a cool combo hater, oh I almost forgot. That's not our only surprise ". Vinny ran back to his previous spot and returned with Gwen.

" say hello to our captive "

" oooohh you guys caught the grenade " Mike said " oh this is hilarious, yo I bet we're the only people who found our team. This is a good situation "

" wait...something isn't right here " Jwoww said examining the team " aren't we missing someone from the team? "

" shit it's Duncan! " Angelina said

**Sammi and Snooki**

The two were currently running away from what they thought was a tiger, but in actuality was a jaguar. " shit hurry Sammi it's still behind us! "

" jump behind that rock hurry! " Sammi called back and the two jumped behind a huge rock. The jaguar leaped over the rock and didn't see them. The girls blew out a sigh of relief.

" god that was a close one " Sammi said and Snooki hugged her " we showed his ass "

" oh hell yeah we did and- "

" GIRLS! "

" It's Owen " they simultaneously said

Owen scooped both girls into his arms and swung them around " boy am I happy to see you ladies, there was this tiger chasing me so I got separated from the team "

" ouch Owen, my back " Snooki complained and Owen set the two down " sorry, but I'm happy to see you "

" same here and we were also being chased by a tiger " Sammi said " now let's hurry before that thing comes back ". They continued walking and eventually came across something " guys you hear something " Snooki asked

" gee sorry Snooki, it's just that when I get scared I accidentally- " Owen was ceased by Snooki " no well that too, but it's something else. It sounds like...like someone snoring "

" now that you mention it, I do here some snoring, it's coming from over " Sammi pointed the direction " stay quiet though ". They followed the snoring and came upon their team alongside an intern sleeping by a tree. The ones snoring loudly were Trent, Corey, and the intern. As for Heather, she was snoring lightly. The three saw the empty beer bottle, as well as what was left of a smoked up blunt lying on the grass.

" what they had a party without us " Snooki angrily stated

" aww Trent and Corey look so cute sleeping " added Sammi " now it seems like our whole team is here, so we should take a break "

" wait where's Gwen? " Snooki asked as she looked around. Gwen was nowhere to be found and a jolt of panic rushed through her " shit this is bad, quick wake them up "

Sammi quickly began shaking Corey awake " get up Corey hurry or we'll lose ". The attempt went in vain and he remained asleep. She began lightly slapping his face " wake up Corey "

" five more minutes mom " he grumbled

" hmm...I Know! Hey Corey look Jenni's wearing a bikini ". At hearing that sentence Corey's head instantly shot up " Where? Where?... huh Sammi, what's going on where's Jenni? "

" nowhere. Now what the hell do you think you're doing drinking you moron! Instead of being idiots why didn't you search for Gwen! "

" or save us some drinks " Snooki muttered, next to a now woken up Trent

" jeez Sammi calm your tits " Corey said adjusting himself to the rude awakening " I'm sure she's fine, no need to get you're panties all in and out alright ". Sammi slammed her fist to his head hard " ugh you're unbelievable! How can you not worry when she's the one holding our FLAG! "

" oh noo! I forgot I was separated from her after a tiger chased us " Trent said with fear " we gotta find her now "

" haha damn nature you scary " Corey joked earning him another hit to the head by Sammi " is Heather awake Owen? "

" yup she's awake " Owen replied. Heather woke up and stretched her arms " that was a good nap...huh guys you found us "

" get up we have to find Gwen " Trent exclaimed

They quickly got on their feet, but not before Trent, Corey, and Heather said their 'goodbyes' to the intern. The group trekked through the woods for god knows how long " shhhh, guys look " Owen whispered to his team. They noticed a part of Team Red Shell Bullets sleeping. It was hard to see but it was definitely the Shell Bullets and they saw another group approaching.

**Vinny, Izzy, Gwen, Jwoww, Angelina, Mike, and Clay**

" shit, they have Duncan captive " Angelina whispered " we need to save him "

" isn't the grenade in their team? Why don't we offer her as a trade for Duncan and their flag? " Mike suggested. Vinny smiled " sounds like a good plan "

" wait, they're sleeping we could just sneak in and snatch the flag and rescue Duncan too. " Clay added " I think that Courtney gal is the one with the flag "

" let's move operation save Duncan, go " Izzy said. Suddenly a thought hit Jwoww. Something didn't feel right and before she could say something her team crept out " wait guys don-.."

" shhh we'll be fine " Vinny protested and he slowly made his way towards Duncan " yo D I'm going to get you out hang on ". Duncan tried to muffle something to him but Vinny covered his mouth " bro you gotta be quiet ". Suddenly a figure leaped out and charged at Vinny " huh what the fu- "

***POW***

Vinny's team watched as the figure had leapt up and gave Vinny a roundhouse kick, sending him flying backwards. The supposed sleeping bodies of Team Red Shell Bullets all started getting up.

" looks like I came right on time " the person revealed itself to be Courtney with her arms crossed " one second I'm gone and the next second I come to find an enemy trying to steal our flag. Too bad for you I had woken up Cody just in case "

" hah and we caught that hot ass kick " Pauly said laughing " you got it going on Court "

**Confessionals**

**Pauly: yo ya saw how Courtney did that sick ass mixed martial arts kick. Seriously that was like the best day of my life**

**Vinny: man that hurt, but holy hell I love a woman with some fight in her. I'm in love**

**Duncan: I always knew she could do some serious moves *smiles sadly* that's what made her go up on my 'you're alright meter'**

**Cody: wow Courtney just did a Chuck Norris on the poor guy. It's awesome but painful **

**End of Confessionals**

" I spotted you guys creeping up tryna pull a fast one and woke my team up " Cody proudly said

Vinny rubbed his aching jaw " you pack quite a kick there baby, but I had a back up plan just in case too. Bring out the hostage Mike ". Courtney and her group all tensed up at that statement. What if they had captured Deena, or Alejandro, or somebody else? This could get ugly.

Mike came out with Gwen on his shoulder " yo give up your flag or she gets it "

***SILENCE OCCURS FOR A FEW SECONDS***

" BWAHAHA " Courtney and her group erupted in laughter. " just what's so funny? " Angelina said

" you dumbasses the grenade isn't on our team " Pauly said through laughs and Noah joined in " and here I thought Lindsay was the dumb one "

" this is what I was trying to warn you about you idiots " Jwoww angrily said

" now we're calling the shots, give us your flags or your teammate gets it " Noah stated holding Duncan.

" plan B " Mike whispered. Vinny grinned " oh it's coming ". As soon as he finished the sentence Izzy leaped down on a vine and snatched Duncan from Noah's hands, landing next to Vinny and he smirked " ya may have that hot Hispanic, but we got Izzy ".

" bro how'd you let that girl take the hostage right outta your hands " Pauly said to Noah and Noah raised his hands in defense " dude that's no girl that's Izzy the nutsy "

Everyone started hugging Izzy as she untied Duncan. He pulled Izzy into a hug " oh thanks, you lunatic. I owe you one "

" hehe Vinny and Izzy are always ten steps ahead of you people " Vinny stated " now give us you're flag or we'll mess ya up "

" Cody I think nows the time for that soccer ball " Noah said nervously. Courtney reached into her pocket " I got a better idea, guys get ready for the fireworks ". She directed her attention to the now complete Team Monster Sharks " come and get it "

" let's roast her ass, she can't take all of us " Jwoww said and her team charged in. Courtney gave them a smug look and pulled out the smoke bomb from her pocket. She threw it towards them " Boom ". The area was soon covered in smoke. " guys run ".

They began running away but a lasso shot through the smoke and wrapped around Cody's torso

" I got one " Clay yelled through the smoke

" oh no, run save yourselves " Cody said with fear as he started getting pulled back. Pauly rushed up and tried untying him but it wasn't working " shit I can't free him ". Cody examined the knot and gave a weak smile " the unbreakable knot, the same one I used on Duncan. There's no hope run and Courtney if I don't live... I'm sorry for what I did to you "

Courtney shook her head " no, nobody gets left behind. Noah, Pauly hang onto Cody " and Courtney lowered her goggles from her head to her eyes " ok only got one shot ". She charged into the huge smoke using the rope to guide her. At the end of the rope she felt Clay's hand " got cha " and she knocked him off his feet by kicking both his legs. He fell down and dropped the rope and Courtney bolted to her team " go! ".

**Courtney, Pauly, Noah and Cody**

" Court *huff* are you *huff* insane " Pauly said catching his breath from the getaway plan they had just done. " I couldn't just abandon him like that "

Cody had big sparkles in his eyes and he launched himself onto Courtney " oh thank you thank you Courtney. I'm so grateful to you. Never again will I ever mistreat you ". He hugged her even tighter. Courtney rubbed her head sheepishly " it's okay Cody, don't worry "

" what do we do now " Noah said " they have their whole team and two flags "

Courtney managed to pry herself off of Cody's tight grip " we're outnumbered that's for sure. Our best bet is to find the rest of our team and regroup. I'm pretty sure that Team Monster Sharks will wait for us at home base so they can perform a hit and run "

" good idea Court " Pauly said

**Team Get Backers**

The tape around Gwen was finally being removed by Corey. In the midst of the little fight that had been going down Corey had snooped behind and taken Gwen back. He carefully removed the piece of tape around her mouth " damn they got you good, but are you okay gren- er Gwen? "

" ugh no I've been chased by a tiger, shoved on the dirt by a maniac, duct taped, and I've been held hostage of course I'm not alright "

" how about some thanks for the save " Corey said angrily " if it weren't for me you'd still be a hostage "

" oh well thanks maybe next time you can show up before I'm getting duct taped and dragged "

" alright cut it out already damn " Heather said irritated " they have the flags so we gotta find a way to get them into our hands ". Trent walked up to Gwen with a guilty expression " I'm sorry Gwen I left you alone "

" Whatever Trent it-...wait have you been drinking? " Gwen asked and his guilty look gave him away " nice that's nice, so the reason none of my team found me was because they were to busy getting drunk "

" and getting high " Snooki muttered

" if you want to fool around that's fine, but at least do it when we're in first class " Gwen said

" alright, alright we're sorry now can we just go we're losing time " Corey said apologizing and Gwen just nodded " whatever let's go ".

**Home Base**

Courtney and them had managed to locate her remaining teammates " so the Shell Bullets are reunited ". Luckily for them Alejandro and Deena were with Ronnie and Lindsay. They had made it to home base where Chris was waiting, but without the three flags it was useless to just enter.

" technically it's 8 against 7 and us guys outnumber those guys by 1 and we've got Courtney, who's an ass kicker. Yes we could win " Ronnie exclaimed

" that's true to an extent Ronnie but they got nutsy and we got Lindsay too " Noah added

" damn you and your logic " Courtney said and Noah shrugged " you have your karate and I have my logic ". Courtney gave him a small glare " it's not karate it's mixed martial arts "

" same thing " Noah replied causing Courtney to groan in annoyance " oh shut it. Now we gotta focus and think of some-..OH NO they're here "

Team Monster Sharks arrived and were headed towards the home base. The Shell Bullets leaped out in front of Team Monster Sharks " hold it! "

" well look who it is " Mike said

" wait up! " a voice rang and Team Get Backers began coming out the bushes. They approached to where the other teams were. The three teams were now in a face off.

" seems to me like we got ourselves a little Mexican standoff here " Courtney said. Angelina pointed a finger in Team Get Backers direction " losers stay out of it "

" hey as far as I can tell the game hasn't ended so we aren't losers " Corey countered. Sammi joined in " yeah exactly ". By now most of the sleep deprived teams were exhausted. Suddenly Chris came out of home base with a burger in his hand " hey, you guys stink it's been " he paused to look at his watch " 19 hours already, can someone win already " he yelled through the door. With that the whole teams broke into a rumble with everyone charging into each other, causing a giant ball stacked with crewmates above one another. Through the huge mess Corey had stumbled out with the three flags in his hand.

" Hah thanks wifey " Corey said dangling the flags in Jwoww's direction and he waved at the others " so long gay boys "

" hehe Hangover movie reference " Cody said

" IZZY GET HIM! " Jwoww screamed and Izzy leaped out of the huddle " you got it champ " and as she was getting onto her feet she was pulled back by two big arms. She looked up and saw Owen giving her an apologetic expression " sorry Izzy but I can't let you ". Team Get Backers were doing everything they could to stop everyone from getting Corey.

Duncan and Mike appeared in front of Corey and charged in. Corey successfully managed to sidestep Mike and Duncan " y'all think ya gonna tackle down a football player ". He was getting closer and closer. Noah managed to get away from Heather and he beckoned Cody " CODY NOWS THE RIGHT TIME! ". Cody taking the hint pulled out the soccer ball " it's time for some soccer ". He gave Alejandro a nod and as if reading his mind Alejandro ran forward.

Cody kicked the ball towards Noah " hey Noah swing away! "

" how original Cody " Noah said struggling with the ball " gotta get back into shape " and he kicked it too Ronnie " Ronnie go! ". Ronnie jumped up and caught the ball with his chest and ran forward. He hesitantly dodged Sammi's attempt to stop him and threw the ball towards Lindsay " it's all you girl! "

Lindsay picked the ball up with her hands and passed it to Pauly D " Peter B catch! ". Pauly ran towards the ball " it's Pauly D and that's not how you play soccer but I don't care right now ". As Pauly jumped for the ball he was tackled down by Trent from behind.

" no " he thought and in a quick instant he slammed the ball with his head sending it flying " get that! ". In a swift motion Courtney leaped up and caught it by extending her leg and kicking it towards Deena's direction " Bicycle kick! "

Deena saw Alejandro signaling at her from the front " I have to get this to him " and she kicked it as hard as she could " Alejandro go! " Alejandro being an experienced soccer player easily dodged Snooki and Gwen. With precision aiming he kicked the ball towards Corey. It was surprisingly blocked by Heather who punched it out the way " not so fast! "

Alejandro stood in awe as he saw how Heather had gracefully blocked the ball and didn't realize that Mike had kicked the ball. It hit Corey right on his head " AHH SHIT! ". Izzy swung down a vine and snatched the flags. She dashed through home base and touched the door " and that my friends is called an Izzy 'intercept' "

" and Team Monster Sharks are the victors "

" that's mah Izzy " Vinny yelled happily as he pulled Izzy into a victory hug and soon her whole team was embracing her.

" Owen how the hell did she get outta your grip? " Corey demanded and Owen had a pained expression " the kiwis man she hit the precious kiwis ". Corey winced " ouch "

" since Team Get Backers were the first team to get their flag jacked they'll be going to third class as losers, while Team Red Shell Bullets heads to second class "

" nooo! Not third class " Heather groaned

Everybody started making their way back to the S. and were relieved to be away from the dreaded forest. Once inside everybody headed to their respective class except the losers who reported to the deck.

" so it seems like your losers again huh " Chris mocked and everyone in Team Get Backers glared at him " but I have some good news for you losers, this was a 'reward challenge' meaning no one hits the road "

" aww yeeeaaahhh! " Corey said with joy

" so our crewmates battle it out in Nicaragua. Each team tried hard, well except for Team Get Backers who left poor Gwen to fend for herself. Team Red Shell Bullets surprise everyone with a soccer combo but in the end Izzy stole the victory for her team. Making it the first reward challenge. You won't want to miss anything on the next Total Drama Around the World! "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Phew now that was a long chapter, quite a good exercise for the fingers. Anyway I really liked this chapter. It was filled with Courtney and Izzy epicness. You peeps get to enjoy the cast for a little while longer. I don't want quick eliminations, so why not have them last longer :)**

**Challenge**

**Capture The Flag**

**View Team's Character Designs **

**Check them out on my profile, the links are there**

**Teams** (non-bold letters equals eliminated)

**Team Red Shell Bullets: Pauly, Deena, Courtney, Cody, Noah, Ronnie, Alejandro, Lindsay **

**Team Get Backers: Corey, Owen, Sammi, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Snooki, **(Ezekiel)

**Team Monster Sharks: Mike, Clay, Duncan, **(Tyler),** Izzy, Vinny, Angelina, Jwoww**


	8. Chapter 8

**To Jason: I know what you mean I've grown use to them too. Courtney's kick was inspired by you lol ever since you told me**

**To DerzBeauty2Love: yeah Sammi just couldn't go through with it. Corey brought the junk and he shared it with his buddies lol. Gwen ate dirt because she's a worm lol**

**To XXEnvyXx: haha that part was funny even for me and Corey rocks. It was a total fail lol but Izzy to the rescue**

**To total drama rocks my socks off: this chapter has an elimination and thanks for reviewing**

**To Jackson: he totally got them high, I'm glad you like my OC honestly I base him off my friend. Team Vizzy is killing it, lol mole rat **

**To Jenstar: almost right hehe. Ugly Gwen eats dirt and Cody's turning over a new leaf. The soccer combo was cool right**

**TrustYourHeart: yeah it was cute especially cuz I love those two. Sammi is Ron's girl and Mike should know that. That sentence by Pauly was more of a fact.**

**To 21hugs: thanks for the compliment and it seems like people are still requesting it. An author has so much to do**

**To luvin money: thanks I'm glad you're still reading it, I'll keep your request in mind :)**

**To SkorpionQueen012: I could never forget about you guys. That soccer combination was really epic. I love soccer so I had to include it. Who could forget about the good times XD **

**We're now on chapter 8 friends. I'm happy to be writing for you guys. I send cyber hugs to all you guys :) here's a quick update cuz I made you wait last time, now onwards**

**Total Drama Around the World **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Pirates of the Galapagos Island<p>

_" so is this them Courtney? " _

_" y-yeah Mark, tha-that grave right there is my father and that's my m-mother "_

_" you don't have to hold a front with me Courtney. If you wanna cry then cry. There's no shame in shedding tears for those we love "_

_" I'm not supose to show weakness, if I want to be a g-great lawyer like my, my mother I ha-have to stay strong. I mustn't show emotions...but, but why are these tears... "_

" yo wake up y'all, it's wake up the whole entire second class time " Pauly sang. Courtney slowly rose her head up from her bed " another dream huh " she thought.

" Court you're up good " Pauly said shaking her legs and she chuckled at his child antics " why are you so happy we lost remember? "

" yeah I know but we played like champs " and with that he went over to Ronnie and started lightly hitting his back " oh yeah wake up yeah, wake up ". He then nudged Cody " Code Meister wake up, wake up yeah ". Pauly began looking at the other beds " who else isn't up yet? "

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: I love Pauly's sense of humor. It puts a smile on you even after a loss**

**Ronnie: *mimicking Pauly* oh yeah wake up yeah, haha I love that Pauly. He's like an alarm clock**

**Cody: even on a loss we gotta stay strong **

**End of Confessionals**

Meanwhile in the first class...

" woohoo pool time " Vinny yelled as he threw himself onto the pool. Mike followed in his steps and jumped in too " oh yeahhh! ". Clay and Duncan were currently devouring the food that was brought to them.

" ugh don't you two have manners " Angelina questioned as she ate her food in a more adult like manner.

" manners don't exist in my neighborhood Angelina " Duncan replied and Clay high fived him " who knows when our next time on first class will be so I'm stuffing myself why I can "

" oh yeah they're right " Izzy added as she began stuffing her face too " try it Angelina "

" uh I think I'll pass "

" ahh this pool is just so relaxing " Jwoww said easing herself into the water. Vinny playfully splashed water onto her " hehe you were good back in the capture the flag challenge "

She laughed and splashed him back " I'm always good at anything I do "

The third class wasn't as cheerful as the first class was or second class. They were all disappointed about losing.

" great back in loser class again " Heather said

" can't believe we lost the challenge and here I thought we'd get to eat some first class food too " Owen complained " I'll never get to talk to Izzy at this rate "

" don't sweat it O, I told you, you were going to be with her and I meant it " Corey reassured the sad Owen " I'm still going to help you ight "

" thanks Buddy " Owen replied, his spirit being lifted up a little by the pep talk

" I really don't want to sound like Owen, but I wish we did have good food " Sammi added

" man this third class seriously sucks " the guitarist said trying to get comfortable on the wooden bed " can't believe we lost "

" I wonder who's fault that was that we lost " Gwen said with a sarcastic tone

" and just what's that suppose to mean? " retorted Heather and Gwen scoffed " really you don't know, I mean I know there's not much brains in you but seriously. Obviously it's your fault we lost along with Trent and Mr. Football over there "

" excuse me what did you say! " Heather said now getting mad and Corey also got mad " are you saying it's my fault? "

" yes I'm saying it's your fault. Instead of searching for me like you were suppose to, you morons were out drinking it away while I was trying to avoid getting caught " Gwen said

" and you obviously didn't do a good job at it cuz you still got caught " Heather said.

Gwen shook her head " you really are stupid aren't you, of course I got caught. It was me against all of them it was bound to happen but maybe I'd of stayed safe if I had a teammate with me "

" c'mon chill guys, fighting isn't going to change the fact that we lost " Snooki said trying to stop the growing tension

" what I'm mad about is that we probably wouldn't have lost if they hadn't been drinking and fooling around ". Trent sighed guiltily, he had felt bad about not searching for Gwen like they should have " guys she's right we screwed up "

" oh get over it already boyfriend kisser, we're here and that's it " Heather replied

" you have no right to call me that! As I recall Heather you kissed my boyfriend behind my back. That's just dirty even for you " Gwen spat out referring to when she use to date Trent.

Corey looked at Trent " oh yeah I forgot about that. Yo T-dogg I'm not gonna lie I was jealous of you, man I wanted a kiss from Heather "

Heather snorted at Gwen " this is exactly what makes you a complete hypocrite. Yeah I kissed Trent but I did it because I clearly disliked you and do you learn from my actions, no you don't because you go and do the same thing to Courtney. Oh and as I recall Gwen you and her were supposedly friends weren't you? "

Gwen instantly ceased talking at that. Heather wasn't done yet and continued " the thing with me is that I know I'm a bitch. I pride myself in doing those things I do, but you try so hard to pretend you're something you're obviously not. You go on telling yourself that she drove him away so it's not your fault. You think you're justifying yourself by saying that but you now what honey it 'IS' your fault too. The fact that she was still your friend and you went behind her back still remains. It makes you just as dirty as how you label me. At least I don't act like something I'm not, unlike you. Honestly I can't even begin to understand what Trent or Duncan saw in a fake two-face trash like you. Now the real question here is who's going to go behind who's back now you or Duncan, as far as I can see you're both not to be trusted. Then again I guess that's what attracted you to each other. You're both liars "

Everybody stayed silent after Heather finished her speech. They were all in awe by what she had said.

**Confessionals**

**Corey: yo Heather Ol'd, she torched her ass she torched her ass. About time.**

**Snooki: gotta admit that was rough but she deserved it. You can't get away with backstabbing your girlfriends like that**

**Sammi: I was just like " wow " she got her ass handed to her. Heather went crazy**

**Trent: whoa Heather's scary when you get her pissed. Never seen her that mad**

**End of Confessionals**

Sammi was the first to speak " I gotta admit, what Heather just said is true. I'm not trying to take sides but I would 'never' steal my friend's boyfriend. You just don't do that "

" exactly she thinks she's so fucking innocent " Heather added spitefully

Corey put his arm around her shoulder " you keep it real girl. Finally someone shuts her ass up. I watched the show and it pissed me off how she just got away with pulling a dirty move like that. Shit I'd never go out with someone like her, who's to say she wouldn't betray me too. Honestly though it's that 'Dunkin Donuts' guy loss. The moron picked this girl over the hot Hispanic, dumbass "

Gwen felt as if the walls were closing in on her. It was true that during the show nobody had ever put her on the spot about what she had done. The blame and insults were all diverted towards Courtney. None were ever pinned on Gwen. She was speechless. Everyone's eyes were on her. It was like everything she should of been told in World Tour was now being said. The feeling was suffocating her. Was this how Courtney had felt?

" alright guys c'mon chill like I said let's not argue right now " Snooki said, although she couldn't help but agree with what Heather just said. The way Gwen had dumped Trent and just ran off towards the 'already taken' Duncan was low. Seeing as how she felt something for Trent she obviously wasn't fond of how Gwen just dumped him. I mean the guy was throwing his chance for a million dollars for her. Who does that? She was nothing but unappreciative.

" yeah Snooks right, let's not fight " Trent said even though he had really felt bad about how things had went down with him and Gwen. The tension was interrupted by the loudspeakers blaring " crewmates report to the entertainment room. It's challenge time "

" huh a challenge on the ship cool " Owen exclaimed trying to ease the tension " let's go people "

As they were walking Sammi nudged Corey on his arm " hey Corey, didn't you say that you stashed our drinks in your first class room? "

" don't worry Sammi I took it back with me to our third class room "

" oh good, nice job Corey "

The crewmates reported to the entertainment area and found Chris there with his dumb grin " so you made it, took ya long enough "

" what's with the instruments? " Cody asked as he examined the area. It was filled with musical equipment.

" we got some time before we land so I thought I'd do a little blast from the past and that's what the music stuff you see here is for! "

" I know you're going to make us sing " Lindsay said

" yes, yes I'm going to make you sing " Chris said annoyed by Lindsay's ability to state the obvious

" what I can't sing, not again " Cody grumbled and Courtney scoffed " Cody you only sung in like 2 out of the 50 songs. What are you even complaining about "

" blame the producers, they got high and forgot the plot and went with whatever "

" aww no way McLean you're not making me sing again nope not a chance " Duncan stated

" it's ten million dollars bro, Now for the rules. Each team will sing a song of your choice and me and Chef here will decide which one of you was most talented. This challenge doesn't require everyone in the team to sing. You have fifteen minutes to prepare so go and I might need you to DJ Pauly ".

" yeah now we talking " Pauly replied

The teams soon began discussing the challenge.

" sorry people but I don't sing " Pauly said to his team crossing his arms " one of ya do it "

" you guys have all sung before haven't you? Why don't one of you do it? " Deena asked

" yeah we did but uh, I honestly don't wanna do it again " Alejandro replied and Deena shook her head " c'mon you've already embarrassed yourself all those times. One more won't hurt "

" it'll hurt me actually " Noah groaned

" there's no freaking way I'm going to embarrass myself in front of Sam-..err everyone " Ronnie added

Courtney raised her hand " I'll do it ". Deena gave her a high five " that's my Court she's able to do anything ". Courtney smiled " now Cody and Noah work the guitars, Alejandro drums, Deena and Lindsay the lights, and Pauly you DJ "

" yeah buddy " Pauly said

Meanwhile with Corey's team...

" hell no I'm not doing it " Sammi said and Corey nodded in agreement " do you know you could get shot for doing something like this in my neighborhood "

" Heather you do it, you've sung before " Snooki suggested. " yeah I did but I hated it " Heather replied

" I can sing, as long as it's about food " Owen called out. " but that won't impress Chris " Heather said

" yo guys " Trent called out getting his teams attention " did you forget? I was made for music "

" Trent! " they all said in unison

Snooki embraced him " I forgot you're singer! You're always there when I need you ". Trent blushed and grinned sheepishly " thanks Snooks, you know you can count on me ". Gwen watched the scene and felt a thunderstorm flowing in her. But why?

With Duncan's team...

" hell no I'm not gonna do it " Duncan yelled and Jwoww elbowed him " we heard you the first time, don't scream in my ear "

" sorry I'm not doing it " Vinny stated crossing his arms and Izzy stood next to him and did the same thing " sorry Izzy isn't doing it either "

" partners I'm not the best singer, so if you choose me we're sure to lose " Clay added

" yo hamster you go out and do it I nominate you to do it " Mike said pointing to Angelina and she glared at him " why don't you do it asshole, because I nominate your ass "

A thought popped into Duncan " I know how to settle this, let's each pick out straws and whoev- "

" alright times up " Chris called out interrupting Duncan's thoughts " so each team line up and state who's singing "

" I'll be doing it for my team " Courtney said

" I'm doing it for my team " Trent said

" ... "

" Team Monster Sharks I'm waiting...who's doing this " Chris said annoyed. They all began pointing towards one another. Chris finally losing his patience spoke up " Duncan my man you're up "

" what! Hell no, no freaking way " he protested

" fine then you wanna walk the plank of shame " Chris said and smirked at Duncan's silence " I thought so, now you're up first Courtney knock'em dead. Let us begin the 'Music of the Past' challenge "

Courtney settled herself onto the stage and her team got into positions. Cody and Noah began by playing the guitars and Alejandro began playing his drums. Deena placed her light on Courtney and soon showed a clueless Lindsay how it worked as Courtney took her cue and sang.

_**" I settle down a twisted up frown, Disguised as a smile, well, you would have never known I had it all, but not what I wanted, Cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown "**_

_**" you'd make your way in I'd resist you just like this, You can't tell me to feel, The truth never set me free So I did it myself "**_

_**" You can't be too careful anymore, When all that is waiting for you Won't come any closer You've got to reach out a little more More, more, more, more**_

_**" Open your eyes like I open mine, It's only the real world, life you will never know, Shifting your way to throw off the pain Well, you can ignore it, but only for so long "**_

_**" You look like I did, You resist me just like this, You can't tell me to heal, And it hurts remembering How it felt to shut down "**_

_**" Can't be too careful anymore, When all that is waiting for you Won't come any closer, You've got to reach out a little more More, more, more, more "**_

_**" The truth never set me free, The truth never set me free, The truth never set me free, So I'll do it myself "**_

_**" You can't be too careful anymore, When all that is waiting for you Won't come any closer, You've got to reach out "**_

_**" Can't be too careful anymore, When all that is waiting for you, You won't come any closer, You've got to reach out more More, more, more, more "**__ (A/N: this is like the only Paramore song I like. I'm not really into the punk stuff )_

Once Courtney finished she bowed her head with her team and the rest of the crewmates began clapping along with Chris and were Chef.

" that was incredible Courtney " Chris said clapping his hands " I'm giving you a 8.5/10, now Duncan you're up. Pauly stay as the DJ alright "

" you got it " Pauly said and he grabbed Courtney's arm right as she was getting off the stage. " huh what is it Pauly? "

" you have a nice voice Court " and she smiled sweetly up at him " thanks Pauly you really know how to make me smile ". He gave her a smirk " oh and I got a little prank set up for these Monster Sharks, you'll love me even more for it "

" heh impress me Pauly D " Courtney replied and he winked " you'll be more then impressed "

Duncan stepped onto the stage and frowned when he saw Pauly flirting with Courtney. He walked up to the two " yo are you done up here ". Pauly glared at him " hold your ass up cock-blocker she's going ". Vinny and Mike heard this and busted out laughing. Duncan boiled up at the comment " what you say to me, bastard! "

" alright Duncan you ready " Chris chimed in and Courtney walked down to stop the argument. Duncan made his way to the center with his team. He grabbed the mic " alright let's do it "

***The beat for Justin Bieber's Baby plays***

" WHHHAAATTTT! " Duncan yelled horrified

Corey threw himself onto the floor and covered his ears " ahhh make it stop ". Ronnie covered Sammi's ears with his hands " turn that shit off ". Clay buried himself in his hat " ahh what's that noise " The crewmates were desperately trying to block off the music. Chef ran up and began beating the speakers with a metal bat until no sound could be heard. Everyone blew a sigh of relief. Chris finally spoke up angrily " for that horrendous attempt at trying to win the Monster Sharks are the losers. Your turn Get Backers "

" nice job Duncan " Angelina angrily said and Vinny glared at him " yeah I know you don't like singing but outta all the songs you pick that shit "

" that's not even music bro " Mike added and his whole team practically shot daggers at him. Duncan raised his hands up " I wasn't gonna sing that kid shit, you gotta believe me "

" busted big time yeah! " Pauly said laughing. Duncan glared at him " it was you I bet "

Trent and his team walked to the stage laughing except for Gwen. Corey was laughing hard " y'all would get jumped in my neighborhood in the first second with that lame ass song " Heather was grabbing her sides trying to stop her laughter " what losers oh god and on live tv too ". Team Monster Sharks sat back down in shame.

" hey Snooks I dedicate this song to you so sit back, trust me it'll make you laugh " Trent said with a smile. Snooki blew him a kiss " oohh for me thanks Trent ". Gwen snorted at this.

" let's go " Trent ordered and a 1980's beat started playing " here's a song by a gay guy "

_**" We're no strangers to love You know the rules and so do I, A full commitment's what I'm thinking of, You wouldn't get this from any other guy, I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling, Gotta make you understand "**_

_**" Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you "**_

_**" We've known each other for so long, Your heart's been aching but You're too shy to say it, Inside we both know what's been going on, We know the game and we're gonna play it, And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see "**_

_**" Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you "**_

_**" Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna make you cry,Never gonna say goodbye,Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you "**_

_Sammi and Heather _

_**(Ooh, give you up) (Ooh, give you up) (Ooh)**_

_Trent_

_**Never gonna give, never gonna give**_

_Sammi and Heather _

_**(Give you up) (Ooh)**_

_Trent _

_**Never gonna give, never gonna give**_

_Sammi and Heather _

_**(Give you up)**_

_**" We've know each other for so long, Your heart's been aching but You're too shy to say it, Inside we both know what's been going on, We know the game and we're gonna play it, I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling, Gotta make you understand "**_

_**" Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down,Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you "**_

_**" Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. Never gonna giiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvveee up " (similar to when Brian from family guy finishes it )**_

Trent finished with a strained voice and bowed down. Chris and Chef immediately screamed " I give it a 10/10 ". Trent then hugged both Heather and Sammi " nicely done girls "

" wow we got Rick Rolled " Pauly joked as he walked to his teammates. Noah grumbled " oh of course Chris would favor a song from his time "

" okay ladies we've landed on our destination, everyone out. Let's move it " Chris demanded and the crewmates all departed the ship " welcome to the Galapagos Island and the location of your second challenge "

" wow this beach is beautiful " Sammi said as she gazed at the scenery. Ronnie grinned at her " but you're hotter " and she chuckled. Mike gritted his teeth when he heard that.

" okay our second challenge will be a pirate themed battle to the death. Each team will build a ship using the materials that I have provided you with and once done I'll place you on a separate area away from the rest. The first team to sink the other ships and reach the finish line wins. Now you'll each have five minutes to select your materials. Seeing as how Team Get Backers won the first challenge they will be the first to pick out what they want, then Team Red Shell Bullets will go, and followed by the losers. Now let the 'Battle of the Pirates' challenge begin "

Corey ran up and began grabbing as much as he could carry " quick guys pick up the good shit ". Owen picked up a bunch of wood " this stuff is heavy ". Snooki tried picking some wood up only for it to fall back down " it sucks being so short ". Trent grabbed the wood from her hands " here let me get that for you Snooki ". She gave Trent a genuine smile " Trent you are such a gentleman " and he sheepishly returned the smile " you think so "

" hey lovebirds can you guys help out " Heather called out as she heaved a cannon with the help of Corey. Trent scratched his head " on my way "

" okay Shell Bullets you're up " Chris said and the Shell Bullets rushed to find good materials. Ronnie bumped into Sammi as he was walking and he instinctively grabbed her arms " my bad Sam you good ". She looked up and realized their close proximity " I'm fine Ronnie it's okay ". His hold on her lingered and for a second he actually forgot about the competition. All he could focus on was her eyes on his. God she was very pretty.

" yo Ronnie a little help here " Deena called out as she tried carrying a piece of wood. Ronnie shook his head and began walking to his team " I'm going guys ". Alejandro walked over to Deena and took the heavy object off of her hands " need some help señorita ". She smiled at his gesture " thanks Alejandro, how nice of you ".

Chris blew his whistle " alright losers your turn ". The last team finally began looking for anything in the very small pile. Angelina tossed a broken piece of wood " this is all useless, just like you Mike ". Hearing that Mike glared at her " not only is that broken wood more useful than you it's hotter too ".

" can you shut up and help " Jwoww demanded. Vinny picked up a cannon " man this looks rusted as shit, but it's better then nothing ". Izzy lifted up a telescope " oohh look what I found Vinny "

" nice Izzy we could use it to eye the girls " Vinny joked and Jwoww elbowed him " pervert ". Clay sighed " it's gonna be one heck of a trouble trying to fight with junk, partners "

" well you heard the cowboy Angelina we gotta get rid of the dump, so here's where you leave " Mike said causing Vinny and Duncan to laugh. She ignored his comment " bite me ".

" okay crewmates get to building "

**Team Red Shell Bullets**

" okay how the hell do we do this? Anybody have an idea? " Deena asked

" Deena the whole time I was in Rhode Island I use to sneak out of my house to go out and build boats, 'NO' I don't even know what the fuck to do first " Pauly joked sarcastically

" sorry but I'm not studying to be a boat maker " Noah added in his usual sarcastic tone. " are we building a boat or a ship " Lindsay asked and again everybody facepalmed

" yo guys you're looking at the man who built Gwen's face back in World Tour, I've got useful written all over me " Cody exclaimed

" no offense bro, but I'm not gonna put my confidence in someone who prides themselves in building grenade's faces " Pauly stated. Ronnie began laughing " some serious truth right there "

" right I mean I'm trying to promote a grenade free America over here " Pauly added and Ronnie gave him a high five " word bro "

" I just love Ronnie's laugh it's sounds so funny " Deena joked earning another laugh from Ronnie.

" guys focus " Courtney said and Alejandro nodded his head " she's right amigos we can laugh later "

" I'm telling you guys I'm good at building stuff not just Gwen's face. Trust me I can help "

" I use to work in real estate and construction with my father so I know a thing or two about building stuff " Ronnie stated

" and me and Courtney participated in that boat challenge so we have some experience " Alejandro added. " Ronnie you're in charge " Pauly said " yo maybe you could build my face hahah "

**Team Get Backers **

" how does this even go " Corey said as he examined the collection of materials piled up

" your guess is as good as mine " Trent replied

" hmm... " Snooki said deep in thought " nope I've got no clue as to where to start "

" I've never built boats before, it's not an everyday activity of mine " Sammi added

" hey guys we did a similar challenge like this back when I was competing in World Tour. I got a good idea on how to start " Owen said and Corey gave him a knuckle bump " that's mah dog "

" oh yeah we did do a boat challenge in World Tour. Thank God Cody isn't in my team anymore though, otherwise he'd probably build Gwen's face again " Heather said cringing at the thought

" as if building your face would be better " Gwen retorted

" ight easy ladies " Corey interjected " let's let Owen and Heather lead the way seeing as how they got experience ". Heather sent a triumphant smirk at Gwen " good it looks like I'm in charge "

" and Owen " Gwen defended

" alright guys let's work together and win this thing " Trent said raising a fist in the air

" yeahhh! "

**Team Monster Sharks **

" man all we have here is a pile of dump " Mike said

" hey Duncan didn't you build something when you were competing in World Tour " Clay questioned

" yeah I did actually " Duncan replied

" you better pull a rabbit outta your hat to make up for losing the first challenge " Angelina said

" I told you guys it wasn't my fault, that Pauly bastard played a prank on me " Duncan defended

" haha what's with the beef you got against Pauly, that's my boy right there " Vinny said

" I just don't like his ass he thinks he's all tough and hardcore, but he isn't " Duncan sneered

" that and he's putting the magic moves on your hot ex too " Mike added and Jwoww snickered

" w-what that's not it at all " Duncan retorted

" you're as open as my grandpa's famous can of bacon, partner " Clay joked

" Mmmm bacon " Izzy said

" joke time is over. It's work time now " Jwoww said

... ... ... ... ...

" alright crewmates times up " Chris yelled out from a flying helicopter " time for battle ". The teams were all done building their ship. The Monster Sharks ship was the one in the worst condition.

" I don't think this baby is gonna take that much hits" partners, she's pretty sturdy " Clay said

" well we did build it with garbage " Duncan said

" true enough, if we get caught our asses are going to be sunk at first sight " Jwoww added

" not necessarily " Vinny stated " if we sink them first that won't happen ". Angelina scoffed " nice deduction Vinny it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. The question is how do we do that? "

" let me finish, damn " Vinny said irritated by her comment " we've got a telescope remember, I don't recall seeing them pick one up " he finished. Jwoww gave him a hug " Vinny you're pretty smart "

" I do what I can Jenni " Vinny said smirking " okay Izzy you ready ". Izzy pulled out the telescope " I'm so ready, let's bring these guys down "

Meanwhile... ...

" yo check out this pirate hat I found " Pauly said as he wore his pirate hat " all I need is a parrot "

" aww damn I wanted one " Ronnie complained

" Haha Peter you look like a pirate " Lindsay said earning another set of facepalms. " guys focus " Courtney said " Noah! See anything! ". Noah was currently standing on the lookout post that they had created " Nope not yet, although I don't think I could see anyone from this post "

" who's ever shot a cannon before? " Deena asked

" believe it or not señorita I actually have " Alejandro boasted " Chris has given a similar challenge like this before and it also required us to shoot cannons "

" that could come in handy Alex " Lindsay said

" alright Cody steer us to starboard " Pauly ordered " I'm the captain so pay attention "

" uh hey guys I think I see something coming towards us " Noah said pointing towards the sky. Just as he had examined a black blur could be seen approaching in the distance.

" it's a bag " Lindsay said

" it's a bird " Ronnie said

" no it's Superman " Cody said

Courtney grunted in annoyance " it's a cannon you big idiots! Cody evasive maneuver! ". Cody nodded " you got it babe " and he began steering to the left. Cody tried to dodge it but the cannon was able to knock down the lookout post, along with Noah. " I hate my life! " Noah yelled as he plunged into the water. " oh no Noah! " Courtney yelled in worry.

" Cody keep with the evasive maneuvering, Deena watch our backs, Alejandro start firing back in the direction of the attacks, Ronnie you help me " Pauly directed and he threw a rope towards Noah " grab onto this! ". Noah obliged and was pulled up safely.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: wow did you see the leadership Pauly D showed with that command. It was so strong and straightforward. I think... I think I'm in love *stutters* with his leadership I mean not him **

**Lindsay: I'm getting the feeling that Courtney might like Pauly...it's my women's intuition **

**Ronnie: I seriously wanted that pirate hat, it looks sick. Hmmm maybe I'll steal it**

**End of Confessionals**

Alejandro prepared the cannon and fired it when the enemy boat began coming into view " vamos! Comense esto (c'mon! eat this) ".

" alright Alejandro you go " Deena cheered

At the other end of the attack was Team Get Backers. Trent fired another cannon to fend off the one Team Red Shell Bullets had fired. The two cannons collided and exploded in the air. Corey quickly began preparing another cannon " let's sink their battleship! T-dogg fire "

" ai yai captain " Trent said as he fired another cannon. This one skidded to the side and dented the side of Team Red Shell Bullets boat.

" shit we can't keep on taking those hits " Ronnie said. " those blows are too strong " Courtney said.

" hah that's what she said " Pauly joked

" shut up Pauly " Courtney said putting Pauly into a headlock " you jerk nows not the time "

" here comes another one " Lindsay said

Alejandro fired back and parried it " amigos we have to think of a plan here ". Deena then turned to Pauly " well captain what do we do? ". As Pauly was about to speak a cannon slammed right into the ship and it began sinking.

" we abandon ship that's what we freaking do! " Pauly stated and he jumped off the boat. Cody followed in suit " woman and children first ". Ronnie jumped off afterwards " you shitty pirate, a captain always stays with his ship ".

" not this one " Pauly replied. Courtney fell above Pauly and he sunk underwater " whoops sorry "

" oh no our ship's been sunk " Lindsay exclaimed

" really I wonder what told you that " Noah remarked sarcastically. She shot him a look as if he were dumb " the broken boat that's what " and everyone facepalmed again.

" enjoy your shower losers! " Heather yelled out as her boat passed the Shell Bullets.

" quick think of a fast comeback " Ronnie said

" hey!...uh...shut up! " Courtney yelled and Noah sighed " wow that must've took ages to think of "

Team Get Backers were currently celebrating their victory. Corey put his hand up " nice job team, that's one down and one to go ". Suddenly a loud blast was heard and the unprepared Get Backers were hit by an enemy boat. " oh no were leaking water " Gwen said as she examined the boat's condition.

" how the hell can they have good aiming like that? It's ridiculous " Sammi stated

" T-dogg give us some cover fire " Corey demanded and Trent nodded " way ahead of ya ". Heather examined the leakage " shit what do we do? ". Corey snapped his finger " I know! Owen get in that hole as if it were Izzy ". Owen blushed and jumped in successfully stopping the water from entering " hey sorry if I'm too big for you Izzy "

" ugh I'm gonna barf " Heather said

At the other boat the Monster Sharks were dodging the shots successfully. Vinny readied another cannon to blast " alright Izzy where? ". Izzy hung from the lookout post and peered through her telescope " to the left five o'clock "

Vinny blasted the cannon " guys we're officially outta ammo over here "

" we just had to get the sloppy seconds " Jwoww said

" thirds " Mike corrected

" let's hope this hits then " Duncan said

Team Get Backers saw the cannon and immediately shot a cannon back. It managed to counter the blast but it exploded close to the boat and caused a strong impact. The impact caused Gwen, Snooki, and Sammi to hurdle overboard. Gwen felt a strong hand grip on her arm, holding her.

" Tren-.. " Gwen gasped when she saw that it wasn't Trent but Corey who saved her. He was using one hand to hold her and the other one to hold Sammi. Trent was currently pulling Snooki up to safety with a worried expression.

" oh god Corey don't let go " Sammi said hanging onto his arm with her other hand. " wouldn't dream of it " Corey said through gritted teeth " yo T-dogg, Heather a little help here ". Trent and Heather quickly ran over and helped Corey. He was then able to lift Gwen up to the boat " you okay ladies " he asked with worry. Sammi gave Corey a hug as thanks " you're a good friend Corey "

" I'm fine but this means war bitches " Snooki said

" ... " Gwen had responded with silence. She was still a little off by what had happened. In the midst of trouble Trent had reached out for Snooki, she was his first priority. Gwen realized her hands were clenched. " guys sorry I couldn't help but I was too busy being inside Izzy " Owen said not realizing how explicit the sentence sounded. Heather ignored the blonde boy to point out something " guys they're not firing, nows our chance "

" they must've run out of ammo. I mean the Monster Sharks did get our leftovers so that means they weren't able to fully arm themselves " Trent concluded

" alright Sammi man the harpoons! We're hunting these sharks down! " Corey said and Trent readied the cannon and gave a thumbs up " fire Sammi! "

Team Monster Sharks panicked when they saw the cannon heading towards them. " incoming! " Clay said in fear " what do we do partners? "

" we've gotta abandon ship " Duncan said

" but we'll lose " Jwoww replied

Izzy watched through the lookout post with a hard stare " I think it's time for Explosivo to make her grand entrance ". She jumped down to her panicked teammates " have no fear sweater monkies ". Izzy placed a dynamite into the cannon that she took out from nowhere and fired " Hahah! Boom Boom! ".

The dynamites collided with the cannon and it exploded in midair, successfully avoiding Team Monster Sharks. Izzy turned towards Jwoww " don't just stand there matey row us toward their ship "

Vinny grinned " oh yeah Izzy let's roll " and he began steering towards the Get Backers boat. " are you sure that's a good idea? " Angelina asked.

" trust me when Izzy and Vinny put their minds on something there's no stopping them, besides it usually always works " Jwoww answered. The ships began aligning with one another.

" blast those suckas " Corey said and Trent began blasting the cannon " take this! ". Izzy countered with another dynamite. She then jumped into the cannon " okay Vinny bombs away! "

" are you insane! " Mike said in disbelief

" I think she is " Clay added. Vinny fired the cannon and it sent Izzy flying towards the other boat. He had nothing but confidence in his crazy friend. Izzy grabbed onto the sail and slid down tearing it along the way. Heather saw this " guys get the psycho! ". Izzy hopped over Trent and sidestepped Corey. She took out a set of dynamites and threw them onto their boat. She launched herself into the cannon and blasted herself back but not before speaking up " and the ship goes Boom Boom! ". With that the boat exploded sending them plummeting into the water except Izzy who landed on her ship.

Mike was the first to greet her, he threw Izzy up into the air " you crazy ass girl you did it ". Jwoww approached and embraced Izzy " you insane girl ". Vinny scooped Izzy into his arms " I knew you'd pull it off ". She smiled and gave him a high five " thank Explosivo people ". Clay put his arm around her shoulder " you are one rowdy cowgirl. Now let's head on to victory "

Corey watched in disappointment as the ship disappear into the distance before turning to his team " are you guys all in one piece ". Heather slammed her fist onto the water " this sucks how can we lose to the losers ".

Trent sighed " well there's nothing we can do now except get to the finish line ". Snooki grabbed onto Trent's shoulders from behind " don't tell me we have to swim all the way there ". Both Heather and Sammi latched onto Corey's back. " I guess so " Corey replied. Gwen frowned again when she noticed Trent swimming with Snooki. Owen swam up to her " need a lift ". She gave him a smile " sure thanks Owen ". Luckily for them the finish line was only a few minutes away.

The Red Shell Bullets were having a horrible time trying to reach the finish line. " Are we there yet? " Courtney asked from behind Pauly's shoulder. He sighed in annoyance, this was the tenth time " hey Court could you not be such a backseat driver "

" Courtney's right though we've been swimming for hours " Deena said from Alejandro's shoulder. Courtney gave her a high five " yeah Deena! We know our stuff Pauly "

" guys I see it " Cody said pointing to a white blur in the distance. Ronnie smiled " finally let's move it ". They approached the finish line and reached the land. Chris walked up to them with his usual smug grin " congrats Team Red Shell Bullets you guys are sending home a loser. While the Get Backers get second class and the Monster Sharks win yet another first class treatment "

Alejandro couldn't believe he lost and to make things worse he even lost to Heather. He clenched his fists as he saw her smirk at him. Courtney watched as Alejandro's demeanor changed. He had a dark intent in his eyes as well as something else. Some other sort of emotion. Courtney wondered if she were dreaming when she saw it, but she knew what that emotion was. She had seen it before in herself and knew what it was. Loneliness.

" Alejandro... " she thought

Back at the S.S Chris Team Red Shell Bullets had to head towards the deck for their first elimination. Chris smiled " so who's gonna walk the plank of shame, that's up to you "

**Confessionals**

**Pauly: wow it's hard to pick out who to eliminate when everyone's your boy. Hey I wonder what happened to my pirate hat **

**Noah: I hate eels, that is my statement**

**Courtney: I'll never vote for Deena she's my friend and uh...I won't vote for Pauly either **

**Lindsay: hmm... what do we do here again**

**Deena: me and Courtney are girlfriends I'd never vote for her and Alejandro is like a nice guy so I won't vote for him either**

**Ronnie: *wearing pirate hat* damn this is pretty tough, I've gotten use to all these guys**

**Cody: I won't vote for Courtney ever again she was willing to rescue me back at the Nicaragua challenge even though we had a rough past. Now that's a keeper**

**Alejandro: *slams his fist on the wall* I won't lose, I absolutely will not lose here**

**End of Confessionals**

" let's see who doesn't get the seaweed on a stick and gets booted outta here " Chris said while holding the sticks " now first one goes to my fellow gel lover, Pauly "

Pauly took the stick " yeah buddy "

" I've got one for Deena and Courtney " Chris said and he handed them the sticks. The two girls happily embraced one another. Chris held out the remaining sticks " Cody my man here's one for you and one for the Ronster "

Cody gave Ronnie a high five " yeah we're still in this buddy ". Chris raised another one " alright Alejandro this one has your name on it "

Alejandro smirked " heh there's no way I'd lose so quickly. The game's only begun ". Chris held up the last seaweed on a stick " so last one, whoever doesn't get this must immediately walk the plank of shame and can never return. Ever. The last seaweed on a stick goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" Noah! C'mon up here and Lindsay the plank of shame awaits you "

" aww well I had fun and I met new friends too. So good luck guys " Lindsay said and gave a hug to each of them. She walked up to the plank of shame " goodbye Candice, Robbie, Diana, Pablo, Coley, Albert, and goodbye Nate "

Another set of facepalms occurs.

" what a slap to the past with a music challenge huh, and quite a pirate war too. Seems like Izzy's crazy alter ego came out to have some fun. So Team Red Shell Bullets finally goes through an elimination and Lindsay gets sent home. Tune in for more Total Drama Around the World!... oh by the way did you see how Heather totally owned Gwen, haha priceless "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I had fun writing it. Heather went brutal on Gwen. Did you notice the way Trent sang the Rick Astley song hehe like Brian from Family Guy. Also Izzy was pure awesome in this. Poor Lindsay gets sent home, I'm gonna miss her dumbness.**

**Votes: Team Red Shell Bullets**

**Noah- Alejandro **

Ronnie, Alejandro, Lindsay- Noah

**Courtney, Deena, Pauly, Cody- Lindsay **

**Eliminated From Game**

**Ezekiel,Tyler, and Lindsay**

**Challenges**

**'Music of the Past' and 'Battle of the Pirates'**

**View Team's Character Designs**

**check them out on my profile the links are there**

**Teams**(non-bold letters equal eliminated)

**Team Red Shell Bullets: Pauly, Deena, Courtney, Cody, Noah, Ronnie, Alejandro, **(Lindsay)

**Team Get Backers: Corey, Owen, Sammi, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Snooki **(Ezekiel)

**Team Monster Sharks: Mike, Clay, Duncan, **(Tyler), **Izzy, Vinny, Angelina, Jwoww**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow I've gotten more than 10 reviews awesome!**

**To HATERS CAN'T SEE ME: she totally did lol. It's good to see you reviewing again**

**To XXEnvyXx: Heather killed her didn't she hehe. So you caught the references nice. Izzy is like one of my faves and poor Lindsay :(**

**To TrustYourHeart: everyone loved that Heather part XD and the Trent part too " Ronnie and Sammi is so on it's way and Pauly and Courtney is too**

**To Jason: hey BFF I'm glad you enjoy this and find it funny. That was total pawnage by Heather right. The Izzy puns were funny right lol and so was Trent**

**To ToughGuy90210: heh I like that list pal**

**To DerzBeauty2Love: oh you noticed that scene huh, you're a big JS fan like me. Trent Rick Rolled everyone heh. Courtney's in denial. Ronnie did say he wanted it**

**To 21hugs: that is how they roll. You got Rick Rolled by Trent heheh and Paramore is pretty cool. GwenxTrent hmmm... prolly not, maybe **

**To Jackson: I'm glad someone's keeping up with those glimpse into Courtney's past. No nobody should have to suffer through those. Hah yeah you did get Rick Rolled on FF and not YTube. Go Izzy**

**To Jenstar: Courtney is just in denial about her feelings. Explosivo in the house! Corey and Owen were very explicit XD**

**To luvin money: hah wasn't funny**

**To Flutejrp: yeah they'll be reunited and the AleHeather moments are coming believe me**

**To Nugiha: good to see a review from you. I agree I didn't like how they bullied Angelina**

**To TDI-Ryro-Eclares: thanks for liking my story, good to see you reviewing.**

**To SkorpionQueen12: Heather told her didn't she, it was awesome. Courtney's in love heh but in total denial. I try my best ;)**

**This so awesome I've gotten great reviews and support from you readers. Now onwards.**

**Total Drama Around the World**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Love In Almighty Argentina (Part One)<p>

_" so that's her, I told you not to talk to her. Don't go for her autograph " a young boy said_

_" haha why would I get it she was the worst player from Total Drama " another boy called out _

_" not to mention she made a fool of herself in World Tour " the boy replied _

_From behind the stall Courtney glared at the two little boys " Hah like I need you two brats as fans I've got loads of them " but that wasn't true. Why did Chris have to bring her to these Total Drama conventions, oh yeah because it was in the contract. It was always the same in these things, nobody ever asked for her autograph. She looked towards her side and all the castmates were getting bombarded by fans. From the pit of her stomach a feeling pent up in her...Loneliness._

" Court, Court, Courtney ". The feeling of someone lightly shaking her stirred Courtney awake. She opened her eyes and Pauly was staring at her " yo you okay Court? You were tossing and turning ". She shook herself off the lingering thoughts " I'm fine, what time is it? "

" well it's past 10 AM I think "

" how the hell can you sleep in this wooden piece of crap Courtney " Deena said and Noah grunted " hey some of us can sleep and you're disturbing us "

" try the floor it's much more comfortable " Cody suggested as he lied on the floor. Deena looked at him as if he were crazy " What? Hell no there's cockroaches and rats there "

" yo D there's cockroaches everywhere this is losers class, remember " Ronnie said and Deena sighed " I try not to remember "

Courtney sneaked a peak at Alejandro who had his back towards her, his gaze to the wall. She lowered her eyes, what were his true feelings?

_**Confessional**_

**Courtney: I know there's something weighing on Alejandro's back. I can tell by the look in his eyes *lowers head* they remind me of mine... so, so much**

**End of Confessional**

The first class team was excitedly roaming about the area. Clay and Mike were stuffing themselves with food. Duncan ran up happily and jumped into the pool " yeah baby "

" wow first class again we rock " Angelina boasted and she smiled at Izzy " and it's all thanks to you "

" oh it was all Explosivo not me Angelina " Izzy corrected " she was like 'boom boom' and they were all like 'oh no' hahah "

Vinny gave her a high five " yo whatever it was it was epic and it gave us another victory "

" and another first class treatment " Jwoww added " let's keep it that way "

Meanwhile in the second class...

" well it's definitely a step up " Trent spoke

Owen grinned " yeah soon we'll be in first class and I'll be able to talk with Izzy and plus the food was actually good "

" you mean edible " Heather corrected

" I'm just glad we have a bed " Sammi added as she stretched on the somewhat comfortable bed.

" I think this calls for a toast " Snooki said and Corey quickly took the hint " word but not enough to get us drunk "

" let's party then " Sammi cheered " responsibly though " she added as an afterthought

The S.S Chris came upon a stop and the loudspeakers blared " attention crewmates we have reached our destination "

The crewmates all began descending the stairs off the ship and onto land. Chris was waiting at the bottom " say hello to Argentina the largest of the Spanish speaking nations "

" wow awesome Argentina " Clay said

" hehe " Chris smirked and Cody shivered " oh no Chris has that sadistic look in his eyes ". Chris spoke up " our challenge will be in the famous Mount Aconcagua known for it's climate changes "

" d-did you say climate changes " Owen said

" yes Owen I did " Chris replied and before he could speak Heather interjected " you better have the right attire for us this time. You played us dirty in World Tour ". Chris glared at her for interrupting " jeez you people love cutting me off dontcha...now as I was saying the second challenge will take place in the Aconcagua but the first will take place in the great 'Teatro Colón "

Alejandro piqued up at that " it's the main opera house in Buenos Aires, acoustically considered to be amongst the five best concert venues in the world right "

" you sure know your cinema Alejandro " Deena said and he smiled at her " Deena my pretty lady I happen to be very talented in arts and culture "

" more like arts and crafts " Duncan said insulting him. Alejandro glared at Duncan " an idiot blockhead like you would never understand the true beauty of it ". Pauly laughed and gave him a high five " haha nice "

Duncan scoffed " whatever, I wouldn't wanna understand boring shit like that anyways "

" will you guys shut up so I can continue " Chris said annoyed " anyways... the 'Teatro Colón will be where our first challenge takes place now follow me ". Chris led them towards the location and the crewmates entered. It was huge arena with three stands centered in the middle.

" okay crewmates this challenge is called 'The Random Chris Trivia' it's pretty self explanatory but I'll explain anyways. One member from each team will be chosen to represent their team. I'll ask a question and only the chosen teammate can answer. The one who pushes the red buzzer first is the one who will answer the question, whoever scores five points wins. The winning team gets an advantage to the next challenge and trust me guys you'll want that advantage. Now pick out a teammate "

" hah guys this will be a cinch for me, believe me I'll win this for us " Courtney exclaimed

" sounds like a done deal to me " Ronnie said

" no objections from me " Noah added

" that's my Courtney " Deena cheered and Pauly gave a thumbs up " you got this Court ". Cody raised two thumbs up " go Courtney "

Team Get Backers were also making their decision. Snooki shook her head " I definitely can't do it "

" I wasn't exactly in honors class so I'm no good with questions " Heather said " what about you "

" don't look at me " Sammi said " I mean I'm not stupid but I'm not a braniac either "

" yo guys I can do it " Corey requested. His team all looked at him, mouth agape. Gwen was the first to speak " really I mean you're kinda dense "

" not cool Gwen " Corey replied " hey I studied hard when I was in high school I knew it was going to get me out of the projects. I'm pretty smart, I just hung out with the wrong crowd "

Trent placed his hand on his shoulder " you're a good guy Corey, go for it " and his team all nodded in agreement.

The Monster Sharks were having big trouble in making a decision. " well it sure as hell can't be me. I'm no nerd " Duncan stated

" well one of us has to do it " Angelina said

" in that case why don't you do it " Mike said causing her to get angry " why don't you do it "

I'm a cowboy not a game show participant...oh wait is Total Drama a game show? " Clay asked

" hmm... technically " Izzy said and Jwoww pondered that " I thought it was characterized as a reality show, hey Duncan which is it? "

" now that you mention it I'm not so sure " Duncan said "hmm... probably a reality show "

" alright times up, all chosen contestants come on up to the stage ". Courtney and Corey talk their spots on one of the stands. Chris turned to the Monster Sharks " haven't decided huh, okay Vinny you're up buddy "

" what why me? Pick Angelina or something "

" I picked you now move it or lose it "

Izzy patted Vinny's back " do your best my partner in crime " and he smiled at her " thanks Izzy ". The three chosen members took their positions.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: me against these two knuckleheads haha this'll be easy**

**Corey: gotta stay focus and I'll beat these two. They messed with the wrong guy**

**Vinny: seriously if I lose it's Chris's fault **

**End of Confessionals**

" okay take your positions contestants and let the games begin " Chris announced whilst wearing a fancy suit

" uh hello, they're already in position " Angelina said " are you dumb Chris "

" silence " Chris retorted before turning to the contestants " oh answer wrong and you'll get an electric shock. Okay first question kiddies. If in two years person 'A' will be twice as old as he was five years ago, how old is person 'A' now? "

" that must be a trick question " Noah joked and Chris through a microphone at him " all non-competitors shall refrain from making silly comments "

***BUZZ***

" do you have the answer Vinny?

" 74 "

Angelina gave him a glare " what in the world? Your guess is so retarded, did you even think?

" yeah I thought of Chris's age and I subtracted 5 and multiplied it by 2 "

***ZAP***

Vinny shook from the shock " ow holy shit I thought you were kidding about that "

" nope, wasn't kidding " Chris said and Courtney pressed the buzzer " it's gotta be 8 because add 2 and you get 10, then subtract 5 and get 5, now multiply that by two and get 10 again "

***ZAP***

" what, that sounded logically correct " Pauly said and Chris smirked " it was logically incorrect "

" it's twelve " Corey said as he pressed the buzzer and Chris grinned " nice, point one for Team Get Backers ". Deena gasped " but how? "

" it's simple, if your 12 in two years you'll be 14 and subtract 5 years from the 12 and you get 7, now double that and you get 14 " Corey said

" my brain hurts with all this math shit " Duncan said. Courtney put a hand to her head " now I see, I mixed up the ages. Damn it "

" you go buddy " Owen cheered

" question number 2, If Mr. and Mrs. McLean have six daughters and each daughter has one brother, how many people are in the whole family? "

***BUZZ***

" giving it another go huh Vinny "

" 14 it's definitely 14 cuz 6 multiplied by 2 gets twelve and plus the 2 parents makes 14 "

***ZAP***

" I take it you weren't the best in school were you Vinny " Chris stated. Noah nudged Cody " I don't know who to feel bad about Vinny or whoever marries Chris " and Cody laughed " totally ". The two were then both hit with microphones.

***BUZZ***

" it's all yours Corey " Chris spoke

" it's 9 cuz there's only one brother, now add that 1 brother with the 6 sisters and the 2 parents "

" correctomundo Corey, that's another point for Team Get Backers ". Corey's team all cheered happily. " oh yeah that's my teammate " Heather said pumping a fist in the air. Alejandro gritted his teeth at this " don't give up Courtney "

" question number 3, which president gave a lengthy 2 hour speech in a snowstorm before dying a few weeks later due to pneumonia "

" crap I'm not good with politics " Corey said and Vinny pressed the buzzer " Theodore Roosevelt "

***ZAP***

Jwoww walked up and smacked Vinny " stop giving stupid guesses you dumbass ". Courtney pressed the buzzer " William Henry Harrison "

" correct, now that's a point for Team Red Shell Bullets ". Deena hugged Courtney " you go "

" now question number 4, I'm thinking of a 7-letter word where the first two letters indicates a male, the first three letters indicates a female, the first four indicates a great man and the whole word translates to a great woman. What is the word? "

***BUZZ***

" ehhh... yes Vinny what do you think? "

" bro you lost me, repeat that shit I only heard 7-letter word, so let's take it from there and-

***ZAP***

" oohhh sorry Vinny that's incorrect "

Mike clenched his teeth " c'mon Vinny what the hell you doing bro "

" ya know ya didn't hear all that shit either "

" haha so true " Clay said

***BUZZ***

" Corey my man what you got "

" the word is 'heroine'. The first two letters of it indicates a male, the first three letters indicates a female, the first four letters indicates a hero and heroine means a great woman "

" A.K.A me I'm a great woman " Jwoww said and Corey winked at her " yes you are ". She crossed her arms and averted her gaze " ugh give it up "

" and that's another point for the Get Backers. They now have three points, while the Shell Bullets have one point and the Monster Sharks are in last with zero points " Chris stated

" wow we definitely lost this one " Duncan said

" it sure looks that way partner " Clay added

" question number 5, what do you get when you put two and two together? "

***BUZZ***

" uhh... okay Vinny this one's on you again "

" it's obviously four "

***ZAP***

" ooohhhh wrong again "

" WHAT! Are you stupid, two plus two is four " Angelina argued " even Mike knows that "

" yeah even I know tha-... Yo! "

" I never said added together did I "

***BUZZ***

" go for it Corey "

" is this a trick question or what dog? "

***ZAP***

" sorry bro, but you can't answer a question with another question "

" God damn that really does hurt "

" trust me kid you ain't seen nothing yet " Vinny said knowing full well what it felt like.

***BUZZ***

" shoot, Courtney "

" it's 22, when you put two and two together in the non mathematical way that's what you get "

" that's correct, way to go Courtney "

This time Cody hugged Courtney " nice job there Courtney you were amazing ". Courtney gave a small smile " uh gee thanks Cody ". Both Pauly and Duncan narrowed their eyes at this.

" question number 6, in which year did Tom Brady become the starting quarterback of the New England Patriots? "

***BUZZ***

" wow Courtney again? I expected the guys "

" It was in September 23, 2001. He replaced Drew Bledsoe after Bledsoe took a rough hit by the Jets linebacker Mo Lewis "

" that's correct Courtney, that puts the Shell Bullets even with Team Get Backers ". Everybody stayed silent and in awe from Courtney's football knowledge.

**Confessionals**

**Pauly: Courtney has sports knowledge too, wow that's hot**

**Vinny: this girl is practically one of the guys I mean she does MMA and watches sports. She is like the whole package**

**Courtney: surprised I watch sports *smirks* there's a lot of things you don't know**

**Corey: as a rising NFL icon I gotta say that it's a huge turn-on for me when a girl knows her sports. If I weren't so sprung from Jwoww I'd wife Courtney up in an instant... er not like I'm sprung though hehe**

**End of Confessionals**

" okay question number 7, who was eliminated first in Total Drama Action? "

Vinny pressed the buzzer " it was-

***ZAP***

" yo you didn't even let me answer it " Vinny complained. Chris signed " you're gonna get it wrong anyways "

***BUZZ***

" argh... fine Vinny who was it? "

" it was Ezekiel who else always loses first "

***ZAP***

" what a surprise you're wrong again "

***BUZZ***

" alright Corey, who do you say? "

" it was both Geoff and Bridgette "

" good job Corey one more point and you win. Now question number 8, if you're running in a race, and you passed the person in second place, what place would you be in now?

***BUZZ***

" seriously bro why are you still trying "

" that puts you in first baby "

***ZAP***

" wow wrong again...didn't see that coming "

***BUZZ***

" alrighty Courtney, what place will you be in? '

" you'll be in second place "

" congratulations Courtney you're now tied with Corey for the winning point. Now for the last and final question "

" why final? " Vinny asked. Chris gave him a dull look " well it's obvious you'll never catch up "

Courtney and Corey sneaked a competitive glance at one another just as Chris spoke " okay question number 9, what is Total Drama, a game show or a reality show? "

" there's only two answers so one of them is definitely going to get it right " Trent said " but why two though? "

" because I bet the question isn't directed at Vinny, Trent " Sammi answered

***BUZZ***

" okay...Vinny you can answer it "

" it's a reality show " Vinny said as he recalled he and his team had pondered about the same thing before the challenge had started

***ZAP***

" wrong, didn't see that coming.. wait yes I did "

" whoops guess it was a game show " Duncan said rubbing the back of his head

***BUZZ***

" okay Corey go for it "

Corey smirked at Courtney " sorry Courtney but I win ". Courtney lowered her head in defeat. She had loss because she wasn't quick enough.

" it's a reality show "

***ZAP***

" What? How could he lose that's bull " Heather yelled stomping her foot. Sammi pointed an accusatory finger at Chris " that's foul "

" hehe he got the answer wrong that's why "

" but what else could it be? " Snooki asked

***BUZZ***

Everyone turned to Courtney who pressed the buzzer " Total Drama is... a reality-game show "

" correctomundo and the winners are Team Red Shell Bullets ". Courtney shot her arm out " yeah I won, I won! ". Deena ran up and embraced Courtney " you did it, whooo ". Pauly soon walked up and did the same " yeah that was awesome "

Ronnie threw his arm around Courtney " Yeah! Yeah that's what I'm talking bout! "

**Confessionals**

**Snooki: a reality-game show! Man this Chris, I swear now I know why everyone wants to kill him. Still he is funny**

**Clay: now I gotta say that was one mighty fine trick that ol Chris pulled on us**

**Angelina: Vinny is such an idiot **

**End of Confessionals**

Corey walked up to his team and hung his head low " damn man I tried it's just... that las- " Corey was cut off when Trent placed a hand on his shoulder " It's alright Corey we're not perfect and besides it was a trick question anyways ". Owen sent a smile at him " yeah buddy don't worry "

" trust me you did better than what I would've done, that's for sure " Heather said

" and better than what any of the Monster Sharks would've done too " Snooki added

" thanks y'all I feel the love "

Vinny walked or limped back to his teammates. The electricity had left him an aftereffect on him. Angelina was the first to speak " how could you blow the challenge Vinny "

" what are you my mother " Vinny retorted " I bet none of you guys would've answered one right "

Angelina boiled up at his comment and gave Vinny a shove only to receive an electric shock that had lingered on him. Mike chuckled at this " haha I guess the joke is on you "

" awww mellow your yellow Angelina " Duncan joked " it could've been worse "

" time to head on to our next destination, where the reward awaits Team Red Shell Bullets ". Chris soon led the crewmates to an area located in the southern part of Argentina. The climate around had dropped significantly and there were huge mountains everywhere. " say hello to Mendoza Province the home to the very famous Mount Aconcagua. It's the highest mountain in the Americas at 6,962m and is one of the 'seven summits' "

" w-wh-why is i-it f-f-freezing here " Ronnie said

" I so di-didn't dress f-for t-the snow " Sammi said

" hey w-where are our j-j-jackets? " Heather asked

" what's up w-with t-the c-crates? " Courtney called out as she examined the boxes next to Chef. Chris looked at the boxes and then turned back to the teammates " those are the rewards for you and your team for winning, go ahead open them "

Team Red Shell Bullets rushed in and began tearing up the boxes.

" whoa checkout this equipment " Cody yelled

" they've got jackets " Deena said

" gloves " Noah said

" and this cool ass ice axe " Pauly chimed

Chef passed seven duffel bags out to each member from Team Red Shell Bullets " there ya go you maggots, place your junk there "

" now seeing as how Team Get Backers won in second place they'll each get ice axes "

Trent raised a finger up to speak but Chris cut him off " and no jackets ". Trent's shoulders slumped down and Chris high fived Chef " I'm the worst "

" you mean we get nothing " Jwoww said

" yeah you get nothing " Chris replied

Angelina glared at Duncan " you were saying Duncan, it could be worse "

" hehe my bad " Duncan replied

" now your second challenge is called the 'Impossible Snow Climb'. It will be a test of your endurance. Whoever gets to the peak of the mountain wins. Bare in mind that there's more than one route up to the top. Whether you separate or stay together is all up to you. There will be rest stops along the way and locations to set up camp. Believe me trying to make it to the top without resting is suicide heh heh, but don't take my word for it "

" are you s-sure t-that this thing is climbable? It looks unstable in these c-conditions " Trent said

" he's r-right the w-weather is too strong " Jwoww said in agreement

Chris gave his sadistic grin " that's why it's called the 'Impossible Snow Climb' and it's not climbing season either hehe, now up you go "

" not climbing season! " Heather yelled " should of seen that coming "

**Confessionals**

**Heather: is Chris serious 'NOT' climbing season ugh I swear one day he's gonna get it**

**Trent: these two challenges get more and more suicidal by the day...I'm guessing Chris had a weird childhood**

**Duncan: freaking McLean and his death challenges. Just once I'd like to see him do a challenges *grins* hehe that'll make my day**

**End of Confessionals**

" this'll be a piece of cake " Cody said as he zipped up his jacket.

The other two teams watched as Team Red Shell Bullets bundled up for the cold weather.

" how bout sharing some gloves " Mike said

" hah you wish " Deena retorted

" well, was worth a shot "

The weather had become drastically colder as the crewmates walked into the mountainous area.

**Team Get Backers**

" I c-can't f-f-feel my f-f-fingers " Heather said shivering

" g-good t-thing I came w-with my s-sweater. You p-poor l-ladies and y-your tiny c-clothes " Corey said as he zipped his sweater up

" maybe w-we s-should h-huddle up f-f-for wa-warmth " Sammi suggested

" g-good i-idea l-ladies c-come t-to me " Corey said opening his arms " d-don't b-be s-shy "

Sammi pulled Heather in for a hug and Corey pulled the two towards him " now i-isn't t-this much b-b-better "

Snooki climbed inside Owen's shirt " g-good thing I'm s-short but it's r-really w-warm here "

" that's c-cause b-body h-heat is as w-warm as it g-gets " Owen replied with a smile

Gwen wrapped her arm around Trent who hugged her back in return. It felt surprisingly warmer being near him.

" d'don't worry G-Gwen I got ya " Trent reassured with a smile. She hadn't noticed before but she really did miss his smile. The sweet smile that he would give her whenever she accomplished something or to cheer her up.

" th-thanks Trent "

" should we f-follow the others? " Trent asked

" naw I t-think we should head f-for the resting s-spot first " Corey suggested

**Team Monster Sharks**

" oh G-God it's so f-fu-fucking cold " Jwoww said while shivering

" darn it, th-that's the tenth time m-my hat's almost bl-blown away " Clay said. He tied his cowboy hat to his body with his lasso " heh try to f-fly away n-now "

" it's j-just a h-hat Clay " Mike said

" whoa partner th-that's h-hitting below the b-belt. This same hat has been passed down in ge-generation by my great, great grandpappy "

" cooool " Izzy said " wow it's cold "

" who wa-wants t-t-to hug for wa-warmth? " Vinny asked " Jwoww, how bout you "

" I'm not hugging the h-hamster I'd ra-rather freeze to d-death " Mike said

" wow, and here I th-thought we'd never agree with a-anything " Angelina said before turning to Duncan " hey D-Duncan why d-don't you be a ge-gentleman and lend me your long sleeve "

" I'm c-c-cold t-too woman " Duncan replied

" you men have n-no manners. How about y-you Vinny, you can lend your sh-shirt right?

" s-s-sorry I'm too c-cold " Vinny replied

Mike went over and hugged Jwoww " let's h-hug for wa-warmth "

" ooohh good idea " Izzy said and she pulled Vinny and Duncan in for a hug " group hug everyone "

" this is so lame " Duncan sighed " b-but my ass is to c-cold to complain so wh-what the hell "

" let's get t-this clear Duncan I only like you as a fr-friend " Vinny joked and Duncan laughed " aww you broke my heart "

" hahahaha "

**Team Red Shell Bullets**

" poor suckers that gotta feel this cold " Pauly said as he tossed his ice axe in the air and caught it

" yeah bro, haha suckers " Ronnie said and suddenly a thought of Sammi out in the cold freezing rushed through his mind " I hope they're not all...uh too cold though "

" are you kidding me I hope they're freezing they're butts out there " Deena said

" tell me Ron " Cody jested getting near him " are you worried about everyone or just someone in particular huh? "

Pauly walked up to Ronnie and put his arm around him " heh yeah Ron what's on your mind or should I say who's on your on mind " he said with a smug grin

Ronnie shoved the two away " bro what the hell are ya two talking about "

Noah smirked " oh quit acting like Lindsay "

" Ronnie's in love, Ronnie's in love " Deena chanted making Ronnie glare at them " no I'm not, I mean she's hot but c'mon! Deena! Love? "

" stop teasing him guys " Courtney said

" amigos look " Alejandro said as he pointed towards one of the rest stops

" good eye Alejandro " Deena said " we should take a break "

" I'm with Deena " Cody said " Chris did say it'll be suicide not to rest "

" your right it's kinda hard to breathe with these strong winds " Courtney added " let's rest "

**Team Get Backers **

The weather had become drastically colder as the time progressed. The winds blew fiercer now and snow had started to fall.

" g-guys this wind is g-getting strong " Sammi said

" I can't see shit " Corey complained

" me neither " Owen said. Snooki huddled up closer to Owen " guys this w-wind is ma-making my vision all blurry ". It was starting to get harder to see the teammates.

" hey guys! " Owen called out

" Snooki! " Trent yelled back but she couldn't see him anymore

" yo guys! " Corey's voice rang through the air

Gwen was pulling Trent because he was ready to run off into the distance " Trent we have to find somewhere to duck from this blizzard "

" no! I gotta get Snooki! I have to get her, let me go already "

" she's probably thinking the same thing I am and she expects us to do the same Trent. We gotta get to shelter ". Gwen could see Trent had stopped. He stared in the direction of where he last saw Snooki before turning back to Gwen.

" yeah... you're right "

Gwen didn't miss his hesitation or his defeated look. A twinge of jealousy ran through her. Would he be this worried if it were her in Snooki's position?

Sammi felt as her legs dug into the cold snow. This was horrible she had been separated from her whole team. She had to find shelter, but it was easier said then done. It was very cold.

" shit...I'm lost " she contemplated

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**And that's the end of that half, next half will come next. I'll try to update quicker. The trivia was funny as I wrote it hehe.. Vinny's a dolt. Corey and Courtney were competitive. Now the snow climb is where it gets tricky. It looks like Team Get Backers is lost and separated now. That can't be good. **

**Eliminated From Game**

**Ezekiel, Tyler, and Lindsay**

**Challenges**

**'The Random Chris Trivia' and 'Impossible Snow Climb'**

**View Team's Character Designs **

**Check them out on my profile, the links are there**

**Teams** (non-bold letters equals eliminated)

**Team Red Shell Bullets: Pauly, Deena, Courtney, Cody, Noah, Ronnie, Alejandro, **(Lindsay)

**Team Get Backers: Corey, Owen, Sammi, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Snooki, **(Ezekiel)

**Team Monster Sharks: Mike, Clay, Duncan, **(Tyler),** Izzy, Vinny, Angelina, Jwoww**


	10. Chapter 10

**To Flutejrp: you'll be happy to know there's some scenes here you'll like**

**To TrustTourHeart: yeah Vinny is hot like very hot and wow you saw my pattern hehe very clever**

**To Jenstar: wow you're Argentinean that's awesome, my friend is too. Yeah there's some love in the air **

**To Jason: good to see you my loyal reader and friend. I always liked Trent actually and yeah poor Vinny. I'm glad you liked the trivia**

**To Musicluver78901: yay you're back ;) I'm happy to see you've read both my chapters. It was about time Gwen got told off. Thanks for your positive feedback **

**To DerzBeauty2Love: oh you were trying to figure the trivia out hehe so were a few others **

**To 21hugs: it's good to hear your comments my friend ;) I'm not a Gwent fan either **

**To ToughGuy90210: dude that line made me bust a smile too XD and I wouldn't get one right either I think lol**

**To Jackson: Mexico huh... that my friend can be arranged. I'm part Mexican too, so it's good to know you're Mexican too**

**To TDI-Ryro-Eclares: awesome that you're reading ;) thanks**

**To SkorpionQueen012: heh you mean Vinny is stupid lol and Courtney is a big mystery. Gwen is such a rat and she needs to back off right**

**To XXEnvyXx: yup the poor guy had no clue on what to say. I loved what you said about Gwen lol I agree so much**

**I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas. I'm sorry for the tardiness but I was too into the holidays. Thanks reviewers for all the support. Alrighty chapter ten is a go go.**

**Total Drama Around the World **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Love in Almighty Argentina (Part Two)<p>

**Team Red Shell Bullets **

" wow we're in luck aren't we " Cody said as they approached the cabin

" good thing too cuz this weather is horrible " Ronnie said

Pauly opened the door and walked in " honey I'm home! ". Courtney pushed past him " oh will you quit joking around "

" it's empty " Deena said examining the cabin

" it probably has to do with the fact that it's not climbing season " Noah said sarcastically and Deena scoffed " are you always sarcastic Noah? "

" is that a trick question " Noah responded

" is there anything to eat I'm starving " Pauly grumbled rubbing his stomach

" how about I cook us something " Courtney suggested

" yay, I'll help Courtney " Deena said

" alright Deena let's do this "

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: I'm gonna cook something good like I always do for my Marky *blows a kiss* hey Mark I hope you're able to get up early without me over there **

**Pauly: I'll just kick back while my wife and her buddy make me a meal**

**Cody: *hearts in his eyes* Courtney is gonna cook for me, how kind of her**

**Deena: the girlfriends are gonna whip up something nice**

**End of Confessionals**

Courtney began checking the cabinets for food ingredients while Deena prepared the pots. Noah sat down on the couch and began reading his book. Pauly slouched down on the other couch and plopped his feet onto the coffee table " heh feels like a vacation "

Alejandro sat next to him and put his arms on the back of his head " it really does. Pauly's stomach grumbled again " yo honey is dinner ready yet? " he called out

" shut up Pauly " was the response he got

" is there a chimney or something... er wait I see it " Cody said " let's turn up the heat "

Ronnie stared out through the window deep in thought. The snow and winds were getting fiercer as the time passed. What if Sammi was still out there? He sure hoped she wasn't.

**Team Monster Sharks **

" hey guys wh-where are we " Mike asked

" shit I can't see anything! " Jwoww yelled through the wind

" whoa who gr-grabbed my ass " Duncan said

" oh whoopsie sorry Duncan " Angelina apologized and Duncan smirked " heh, hey do it again ". Angelina smacked his head " oww "

" wait! Duncan s-stop I c-can't see anybody "

" hey...you're right " Duncan murmured " yo guys! Can you h-hear me! "

" guyss! " Vinny yelled

Vinny felt somebody grab his arm and turned to see Izzy " Izzy! "

" I got one Clay! " Izzy yelled and she tugged on the rope in her hand. Clay walked up holding the other end of the rope " good to s-see you Vinny, now grab onto this rope and don't let go "

" wow, g-good idea cowboy " complimented Vinny as he grabbed onto the rope " w-what's the p-p-plan? "

" spread out a-and use t-the rope as a means to stay in t-touch, now lets look for the others who are still out there " Clay said

" you are one s-smart cowboy " Vinny said

" isn't he, glad he's with us " Izzy added

Duncan felt Angelina grab his arm " Duncan what if we get lost forever! "

" okay, okay don't panic, don't panic "

They soon heard a voice call out " Duncan! Is that you? ". Duncan took quick notice of the familiar voice " Vinny! Over here! "

Vinny followed the voice of Duncan and approached him " Duncan good to see you and you f-f-found Angelina too "

" Izzy and Clay " Angelina said as she spotted them approaching " I'm glad to see you "

" grab onto the r-rope " Clay said " so we don't g-get separated ag-again "

" we're m-missing Jenni and M-Mike " Vinny said. Angelina scowled " I say we leave Mike here and search for Jwoww "

**Confessionals**

**Angelina: what, I'm serious we should leave Mike. It'll make my day to see him crying for help**

**Duncan: that Angelina wanted to ditch Mike *smiles* now that's someone I can say is baaaadd**

**End of Confessionals**

" c'mon nobody g-gets left b-behind " Clay said " we have to f-find them "

**Trent and Gwen**

" c'mon Trent t-this way " Gwen said, pulling along the guitarist

He hadn't said much since they separated from the team. She was mostly the one doing all the work. She knew Trent was still worried and knew he wanted to run off and search for Snooki. He wasn't thinking clearly so that's why she had to pull through for both of them.

" we have to k-keep moving and get a-away f-from this damn s-snow " Gwen tried again

Still no response.

Trent merely let her pull his arm and followed her wherever she pulled. He allowed her take the lead because he wasn't exactly thinking of directions. His mind was currently in turmoil. Thoughts of worry clouded his mind and he was in his own little world.

" let's just get to somewhere where we c-can duck away from t-this " Gwen added " it's all gonna b-b-be okay Trent you'll see "

Trent nodded.

It was a relief for Gwen to get some kind of response from him. Suddenly she dropped down to one knee and pulled Trent down with her. She was more exhausted then she had originally thought she was.

This action didn't go past Trent and it seemed to have snapped him out of his daze like trance. He quickly helped Gwen back onto her feet. Now he felt guilty. How could he not have noticed her desperation. He was to busy worrying about Snooki that he hadn't even thought of Gwen. How can he selfishly put his emotions ahead of her.

What kind of friend was he to ignore her? Friends don't ignore friends. His mind bitterly taunted his actions and he tried hard to ignore the little voice in his head.

" I'm sorry Gwen...are you okay? " Trent mumbled in a low tone, but it was enough for Gwen to hear " I'm okay Trent ". As Gwen began walking she noticed that he was walking beside her instead of being pulled. She couldn't help but smile " let's do this together Trent "

" yeah Gwen we'll get through this, together "

**Team Red Shell Bullets **

" alright finally " Courtney said as she poured the food onto the plates

" we did good Courtney " Deena exclaimed proudly. Courtney put her arm around the girl next to her " yes we did Deena, yes we did. We're a good team "

On the table was a an assortment of pork chops, spaghetti, rice, shrimps, and salads.

" okay boys come and get it " Courtney yelled

Pauly and Cody came bursting in and almost falling to the floor in the process.

" wow Courtney it looks good " Cody remarked drooling

" honey the dinner looks great " Pauly said as he kissed Courtney's cheek. Courtney blushed and shoved him off " oh give it a rest Pauly "

Alejandro and Noah calmly took their seats on the table.

" Deena I'm thankful you could assist Courtney in making us food " Alejandro said

" finally someone notices " Deena said

" sorry Deena " Pauly and Cody said in unison

Courtney looked around and it hit her " hey where's Ronnie? ". Pauly momentarily halted his eating " I dunno probably taking a leak "

" I'll get him " Courtney said raising herself off the chair. She found Ronnie leaning on the wall and peering out the window. He didn't seem to notice Courtney approaching until she spoke " Ronnie, hey food's ready. It's rude not to eat after someone cooks for you, you know "

" huh? Oh my bad I was just in freaking space or something hehe ". Courtney could see there was something troubling him " Ronnie be honest... what's on your mind? "

Ronnie sighed he knew it was pointless to lie at this point " nah it's just... this weather.. and Sammi's out there and shit "

" ahhh so it's about Sammi " Courtney concluded with a smirk. Ronnie shrugged his shoulders " ok yeah, so she's a little more than hot, whatever y'know "

" don't worry Ronnie she's not stupid, I'm sure she's looking for a place to get away from this weather if not she's probably already found it " Courtney reassured. He gave her a smile " word you're probably right, now c'mon yo lets eat I'm starving "

**Corey**

" Oweenn! Heather! Anybody! "

It had been a long while since his separation with his fellow Get Backers teammates. The weather had only gotten worse.

" it's s-s-so brick out h-h-here "

It was all an endless blur of white. There were only mountains and rocks in view. To make things worse it was starting to turn into night.

A flicker in the corner of Corey's eyes caused him to turn. There in the distance was a figure walking. Corey found the strength in him to run off and catch up to the person. Eager not to be alone anymore. Was it Heather, or T-dogg, or better Owen? He didn't even care if it were Gwen, any companion was better then traveling alone.

Once he approached the figure the person came into view and it wasn't a teammate.

" wifey! " Corey shouted

" oh no, not you " Jwoww said

" I can't believe I ran into you, what luck! "

" more like bad luck "

" what happened? " Corey asked and she could almost swear he sounded concerned. Almost. " I got separated from my team "

Corey smirked " so looks like we're together now, huh ". Jwoww glared at him " we are 'NOT' t-together okay! Oh shit it's c-cold " she wrapped her arms around herself. Corey noticed her shivering up and took off his sweater " here t-take it, you're c-c-cold ".

She eyed him suspiciously " really? B-but what about y-you? "

" it's okay because...it's you "

The sincerity of his voice surprised Jwoww. His words seemed genuine and had a warmth to it too. He had his gaze averted from her and had his head tilted down. His hat was hiding his face as if concealing a blush. It was like another side to the usual cocky football hood kid.

Finally she reached over and took the green sweater from him. They're hands brushed off each other and a tiny jolt ran through her.

" thanks " she mumbled

He lifted his head up and grinned " you're welcome ". She noticed his eyes sparkled with glee. She didn't know he had sea blue eyes. It put her in a little trance. The color reminded her of the beaches she loves going to. She reached out and took his hand, taking quick notice of him tensing up " so we don't get separated ". Corey nodded and hid his gaze from her again " ight "

" hmm... are you shy or something? "

" Hell to the NO! " Corey said as if she had insulted his pride

**Confessionals**

**Corey: let me make this clear to everyone, Corey Mayfield is not 'SHY'. I was that kid in high school who had everyone's girl, sister, cousin, the works. I'm a pimp but... *turns away* this girl she's different...**

**Jwoww: not shy, GOOD! I'm impulsive and spontaneous I don't want a shy nervous kid as a boyfriend... not like I'm thinking of Corey as a potential boyfriend. He's far from it and he irks me to no end ugh I can't stand him**

**End of Confessionals**

" let's go then " Jwoww demanded and he happily followed " right behind ya wifey "

**Snooki and Owen**

" Owen over there " Snooki said from inside Owen's shirt, pointing to an area up ahead. There were huge rocks connected and it was enough to get away from the weather. They went under the rocks and inside the cave like shelter it provided.

" I'm glad to g-get away from t-the weather but it's s-still cold " Owen said

" I hope Trent's okay...and the rest of course "

" heh you s-seem to l-like Trent " Owen said and Snooki smirked " yeah I like him. He's hot, sweet, a gentleman and well he's everything I want in a man "

" go f-for it, Trent's b-been pretty l-lonely ever since G-Gwen l-left him ". Snooki scowled at the mention of Gwen " I'll show her how you treat a real man, not like her lying boyfriend "

" Snooki d-d-do you think Izzy w-w-will take me back? I mean t-there's a lot of g-guys in her team and... " Owen trailed off. Snooki patted the boy's head " of course, you're like a nice guy and her team is full of dumbass guys. You have no competition trust me "

" y-y-you really t-think s-s-so? "

" Owen you're hot okay, don't let anyone tell you you're not "

" thanks, even if we eventually v-vote each other out we're all f-friends in the end right? " Owen said with a slight sadness. This caused Snooki to sigh sadly " it kinda sucks how this show makes you betray your friends though "

" I know but it can't be h-helped and if it means anything I w-won't hold any hard f-f-feelings "

" same here "

**Team Red Shell Bullets **

" yo Alejandro pass the salt " Pauly said and Alejandro passed the salt to him " here you go amigo mio "

" wow this is so tasty " Cody said " you ladies make a good team ". Deena who was sitting across from him smiled " aww thanks Cody "

" I made sure that the pork chops came out nice and juicy " Courtney added. Pauly smirked at that " hehe that's what she said ". A plate was thrown at him by Courtney " oh shut up you jerk ". Pauly picked himself off the floor and laughed " I'm only joking honey "

" this weather has shown no signs of letting up has it? " Noah added as he peered toward the window. Suddenly a television came down from the ceiling and it turned on, revealing Chris's face on the screen.

" AHH! " Cody shouted and he fell off his seat

" holy crap! Chris you asshole don't scare us like that " Deena shrieked in fear

Chris ignored their complaints " attention crewmates I have just been informed that there's gonna be a big snowstorm in about two hours or less. I'm broadcasting this to every rest spots out there, I know how nice of me. The challenge is still on but I doubt anybody's willing to go out "

" WHAT! SNOWSTORM " Cody yelled " you gotta come pick us up "

" dude, seriously he's right " Noah added

" what am I you're parent or you're host. You're all big boys just don't go outside "

" what if some people 'ARE' outside " Ronnie said with Sammi in his mind. He was holding in his aggravation.

" tough luck, now hang tight and my best wishes to you all. This thing should last at least a day, so by morning it'll be gone " Chris replied and with a 'click' the television screen went off.

" we can't just sit here! " Ronnie exclaimed and Deena gave him a look as if he had just went insane " are you crazy Ronnie, you wanna go out after what Chris said ". Ronnie clenched his fists " and if it were you out there you wouldn't want to be warned cuz my ass would sure really appreciate it if I was "

" he's right " Pauly said " my boy Vinny's out there and I can't leave his ass out in the cold "

" well count me in " Cody said in an attempt to look brave. Alejandro didn't say it but his body was twitching, what if Heather was still out there? His mind told him to leave her but he rationalized that it was him who was going to beat her not some weather. He rose up from the chair and onto his feet " me too, I'm in "

" well I have no ties with anyone out there so I guess I stay " Noah said and Cody dragged him off the seat " oh no you don't "

" how do we find our way back though? " Cody asked. Pauly pulled out something from the duffel bag Chris had given them " we use this "

" a flare gun good idea " Deena said " but why do you think Chris put flare guns inside our duffel bags. Noah scoffed " why do you think, because he's a sadistic bastard. He probably sent us here knowing this would occur and he wanted ratings "

" here's the drill " Alejandro said getting their attention " us men will go out and search for the others you ladies stay put. When you find someone bring them with you and keep on searching for more people. Ladies in one hour you will shoot occasional flares up into the sky and we'll use that to regroup back up here. When the flares go up in the sky, immediately return back here no questions asked "

" sounds good, ok let's move " Pauly ordered. Courtney grabbed his wrist " be careful okay Pauly, don't be reckless ". He put one arm around her and pulled her into a hug " don't you worry honey I'll be okay ". Just this once Courtney decided to let the comment slide and she returned the hug " I'll be waiting for you "

" alright! Fan out everyone "

**Trent and Gwen**

" man Trent, is it me or is this weather getting worser " Gwen stated as she snuggled more closer to Trent

" yeah, you would think it would of died down by now, right? " Trent replied. He ran a frustrated hand through his black hair " it's definitely not climbing season "

" knowing Chris I bet he probably sent us up here on purpose " Gwen said

" yeah I bet he did, the bastard " Trent murmured

" c'mon we gotta keep moving, before we end up getting buried under snow " Gwen said and Trent nodded " that's definitely not how I wanna go "

Trent soon saw a small figure in the distance. He squinted his eyes to get a better view " hey you see that Gwen? ". Gwen looked towards where his eyes were " who's that? "

" dunno? HEYY! " Trent shouted. The figure turned towards them and approached them. It turned out to be a relieved Cody " whoa am I happy to see you guys "

Trent pulled his fellow 'Drama Brother' in for a nuggie " Code Meister how'd you find us? "

" well it took quite some time and-.. " Cody shook his head and stopped his rant " guys that's not important, I've come to save you "

" what do you mean save us! " Gwen snapped. Cody rubbed his ear " hey will you not shout! Geez ". Both of them were a little taken back by Cody actually retorting to Gwen, but before they could respond Cody spoke " there's going to be a huge snowstorm in a few hours and I've come to-.. "

Trent cut him off by putting his hands on his shoulders " what do you mean a snowstorm? ". Now Trent was worried. Cody noticed his friend's worried form " me and my team all went in search for everyone, so let's keep searching "

" there's no time to waste then, let's go " Trent replied. Gwen lightly gritted her teeth " yeah let's move ". She knew Trent really just wanted to find Snooki.

**Vinny, Izzy, Clay, Duncan, Angelina **

" Mike! Yo Mike! " Duncan yelled

" hey Mikey! Jenni! " Izzy shouted

" guys is it me or is it g-g-getting c-c-colder " Vinny said as he hugged Izzy " we gotta find these guys quick or w-w-we'll freeze to death "

" or we'll turn into snowmen, won't that be like super cool? " Izzy said in her happy tone

" I'd be the 'hottest' snowman " Duncan said and Vinny chuckled at the joke

" c'mon we have to find Jwoww " Angelina said

" and Mike " Clay added. Angelina rolled her eyes at that " ugh how could I forget? "

" yo guys! " a voice rang through the air. They all turned back and noticed Pauly approaching them with Mike by his side " I'm here to save ya "

Angelina ran up and embraced Pauly " oh God we're saved, my hero ". Mike scowled " Where's my hug? What nobody was worried bout me? "

Pauly peered towards the girl hugging him and back to the others " anyway I'm here to save you guys ". Vinny gave a hug to Pauly " I knew you wouldn't leave me bro "

" save us from what? " Duncan asked

" look there's a big ass snowstorm approaching and we gotta get out of this open area "

" What! We have to find our missing partner fast, we can't just leave her out in the cold " Clay said

" let's go then " Pauly demanded

**Heather **

Heather had no idea how long it's been since she was separated from her whole team or how long she had been walking. All she knew was that her whole body had given up on her a long time ago and that the temperature had noticeably dropped.

" s-s-shit I'm c-c-cold " Heather said through clattering teeth " where is everyone? "

Heather wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm, but it did very little. It was so cold. Her tired legs slumped down and her hands touched the cold floor " SHIT! ". It was way to cold to be out here. She managed to pull herself onto her feet.

" why am I s-s-struggling? I've b-b-been locked in a freezer for Gods sake " Heather said as she remembered how her team had left her locked in a freezer back in Total Drama Action.

In her reminiscing Heather wasn't watching her step and slipped on a slippery rock, the slip sent her over a the edge of the mountain. She saw her life flash between her eyes. Was this the end? Was she never going to see her thirties like she had hoped for, was she never going to kill Chris?

In a quick motion a muscular hand was wrapped around her arm. She felt herself being pulled up and was soon back on the ground. Her black eyes soon met with a pair of lime green ones.

" Alejandro " Heather murmured and her tired body caused her to lean forward and collapse on him. She mentally cursed her body for giving up on her now, but the warmth he emitted felt nice. He quickly noticed her shivering state.

" tú niña tonta(you dumb girl) " he mumbled and he threw his jacket around her " here or you'll freeze ". Heather too tired to move, allowed him to place the material around her. They lingered in that same crouched position with her leaning her body on him and her head on his shoulder.

" so wh-what brings you out here? " Heather asked and Alejandro scoffed " I was expecting a 'thank you' not a question "

" I don't see th-that I owe you since I didn't ask for you to s-s-save me " Heather replied and he could practically feel her smirking.

" you haven't changed one bit " Alejandro said before remembering why he had came " listen we have to leave. There's a snowstorm coming and well that's my answer to your question ". Heather shifted her position to face him " you mean you came to warn me? ". He inwardly cringed at giving her the impression that he cared about her, because he certainly didn't... right?

" it wasn't my idea, my team decided on going out and searching for everyone " Alejandro replied but he hadn't denied nor confirmed her question. He helped her onto her feet " can you walk? "

" of course I can walk " Heather retorted but her legs betrayed her and she fell right back onto Alejandro. He smirked " haha looks like you can't "

" ugh! Shut up I c-can do it ". Alejandro ignored her comment and crouched down so that his back was facing her " get on, there could still be more people in need of help and you'll only slow me down in your condition ". She hesitated for a moment before obliging. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her. She instantly felt comfort in being away from the snowy floor. Heather unconsciously nuzzled her head on his neck and it was then that she realized how tired she was " hey... Alejandro "

" what is it? " Alejandro replied ignoring the shivers that he got from her talking in his ear.

" uh... thanks " and with that Heather dozed off

" why thank me, if you didn't owe me one " Alejandro replied and despite himself he gave a small smile " you silly "

**Trent, Cody, and Gwen**

" Trent I'm suppose to lead the way " Cody said

" sorry Cody, it's just I want to find my teammates as soon as possible " Trent replied

" hmm... you know something Trent I think you're worried about someone in particular just like my buddy Ronnie "

" wha.. no it's well " Trent fumbled for words and ran a hand on his black hair " it's not it at all, you're imagining things "

Gwen rolled her eyes " quit fooling around, we gotta focus ". Cody nodded his head " she's right. We need to hurry, stay strong guys ". After wondering around they came upon a person walking ahead of them with someone next to him. Trent rushed up ahead " that you Snooki? ". He soon came face to face with the person.

" T-dogg! "

" Corey! "

Trent was pulled into a hug by a relieved Corey " I'm so glad to see you T-dogg are you ok? ". Trent returned the hug " I'm okay buddy and I'm happy to see you too ". Corey glanced behind Trent's shoulder " yo Gwen it's you! "

Trent put his arm around Corey and raised his eyebrows suggestively " so you and Jenni, what's going on here? ". Corey grinned " hehe well.. you know "

" hey people we have to hurry remember? " Cody said and Trent nodded " yeah damn.. listen Corey there's gonna be a snowstorm and we've to find our teammates ". Corey let that sink in before speaking up " Owen and Snooki we have to find them... now ". Jwoww panicked " what the hell! A snowstorm are you serious? I gotta get my team "

" don't worry my whole team went out in search for everyone, but we have to stay together " Cody reassured. Corey placed a comforting hand on her shoulder " don't worry wifey, I'll make sure you're safe and if that means I gotta fight a blizzard then bring it on ". She smiled at his gesture " now you see, why can't you be like this more often? ". Corey smiled back " heh I dunno "

**Ronnie **

" Sammi! Answer me Sammi! "

He balled his hands in annoyance " fuck! Where is she, I have to find her ". What if she was hurt or knocked unconscious? His mind played out the worst scenarios and just the thoughts was making him go nuts.

" Sam! "

Ronnie dropped down to his knees and angrily punched the snow " fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! ". This was bad he had to find her quick or the snowstorm would...

" Sammi! "

" Ron... is that you? "

It was weak sounding and it was faint, but it was her. He could still recognize that angelic voice anywhere. It was his Sammi. He turned towards the voice and he found her leaning against a rock. He quickly rushed over to her and took her into his arms " Sammi! I'm so fucking happy to see you! ". Sammi took comfort in the warmth he provided " Ron were you looking for me? "

" are you kidding me Sam, Ron-Ron was going crazy tryna find you " Ronnie said and when he finished he put his jacket on her " take it Sammi ". He gave her his gloves as well " look we gotta keep moving, there's a snowstorm coming and- "

" did you say a snowstorm! "

" yeah... it's coming " Ronnie said and he felt her wrap around his torso " Ronnie you came out to get me even though you knew it'd get dangerous ". He felt his heart flutter and his brain was going into mush as she embraced him. This feeling was like no other, it felt so right " I'd never leave you "

Without realizing the two had started leaning into each other. Their lips getting closer and closer. It was then that a light was soon shot in the air and it burst in the air. Ronnie saw the light and panicked " Shit! That's the signal, c'mon we have to go Sam "

**Alejandro and Heather **

" guess it's time to get back " Alejandro said, mostly to himself seeing as how Heather was still happily sleeping on his back. He took a glance at her sleeping form before heading back to the cabin where Courtney and Deena were waiting.

" hmm.. musta been tired "

**Vinny, Izzy, Angelina, Mike, Duncan, Clay, and Pauly**

" what's that? " Angelina asked as they all peered at the light in the sky

" that's our cue to move our asses " Pauly replied

" and what about Jenni? " Duncan said

" look I'm not the only one out searching I'm sure one of my teammates must've found her by now. The important thing right now is that we get our asses back before we get caught in the storm "

" he's right partner " Clay added putting a hand on Duncan's shoulder " have faith Duncan "

" yeah I guess so " Duncan mumbled

**Trent, Gwen, Cody, Corey, and Jwoww **

" what's with the fireworks " Corey asked

" oh no that's the signal guys, we gotta head back to Deena and Courtney " Cody said

" whoa slow your roll, what about our teammates I'm not abandoning them " Corey argued and Trent jumped in " yeah Cody I'm not leaving Snooki helpless! I gotta find her no matter what "

Cody stayed a little in awe by Trent's strong determination " I know how you guys feel but it has to be done. Like I said my teammates are out searching , it's not just me. One of them is bound to have found them by now, but we gotta move now or we'll get caught in the storm. Just have confidence in us "

" c'mon football we have to go " Jwoww said but Corey and Trent still seemed reluctant. Gwen grabbed Trent's hand and led him forward " hey c'mon Trent let's have confidence "

" but... " Trent replied hesitantly

" c'mon you two if we don't move we'll be six feet under " Cody said and with a sigh Trent followed behind them

**Courtney and Deena **

" fire another one Courtney " Deena said and Courtney fired another flare into the sky " okay Deena now we play the waiting game ". Deena went inside and came out with two hot chocolates. " I got the perfect idea, this is the perfect time to catch up on our girl talk "

Courtney cocked her head to the side " girl talk, uh sure what's on your mind? ". Deena gave her a suggestive smirk " are you into Pauly D? ". At hearing that Courtney started choking on her hot chocolate, nearly spitting it out " SAY WHAT! "

" hehe I'll take that as a 'yeah' " Deena replied and Courtney shook her head " what are you talking about? If there's one thing I've learned from this show it's that love sucks big time. One minute you're in love and the next you're being cheated on "

Deena stared sadly at Courtney's distraught face and placed a hand on her shoulder " listen Court, I know it's tough but you gotta realize that not every guy is like that. You're a hot girl and someday mr. Right will show up, who knows maybe he's closer than you think ". Courtney sighed " I don't know Deena, right now all I'm concerned with is winning "

" Court you can't give up " Deena said. Courtney couldn't help but give a smile at her persistent friend " I guess I can give it a second chance "

At that moment a voice called out " honey! ". The girls turned to see Pauly approaching them with the majority of Team Monster Sharks. He quickly gave a hug to Courtney " ya miss me honey? ". Deena sent a nod to Courtney who caught it and returned the embrace " I'm glad you're okay "

Vinny and Mike gave a thumbs up at Pauly and Duncan snorted, facing away. The display hurt more than he let on. Another group soon appeared in sight " yo guys! The Code Meister is in the house " Cody said as he walked over to his team along with his tag-alongs. Deena waved at him " good job Cody "

Jwoww returned the sweater to Corey " thanks " and Corey put his arms behind his head " yup, anytime wifey ". Trent looked around " Snooki wasn't with you guys? " and Pauly shook his head.

" I'm here Trent! " and he turned to see Snooki with Owen and Noah " Snooks it's you! ". He didn't hold in his excitement and hugged her " I was worried sick ". Gwen glared at the scene.

" no need to thank me " Noah said sarcastically and Trent rubbed his head " oops, thanks Noah "

Ronnie appeared next with Sammi " did everyone make it back yet? " and Deena spoke up " we're missing Alejandro ". As if on cue Alejandro showed up with a still sleeping Heather on his back. Deena felt a little tug on the inside as she saw the two but shrugged it off " Alejandro you're safe "

" but of course señorita my Latin blood wouldn't allow me to get hurt. You did good leading us back here ". Deena smiled " thanks Alejandro, now let's all head in. It's getting cold ". The crewmates all began getting inside and as Chris had said a snowstorm had begun.

" anyone know how long this shit's gonna last? " Corey asked as he took a glass of hot chocolate from Courtney " thanks Court "

Cody took a sip from his hot chocolate before speaking up " I think it was going to last-.. ". He was cut off when Deena elbowed him " um I think Chris said it was going to last like two days "

" that sucks " Duncan said earning a set of nods of agreement. Deena pulled Cody so he was out of earshot " the challenge is still on remember, we don't want to give out to much info ". Cody nodded " good idea Deena, my lips are sealed "

At sunrise Team Red Shell Bullets were already up and the storm had cleared.

" okay ready " Pauly whispered and they all nodded " good, let's move before they get up "

Alejandro gave a quick glance at Heather " looks like I win this one señorita " and with that he left to follow his teammates. After a couple of hours they arrived at the peak of the mountain where Chris was waiting for them " so you Shell Bullets win this one, oh and good job playing hero too "

" shut it Chris " Deena said and they all slumped down on the ground to wait for the others. After a while a group was soon coming into view.

" it looks like we got our second class people " Chris said as Team Get Backers walked up " okay you guys are the second class losers and now we wait for the third class losers "

" great these guys played us " Heather muttered

" cheer up Heather at least none of us go home " Trent added

Team Monster Sharks finally arrived after a long while. " oohh sorry guys it's third class for you guys and that means one of you losers are going home, now off we go " Chris said

" nice job Mike " Angelina said

" how's it my fault? " Mike retorted

" if it wasn't for you sleeping in we'd of been here, you moron! "

" no! if your big ass had walked faster we'd of made it here quicker! ". Their team merely ignored their constant bickering and boarded the ship, glad to be away from the bad weather.

" okay losers report to the deck in ten to send home a loser " Chris said and with that he left

" and the first class awaits us " Cody exclaimed and Pauly raised his fist " yeah buddy, winners are here! ". Ronnie did a victory dance and raised his fist " that's how the Ron-Ron beats the beat up boys ". Sammi saw this and chuckled. She walked up to him " you dance Ronnie? ". He smirked at her " hell yeah I got the sick moves "

Sammi stepped a little closer towards him " well maybe you should show me them one day ". He stepped closer as well " just tell me when " and with that Ronnie closed the gap and pressed his lips on her. The fireworks were exploding.

" what? " Mike said as he witnessed the scene with the others. He had been talking to Pauly about who he was going to vote out and next thing you know he turns to see that " is this going on right now? ". Pauly watched as Mike started getting angry. He knew about Mike's thing for Sammi. The crewmates all watched in silence as the scenes unfolded.

**Confessionals**

**Sammi: well one thing led to another and we were both feeling it, so why not**

**Pauly: whoa that's like a whole drama situation right there**

**Mike: right in my face too, she kisses Ronnie. No, I'm bout to 'Jerry Springer' her ass**

**Ronnie: I kinda thought she had a thing for Mike, oh well. The Ron-Ron hits a home run**

**End of Confessionals**

" what was that, you kiss me and then you hook up with Ronnie? " Mike said not holding his spite in one bit. Sammi glared at him " I'm not tied down to anyone, Ronnie's hot and I'm attracted to him get over it ". Ronnie smirked at that.

" whatever it's you who's missing out " Mike retorted angrily and soon the loudspeakers went off " losers it's been more than ten minutes! Any day now "

Vinny grabbed Mike and tried to drag him away but Mike was still going at it " I really liked you too, I hope you're happy with your choice. I don't care at all I can have any girl I want "

" yo bro, get out and go and do what you gotta do alright " Ronnie said stepping in. Finally with the help of Duncan, Vinny managed to get Mike away from Sammi and over to the deck. Chris smiled when he saw them " alright guys you know the drill "

Vinny placed a hand on Mike's shoulder " don't worry bro, if you want I'll vote against Angelina so she could be outta here. That'll cheer you up, right Duncan? ". Duncan nodded " yeah ". He couldn't help but sympathize with the guy. Mike reminded Duncan of himself in the sense that they both acted like tough guys, but were big softys on the inside. Duncan decided on helping the guy out and he grabbed Clay " yo cowboy we're voting for Angelina alright? "

" uh... alright partners I'm in "

**Confessionals**

**Vinny: I'm gonna vote out Angelina, to cheer Mike up. Sorry Ange, but bros before hoes**

**Duncan: I'm gonna help the guy out because hey, he kinda reminds me of myself**

**Jwoww: definitely some drama going on with Mike and Sam. Mike's a good player, but now he's going to be an emotional wreck and I can't afford another loss sooo...**

**Izzy: aww poor Mikey maybe I should give him a hug that'll make him happy again, oh wait.. Vinny said voting out Angelina would make him happy again **

**Clay: I don't really like voting out a friend but... it's a lot easier to stomach when the choice is made for you **

**Angelina: those idiots think I'm stupid I know their game *smirks deviously* we'll see who gets the last laugh**

**End of Confessionals**

" alright now that you guys are ready " Chris said holding the sticks " first one goes to Duncan, get on up here Duncan ". Duncan grabbed the stick and sat back down. " next, I've got one for Izzy and one for Vinny ". The two took their sticks and gave each other a high five.

" our next seaweed on a stick goes to Jwoww and the other one is for you Mikey ". Jwoww grabbed hers and Mike took his, dragging his feet all the way. Chris held up the only seaweed on a stick left " last one, meaning one of you goes home "

Vinny and Duncan sent a thumbs up to Mike as Chris spoke up " and the final seaweed on a stick goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" Angelina! "

" what! " Vinny, Duncan, and Clay said in unison and Angelina smirked " play with fire and you get burned ". Despite himself Duncan smirked " she rigged it, I know cuz this happened to Courtney "

" Chris she rigged it " Vinny said

" tough luck, all decisions are final "

" but that's against the rules " Vinny retorted

" screw the rules, I have money "

" aww it's okay partners, I know it's pointless to fight back with Chris. I had a good run and I enjoyed making some new friends too " Clay said sadly and he then gave a small smile " good luck to you cowboys ". His teammates gave him his goodbyes and with that he was gone.

" things took a turn for the rest as a snowstorm took it's course on the crewmates. The Shell Bullets manage to play hero and win the challenge as well. The whole Ronnie, Sammi, and Mike love triangle is sure to get me ratings. The Monster Sharks loss leads to Clay's departure and our fourth elimination as of now. What's gonna happen next, find out on the next Total Drama Around the World! "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**So there you have it folks, part two is done. Finally Sammi and Ronnie decide to hook up but Mike is far from pleased. That's just one of many couples that's gonna be formed heh. Happy holidays everyone :)**

**Votes**

**Clay, Mike, Duncan, Izzy, and Vinny - Angelina**

Jwoww - Mike

**Angelina - rigged the votes**

**Eliminated From Game**

**Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, and Clay**

**Challenges**

**'The Random Chris Trivia' and 'Impossible Snow Climb'**

**View Team's Character Designs **

**Check them out on my profile, the links are there**

**Teams** (non-bold letters equals eliminated)

**Team Red Shell Bullets: Pauly, Deena, Courtney, Cody, Noah, Ronnie, Alejandro, **(Lindsay)

**Team Get Backers: Corey, Owen, Sammi, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Snooki, **(Ezekiel)

**Team Monster Sharks: Mike, Clay, Duncan, **(Tyler),** Izzy, Vinny, Angelina, Jwoww**


	11. Chapter 11

**To Jenstar: aww you're too kind.. anyway yeah there was a lot of love right :)**

**To DerzBeauty2Love: I did have a good Christmas thanks, and the Aleheather moment was cute**

**To Jason: yeah Gwen doesn't get it does she? It was an intense chapter with drama, drama, and drama**

**To ToughGuy90210: thanks, and yeah I see where you're coming from lol. Al and Heather do have sparks left**

**To FluteJrp: it's going to be a while but trust me he's going to :)**

**To Jackson: I'm not just any author my friend, and consider this a present :)**

**To Nugiha: it was crafty right hehe, she'll explain her motives in this chapter**

**To Fujiware Yume: I'm really excited to see new reviewers and I really appreciate your nice feedback **

**To XXEnvyXx: very clever of you to see the hints and don't worry PaulyXCourtney is coming soon ;)**

**To TrustYourHeart: well the title did say Love hehe I found it cute too**

**To 21hugs: yeah you know what I just might do that redemption thing**

**To tdirocks4life: haha what a funny review lol and who knows what could happen**

**To Dreamer369: you my friend are a genius for sharing my same thoughts**

**To SoccerChica13: thanks for deciding to read my story again. Duncan is a douche right**

**To TDI-Ryro-Eclares: they are cute, I agree with you. Thanks for supporting my story**

**Alright good to be back happy New Years everyone. I've been getting loads of nice reviews thanks, chapter eleven starts now**

**Total Drama Around the World **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Viva Mexico<p>

" oh yeah! " Courtney yelled as she dove into the pool. Cody jumped in behind her " banzai! "

" yo this food is top shit " Pauly said, taking hungry bites at the seafood provided for him

" I enjoy kicking back like this " Alejandro added while folding his arms behind his head. Deena sat next to him and handed him a drink " here ya go "

" thanks, my lovely señorita " Alejandro said and he took the glass from her. Deena looked around the area " has anybody seen Ronnie? "

" where do you think he is? " Noah replied while turning the page to his book. Pauly snickered " oh he's probably out smushing Sammi ". Courtney splashed water at where Pauly was sitting " will you not say such filthy things out loud "

" oh c'mon honey, you know it's true " Pauly joked and Courtney groaned " idiot that's not the point "

Meanwhile with Team Get Backers...

" second class again " Heather muttered

" don't worry, anything is better than third class and we get to stay together longer " Owen said

" well Sammi's enjoying her time " Snooki added

" she ran off with her 'boo' " Corey joked " she played Mike like a dummy though "

" from what I know they didn't even hook up, so why's Mike acting all moody " Heather said

" didn't Mike say Sammi had kissed him " Trent added and Snooki interjected " just cuz you kiss someone doesn't mean you're dating. You gotta make it official first, so technically she was single "

" yeah, she's right Trent " Gwen said

" hah, what do you know about how couples are formed gothy. In your book you kiss boyfriends then make them dump their girlfriends " Heather said laughing " you're the last person who should be speaking here ". Corey snickered " heh heh "

" oh really, and in your book you knock boyfriends off volcanoes " Gwen retorted and Heather smirked " we kissed but we didn't make anything official, so in standards we weren't a couple "

Snooki high fived her " that's true " and Gwen scoffed " whatever "

The third class was quieter than usual. Nobody knew what were the right words to say. Duncan sneaked a glance at Mike who was laying on the wooden bed with his back towards everyone.

" too bad Clay left, I liked the guy " Izzy said trying to start a conversation and break the ice

" thanks to Angelina " Vinny replied

" like I'd let you morons vote me out " she snapped back

**Confessional**

**Angelina: you guys are probably wondering why I rigged it for Clay and not Mike right? Look I know I'm a bitch and all that but even I couldn't kick Mike out after he got ditched by the girl he liked, it was too much. Besides this could be interesting. I'll vote his ass out next time though**

**End of Confessional**

" hey it was to cheer Mike up " Duncan added " if you left the guy might've felt better. Way to think about others Ange " he finished with a grin

" and you guys seriously couldn't think of something better " Angelina said. Vinny spoke up again " it was like all at the moment and it was quick thinking, besides I bet Mike would've-.. "

" yo guys I'm fine alright, stop making this into a freaking case or something " Mike said, annoyed that they were talking like he wasn't there.

Another awkward silence ensued until Jwoww spoke " so... how was everyone's day? "

At a more secluded area of the ship was where the two missing teammates were at. Sammi had her arms wrapped around Ronnie's neck while he had his on her waist. The two were gazing into each others eyes lovingly.

" Ronnie I'm really looking forward to seeing what this leads to " Sammi said excitedly

" me too, at first I thought coming to Total Drama was the best thing to ever happen to me but it's not. You are Sammi, you are "

" really? " Sammi asked as she leaned closer

" really " he replied and he pressed his lips to her. She ran her hands in his faux hawk and pulled him closer. Ronnie liked the feel of her soft hands on him, of kissing her, and of holding her. He liked everything about her.

" I don't know what it is about you, but I could kiss you all day " Ronnie said as they broke apart. The comment made her smile " me too Ron "

Chris's voice in the speakers interrupted their nice moment " okay crewmates we have landed "

" Ronnie I'm kind of worried this show might mess it up for us. It's done it with Trent's relationship as well as Courtney's relationship, even Owen's "

" those guys just let the bullshit get to them Sam. We won't let it get to us, we'll trust nobody's crap and we won't let outsiders butt in. It'll be us to the end alright baby girl " Ronnie reassured and Sammi leaned up and kissed him " sounds good "

The two walked back to the deck hand in hand. Chris smirked when he saw them " well, well when did you guys get together? " and as Ronnie was about to speak Chris cut him off " just kidding I already knew, cameras told me you smooched "

" ew, you pervert " Sammi said

" that's the same thing I said " Chef added

" heyyyy! I'll have you know that those are strictly for security and safety purposes " Chris said in an offended tone " what do you take me for some guy who locks kids in his closet "

" can we move on from the awkward conversation that's beginning to start " Jwoww demanded

" yeah and besides Sammi do you think I want Courtney's lawyers shoved down my throat again "

" ugh, I told you Chris that stuff's all behind me "

" anyway crewmates like I was saying, we've landed so out you go " Chris ordered and the crewmates all got off the boat " say hello to Mexico or in your case Alejandro, hola "

" hey! Don't mock the 'Burromuertos' alright, we pride ourselves in our Spanish speaking abilities "

" you know your big and bad last name translates to 'dead donkey' right? " Heather stated with a snicker. Alejandro shot daggers at her " oh be quiet you're just jealous your last name doesn't have a huge family history like mines "

Chris tuned out their bickering " alright our first challenge will take place in Mexico's well renowned 'Palacio de Bellas Artes' or 'Palace of Fine Arts' located in Mexico city, it's the heart of Mexico. The place is known for it's events in music, dance, theatre, opera and most of all it's variety of art "

" imagine if we do a music challenge again, this time I'd actually show off my musical talents " Corey boasted to his teammates. Gwen looked at him in disbelief " what kind of musical talents Corey, do you rap or something? "

" why you gotta go racial, look don't put me in a box " Corey said with a slight glare " what just cuz I'm black I can't listen to Kings of Leon or Linkin Park? ". Gwen gave him an apologetic look " look you're right sorry, so what kind of music talents? "

Corey gave her a snicker " rap " and with that Sammi laughed " haha good one "

" ugh grow up Corey " Gwen retorted and Corey placed his arm around her " aww c'mon Gwen I was only messing with ya "

A bus soon arrived with Chef in front " that's our ride to the challenge area so hop in " Chris said

" yo I call shotgun " Pauly joked

" heheh sorry bro, but shotgun's all mine " Chris said " but you can sit next to Courtney I'm sure you'd prefer that better "

Pauly pulled Courtney towards him " yeah buddy, I'd rather sit with my honey ". Courtney laughed and pushed his arm off " just get on "

" oohh yo Pauly let's sit at the back " Vinny suggested. Corey grinned " word, that was the best seat to sit at back in high school "

" heh, yeah we use to throw paperballs at the nerds " Duncan said, shooting a glance at Cody

" oh no " Cody squealed

The crewmates boarded the bus and began taking their seats. Mostly all the boys sat in the back except for Cody and Noah who sat in the middle. Ronnie took a seat next to Sammi and Courtney sat next to Pauly in the back.

Corey motioned Owen to sit next to Izzy " dawg she's alone, now's your chance ". Owen rushed over to Izzy's side " uh hey Izzy is this seat taken? "

Izzy gave him her big smile " hiya big O, you can sit with Izzy if you want ". Owen gave a thumbs up to Corey and happily sat down next to Izzy.

" 'O' if you need help use this " Corey whispered as he passed a note to Owen " those are some pick up lines guaranteed to make you score "

" gee thanks buddy " Owen whispered back

" you comfy Sam? " Ronnie asked as he placed an arm around her. She laid her head on his arm " I am now, thanks baby "

Mike saw this from a few seats behind them and snorted. Duncan who was sitting next to him nudged him " c'mon don't sulk, attack the nerds it's fun ". He grabbed a paper and scrunched it into a ball " watch and learn Mikey ". He tossed the paperball and it hit Cody " hey not cool "

Duncan managed to make Mike chuckle with his action.

" whoa! Check out the hot Mexican girls " Corey shouted as he peered through the window

" dude where? " Duncan asked and Corey pointed towards a car driving next to them " there "

" hey ladies, want to see what's it's like to date a great man like me " Cody said through the window and Noah laughed " they probably won't even understand a word your saying "

" yo ladies wanna date a celebrity! I'm going to be a millionaire soon too " Vinny called out but the girls ignored both him and Cody.

Alejandro sent one a wink _" hola querida, que bella te vez "_. The girl smiled and blew a kiss to him before making a left. Both Heather and Deena glared at the girl.

" WHAT! " Cody said in disbelief " what did you say to them Alejandro? "

" yeah, what the hell? " Vinny protested

" I said 'hi beautiful you look wonderful' "

Corey went and sat next to him " my Hispanic friend you must teach a brother some Spanish "

" me too " Mike added and Duncan smirked " yeah we just might become close friends "

" excuse me, Duncan what did you say " Gwen snapped at him. Duncan raised his hands up in defense " hey c'mon I was only joking "

" boys " Snooki said before turning to Trent " of course I know you aren't like them, right Trent? "

" of course not Snooks " Trent replied putting his arm around her " I'm more refined hehe "

**Confessionals**

**Snooki: my Trent is such a gentleman, we'd have like the cutest babies **

**Gwen: Duncan is like so immature sometimes geez... *sighs sadly* not like Trent**

**Heather: these stupid girls flirting with Alejandro, ugh *blinks two times* not like I'm jealous or anything. I'm just saying why waste your time on a person like Alejandro **

**End of Confessionals**

When Corey saw how Snooki reacted to Trent's comment he motioned for Owen to read the note, and he took the hint " Izzy, these guys are so blind why flirt with those girls when someone like you is here. You outclass all those girls "

" wow big O you're real flirty with Izzy " Izzy said as she snuggled on his arm. Owen turned to Corey and mouthed a thank you

" Yo get these trucks to honk " Ronnie said as a truck was passing. Him and Vinny opened the window and did the little honking signal with their arms. The passing truck honked the horn in return.

" aha ha, he did it " Ronnie said

Courtney had tuned out everything that had occurred and was far more interested in viewing the sights " wow awesome " she whispered. Pauly turned towards her and chuckled " honey, you like the view? "

" I've always liked Mexico, I've read in brochures about how it's a great vacation spot " Courtney replied without moving her gaze from the window

" maybe when this is over we could come back "

What made Courtney face him was the actual serious tone she had heard and when she saw his face he had a sincere expression. She studied his face and was a little surprised to see another side to the spikey-haired goof ball. It was then that she admitted to herself how truly handsome he was.

_" are you into Pauly D? "_

Deena's words from the girl talk they had rang through her mind and she lowered her head. Was it true? No it couldn't be right? She was brought out of her thoughts when Pauly placed a hand on her chin making her face him. As Courtney stared at him all the noises in the background were blocked out and it felt as if time had been halted.

" Courtney " Pauly said in a low tone and he slowly leaned forward. Courtney unconsciously moved forward too and just as they were about to close in the bus made a horrible brake. It caused many of the passengers to fly to the front.

" we're here maggots " Chef yelled

" damn it chef! Who gave you your license, a drunk guy at the DMV or what? " Vinny said picking himself off the floor along with Duncan " yeah man, what gives? "

" freaking warn the situation before you pull a Nascar stunt like that " Mike said

" ahh shake it off, ya pansies " Chef replied

" now everyone off " Chris demanded

Pauly irritatedly got off the bus " stupid Chef ruining my freaking moment " he muttered

" wow this place is beautiful " Courtney said, examining the building " is this the 'Palace of Fine Arts' you were talking about Chris? "

" yes it is Courtney, now get in crewmates we have a challenge to do... or you have a challenge to do " Chris said and they all glared at him as he led them inside. On top of a big stage was a set of paint buckets.

" so is this like an art challenge or something? " Jwoww asked

" if it is then it's in the bag " Gwen said. Trent smiled at her " yeah Gwen you use to draw the neatest things ". Gwen soaked up the comment and smiled back " thanks Trent, I can't believe you actually still remember "

" of course I do, they use to be real awesome and cool " Trent replied " it's what... I liked about you " he trailed off and lowered his head. It was a little hard to think of those days and he didn't want to remember it anymore. Gwen noticed discomfort and smiled sadly.

Chris spoke up again " to answer your question, yes, yes it's an art challenge to some extent "

" what do you mean to some extent? " Courtney asked. Chris smirked " this will be a special art challenge hehe " he then beckoned at Chef " oh Chef, bring out the materials ". Chef soon brought a box full of paint ball guns and balloons filled with paint " what better way to honor the palace's arts then to have you blasting each other with paint ball guns and paint balloons " Chris finished

" aww yeah! " Duncan said and he high fived Vinny " finally a challenge I can do "

" the challenge is called 'The Art of Paint Balling'. Each team will get their own paint ball gun and paint balloons, your job is simple shoot down your opposing teams. Treat it like a the real deal, if you get shot in a fatal position then consider yourself out. If you're shot on your arm it's unusable and if shot in the leg it makes you incapacitated "

" oh this is gonna be sweet " Ronnie said completely excited

**Confessionals**

**Ronnie: are you kidding me 'paint ball', I'm a beast at that**

**Vinny: man this is gonna be fun, these guys won't know what hit them**

**Gwen: I'm not exactly a fan of paint ball. Chris has a weird view on art**

**End of Confessionals **

" This spot right here will be the 'Deadzone', in other words it's where you go to when you have been eliminated " Chris added " Shell Bullets you will be stationed on the third floor, Get Backers you'll be on the second floor, and Monster Sharks you'll start here. Now here is your equipments, when I yell 'game on' you begin. Now get ready "

" I've never played paint ball before " Gwen said and Corey threw her a paint ball gun " it's easy Gwen just aim, shoot, stick and weave "

" the situation looks so bad ass in this mask and gun, don't he " Mike said

" heh, yeah but I look cooler " Duncan replied

" oh great now we have to dodge paint bullets, what next " Noah grumbled

" I swear Noah you're like an old guy stuck in a 19 year's body. Learn to cut loose " Deena said

Once they were all done Chris spoke " okay man your stations ". When everyone was safely in their positions Chris yelled out " Game on! "

**Team Monster Sharks **

" okay guys be quiet and follow me " Mike whispered

" who put you in charge " Angelina retorted

" will you guys shut up and not fight for once, god you're like an old married couple " Jwoww said

" ewww! " they both said with disgust

A flurry of shots soon burst through the area

" hit the deck! " Duncan said " and they all took cover behind wall pillars and chairs.

" ahh I'm hit " Vinny yelled as he grabbed his leg.

" take cover Vinny! " Izzy called out

Mike took a look at him from afar " it's only a flesh wound champ, you're still in this shit! " he then turned towards Duncan " Yo D! Let's lay down some return fire now! "

Duncan began shooting " eat paint! We gotta save Vinny, Mike! "

At the other end of the attack was Team Get Backers firing away.

" we've got them where we want them keep firing people, don't stop " Corey yelled

" hah this is to easy " Heather said

Team Monster Sharks were all trying to avoid getting splattered by the paint ball guns. Mike looked to where Vinny had taken cover " don't worry bro we're gonna save you okay! "

" Mike we're going to give you some cover fire and you get Vinny outta there! " Duncan said

" you guys are being so over dramatic about this whole thing " Jwoww said. Duncan grabbed her arms " with that attitude you'll get killed soldier, nobody gets left behind " he joked " c'mon this shooting thing rocks, now cover fire now! "

Duncan and his team began shooting back to cause a enough time for Mike to get to Vinny. He grabbed Vinny and dragged him back to his teammates " hey I got a busted leg bro, don't drag my ass around it hurts "

" sorry Vin it was all quick thinking, the situation had to be quick or they'd get us " Mike replied

" what do we do now, we're at a stalemate " Duncan said. Mike grabbed one of you the paint balloons " fire in the hole! "

" fire in the hole! " Duncan repeated and he ducked over the injured Vinny

" oh no I'm hit " Trent called out and Snooki rushed to his side " oh no Trent, baby you're hit ". He placed his hand on her face " it's okay Snooki I've lived a good life and most of all I met you "

" damn it " Sammi said " Corey we lost Trent "

" he was a good man " Corey said " I've fought many wars with him, his fall won't be in vain "

The sound of an elevator approaching caught the attention of the Monster Sharks and Get Backers.

**Team Red Shell Bullets **

Courtney pressed the buzzer and the elevator soon opened its doors " okay get in guys "

" Pauly put your mask on " Deena said and Pauly grumbled " hell no, it takes me 25 minutes to do my hair "

" Pauly just get in already " Courtney said from inside the elevator. Pauly snickered " that's what she said ". Courtney grabbed him and shoved him inside " will you cut that out ". He laughed " it's cuz you make it too easy honey "

" amigos do you hear that " Alejandro said

" hmm... sounds like someone's already battling out there " Cody exclaimed

" ready your weapons soldiers " Ronnie said " it has been a privilege working with you men "

" I like this song " Noah added randomly as an elevator tune played

" okay! Thirty seconds! Nice knowing ya " Pauly said and Cody snickered " movie references "

***DING***

As soon as the elevator doors opened a barrage of enemy paint ball bullets busted out.

" quick get out! " Ronnie yelled

" amigo we have severe casualties " Alejandro said pointing to Noah, Deena, and Courtney who had been hit " we've lost some soldiers "

" oh crap this is bad " Pauly said and Cody pulled out a paint balloon " fire in the hole! ". It successfully hit the Monster Sharks side taking out Angelina and Jwoww " hah got ya "

" shit Duncan we've lost two of our soldiers, although I could care less about one " Mike said and Angelina gave him the middle finger.

" oh no here comes another one " Izzy yelled. Vinny threw himself on the balloon and took the hit for his team. Duncan examined the fallen Vinny and saluted him like a soldier does to a general " his bravery won't be forgotten "

" oh this means war " Izzy said as she looked at Vinny " nobody shoots my partner in crime "

Heather gave a high five to Sammi " nice shot "

" way to go " Corey said " that was a good shot "

" incoming " Snooki yelled as a group of paint balloons came towards them. Heather began firing at the balloons " shoot them down ". They managed to shoot them down but one was able to hit their area. It splattered on Gwen and Owen.

" aww this sucks " Gwen said. Owen sighed in defeat " darn it "

" oh you'll pay for that " Corey said and he began firing his weapon " oh shit I'm out of ammo "

" me too " Snooki said and suddenly a paint ball bullet splattered on her " oh c'mon ". Corey looked around and there was Izzy " take that "

" separate team, hurry! " Corey yelled and a shot soon pierced his leg " I'm hit "

" heh got ya " Mike said proudly " now where are your teammates hiding? ". Corey sent him a glare " I'll never sell out my comrades to you ". Mike smirked " oh looks like we got ourselves a tough guy over here, hey Duncan check it out "

" heh now how can we get you to talk " Duncan said and he shot Corey's arm " now talk "

" ahhh! You bastards damn you! " Corey said in fake pain " it won't work, I still won't talk "

" you're a brave soul even to the bitter end, but now... " Duncan said as he Izzy, and Mike raised their weapons " you die! " and with that they shot

" seriously bro this is like mad fun " Mike said and Duncan nodded " it really is "

Behind some crates were the last members of Team Get Backers. The two girls had witnessed the whole scene. " Heather this is bad, they took Corey out, they took him out "

" we're all that's left now " Heather replied " we gotta hide and let the Shell Bullets do all the work for us, then we'll crush them "

" wow good plan " Sammi said

" yeah I know I'm a lot smarter then I look " Heather said and just as she had said that an arm went around her neck from behind. She turned to see Alejandro had her captive " now señorita drop your weapon or I'll blow her brains out "

" you wouldn't dare " Heather barked but his eyes told her otherwise " Sammi book it! " and with a slight hesitation Sammi fled the scene

" so she ran huh, oh well I still have you don't I " he said and Heather snorted at the double standard in that sentence " oh just shoot me "

" as you wish " and he pointed the paint ball gun to the mask on her head " I'll enjoy this "

" oh you can kiss my-.. "

***SPLAT***

" hah I beat you again " Alejandro said. Heather glared at him " this time only, but next time you'll be a dead donkey ". Alejandro smiled " touché "

Sammi stopped to catch her breath " god damn it I'm the only one left "

" hey babe, looks like the Code Meister has found you " Cody said " now I'd ask for a kiss and let you free but you're Ronnie's girl, and I'm not the type to steal a friend's girl. That's something Duncan would do, now I'm going to-.. "

***SPLAT***

" you talk to much " Sammi said

" aww man, well you got me " Cody replied

Unbeknownst to the two Mike had watched the scene with his teammates " guys I got her " and he shot Sammi's leg " I've been waiting for this "

" oh damn it " Sammi said and Mike grabbed her weapon and tossed it to Izzy " any last words "

" fuck you " Sammi said. Mike smirked " sorry babe but you missed your chance on that " as Mike was about to shoot a paint balloon splattered on his body.

" hah got your ass " and Mike turned to see Ronnie grinning " like I'd let you do that to her " and soon Duncan and Izzy appeared with Pauly and Alejandro behind them. The two had both been hit meaning the Monster Sharks were out.

" now I think you should do the honors in winning this for us Ronnie " Pauly stated

" uh where did she go? " Alejandro asked

" right here dumbasses " Sammi said and she tossed a paint balloon that exploded right in between all three of them

" aww damn it! C'mon! " Pauly groaned

" and the Get Backers win this one " Chris said and he approached them " now c'mon challenge number 2 await us "

Ronnie walked up to Sammi " nice one baby " and she kissed his cheek " thanks for the rescue Ron, my hero "

The crewmates boarded the bus again and it began to take them to their next destination.

" that shit was freaking fun " Duncan said

" I know right I actually had fun for once " Ronnie said " it was like a war "

" you did good out there Sammi " Corey said high fiving her " you gave us the victory ". Sammi patted his shoulder " thanks Corey "

" yeah girl you were on fire " Trent added

**Confessional**

**Mike: Sammi's only safe cuz her little dog Ronnie is watching her every move. I'll get that bitch next time trust me**

**End of Confessional **

They arrived at a beach " crewmates we're here " Chris called out " say hello to-... "

" Cancún! " all the girls but Gwen said in unison

" wow this place is as beautiful as all the hype says it is " Snooki said admiring the view

" I've like dreamt of marrying my hot dream guy here " Deena said happily

" if only you hadn't rented it Chris, then all the hot girls would be here " Mike said and Corey high fived him " word "

" I swear you guys have 'got' to stop cutting me off like that " Chris said annoyed " like I was saying, say hello to Cancún. Our next challenge is called the 'How Long Can I Hold My Grip Above Water' "

" what a long name, how's it work " Sammi asked

" simple Sammi, all you gotta do is hang onto these car tires you see over there " Chris stated and he pointed to a set of car tires connected to a platform by means of rope " I will then lift you 20 ft above the water and the last man or woman stand-.. er hanging wins it for their teammates "

" that's not fair though, there's only 6 of us and 7 of them! The numbers are uneven " Angelina complained

" exactly! She's right " Jwoww said

" hey it's not our fault you guys suck and lost your players " Corey said

Chris sighed " since you guys are probably going to complain for hours, only the Get Backers can use all their players seeing as how Sammi won them the challenge "

" hah our team is full of winners " Heather said sending a triumphant smirk to Alejandro

" Team Red Shell Bullets you'll only be using 6 players so Deena you can step out " Chris said

" yes! " Deena cheered " I'll admire the beach "

Heather gasped " no wait on second thought I should stay out too, y'know to make it even "

" no I should do it " Snooki said

" well I won so I should do it " Sammi added

" decisions are final ladies " Chris said " now off you go, pick a lucky one "

" hmm... this one seems stable " Vinny said as he examined the tire " alright take me to victory "

" an endurance challenge like this is nothing for a quarterback pro like me " Corey " I've been pushed to the bone back at my old football field. This is in the bag "

" okay, ready! " Chris called and without waiting for a reply he pressed the button sending the crewmates high in the sky " lift off! "

" ohh shit! We're way to high up " Jwoww said

" this is nothing for a man like me " Alejandro said and Heather who was across from him glared at him " I won't lose to you "

" Alejandro hang on tight alright and we can win this for sure " Courtney said as she clung onto the tire next to his and Alejandro nodded his head " I appreciate the encouragement "

Heather was suspicious of Courtney and she knew how bad Courtney had it for Alejandro in World Tour " stay out of it Courtney ". At this Courtney glared at her " what are you talking about, Alejandro is my teammate and I'll support him so we can win you idiot "

" what did you call me, you psycho! "

" alright cat fight " Corey cheered

" you morons don't even notice your buddies are taking a swim " Vinny said and he pointed to Owen and Noah who were in the ocean

" I'm not meant to hang onto these shits " Snooki said " I can't hold forever "

" Snooks it's okay if you let go, I'll hold on twice as much to make up for it " Trent stated

" you're my hero " she replied " I can still go on "

" hell no I am not staying on this shit any longer, Mike win this " Jwoww said and with that she dropped down

" she's right, I'll leave this to you men and Izzy " Angelina added before she too dropped down

" ya quitters! The ladies in their team aren't quitting " Mike yelled down

" speak for yourself " Snooki yelled out and she dropped to the water " eeeeehhh! ". She rose from the water " man that was scary "

" Oh crap I'm slipping " Cody said. His hands gave away and he dropped " ahh! "

Duncan who had grabbed onto the tire with an uncomfortable grip, slipped to the bottom. He plunged into the water " aww damn it "

" that's what separates the boys from the men " Pauly joked earning him a set of laughs. Duncan gritted his teeth " I heard that, kiss my ass "

" hang on team, it's down to three of us " Vinny said. Izzy gave him a grin " You got it Vinny "

" shit... Corey you gotta win this " Sammi uttered just before she let go. Corey watched as she fell into the water " don't worry I'll win for you girl "

" yo baby! You okay! " Ronnie yelled. Sammi gave him a reassuring smile " yeah I'm good! "

" hey big dawg, why don't you drop down and check on her " Mike jested and Ronnie ignored his joke " piss off kid "

Heather was running out of energy but with Alejandro still hanging on she wasn't going to give up and especially since Courtney was still there as well. What were her motives for supporting Alejandro, was there more to them then Courtney had let on?

" what's wrong señorita, are you tired? "

" bite me " Heather retorted

" don't waste your energy arguing with her and focus Alejandro " Courtney scolded and it irked Heather up " are you calling me a waste of breath, huh? ". Courtney snickered " guess you aren't as dumb as I thought you were "

" I'd crush you if I weren't occupied loser "

Alejandro turned to Courtney " take your own advice and don't waste your energy on her "

" excuse me " Heather fumed

" yo! Leave her alone! " Corey barked. Heather grinned " yeah, you tell em Corey, actually Corey let's not worry about these losers "

" you're right " Courtney added " you should worry about the crab crawling up your butt "

" WHAT! " Heather gasped in fear

Corey had caught on quick " no Heather there's noth-.. " but it was too late, Heather had used one of her hand to check, she wasn't able to hang on and fell to the water " no! "

Courtney snickered " dumbass ". Alejandro smirked " I win again! "

Heather was beyond angry " I'll destroy you! "

Pauly laughed " way to go Court "

**Confessionals**

**Pauly: I didn't know Courtney had it in her, but she pulled off a really good prank**

**Gwen: I know Heather's on my team, but wow did that make my day. If only I could start all my days with her being joked on **

**Heather *inhales* why that *censored* little sneaky, conniving, lying piece of *censored* I'll *censored* wring her neck**

**End of Confessionals**

Izzy who was laughing her head off lost her handle on the tire " uh oh " and with that she fell into the water " shoot "

Mike growled " fuck, this ain't good Vin, it's down to us two ". Now Vinny was getting worried " just hold on Mike "

Trent glanced at Corey " the Shell Bullets still have four people, we gotta do something "

" I know " Corey exclaimed as a thought ran through him " except for us, who here isn't into dudes, raise your hand? "

" nice try Corey " Courtney said

" so all of ya like guys "

" whoa, that's playing dirty man " retorted Mike " you're forcing me to raise my hand "

" yeah dude that's not fair " Pauly added

" plan B " Trent said. Corey looked to his side where Pauly was " it was a good one though right Pauly, high five ". Pauly was about to do it but caught onto him " not a chance bro "

Corey then glanced at Ronnie " yo Ronald you got a good team, pat yourself on the back "

" bro just give it up already " Ronnie replied

Gwen chuckled at Corey's antics. A last idea coursed through Corey " oh my god! Chris is making out with Heather! "

" Que? Maldito pero! (What? That damn dog) " Alejandro said in fury and that was enough motivation for him to let go. He plunged into the water and immediately checked on Heather " what? " there she was on land, safe and sound.

" haha I fooled you! " Corey said laughing

" ay tu pedaso de carne con patas como te atreves de hacer eso? (you piece of meat with feet, how dare you do that to me?) "

" aww crap sorry guys " Gwen mumbled and she let go. Corey sighed " guess it's just you and me T-dogg ". Trent sighed too " guess so "

Courtney couldn't take it anymore and let go a few minutes after Gwen " damn it all "

" looks like it's just us men left " Mike said

" Corey no more speaking, lets conserve our energy alright? " Trent said and Corey nodded. The six remaining contestants all stayed silent in an attempt to conserve energy. The minutes felt like hours and they were all on the verge of losing it.

***TEN MINUTES LATER***

" damn it this is torture " Pauly said. All six of them were now drenched in sweat and it didn't help that the sun was now beaming on them.

" I'm sorry Corey, but I can't go on " Trent said in a weak voice and he fell into the ocean. Due to his exhaustion Trent was barely able to stay afloat, but Snooki swam up to him and helped him " you were amazing Trent ". Trent gave a weak smile " thanks "

Seconds later Pauly dropped down too. He felt soft hands grab him and was soon facing Courtney. " I got you big guy ". Pauly relaxed under her hold " thanks " he managed to say in his weakened condition. Duncan witnessed this and quickly turned away. Courtney seemed a lot nicer now and even more mature.

Corey stared hard at the last members hanging onto the tires. He was the only one from his team left. There was no way he would lose and let Sammi's victory go in vain.

Corey had always found life ironic sometimes. That's why, when a small breeze blew in and pushed his hat off of his head he knew it was irony. When he unconsciously reached out for it with his hand after swearing that he wouldn't let go, he found it ironic. It then happened in a flash, his hand had grabbed his precious hat, but his other hand released the tire.

" oh no... " his mind thought and within seconds his tired body plunged into the water. His arms had no strength to pull him up, but soon he was being lifted by a pair of big arms. " I got ya pal "

" Owen... I'm sorry " Corey said in a low tone

" I guess Team Get Backers is guaranteed a third class ticket as well as an elimination " Chris said with a devious smile " now let's see who gets the first class ticket "

" Go! Ronnie " Deena yelled

" beat his ass Mike " Jwoww yelled

They had all ignored one contestant who was still hanging onto the tire.

***FIVE MINUTES LATER***

" I can't take it anymore " Ronnie said in a hoarse tone. Even the cocky Mike was at his limit " me neither ". The two of them slowly released their grip and fell into the water with a 'splash'.

" Ronnie! " Sammi called as she swam up to him. She pulled him out of the water " are you okay? "

" never been better " Ronnie joked

Duncan and Izzy helped Mike up. Duncan gave a slap to Mike's back " damn you must be tired "

" yo be gentle with the situation " Mike said with his usual joking tone " you're carrying precious cargo over here "

" so is this a tie or what? " Pauly said

" no way we won " Jwoww argued " Ronnie fell in the water first "

" I demand a camera conclusion " Courtney ordered. Deena raised her hand in the air " oh yeah! Chris you must've caught it on camera "

Chris grinned " I won't need it ". The crewmates eyed him, clueless about everything

" YO! " a voice rang from the sky. Everyone turned to see Vinny was still hanging onto his tire " can I get off this shit now "

" VINNY! " his team all yelled out. When he finally let go his team had caught him. Both Jwoww and Angelina embraced him.

" you did it Vinny " Angelina said

" c'mere " Jwoww said and she kissed his cheek

" you dog, you " Duncan added giving Vinny a nuggie. Mike and Izzy hugged Vinny.

Vinny grinned " alright yo, ya squishing me over here. I knew you'd guys would forget about me if I stayed quiet, seeing as how I was stationed in the back. I used that to my advantage, while all of you guys wasted your energy talking I saved mines "

" I'd expect that from my partner in crime "

Ronnie scowled " fuck, I had forgotten all about his ass ". Pauly shrugged " don't sweat it at least we're not eliminating somebody "

" okay people it's off to the S. "

Once everyone was boarded Chris turned towards Team Get Backers " meet me on the deck for eliminations, one of you losers is going home ". They all dragged their feet to the deck, where Chris was " now vote away "

**Confessionals**

**Sammi: this sucks after me and Heather pull off a sneak victory we still end up losing**

**Gwen: I sure hope I don't get voted off, I'm not on friendly terms with everyone**

**Heather: I'm not going to blame Corey at all, I mean he lasted longer than any of us. He's also got my back, meaning an alliance in the future is definitely possible**

**Owen: oh no I hate voting out my buddies**

**Trent: who do I vote for... it can't be Snooki for a fact, not Corey he's way to useful, Sammi just got together with Ronnie and I'd hate to break it up I'm not Duncan I don't ruin relationships, I won't vote for Gwen she's cool, so that leaves Owen and Heather **

**Corey: *punches wall* damn it! I can't believe I lost. Everyone was counting on me**

**Snooki: okay time to vote, the choice is really simple actually **

**End of Confessionals**

" now that all of you have voted, let's begin the elimination ceremony " Chris announced " first seaweed on a stick goes to Trent, c'mon up "

" aww righteous " Trent said happily

" there's one here for Sammi and one for you Snooki ". The two girls high fived

" another one for you Corey and you Heather ". They took theirs and sat back down

" Owen, Gwen only one left. The last seaweed on a stick goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" Gwen! "

" what! You guys voted for Owen! " Corey said angrily " why? I'm the one who lost! How could you guys vote for him, he-.. " he was cut off when an arm was placed on his shoulder " it's alright pal "

" No! It's not dog! I failed you... not just on the challenge, but.. I couldn't get Izzy back for you "

" but you tried... that's all that matters. There'll be other chances and I enjoyed becoming friends with you... we're best friends " Owen said sadly but he then smiled big " now good luck buddy " and he walked to the plank of shame

Corey extended his hand out for a handshake and Owen happily took it. " Owen my pal, I give you my word... I vow to win "

Chris turned to the camera " and that concludes this episode. The Get Backers managed to win the first challenge after Sammi pulled a sneaky victory, but the victory didn't last long. Vinny managed to steal it for his team gaining them the first class ticket. A sad goodbye was said with Owen and his best pal Corey, but the guy seems more determined than ever. Question is, will Corey hold any hard feelings with his team? Find out on the next Total Drama Around the World "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

***wipes a tear* such a sad parting with Owen and Corey. I had a hard time eliminating Owen, but it had to be done. Don't worry about the Izzy/Owen thing, it's all planned. I'm so glad the new season of JS starts today! **

**Votes**

**Corey, Owen, Snooki - Gwen**

Heather, Trent, Gwen, Sammi - Owen

**Eliminated From Game **

Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, Clay and Owen

**Challenges**

'The Art of Paint Balling' and 'How Long Can I Hold My Grip Above Water'

**View Team's Character Designs **

Check them out on my profile, the links are there

**Teams** (non-bold letters equals eliminated)

**Team Red Shell Bullets: Pauly, Deena, Courtney, Cody, Noah, Ronnie, Alejandro**, (Lindsay)

**Team Get Backers: Corey**, (Owen), **Sammi, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Snooki**, (Ezekiel)

**Team Monster Sharks: Mike,** (Clay),** Duncan, **(Tyler),** Izzy, Vinny, Angelina, Jwoww**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys I seriously apologize for the long wait, but my files got deleted and I had to redo everything. This chapter is like a little filler episode. It's the aftermath episode that is shown throughout the Total Drama episodes. You'll see what the eliminated competitors are up too.**

**Total Drama Around the World**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Welcome to the Aftermath<p>

" welcome to the Total Drama Around the World Aftermath, you ready guys "

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd

" I think they're ready Geoff "

" how right you are Bridgette, well let's give them what they want "

Bridgette smiled " today we'll be intervi-.. "

" uh hello, I'm part of this dump too " a woman said

" oh yeah how can we forget the buzz kill Blainley " Geoff said

" I'll have you know that I'm a very fun person, it just so happens that our definition of fun differentiates a whole lot "

Geoff scoffed " yeah in the sense that I create fun and you kill it "

" uh hello guys, show! " Bridgette said

" so let's start by introducing the not so lucky contestants, these are the guys who didn't qualify for this season " Geoff said and he beckoned the bleachers " here's.. Justin, DJ, Leshawna, Katie and Sadie, Eva, Harold, and Sierra! "

They all waved except Eva who had an angry expression.

" so how does it feel to not be competing in possibly the biggest season of Total Drama? " Blainley asked

Harold stood up " well honestly-.. "

" Justin " Blainley said cutting Harold off

" gosh! " Harold snapped before sitting down

" to be honest without a hottie like me competing the competition can't be all that good " Justin said

" I don't know Justin the competition has it's set of new hotties to fill the void " Blainley said " like that Ronnie, he's like the whole package. With that faux hawk and those muscles.. oh I could go on forever "

" please don't " Geoff said

" Bridgette think you would be able to contain yourself with all those hot guys " Blainley joked

" in case you haven't noticed I have a boyfriend " Bridgette snapped

" so I've been told " Blainley said " anyway let's hear fron our stakerazzi of the group, Sierra "

" like wow I can't believe I'm on the Aftermath of Total Drama "

" you do realize that this is like the bottom of the food chain, right? " Blainley questioned

" so Sierra " Bridgette said before Blainley completely deflated the mood " how's it feel to be taking the backseat while Cody competes in a boat full of single ladies "

" if I know my husband like I 'know' I do, he won't even spare a glance at those girls " Sierra stated with confidence

" well let's see how our little dude's doing. Here are some exclusive clips " Geoff said and he pointed to the big screen behind him

**Video Clip 1**

The camera showed Cody walking through the hallways. He bumped into Jwoww and instead of him knocking her down he fell.

" looks like I've fallen and I can't get up " Cody said and Jwoww gave him a weird look " huh? "

Cody realized what he said and pulled out a note from his pocket. He quickly read it and put it back " I mean looks like I've fallen for you... stupid life alert " he corrected mumbling the last part.

Jwoww grabbed him and tossed him in a nearby garbage can

**End of Video Clip 1**

" ouch, that's rough " Geoff said in a sympathizing tone

" roll the next one " Bridgette said

**Video Clip 2**

This time the camera showed Cody walking up to Angelina. She was sitting down on one of the chairs in the third class section.

" hey babe, this seat empty? " Cody asked

" yeah, and so will this one if you sit "

" oohh cold, that's okay I like my girls with some spice to them " Cody said " so where've you been all my life "

" hiding from you " Angelina retorted and she tossed Cody in a trash can

" call me " Cody muffled

**End of Video Clip 2**

" bwahah, the poor guy can't catch a break " Geoff said in between laughs

" must you always be a mean, psychotic host? Bridgette added

" so Sierra still think Cody won't be looking at the girls " Blainley said

A teardrop fell from Sierra's face " oh my poor Cody is so confused. My husband needs me "

Both Blainley and Bridgette facepalmed at that.

" let's start our next segment and introduce our already eliminated competitors " Geoff announced " now normally I'd start with Ezekiel, but ever since he walked the plank of shame he disappeared "

" our sources tell us that the freak might still be on the boat " Blainley stated

" let's watch some clips that the cameras on the S.S. Chris have captured " Geoff added

**Video Footage Clip 1**

The cameras landed on the confessional area. The time on the screen read 2:57AM

A sudden creak could be heard on the wooden floor. The noises began getting louder signifying that somebody was getting closer.

Suddenly a quick blur of black ran past the camera

**End of Footage Clip 1**

" there pause it right there " Geoff ordered and the camera screen paused, right as a blurry image was running past. Geoff circled the figure on his computer screen making a big red circle appear on the bigger screen " check it, photoshopped I think not! "

" but that could be anyone " Beth called out

" or it could be the Zekester tryna ruin someone else's chance at the mil " Geoff replied

" that boy just don't know when to quit " Leshawna said shaking her head

" luckily we've caught another footage " Bridgette added " roll the next film "

**Video Footage 2**

This time the camera panned on the kitchen area of the first class section. The time on the screen read 4:25AM.

A dark figure could be seen devouring the contents of the refrigerator. The mystery person suddenly stopped when a noise was heard. Quickly the person sneaked some food and closed the refrigerator, before making a clean getaway.

The light switch was flicked on and Ronnie came into view " hmm... could've sworn I heard something ". He dismissed his assumption and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out several fruits and angrily slammed it back " damn it, who ate the last Twinke bar? ". Ronnie lazily poured cut pieces of fruit into the blender. Before the screen cut off his voice shouted out...

" Yo! Who wants some Ron-Ron juice? "

" I do! " a voice called back, the voice belonged to presumably Courtney

**End of Video Footage 2**

" now if that isn't Zeke stuffing his face then I don't know anything anymore " Geoff said

" that to me looks like Owen trying to satiate his enormous appetite " Justin added

" isn't Ronnie just the cutest? " Blainley said ignoring Geoff and Justin

" uhh.. you do realize that he has a girlfriend already right? " Geoff questioned

" let's move on to our next segment " Bridgette said " we're going to be calling out all the crewmates who've been eliminated "

" we'll start with our crazy jock, Tyler! " Geoff announced " c'mon out brah "

Tyler came out from behind the curtains with a grin. As the jock was walking he slipped on the flat surface and landed face first into the floor.

" ohhh that's gotta hurt " Geoff grimaced

Tyler got up and dusted himself off " I'm cool, I'm cool ". He took a seat on the big couch " what's up guys "

" Tyler what's going on brah, so how does being outta the game feel? "

" it sucks honestly, but oh well I guess "

" let's check out Tyler's journey for the million bucks " Blainley said

**Tyler's Video Clip 1**

The screen showed Tyler at the Morro de Pico mountain in Brazil. He was currently climbing beside Alejandro.

Tyler who had his attention on Ezekiel didn't notice Alejandro next to him. Alejandro grabbed his sweater and push him off.

Tyler landed right above Ezekiel.

**End of Tyler's Video Clip 1**

" ohhh now that's gotta hurt, right Tyler " Bridgette asked

" nah not really, it mostly hurt my pride "

" you have pride? " Blainley asked in disbelief

" way to shoot down his confidence there Mildred " Geoff retorted. Blainley grabbed his shirt collar " never call me that again! "

" moving on " Bridgette cut in " let's see the next scene "

**Tyler's Video Clip 2**

This time the screen panned on Tyler on the Colca Canyon in Peru.

" guys I see it " Duncan said pointing to the condor

" it has a yellow tag on its foot, Tyler quick shoot it " Angelina said

" I got it " Tyler replied but he ended up missing all his shots

**End of Tyler's Video Clip 2**

" so, tell me Tyler, was it you or your pride that got hurt when Jwoww hit you? " Bridgette asked

" oh no way was that my pride, that was definitely me that got hurt. I gotta say that chick does not hit like a girl " Tyler replied

" and on to our next loser in line, here's Lindsay! " Blainley called out

Lindsay walked on the stage and took a seat next to her boyfriend " hiya Gerald, hi Brenda and hi.. uh? ". Lindsay cocked her head to the side in confusion " who are you again? "

That struck a nerve in Blainley " what! Who am I, who am I? Who are you! I'm-.. "

" in the middle of an interview " Geoff finished irritatedly " anyway, Lindsay your journey in Total Drama was quite funny "

" what, I had a journey? "

Both Blainley and Bridgette facepalmed at that.

" which brings us to our new segment. This one is specially designed for you Lindsay " Geoff declared happily " it's called 'Lindsay's Facepalm Moments' ". He beckoned to the camera screen " let's have a look "

**Lindsay's Facepalm Moments 1**

The screen landed on Lindsay and Ronnie walking side by side in the hallways.

" aww, it's too bad Tyler's gone, right Roger? "

" yeah I know and it's Ronnie by the way " Ronnie said correcting her " but you know eventually some of us got to go "

" huh? Wait where are we going? "

Ronnie facepalmed " never mind "

**End of Lindsay's Facepalm Moments 1**

" now that's a good facepalm " Geoff said

" let's check more " Bridgette added

" this is good stuff here " Blainley chimed

**Lindsay's Facepalm Moments 2**

This time the camera panned on Lindsay and Alejandro playing cards on the first class section. The two were seated across from one another and in between them was a round table. It held a set of cards.

" you go first señorita, a gentleman always lets the lady go first " Alejandro said " you remember the rules right?. Lindsay gave him a clueless look. He sighed " you have to match the card on the 'Discard Pile' by number or word, seeing as how you're first "

" that's how Uno works? "

" yes that's how Uno works "

" oh right, thanks Allen " Lindsay said. Her attention then went to her cards and the discard pile. This lasted for a few minutes.

" okay... focus Lindsay, breathe you can do this. It's all in control " Lindsay murmured

" it's a red 9 " Alejandro said losing his patience

" I know that Albert, geez you don't need to tell me " Lindsay said and she slapped her card down " hah beat that "

" que? Why did you place a 7? "

" because 7 eats 9's, so I win right?

Alejandro angrily facepalmed " Pauly! Do you want to play Uno? "

**End of Lindsay's Facepalm Moments 2**

" haha, now that's a more epic facepalm then the first one " Geoff said in between laughs

" hmph, I think Ronnie's was better " Blainley said

" oh yeah, I remember those times " Lindsay exclaimed happily " those are my friends "

" so how does losing feel? " Blainley asked

" well I'm sad that I didn't win, but at least I'm with Tyler again " Lindsay said

" that's right babe " Tyler replied placing his arm around her

" aww that touches my heart " Geoff said " thanks for the interview dude and dudette, now go on and take a seat with the Peanut Gallery "

" time to move on to our next competitor in line. This guys was eliminated after Lindsay, give it up for our cowboy Clay! " Bridgette cheered

Clay came out and was waving his cowboy hat. He took a seat on the couch " howdy partners "

" I gotta say, this dude rocked " Geoff said " we both have cool cowboy hats "

" but unlike you he's a real cowboy " Blainley said

" who asked you anyway " Geoff retorted

Bridgette sighed and turned towards Clay " so Clay your elimination was kind of a fowl play right? Angelina rigged it so you lose "

" oh totally, that little gal pulled a fast one on me "

" that was kind of cool, coming from someone who's done that trick before " Harold said

" so do you have any grudges against her? " Blainley asked hoping to see some drama

" well not really " Clay responded

" but why? " Blainley said

" I do hold some slight hard feelings because she fooled me, but in the end you gotta do what ever it takes to win. It's natural in these games " Clay stated sadly but then he grinned " oh but don't worry she'll get hers when she's eliminated "

" now that's what I wanna see " Blainley replied

" you're like my twin brother brah " Geoff exclaimed as he stood next to Clay. Bridgette smiled " aww you guys do look alike "

" hey Blainley take a picture " Geoff declared and he threw his favorite camera at her " hey babe come over here, let's take a picture "

Blainley sighed irritatedly and took a picture of them. The picture showed Geoff with his arm around Clay's shoulder and his other arm on Bridgette's waist. All three were grinning happily.

" now Clay, let's see how the mischievous Angelina duped you " Blainley announced

**Video Footage**

The camera showed Angelina inside the confessional. She was holding two ballot boxes.

She raised one of them up " now you see the votes designed to kick me out and now.. ". She then raised the other one " you don't hahaha, those morons won't see it coming "

Angelina tossed the original into the garbage can and replaced it with her copy

**End of Video Footage **

" I haven't seen a stunt like that since Harold. He did it to Courtney, but boy did he get it " Geoff winced at the memory

" that little sneaky gal is gonna get it "

" gotta admit though, it was real crafty " Blainley remarked with a hint of admiration

" but you remember what Courtney did to Harold when he did that to her. Those sneaky stunts never end good " Bridgette added

" aww don't remind me " Harold wheezed " my body still hasn't recovered from the beatings "

" geez partners, I'm not gonna beat the girl senseless if that's what y'all are thinking " Clay said slightly offended " my ma and pa raised me well. Even if the gal is rude and mean you still can't lose your cool with them "

" you hear that Geoff, maybe you should listen to Clay next time you argue with Blainley " Bridgette suggested

Blainley glared at Bridgette " hey what's that suppose to mean? Are you saying I'm rude and mean, because I'm not! "

" besides Bridgette, what Clay said only refers to 'woman only' " Geoff added

" that's it! " Blainley snapped and she jumped on Geoff and began beating him senseless

" oh no Geffypoo " Bridgette cried out and she grabbed her ear microphone " security, security we need you "

" now this is a show " Eva yelled out and she picked up a chair and swung it on the stage

" oh no, like Katie do you see the crazy mess going on " Sadie said

" I so totally do Sadie, good thing that Bfffl's like us never do that " Katie replied

" wow we so totally don't " Sadie squealed in delight pulling her friend in for a hug

Bridgette turned towards the camera " cut, cut go to commercials "

**Commercial **

Total Drama Aftermath is brought to you by:

" Tasty Juice! "

" drink it then convert it to pee! "

**End of Commercial **

" ahh get her off me " Geoff squealed in pain

" get over here you " Blainley said and she began bashing Geoff against the floor

" security separate them! God what do we pay you for? " Bridgette barked

" aww darn it, why must my interview be ruined? " Clay said

" uh guys we're rolling " the cameraman said

" no cut those cameras " Bridgette ordered

***SCREEN GOES BLACK WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH LOGO ON SCREEN***

**" I'm sorry we're experiencing some technical difficulties right now. Please stand by we will return momentarily "**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***SCREEN GOES BACK ON***

Geoff and Blainley are seen lassoed together and are being escorted out of the stage by security. Bridgette seemed completely oblivious to the now live cameras.

" that was some good cowboy trick there Clay " Bridgette said amused

" why thank you ma'am, my pa taught me that " Clay replied with a smile " got pretty hectic right? "

" oh Jesus it did, Walter get me drink " Bridgette mumbled exasperated " they don't pay me enough for this Aftermath crap "

" pssss Bridgette we're back on " the cameraman whispered

" what! Is it on? Is it on? " Bridgette quickly fixed her composure " and we're back thank you all for your patience. We have here Clay, a former competitor in Total Drama Around the World. As we were saying before the interruption, how do you plan on getting revenge on Angelina? "

" I'll probably pull a prank on that girl "

" hahaha, I bet we all can't wait for that " Bridgette joked " so tell me Clay, what do you think about this whole Ezekiel mess, do you think he's still on the boat with the crewmates? "

" if you ask me ma'am, I reckon he is still on the ship. I always felt like someone was creeping in the shadows or something "

" thanks for your cooperation Clay, now why don't you have a seat with the Peanut Gallery "

" sure thing " Clay replied and he took a seat next to Tyler

Tyler gave his fellow former Monster Sharks teammate a knuckle bump " hey Clay what's up, sorry you lost "

" why hello there Tyler, good to see you and don't worry about it. I'm already over it "

" like wow! " Sierra squealed as she examined Clay " a new Total Drama member, as the number one fan of Total Drama I must know all about you Clay. This will all benefit my blog "

" really me, hehe well sure why not " Clay replied rubbing his head sheepishly

" yay " Sierra said and she pulled out her notebook.

Bridgette then spoke up " now, time to bring out our recently eliminated competitor for some words with us "

" hold it that's my job! " Geoff called out as he began making his way back to the stage

" Geffy are you okay now sweetie? " Bridgette cooed

" yeah I'm cool " Geoff said

" where's Blainley? "

" I'm here " Blainley called as she made her way to the stage

" now where were we " Geoff started " right, now let's bring out the king of eating himself, here's Owen! "

Owen made his way to the stage and sat down on the yellow couch. He smiled at his fellow Total Drama competitors " hey guys what's up "

" Owen, how's it going brah " Geoff said " it seems like you weren't able to go as far as you always go this time around, huh? "

" guess not " Owen replied glumly

" cheer up Owen, at least your buddy Corey is still in the game " Bridgette added, hoping to lift the big guy's spirit up

The reminder of his cap-wearing friend managed to put a smile on Owen's face " oh yeah! My bud's still in there and I'm rooting for him all the way "

" you and that kid had quite the unexpected friendship " Blainley said " when Corey sent his audition tape he claimed in the video that he had no intention of making friends. All he wanted was to win "

" he also had said, and I quote that he wanted to 'see the bad bitches' " Bridgette said using air quotes to emphasize

" haha that kid sure is a riot " Geoff said while laughing

" yeah that sounds like him " Owen said

" He seems like he does have a soft spot in him. He just hides it with all that football stuff and tough guy attitude " Bridette said

" you two had one heck of a party while you were on board " Geoff chimed in " lets view the hilarity of these guys "

**Owen and Corey's Adventure Clip**

The video showed Owen and Corey outside of the confessional

" so Corey, what did you place in there again? " Owen asked

" a stink bomb dog, I've set it so when that door is opened, 'boom' " Corey said

" haha nice one " Owen replied

" here comes someone, hide " Corey whispered. The two friends went around the corner and peeked their heads through the corner.

Duncan was making his way to the confessional for a brief comment. Luck wasn't on his side today and just as he opened the door...

***POP***

He was encased by a horrible oder and was seen running through the hallways, while yelling obscenities. The camera then went back to Corey and Owen, who were laughing their heads off.

**End of Owen and Corey's Adventure Clip **

" hahah take that Duncan " Eva said from the stands

" now that was a good one " Harold added. He never liked Duncan and that prank just made his day.

" Owen it must be rough now that you're here and Izzy's still in the game " Blainley stated

" yeah it sucks " Owen replied " I was so close to getting her back "

" no kidding, brah " Geoff said, sympathizing

" look at the bright side Owen at least you'll soon be reunited, that's if she doesn't win " Bridgette said

" aww that could take forever " Owen grumbled as he threw his hands up " I can't wait that long to see my Izzy "

" hey Owen now that I have you here I want you to confirm something for me " Geoff declared

" what is it? " Owen said

" is this you? " Geoff asked and he played the video of who he thinks was Ezekiel eating food late at night " I wanna know "

" David and Goliath! That's not me, what the heck is that? " Owen shrieked as he witnessed someone devouring the first class food

" I told you Justin " Geoff called out while pointing a finger at Justin. Justin merely shrugged his shoulders " hmph "

" our sources tell us that it's Ezekiel running amok aboard the ship " Blainley exclaimed

" well I agree with your sources " Owen said " I mean who else but Zeke can do all that "

" that guy is a total nut case " Blainley said

" well that's a wrap people, we're out of time " Bridgette announced " let's give a round of applause for our guests and the Peanut Gallery "

The crowd gave a loud cheer in response.

" make sure you tune in for more Total Drama Around the World! " Geoff said

The screen then goes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes <strong>

**Again sorry for the wait, but my files got deleted. I'm so sorry champs, I won't disappoint you guys I again. I send you all cyber hugs.**

**Eliminated From Game **

Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, Clay, and Owen


	13. Chapter 13

**To Jackson: no way I never quit my stories. I hate when authors do that so I don't do it**

**To DerzBeauty2Love: what's an aftermath without Blainley lol. Yeah I had to include the others**

**To MusicLuver78901: I'm glad to hear that friend**

**To Jenstar: yeah Blainley and Geoff don't really get along do they? The Peanut Gallery is a must have for all Total Drama aftermaths**

**To Jason: yeah Cody and his poor attempts at getting girls. I liked the Lindsay stuff too and I'm not a big Duncan fan anymore**

**To XXEnvyXx: yeah everyone liked those Lindsay moments and thanks for the compliment. Zeke is running around in the ship how funny right**

**To TrustYourHeart: yep I'm back. Yeah Ezekiel just won't quit right**

**To ToughGuy90210: hehe thanks and I'm sorry I update slow. I'm really trying to work on that **

**Alright let's move it guys, chapter 13 starts now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Total Drama Around the World<strong>

Chapter 13: Courtney and the Crew Escape from Guantanamo Bay

Corey watched the empty spot where his friend had been with an empty expression. The others watched as he balled his fists; His eyes hidden by his hat. It was evident that Corey was a good player in the game, he actually possessed leader qualities under his goofy attitude. The group that had voted for Owen knew it was going to be rough without him on their side.

Sammi was the first to make a move. She walked up to Corey. His shoulders were slumped and she could feel the defeat in him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he slightly flinched. She had caught him off guard " Corey, are you al-... "

Corey shoved her hand off " get off " and with that he walked back into the ship. He really was angry. His only true friend was gone. Deep down Corey had wanted to be in the final two with Owen. In the short amount of time they had known each other they had become best friends.

**Confessionals**

**Trent: I knew I should of voted for Heather instead of Owen *hits himself* stupid, stupid**

**Sammi: I think I may have made a mistake. I can't lose someone as strong as Corey. He's a strong player and I'll need him in the future**

**Snooki: oh my God! Why would they vote for Owen? He was like the funniest guy. All I know is that Corey won't hold any gripes with me**

**End of Confessionals**

Meanwhile the morning in the second class...

" man second class huh, that sucks " Deena said

" tell me about it " Courtney replied with her arms comfortably folded behind her head

" I wonder what the challenge will be? " Cody mused

" no matter what it is we have to win " Alejandro declared. Pauly nodded his head " Alejandro speaks the truth right there "

" I'm just happy that I can say I'm sleeping on a bed this time " Noah exclaimed " not some hunk of wood scraped together to mirror one "

" I agree with Noah " Deena said " those third class beds really are murder "

" damn right they are " Ronnie said

The third class section was quieter then ever. It was usually Owen who would speak up and try to be optimistic about their loss. He would be the first to speak and Corey would join in. That would usually lift their spirits up, but now that he was gone a quiet atmosphere was left.

Heather watched as Corey laid on the bed. She didn't know if he was sleeping or not because he was facing the wall. She knew he was taking it hard now that his friend was gone. This was why Heather never made any friends in this show. She knew it would only hurt if they were voted out or betrayed you. That's why an alliance was all she asked for, a temporary team where each party would cooperate to get further into the game.

The whole group was quiet, to the point where it felt so suffocating. The only noise that could be heard was the creaking of the wooden floor or the rats squeaking.

" this sucks... " Snooki mumbled

Unlike the third class the first class was having the time of their lives.

" yo ladies come join me " Vinny said

" don't mind if I do " Jwoww replied as she entered the pool " nice going Vinny, you got us the victory "

" well Jenni what can I say, I'm good "

" you sure are " Izzy said as she began devouring the food

" whoa, save some for me ya crazy girl " Duncan said as he tried to get some food

" I could've lasted as long as Vinny, but I decided against it. So I let him get the victory " Mike added as he lounged on the chair

" haha don't flatter yourself honey " Angelina retorted " Vinny won it for us, end of story "

" dirty hamster " Mike muttered under his breath

Right then the loudspeakers went on " hello crewmates, we've landed so get ready and meet me outside " Chris said

Everybody stepped out of the boat and began examining their destination. Chris was already outside and he was wearing a tropical shirt.

" hey Chris finally got a day off or what? " Duncan joked earning a few snickers

" hah you wish, you suckers still have some challenges to do " Chris replied " now we have landed on the notorious Cuba "

" Cuba, you landed us in Cuba " Jwoww exclaimed in disbelief

" yeah, what's the problem? " Chris asked with no concern

" oh nothing, it's just that they 'hate' Americans " Jwoww replied angrily

" hmm.. I thought sarcasm was my thing " Noah said

" whoa, whoa Chris she's right man " Ronnie added " I'm too hot to die "

" good thing I'm Canadian then " Duncan said happily " they don't hate Canadians.. right? "

" relax guys it's all under control " Chris reassured " no need to panic "

Courtney eyed him suspiciously " do you really have it under control Chris? "

" of course Courtney, would I deliberately bring you guys into danger "

" ... "

Chris sighed at everyones silence " look people it's under control, now lets move it we got a show to do "

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: I don't trust Chris one bit. There's something suspicious about this **

**Duncan: they don't hate Canadians right**

**Vinny: if they come at me *shrugs* I'll just say I'm Italian, simple as that **

**End of Confessionals **

" so what's the challenge this time all great and mighty Chris " Noah remarked

" what ever it is I'll be able to do it " Ronnie boasted " I'm fit for anything "

" that's the spirit Ronnie " Deena cheered

" Chef has already prepared our bus to our destination " Chris said pointing to the bus. Chef popped his head through the window and called out " get in maggots "

Everybody boarded the bus and took their seats. Cody stood in the front " any of the ladies wanna sit with the Code Meister? "

" bwahaha no! " Duncan snorted " but I bet your boyfriend Noah wants to sit with you "

Mike gave him a high five " faced "

" how many times do I gotta say it, I'm not gay people. Jeez " Cody said

" yeah quit with those irritating accusations " Noah called out

" whatever you say, homos " Duncan said. Both Mike and Vinny began laughing and they gave him a high five.

" why ya guys hating on Cody " Pauly said backing up his teammate " don't let them insult your game Cody "

" thanks man " Cody replied

" yeah ignore the jerks " Deena added

Snooki took a seat next to Corey who was sitting alone in the back. He still looked pretty down in the dumps and was gazing out the window. Snooki decided that she would try to cheer him up.

" hey Corey, mind if I sit with you? "

" go ahead and sit if you want Snooks "

Snooki didn't like seeing the kid sad, she didn't like seeing anyone sad. She placed a hand on his shoulder " you wanna talk? "

He finally turned and looked at her " it's just... I never really had a true person that I could label a friend. In my neighborhood friends were real hard to find, so I grew up being self dependent. That's why with Owen it was special. He was my buddy... my best friend ". He turned away from her again, almost as if he was ashamed of being weak in front of her.

" I haven't been on this game before, like you Corey I'm a newbie " Snooki started " I don't know how it feels to be eliminated, but I do know how it feels to have close friends and I know being apart from them is awful "

Corey gave a weak smile " it is awful "

" but you gotta do your best for them because they're watching us. We want to look our best "

" hehe thanks Nicole, I feel a little better " Corey said in a low tone, but she heard it and smiled at him " you're welcome mr. Football "

**Confessional**

**Snooki: I couldn't just leave Corey all mopey like that, so I cheer him up, nice of me right **

**End of Confessional **

Sammi glanced at Snooki who was talking to Corey, she hoped she would cheer him up. It wasn't just that she needed him for the competition, but it felt weird seeing him down.

" Sammi, you okay? "

Sammi turned around to see her boyfriend's concerned gaze " I'm fine Ronnie "

" you sure? " he asked just in case

She gave him a quick kiss " I'm sure ". Ronnie grinned " I want more though " and he leaned forward for a longer kiss.

The bus suddenly came into an abrupt stop, sending some of the crewmates flying to the front.

" damn it, again " Duncan groaned as he rubbed his head

" Chef you jerk, that freaking hurt " Deena grumbled

Chef snickered at their complaints " hehe "

" alright ladies and gentleman we're here " Chris spoke " now outside everyone "

" where are we now? " Deena asked as she stepped out

" we're currently in Cuba's capital city, Havana. It's the leading commercial centre of Cuba " Chris replied

" I take it our challenge is going to be held in the giant stadium behind you " Noah stated

" nothing passes you, huh Noah " Chris said annoyed by his sarcasm " anyway, step inside the stadium for our challenge "

Courtney examined the arena " wow this place is pretty big, what's the challenge? "

" I bet it's something crazy " Jwoww said

" oh it might be Jenni " Chris snickered " Chef release the hound "

" ooohh scary a dog " Duncan jested " man, bring it McLean "

Chef pressed a button and a gate opened inside the arena. Everyone gasped as a bull came out looking for its next victim.

" what the hell! I'm not going to fight a bull " Angelina snapped angrily

" yeah are you insane, wait don't answer that cuz you are insane " Deena said

" pardon my french, but what the fuck man " Mike added. He too wasn't eager to do this.

" that's the challenge crewmates " Chris said with a smug grin " this challenge is called 'Surviving the Bull' "

" haha nice name " Duncan joked and Angelina hit his head " Duncan you idiot, quit joking around "

" I'm already not liking the name " Cody said

Chris cleared his throat and got the crewmates attention " three contenders from each team will be thrown inside with the bull. You will each stay inside the arena, failure to do so will result in you quitting. The last person standing will win it for their team "

" looks like a job for the men " Deena said and Courtney nodded " totally "

" hold it Chris! " Heather snapped " our team only has two guys in it "

" tough break " Chris replied " maybe next time you'll think twice before vote someone out "

Corey clenched his fists at that. He couldn't agree more with what Chris said.

" now you guys have five minutes to decide which unlucky crewmate is going in "

**Team Red Shell Bullets **

" like I said before, this is a job for the men " Deena said

" she's right, there's no way I'm fighting a bull. It's too insane " Courtney exclaimed

" have no fear señoritas " Alejandro boasted pumping a fist to his chest " my great, great grandfather Alberto Alfonso Fernando Burromuerto was a professional torero in his youth, so I know a thing or two about the art of bull fighting "

" wow you're so amazing " Deena said

" guess I gotta get in there two " Pauly groaned annoyed " man these bulls better not mess up my freaking hair ". He turned to Cody " are you joining or what? "

" oh me uh... well " Cody fumbled for words. He then rushed towards Courtney and Deena and pulled them close to him " nah, I'll sit this one out and protect the ladies "

" sports aren't my forte " Noah said

" well then I'll do it " Ronnie mumbled

**Team Get Backers**

" well uh I guess I'm going in " Trent said with fear evident in his voice

" you're real brave Trent " Snooki said " I like that in men "

" really? " Trent beamed happily " then yeah, I'm in, I mean it takes bravery to do this challenge "

Gwen scoffed " this isn't bravery it's idiocy "

" you're just jealous your boyfriend isn't half the man my Trent is " Snooki retorted

" hey he's not yours " Gwen said

" ladies, ladies no need to argue " Trent said stepping between the two " we've got more important things at hand here "

" well there's no way in hell I'm doing it, so rule me out " Heather stated

" I second that " Sammi added

"I'm not doing it either " Snooki said and Gwen nodded " I'm not either "

Trent sighed " Houston we have a problem "

**Team Monster Sharks **

" uhh Duncan you go ahead and do this one " Jwoww said pushing Duncan forward

" what, why me Jenni? Izzy's the psycho who talks to freaking nature and animals " Duncan replied

" actually, I don't speak in those languages anymore Duncan " Izzy said

" yo bro, don't insult Izzy " Vinny said defending his partner in crime " besides D, it's a man's job "

" yeah he's right " Angelina added

" Angelina you should do it " Mike suggested " I mean you do speak 'bull' right? " he finished with a snicker

" hahaha " Duncan laughed

" well I nominate you! " Angelina snapped, kicking Mike forward

" okay time! " Chris called out " front and center chosen contenders ". The participants began lining up. Chris began examining them " okay I have Alejandro, Pauly, and Ronnie from the Shell Bullets, Duncan, Vinny, and Mike from the Monster Sharks, and uh.. Get Backers what gives "

They only had Corey and Trent on line with the others. Chris started getting impatient " one of you has to do it, or your team faces elimination "

" not it " Snooki quickly called out

" not it " Heather and Sammi said in unison

" guess you're up Gwen " Chris said

" this sucks " Gwen muttered as she walked next to her teammates

" now step into the arena people " Chris ordered and the participants nervously stepped in. Chris then beckoned Chef " okay, release the hound ". With a nod Chef released the bull and quickly moved away from the area.

" holy shit! Why is it chasing me? " Duncan shouted as he ran through the area

" Duncan you're wearing red, that's why " Vinny called out

" uh oh " Duncan said in fear. He dashed up behind Ronnie and pushed him forward " tag you're it "

" you gotta be kidding me! " Ronnie yelled as the bull began chasing him " why did I pick a red shirt to wear "

" hah good, let the bull chase him while we duck " Mike said to his teammates

" like hell " Alejandro said and he threw a rock at the bull, it enraged it and angrily began looking around. Pauly pointed to Team Get Backers " yo they did it! "

" oh crap " Trent said as he gazed at his part-red shirt. He quickly began dashing away as the bull chased him " no, no, no nice bull ". He ran past Ronnie " no hard feelings "

" aww not again! " Ronnie yelled as the bull began chasing him again. It managed to catch up to him and roughly tackled him out of the arena. Ronnie went flying and collided with a set of seats " God damn you Trent "

Sammi rushed to his side " oh God, baby are you alright? "

" nope, not really Sam " Ronnie groaned in pain

" that's one down " Chris said and just as he said that Vinny went soaring out of the arena " oh shiiiittt! ". He landed roughly on the ground

" bring it on bull " Duncan said as he dodged the bull's tackle " hah, miss me punk "

" whoa! " Corey said as he threw himself out of the bull's direction " not today "

The bull went straight towards Gwen's direction. It cornered her and charged right in. She gasped in fear " Duncan! ". At hearing his name Duncan rushed in to save her but there was no way he'd make it in time " Gwen! "

Gwen closed her eyes in fear and felt herself being thrown out of the arena, but it didn't hurt at all, which was very strange. She opened her eyes and saw Trent above her " are you alright Gwen? ". Had he taken the blow for her, it seemed like the only explanation.

" T-Trent you saved me "

" well I couldn't just let that thing tackle a girl like that, can you imagine how much it'd hurt " Trent said and he rubbed his back " because it would, it really would "

That deflated Gwen's mood a little. His statement meant he would've done it for any of the girls in their team " well, thanks " she muttered

" Gwen! Are you okay? " Duncan called out from inside the arena. Gwen gave him a glare " yeah, no thanks to you! ". Duncan was taken back by her and quickly returned the glare " hey! I tried to save you too! Why don't you-.. "

" Duncan! Look out! " Mike yelled

" wha- " Duncan said and as he turned around a massive pain was felt on his rear. He skidded out of the arena and onto the floor " oww! Son of a bitch! Crap! Bastard! Shit! Shit! My ass! ". He began yelling out obscenities. Jwoww went to his side and leaned down " ouch Duncan, that's gotta hurt "

" ya think toots " Duncan replied

On the arena the remaining contenders began running about. Pauly nudged Alejandro " look there's only one of them and two of us left "

" I see where you're going with this amigo, let's lead that thing towards them " Alejandro replied

Pauly and Alejandro quickly ran behind Mike and grabbed his arms. Mike desperately tried to squirm away " c'mon guys no need for this ". Pauly whistled for the bull's attention " sorry Mikey, but you're done " and they kicked him forward.

" oh nooo! " Mike yelled and was soon flung out of the arena " I'll kill you two! "

" looks like there's one sheep left " Pauly said as he eyed Corey with a deadly look. Corey backed away slowly and rain his hands up " guys come and try it, but I gotta warn you I studied karate with a Chinese grandmaster ". Pauly and Alejandro didn't believe his obvious lie and began running after him.

" can't we talk man! " Corey yelled

They managed to corner Corey but didn't notice the bull heading towards them. The two were sent flying out of the arena.

" damn it that really does hurt! " Pauly said

" oh my precious back " Alejandro groaned

Chris clapped his hands " and the Get Backers win this one ". Corey began jumping in joy " yes I won, I won! ". The idiot was still inside and was soon flung out as well " ouch, shoulda got out "

" way to go Corey! " Snooki cheered as she patted his back " nice job "

Suddenly the doors were busted open and a swarm of what looked like Cuban officials came in. They were each pointing some very strong artillery.

" ¿ustedes que hacen a qui? " one of them said

" what's with this execution squad? " Mike said

" I'm Canadian! " Duncan blurted out

" I'm Italian! " Vinny yelled out as well

Angelina angrily hit both of their heads " don't joke around you idiots "

" what the hell is going on here? " Jwoww added

" ¿quién les dio permiso para entrar aquí? " the same one from the before said

" huh I don't speak Spanish " Cody said

" Chris will explain this " Courtney snapped " go tell them Chris... Chris? Hey where'd he go? "

" whattaya mean? " Duncan retorted and he began searching for the sadistic host, but he was gone.

" Chef is missing too " Deena exclaimed

The officer who had been talking grabbed Corey by his shirt collar " té pregunté algo, habla ahora! ". Corey smacked his hand away " don't put your hands on me dog ". The officer slammed his weapon roughly on Corey's stomach, making him drop to his knees. He clutched his stomach in pain.

Heather quickly bent down and placed a hand on his back " Corey are you alright? ". He managed to give her a weak nod " I'm good Heather ". Heather then angrily turned to the officer " and what was the point of that you assholes! "

" ¿qué significa es toro, lo estan usando? " the officer asked, while pointing to the bull

Deena nudged Alejandro forward " quick explain to them what's going on here "

" yeah man hurry, tell them we were doing a challenge over here " Vinny said

Alejandro nodded and stepped forward " amigos no hay necesidad para las armas, vamos hablar como gente normal ". The guards lowered their guns.

" what you say? " Ronnie asked

" I said there's no need for the weapons, we can talk like civilized people " he replied

" yo tell them our punk ass host ditched us after making us fight that bull " Duncan added. Courtney scoffed " he means it's a misunderstanding "

" yeah tell them we come in peace " Noah said

Alejandro began trying to explain " nosotros estamos aquí para un show de Total Drama y estábamos usando el toro para el juego "

" translation " Sammi said

" I said we're with Total Drama and that bull there was part of our challenge " Alejandro said

The officer gave Alejandro a cold expression " tú sabes que las peleas de los toros son ilegal aquí "

Everyone watched as Alejandro got a terrified look on his face. Heather spoke up " what did he say? "

Alejandro turned to them with a grim look " he just said t-that apparently bull fighting is illegal here "

It sunk in after a few seconds...

" WHAT! " they all yelled out

" ustedes todos van presos " the officer said and the police officials all began pulling out police cuffs.

" he says we're going to jail! " Alejandro said in fear

" I'm pretty sure the visual they just did told me before you did " Noah remarked. Deena grabbed him " oh Noah, how can you be sarcastic now "

" wait a minute, I can't go to jail! " Heather shrieked

" no man, not those bars again " Corey said " don't put me inside those bars again "

" I second that man " Duncan said " I can't get locked up again, no not again "

" I can't believe Chris ditched us, that bastard " Trent barked, now he was getting angry

**Confessionals**

**Angelina: are you serious! I can't go to jail**

**Corey: *scared face* not the bars, not the bars, not the bars, not the bars**

**Duncan: not the bars, not the bars, not the bars, not the bars **

**End of Confessionals**

" I do not concede, I do not concede " Courtney said as they began dragging them all towards a bus

Deena who was sitting next to Alejandro on the bus spoke " Alejandro ask the driver where we're headed? ". Alejandro nodded and attempted to talk to the driver " uh señor, sabes adonde va-.. "

" silencio! " the driver bellowed

Heather sighed " this sucks ". Corey who was sitting next to her agreed " tell me about it, going back into the slammer wasn't what I planned for "

" so you've been to jail? " Heather asked

" yeah, I got caught stealing but it wasn't for the reasons you're thinking. It was because it was a necessity. My mom had problems, being a single mom and all, so I always tried lending her a hand " Corey replied and he sighed sadly " but I think I only made things worse for her. If I could I'd change it all "

Heather took his words into thought. He was determined to be different. Could she be different too? She mentally cursed herself, why should she change there wasn't anything wrong with her, right?

" todos afuera! " the guard inside demanded. They all were taken inside a huge building. Another officer came and took them inside.

" people, you have now been transferred to the Guantanamo Bay federal state prison "

" prison! " Snooki shrieked

" I demand to speak to my lawyer " Courtney snapped

" wait what about our one phone call? " Ronnie said

" you guys speak english? " Duncan said

They were all thrown into three separate jail cells. Each team member was with their respective team.

" police brutality! Police brutality! " Vinny said as they threw him inside the jail cell.

" what about my Miranda rights, you're suppose to say I've got the right to remain silent! Nobody said I got the right to remain silent! " Duncan shouted

" Duncan, you have the right to remain silent, what you lack is the capacity " Noah replied from across

" haha Shrek 2 references " Cody joked

" zip it nerds! " Duncan snapped

" what are we going to do now? " Deena asked as she laid on the one bed in the cell

" hmm... something isn't right here " Courtney said

" what do you mean honey? " Pauly said

" don't you see it Pauly " Courtney replied " we're all with our teammates and are each in our own cell, it's way to much for coincidence "

" you saying this is planned Court? " Ronnie asked

" exactly Ronnie " Courtney answered

" well done Courtney " an all too familiar voice said and the cell mates turned to see their missing host

" McLean! " Duncan barked and he stretched his arm out of the cell " wait till I get my hands on you "

" save your energy for the challenge Duncan "

" Challenge! " Angelina snapped " so this was all a part of a challenge "

" correctumondo Angelina "

" why am I not surprised " Noah stated

" this challenge is called the 'Finding The Get Outta Jail Free Card' " Chris explained " there are two cards hidden in this facility, it's your job to find the cards and walk out of here "

" wait two cards, so one of us won't find one " Courtney said

" the one who doesn't find one will get their special ticket to loser's class and elimination. First one out gets first class and so on "

" fine then, give us the keys to get out of this dump. It smells like shit " Angelina said

" hehe I don't think so " Chris said " your job is to get out of that jail too "

" say what? " Jwoww said " how the hell are we suppose to do that "

" what you expect us to do turn into the hulk and break out " Mike said

" if that's what it takes " Chris replied

" wait Corey won us the first challenge doesn't that give us an advantage " Sammi said

" I'm getting there " Chris replied " seeing as how you guys won the first challenge you'll get a this " and he tossed an object inside " a crowbar and this curtain for privacy. Now lets start people "

" hey, get back here! " Angelina yelled

" save it Angelina, he's gone " Jwoww said

***BANG* *BANG***

At the other end was Heather who was banging the door with the crowbar " c'mon open "

" you're not going to open it like that " Gwen said

" and I suppose you have a better idea " Heather said

" Corey you must know how to get out, you're the only one here with jail experience " Sammi said

" yeah think Corey " Snooki added

" well I'm not the thinkitive type, but I'll try " Corey replied " lets see hmm... ". An idea suddenly popped into the football lover's head " alright I got it! Sammi, Gwen cover them cells with the curtains "

On the other side was Team Monster Sharks who were debating the same thing.

" damn it Chris, get back here! " Angelina yelled

" forget it Angelina, we're obviously never getting out " Jwoww said as she laid on the bed

" we gotta do something or else we'll have to vote someone out " Vinny said

" if that gets Angelina out then I'll welcome it " Mike joked

" really, because I was thinking the same thing about you! " Angelina retorted

" yo guys " Duncan called out " did you forget, I'm a juvie expert "

" hate to break it to you kid, but there's a huge difference between juvie and 'real jail' " Jwoww said nonchalantly

" yeah, yeah I know it doesn't really compare, but I learned a lot in there " Duncan replied and he gave her a smirk " like breaking out of cells "

At this Jwoww raised her head and smiled " well what are you waiting for Duncan "

" sweet, lets leave it to the D-machine " Izzy said

" D-machine huh, I like that " Duncan replied

Team Red Shell Bullets wasn't really having any luck.

" so now what? " Ronnie asked

" this sucks, how do we get out? " Pauly mumbled

Courtney began looking around " there's gotta be a way outta this dump "

" hey I got an idea, why don't we lure a guard over here and take his keys " Cody said

" that's a great idea Cody " Courtney beamed happily, making the tech geek blush

On the Get Backers side Corey was already getting busy getting his team out. The team watched as Corey kneeled down by the toilet.

" what are you doing Corey? " Trent spoke

" at one point when I was locked up I started getting the urge to break out. These walls can make a man go real crazy " Corey said, cringing at the memory " I had my escape plan all thought out, but... I couldn't go through with it "

" how come? " Gwen said

" because it'd break my mother's heart " Corey said in a low tone " I remember how torn up she was when the court gave me my sentence and how confused my little sister was. After that day I promised myself I'd become a better person. That I'd change and never hurt the two most important people to me and that's why I didn't go through with that plan ". His team stared at him in awe. He was a lot more mature then he let on.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: Unlike Duncan, Corey doesn't brag about his juvenile record as if it's an accomplishment. Duncan seriously needs to grow up **

**End of Confessional**

" got it " Corey said as he managed to pull the toilet off of it's hinges " T-dogg help me out "

" you got it buddy " Trent replied, happy to hear that Corey was using his nickname. That meant he wasn't mad at him anymore. The two pulled the toilet back to revealed a pipe hole.

" that's our ticket outta here, these pipes intertwine with the whole building. We get outside and find that card " Corey stated

Meanwhile Duncan was burning the lock with his lighter " just a bit more and... done! ". Duncan signaled for Mike " alright Mikey, bash that lock with the toilet cover "

Mike grabbed the top part of the toilet that they had broken and slammed the lock open. He grinned happily " that's my man Duncan, way to go champ " and he gave him a high five

" nice job D-machine " Izzy added

" damn it guys we gotta move it " Jwoww said as she pointed to the cells " it looks like we're the last ones "

" huh, do you hear that " Izzy said

" hear what? " Mike replied

" the walls are speaking "

" Izzy we don't have time to joke around " Angelina said " we gotta move it ". Vinny being Izzy's partner in crime knew she was on to something " trust her guys she has this "

" true, how many times has Izzy saved us with her craziness " Jwoww stated

" follow the Izzy " Izzy declared

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The Get Backers were currently in the kitchen area. They were all searching through every section of it.

" guys I got it " Trent called out as he pulled a card out of the refrigerator, it had Chris's face.

" quick lets book it outta here " Gwen declared

" that sounds like a plan " Sammi said

They quickly exited the jail and found Chris waiting outside " Get Backers you've gone from losers to winners, congratulations "

" you mean we're first, that's awesome " Gwen cheered happily

" and it looks like we've got our second class ticket winners too " Chris said as the Monster Sharks exited the jail

" I told you guys I'd find it " Izzy said

" it sucked climbing all those stairs to the roof, but it was worth it " Angelina said

Chris turned to them " you guys will get second class Monster Sharks and the Get Backers will enjoy the first class ". The two teams handed their cards to Chris

" hey who drew this mustache on me " Chris said as he eyed one of the cards

Vinny high fived Duncan " nice one bro "

A few minutes later and Chef came out with the Red Shell Bullets. Chris smirked " get ready to send someone home Shell Bullets "

" oh no " Cody said

" not good " Pauly said

They all made it back to the boat and Chris spoke again " losers report to the deck in ten "

" alright first class! " Trent cheered happily and Snooki jumped on him in a hug " we did it! "

Duncan walked up to Gwen " hey pasty, looks like ya beat me ". Gwen scoffed and gave him the cold shoulder. Duncan clenched his fists " are you still mad at me, get over it already "

" excuse me " Gwen barked. She couldn't believe how he could act as if she wasn't almost crushed by a raging bull " you've got some nerve Duncan, I almost get mauled by a bull and you act like nothing. Can you be more childish "

" I told you I'm sorry, but I tried to help! What gets me mad is that you act as if it's something new, jeez we go through this everytime " Duncan barked. Now the argument was getting everyone's attention.

" is that all you have to say, god you need to grow up. You still act like a freaking little kid "

" oh if I'm such a kid then why do you stick by me huh, cuz I don't need you on my back! "

" to think I ruined my image for you Duncan, well no more because we're done! " Gwen snapped

" well good riddance then! " Duncan retorted. Izzy and Jwoww grabbed him and took him away from the area, while Trent escorted Gwen out.

" oh shit that was ol'd " Ronnie said

" busted big time, yeah " Pauly joked

" finally Duncan dumps her ass " Mike said " she was the only thing holding him back "

" hahah we're like so fucked up man " Vinny said

Sammi got a worried look on her " this game really does break you apart " she thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ronnie with a smile " relax baby, that's not gonna happen to us "

Sammi dismissed the thought " yeah I know "

" yo Ronnie, c'mon " Pauly called out

" gotta go Sam " Ronnie said

" you better not get voted out " Sammi replied

" I won't, trust me "

The Red Shell Bullets arrived at the deck and as usual Chris was there. He wore his traditional smirk " you know the drill losers "

**Confessionals**

**Pauly: another vote off huh, these ain't never fun but you gotta do what you gotta do**

**Noah: my decision is the same as ever **

**Deena: I don't wanna vote anyone out or nothing but someone's got to go. Alejandro told me who he's voting for so...**

**Courtney: there's no way I'm going home yet. I'm going strong this time**

**Cody: like I said Courtney is outta the question and players gotta stick together so Pauly, Al, and Ron you're safe**

**Alejandro: I knew if I told Deena who I was voting for she'd do the same thing *smirks* the chica has an obvious crush on me**

**Ronnie: man that breakup was something else *shrugs* oh well not my business. Now time to vote out**

**End of Confessionals **

" now lets see who goes home this time " Chris joked " first seaweed on a stick goes to Pauly "

" yeahhhh buddy " Pauly cheered

" next one goes to Cody and one for you Courtney, c'mon up "

The two gave a smile to each other and took their seaweed on a stick.

" Alejandro, you're safe " Chris said " and you too Ronnie "

" but of course " Alejandro said

" yeah! " Ronnie boasted

" okay Deena, Noah one of you is going " Chris stated holding the last stick " the final seaweed on a stick goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" Deena! "

" oh thank you lord " Deena said in relief and Courtney happily embraced her friend

" Noah, looks like you're gone bro " Chris stated

" whatever I kinda figured that " Noah responded

His teammates all gave him a farewell except for Alejandro.

" well that's all for today's episode folks. Our teammates fiercely battled against a bull but ultimately the Get Backers won. They get sent to Guantanamo Bay where the second challenge took place. Corey's jail experience and Duncan's juvie experience comes in handy but the Get Backers win it again. All leading up to Noah's end, poor dude. But the ship was the fun part hehe seems as if Duncan and Gwen are over. Will they try to get back their ex's who knows, but it's getting me ratings. Tune in next time for more Total Drama Around the World! "

Meanwhile...

Corey was currently packing his things so he can move them up to the first class when he noticed a note under his pillow " huh? What's this? ". It read

_" hey buddy in case I get eliminated I've stashed my chocolate bars in a box under my bed. I want you to have them "_

_Sincerely your buddy Owen_

Corey quickly checked under the bed and just as the note said, there was Owen's box of chocolate bars. Corey picked them up and smiled " hehe that guy "

* * *

><p><em>Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again after moments or lifetime is certain for those who are friends<em>

_- Richard Bach_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Alright what a chapter. Poor Noah I'll miss him :( Alejandro got in touch with his old tricks on that moment. Duncan and Gwen are done omg now is she going to run back to Trent and is Duncan going for Courtney? I won't spoil though. Nice little quote in the end right, it really suited Corey**

**Votes**

**Alejandro, Ronnie, Courtney, Pauly - Noah**

Cody - Deena

**Noah - Alejandro **

**Eliminated From Game**

Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, Clay, Owen and Noah

**Challenges**

'Surviving The Bull' and 'Finding The Get Outta Jail Free Card'

**View Team's Character Designs**

**Check them out on my profile,the links are there**

**Teams **(non-bold letters equals eliminated)

**Team Red Shell Bullets: Pauly, Deena, Courtney, Cody, **(Noah)**, Ronnie, Alejandro, **(Lindsay)

**Team Get Backers: Corey,**(Owen)**, Sammi, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Snooki**,(Ezekiel)

**Team Monster Sharks: Mike, **(Clay)**, Duncan, **(Tyler)**, Izzy, Vinny, Angelina, Jwoww**


	14. Chapter 14

**To HATERS CAN'T SEE ME: lol thanks**

**To: MusicLuver78901: yeah let's do a victory dance XD**

**To Flutejrp: hey that's not a bad idea**

**To TrustYourHeart: you have a good eye for the signals friend and I'm really glad you like my OC Corey**

**To Jason: heh no cock block XD you're as funny as ever Jason. I like Corey too he is one tough cookie.**

**To XXEnvyXx: oh you've seen my Deviantart page thanks and yeah it's based off the movie. Yeah Alejandro did use his old manipulative self on that voting thing and I'll try**

**To ToughGuy90210: that was a funny line I admit. That Chris is as sadistic as ever right, sending them to jail like that. You think Corey and Owen had a good friendship, well I think so too**

**To SkorpionQueen012: good to hear your opinion about the DxG breakup being positive cuz I'm glad too. I don't think they'll hook up with the ex's tho and yeah the Cody and Noah team was cool**

**To Jenstar: the combination was cool right, I almost regret taking him out. He used his old tactics that his old evil self use to do. They finally broke up and I don't think they'll get their ex's back. Oh the Snooki and Trent hehe very soon**

**Gwentrent4eva: oh man you're a GxT fan :( I don't want to bring bad news but it's not looking good on that. He still holds a slight emotion, but that might be as far as it goes :(**

**Here we go guys chapter 14, Sorry for being late :(  
><strong>

**Total Drama Around the World **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Battle at the Dominican Republic<p>

_" Courtney come here for a second "_

_" what is it dad? " the ten year old Courtney said_

_" your teacher tells me you won't cooperate with your science partner, why is that? " _

_" because dad that boy doesn't do what I say and he can't even perform the simplest task ". Her dad chuckled in response " you're quite the kid Courtney, but in life sometimes people must work together in order to accomplish things "_

_" huh? But I'm perfectly capable of doing things without anyone's help dad. I don't need any-.." she was cut off when her dad gently placed a hand on her head " you'll figure it out when you grow up Courtney. That one can't shoulder the world by themselves ". At this the young Courtney eyed her dad with confusion " do you really think I will? "_

_" of course I do, I believe in you " her dad said with a smile_

_Although Courtney didn't fully understand her dad's statement she was going to keep those words in her heart. Who knows, maybe someday she will understand them " thanks... dad "_

Courtney quickly rose her head up from the dream she was having. She could still hear his voice. A teardrop fell down her face " dad.. " she whispered

" hey Courtney you up " Deena's voice called out from the hallway. Courtney quickly shook herself of the thoughts " yeah I'm up "

Deena entered and happily embraced her " good because it's time for more girl talk ". Courtney inwardly smiled " yeah it's that time again "

" ladies not so loud, Ronnie wants to sleep more before Chris ruins it " Ronnie said and Deena threw a pillow at him " shut it sleeping beauty "

Courtney glanced at the still sleeping forms of Cody and Pauly " boys, they can never get up early "

At the second class the mood wasn't at its best. The events from the previous day still lingered.

" Duncan c'mon cheer up man " Vinny said

" I didn't mean to lash out at her like that, but she got me all pissed off " Duncan replied

" think of this as an opportunity Duncan, you're single now " Mike said " you got no one to answer too, from now on it's all smooth sailing bro "

Angelina rolled her eyes " men " she muttered

" hey Duncan let's go out for a smoke " Jwoww suggested and Duncan nodded " yeah okay ". She knew there was more to this then Duncan let on. Once they were outside she passed him a cigarette and took one for herself " alright speak Duncan, I know there's more to this "

Duncan sighed " well I didn't mean to break up with her like that "

" but you did mean to break up, right ". Duncan paused for a moment before speaking " yeah... "

" I didn't think it'd last, it was bound to happen " Jwoww said " your relationship was built upon a lie, there's no way something like that can last "

" it felt so good in the beginning, so right " Duncan said " we were a lot alike, but I think we were too alike. It was all going good for awhile but it slowly went downhill. It was starting to feel like a routine. There was practically nothing to be figured out "

" and Courtney " Jwoww asked and she watched as Duncan's eyes slightly lighted up.

" she was like one adventure after another. She always had this pole up her butt and was very bossy, but.. I liked her. There were moments where she wasn't all that and that's what kept me into her. I felt proud that I was the one to get her to chill out from time to time. I felt like I had finally done something worth being called an accomplishment "

Now Jwoww noticed him downcast his gaze as he continued " and then came Gwen, with her I realized I could have fun without doing any work "

" so you got lazy and decided to settle for less "

" yeah, you can put it like that " Duncan replied with slight sadness " I took the easy way out again, like I've always done my entire life, but this time it hurts Jenni ". He was now balling his fists, the cigarette now crushed " it.. really hurts.. like a lot "

" I'm sorry about your mistake Duncan, I'm sorry about all your mistakes, but.. " she paused to dump the cigarette " you should have known better "

Duncan didn't respond to her until after a few seconds " I know "

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" cowabunga! " Corey shouted and he dove inside the pool " man this feels good "

" woohoo! " Snooki said and she joined Corey inside the pool " God I love first class "

" guys, Gwen hasn't come out " Trent said

" well then go in and get her out, if you're so worried about her " Heather said as she took another sip of her beverage

" that's kinda harsh Heather " Sammi spoke

" hey I'm just saying, I mean this is her karma " Heather replied and Snooki nodded " she did have it coming "

" yeah, but still... " Trent said

" Trent she dumped you and you're feeling sorry for her, sheesh have some backbone " Heather said

" it's just not like me to be as uncaring as you " Trent snapped. Heather glared at him " it's the truth and you know it, besides it's not like me and her are friends, so why should I care "

" maybe next time she'll think twice before butting into someone's relationship " Snooki said

" I could give her a talk, but it'd probably be weird and awkward seeing as how we're not really cool " Sammi stated " so it's pointless for me to go "

" this ain't my business dog " Corey added

Trent sighed " this team is so dysfunctional " he muttered in defeat

**Confessional**

**Trent: I know what Gwen did on World Tour was unforgivable and all, but... maybe she regrets it. I shouldn't help her though, because she needs to learn a lesson.. does that sound mean. Oh what's a guy to do? *starts counting to nine***

**End of Confessional **

" okay competitors we've landed "

" that's our cue people " Corey said as he picked himself off the water " hey Sammi, you like what you see " Corey joked and he showed off his muscles. Sammi pushed him forward " shut up "

The crewmates all stepped out of the boat and onto their newest destination.

" where are we now? " Jwoww said

" we're in the beautiful Dominican Republic " Chris responded " our next challenge site "

" lets get the show on the road then " Ronnie said, raising a fist in the air

" I like your enthusiasm there Ronnie " Chris said and he turned towards Gwen " if only everyone was as enthusiastic as you. Gotta a little tension "

" you don't cut any slack do you Chris " Deena said

" no I don't Deena " Chris replied " now there's our ride to the challenge "

" oh great Chef is driving " Vinny grumbled " can't I drive or something "

" nope, I don't have any insurance on you, now in you go crewmates "

Snooki signaled Trent and patted the empty seat next to her " have a seat with me Trent ". Cody ran up and sat next to her " don't mind if I do ". Snooki pushed him out of the seat " not you dork, Trent "

Trent happily sat down " awesome "

Gwen watched as Trent sat down with Snooki and sighed sadly. A voice was heard on her right.

" alright bring on that challenge " Courtney said happily and Deena placed her arm around her " oh yeah the girlfriends are ready for anything "

Gwen noticed how Courtney wore a huge grin as she sat with the red head next to her. It use to be her that would sit and talk nonsense with Courtney. Was this really the same Courtney? She was always so bossy and demanding, but now she didn't seem to have a care in the world.

" Courtney I snuck my Nintendo 3DS you wanna play it? " Cody asked with a smile and Courtney happily returned it " yeah totally, it'll kill time "

" aww yo Court I got next " Ronnie called out

Nobody wanted to hang around her back in World Tour, but now her whole team seemed to be so fond of her. Gwen hadn't even bonded with any of her teammates and Trent was about Snooki now. It even surprised her that even Cody had completely forgotten all about her. He was now attached to Courtney as well, but why? Was this really karma?

Gwen angrily clenched her fist. This wasn't how things were suppose to play out. She wasn't suppose to be the hated one, or suppose to lose Cody's attention, or be dumped. These were all things that shouldn't have happened. What in the world made Courtney so special?

The bus made another horrendous stop, but this time nobody was sent flying.

" hah I put my seatbelt this time " Duncan boasted

" word, me too. Safety first " Mike added

" damn it, I like it when they fly " Chef mumbled

" okay out we go crewmates " Chris ordered

Courtney passed the console back to Cody " thanks Cody, I had fun playing. It gets really boring in this dumb bus ". Cody placed the 3DS away " I know what you mean, and I can lend it to you whenever you want. Since Noah's gone I need a new player "

" that sounds fine by me " Courtney replied and the two walked out of the bus.

" welcome to Santo Domingo, capital city and largest city in the Dominican Republic " Chris said

" wow " Courtney said as she gazed at the area

**Confessional**

**Courtney: I know I'm here to prove myself and get my redemption, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the free cruise around the world **

**End of Confessional **

" we are currently in 'El Malecon', the waterfront of Santo Domingo, and here's our challenge area "

" bring it " Vinny said

" that huge body of water you see there " Chris said and he pointed to the water " I've hidden a valuable treasure in there, I'm not telling you what it is though. You are all going scuba-diving until you find it and bring it back up here "

" wait you're not going to tell us what it is? " Heather said " so what the hell are we looking for? "

" valuable treasure, geez what more information do you need mujer " Alejandro said. Heather jabbed a finger to his chest " nobody asked you, so shut up "

" oh señorita you hurt my feelings " Alejandro replied with fake hurt as he clutched his heart. Heather crossed her arms and turned away " hmph stupid "

" now here is your scuba gear. Make sure to get a communicator, they're made for water " Chris said as Chef opened a crate " come and get it maggots "

" ooh I call the blue scuba mask " Deena called out

" I got dibs on the green one " Corey said

Courtney placed her goggles around her neck and reached out for the black scuba mask. Just as she reached out for it another hand had also reached for it, and the two hands collided with one another. She followed the hand and inwardly groaned as she saw the owner.

" uh you wanted this " Duncan said holding up the black scuba mask " you could take it if you want? "

" yo Court check out this red one " Pauly called as he held up two red scuba masks " I got one for ya, like that we both rock it out "

Duncan watched Courtney smile and walk up to Pauly " that one looks way better then the one I was going to pick, thanks Pauly ". He was totally ignored.

" you're welcome honey " Pauly responded and Courtney glared at him, but held no real malice in her eyes " oh will you quit calling me that Pauly "

Something pulled at Duncan's heart string at watching that display.

_" princess " _

_" I wish you'd stop calling me that " _

Wasn't annoying her with nicknames his thing or it was his thing, but it felt wrong seeing someone else do it. He was brought out of his thoughts when Chris spoke up again " ready people, good now lets start the 'Take a Scuba Dive' challenge "

" alright ya sissies in ya go " Chef ordered and the crewmates all dove inside the water.

Being inside the water proved to be a lot more fun then it seemed. Some of the crewmates were more enjoying the water then doing the actual challenge.

" hey look I'm a sea monster " Izzy called out as she swam behind Vinny " argh I'm gonna eat you "

" nah Izzy we're sharks remember " Vinny replied with a laugh

" this is totally our turf " Mike added

" check out the fishies " Cody said as a bunch of small fishes swam passed him

" wow they're so cute " Deena said

" focus people " Ronnie scolded " we gotta find this 'valuable treasure' Chris speaks off "

" he's right " Courtney said " but what can it be? "

" check it out " Corey said to his teammates and he pointed to a glowing light deep at the bottom " that could be the treasure "

Mike pushed past him " thanks for the tip Corey "

" thanks indeed hehe, smell ya later " Duncan said

" hey that's our treasure, find your own! " Heather barked. Corey quickly swam towards the glowing light source " hurry, we can't let them beat us "

" he's so right " Sammi said and she followed Corey's direction " we can't let loser ass Mike beat us "

Cody signaled for his team " c'mon guys move it "

" yeah we won't lose either " Pauly said

As Heather was swimming down another object caught her eye " huh, what's that? ". She swam down and picked up the object " hmm... "

Aa she tried to swim up she noticed her leg had been entangled by underwater seaweed " oh the irony of it all, guys! Little help here! " but when she went for the object she had ventured on her own

The other crewmates had all swam out of the water and each showed their object to Chris.

" hey it's gotta be this " Corey said and he held up a shiny pearl " tell us we won Chris "

" no way this is the treasure " Mike interjected and he held up a gold coin " we won right? "

" our treasure is better " Courtney snapped and she held up a ruby diamond " right Chris? "

Chris facepalmed " are you serious people, I said treasure not junk. Seeing as how you're all outta the water none of you win "

" wait, where's Heather? " Sammi said as she searched for her teammate " I don't see her "

" shit! She's still in the water " Corey said. He signaled Trent " T-dogg " and with that he dove in

" right behind you " Trent said and he jumped in

They both began searching frantically for her. The two came upon Heather's figure that was stuck on a mass of seaweed.

" Corey! Trent! " Heather said with glee

Corey quickly pulled out his pocket knife and freed her from the seaweed " we got ya Heather ". The two helped her to get back onto land.

" my heroes " Heather cried happily and she hugged both boys, but pushed them back into the water when she realized what she did " took you losers long enough "

" you're welcome " Corey said sarcastically

" yeah not cool " Trent added

Against his better judgement Alejandro sighed in relief when he saw Heather was alright.

" Heather are you okay? " Sammi asked with worry in her voice " what were you thinking going off alone like that? "

" I was getting the treasure " Heather replied with a smirk " I think this belongs to you Chris " and Heather tossed the object to Chris

" my gel " Chris cooed " I thought I'd never get you "

Courtney animatedly dropped to the floor " you got to be kidding, that was the treasure! "

" it sure was, it's waterproof too " Chris stated

" no way! Man I gotta get a batch of that " Pauly said being the only one amused

" well at least we get to keep these treasures " Mike said and Chris snickered " nope, any items found while on Total Drama is property of Total Drama "

" aww! " they all cried

" now, time for our next challenge kids " Chris declared " it's called the 'Chris Triathlon Trial' "

" a triathlon " Izzy repeated " cool "

" no Izzy, not cool " Angelina scolded, lightly bunking Izzy on her head " those require running "

" as well as cycling and more swimming " Courtney said " those are fun to watch on Tv, but I don't know if it's fun to actually do "

" what, you expect me to do all that! No way " Snooki complained

" depends on whether you decide on doing it " Chris explained " this will require three volunteers. One for the swimming, one for the cycling, and last but not least one for the running. You will each be set up in different checkpoints where you'll be waiting for your teammate to get there. The first part will be the swimming part, which will take place here. The first team to make it back to the boat wins first class. Participants will get a baton especially colored to meet your team's name "

Chris held up three batons " red for the Shell Bullets, green for the Monster Sharks and blue for the Get Backers. It will be the job of the non participants to try and stop the enemy in their tracks. Only the non players can attack the players, oh and they're not mountain bikes, they're surrey bikes. Now start pickings out your players, so we can start this "

" what, surrey bikes? Oh whatever it's useless to argue " Snooki said

" I call the running part " Corey called

" you seem awfully confident with yourself " Heather said. Corey crossed his arms " Heather my sweet friend, I've been pushed to the point of puking by my old football coach. He made us jog for hours on that track field, stamina is all me baby "

" if Corey is confident then I trust him " Trent exclaimed with honesty " I'm picking the swimming part then "

" ... "

" c'mon ladies, one of ya has to do the cycling " Corey snapped, now getting irritated. He couldn't believe how lazy his team was. He could understand it if Gwen didn't feel up for it, but not the others.

" ugh, fine I'll do it " Heather groaned, throwing her hands up

" alright Heather that's the spirit " Trent said

Snooki placed her hand on her shoulder " I'll make sure none make it pass me "

" ight, lets make it happen "

From the Monster Sharks Duncan was already declaring what he wanted " I pick the running "

" I wanna do the swimming " Izzy said

" it's all yours Izzy " Angelina said, relieved that she wasn't doing the horrendous task

" so who's doing the cycling? " Vinny said

" that's more your department " Mike said and he pushed Vinny forward " you do it "

" whatever, I'm game " Vinny replied

" that's my Vinny " Jwoww exclaimed

Across from them was Team Red Shell Bullets who were also in the midst of picking out participants.

" I wanna do the running " Pauly exclaimed

" well then, I call the cycling " Alejandro said

" go for it Alejandro " Deena cheered

" thank you Deena, you certainly give me inspiration and I really appreciate it " Alejandro replied

" if it's alright with you guys, I want to do the swimming part " Courtney suggested

" are you sure Courtney, cuz I'm okay with doing it if you don't wanna exhaust yourself " Ronnie said

" thanks Ronnie you're sweet, but I'm sure " Courtney said reassuringly

" okay, ready people " Chris hollered " good, now places everyone "

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" alright we are about to have the first part of the 'Chris Triathlon Trial' "

" no hard feelings if I leave you in the dust, okay ladies I don't wanna see tears " Trent joked

" hah in your dreams Trent " Courtney replied and she put on her goggles " I'm winning this "

" that's if I don't make you eat my bubbles " Izzy said

" aren't you forgetting something " Chris said, holding the batons. The three clumsily apologized to Chris and took their team batons. Chris pointed a BB gun into the air " now we can start, so on your marks, get set.. Go! " and he fired in the sky.

At that cue the swimmers all jumped into the water

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: I was an old C.I.T, so this swimming junk is a peace of cake**

**Izzy: I'm a shark rar, rar I'll eat you and spit out your bones**

**End of Confessionals**

The race so far had Courtney in the lead " yes, I'm really winning "

" don't get to excited Courtney " Trent said and he began catching up " I'm not about to lose "

" where the heck is Izzy? " Courtney said as she noticed the crazy orange head was missing

" poor girl, couldn't keep up with me " Trent boasted

Suddenly Izzy jumped up from under the water and waved at her opponents " this is the part where you guys eat my bubbles ". She sank back under the water and jumped back up.

" how do you swim dolphin? Courtney asked referring to Izzy's weird swimming method

" they taught me just now " Izzy responded " I'd love to stay and chat, but the Izzy has to go " and Izzy began getting farther and farther ahead

" that's awesome " Trent exclaimed

" darn you Izzy! " Courtney shouted " wait up "

" sorry - but - I - can't " Izzy said in between dives

Trent used that moment to pass Courtney " catch you later Courtney "

Courtney quickly picked up the pace " no you don't ". She finally made it to land after a long swim " I have to get this baton to Alejandro ". As she was walking her leg touched a wire that triggered a net to pull her to a tree " what the "

" gotcha " Angelina boasted proudly as she came out from behind the tree " that'll oughta keep you from following Izzy

" nice work Angelina " Jwoww said " now lets get back to the others "

" no wait up, you can't leave me up here " Courtney snapped and she bagan trying to wiggle out of the net " damn it all "

**Izzy**

" Izzy must pick up the pace, I gotta get to Vinny and fast " Izzy chanted as she swung from vine to vine. She landed on the floor to catch her breath. All of a sudden she toppled to the ground as two bodies collided with her " ooomph "

" we got you crazy Izzy " Sammi said, holding her down

" youre going nowhere " Snooki said, also holding her down " tough luck Izzy "

" wow ya caught me " Izzy replied with more admiration then anger " Izzy is astounded "

**Confessional**

**Sammi: Izzy is astounded and not mad hmm.. I don't get her sometimes, well okay all the time. Still you can't help but like her**

**End of Confessional**

" we can't let her escape, we must detain her so Trent can win " Snooki said

" hey I know that, but staying above Izzy must be as uncomfortable for her as it is for us " Sammi replied

" hey at least we're on her back, that's a lot better then being on her front right? " Snooki added, trying to ease her friend's mood

" irregardless it's weird and uncomfortable "

" would you rather be on Ronnie " Snooki joked making Sammi blush " oh shut up, I bet you'd rather be on Trent right "

" yeah I would " Snooki bluntly said " hey, I'm hungry Sammi "

" what's with the random comment, are you that bored? " Sammi asked while checking her perfectly manicured nails

" no I mean I'm seriously hungry " Snooki said as she placed a hand on her stomach

" well I've got these " Sammi said and she took out two chocolate bars " Corey gave me these before we separated, in case we got hungry "

" I guess he's not mad at you anymore ". Sammi turned to her friend and smiled " no he's not, it was a little after the previous challenge that we patched things up "

_As Sammi was making her way to first class she noticed Corey holding a small box. The two awkwardly walked in the same hallway in silence. It wasn't until they got to the first class section that she spoke " look Corey I-.. "_

_" don't " Corey interjected " it's cool Sammi, I know it's part of the game to kick someone out. I acted like a kid to you and the others when I knew what I was getting into, so I guess what I'm tryna say here is that... I'm sorry " and he opened his arms up " friends "_

_Sammi smiled and took his initiative. She gave the boy a small hug " friends, so what's in the box? ". Corey gave a laugh " it was Owen's box and he left if for me, here I'll give you some "_

" turns out Owen left it for him "

" guys, you mind if I have one " Izzy asked

Snooki gasped " holy crap I totally forgot about you Izzy and Sam how much more do ya have? "

" that was the last one, but I can give you a piece if mine " Sammi said and she broke a piece of her chocolate bar and held it above Izzy " here "

" my hands are a little tied up, can't you just like feed it to me " Izzy whined. Sammi sweatdropped and sighed " er.. fine ". She placed the candy closer to Izzy and in an instant Izzy devoured it.

" that was so weird " Sammi thought

" hey she eats as much as Owen " Snooki said with a laugh " speaking of Owen, hey Izzy how do you feel about him? "

" ooohh is this a test " Izzy said " okay, okay I didn't study, but I'll try my best "

Sammi followed Snooki's lead " I know how Owen felt about you Izzy, you want me to tell you? "

" you mean you guys are just giving me the answers, kind of a lame test. I can't just cheat, Izzy has a strong reputation on the line " Izzy stated making the two girls sigh. Just then Izzy remembered she was on a challenge and mentally berated herself. An idea popped into her at the last minute " oh no is that Ronnie making out with Jenni? "

Sammi bolted up " where? ". Izzy took the opportunity to knock off the smaller Snooki off of her back " hah! Gotcha " and she dashed away

" damn it! We'll never catch up with her " Snooki groaned " nice going Sammi it's all your fault, but seeing as how you gave me candy it's cool "

**Trent**

Trent was running towards the checkpoint to find his team " gotta hurry, gotta hurry "

His foot connected with a rope and it triggered a trap. The next thing he knew he was hanging upside down from a tree by his leg " oh no! "

" wow that worked " Deena cheered " I'm the best, haha I got you Trent "

" nice one Deena " Trent murmured " now how's about you set me free and we talk about this "

" in your dreams Trent, you're going to stay there and my team is going to win "

" if you let me go I'll... " Trent trailed off thinking of what to offer her " I'll write a song for you "

" wow really, that's so sweet Trent " Deena exclaimed but snapped herself out of it " I can't, even though I'd like it if a song were for me "

Trent silently cursed " okay hows about a-.. "

" nope I won't hear any offers " Deena cut in " I'm going to ditch you and return to my team, so see you around Trent " and soon she was gone

Trent waited until she was gone before he pulled out Corey's knife " hehe good thing I asked Corey for his knife before we started the challenge ". With a struggle he lifted his body upwards and took a hold on his leg. He preceded on cutting the rope " c'mon, c'mon " the rope gave away and his back landed roughly on the ground.

" ahh crap that hurt " Trent winced in pain. As he was looking up he saw a blur of green jumping from tree to tree " Izzy! ". Trent quickly rose up only to fall back down " c'mon body don't quit "

" I gotta get to Heather on the double " Trent murmured and he brought himself up " gotta go "

**Courtney **

Courtney was trying to get out of the net again, but her attempts were all in vain.

" it's useless, I can't get out of this net "

She was out of ideas and if they loss she might be out of the game " was this as far as I could get? Was this all I could do? ". Her head sunk down in failure. After leaving her home with determination about how much she was going to show her changed self, this happens.

Wait was she really giving up, she couldn't get out of the game. There's no way she was going to quit, not after she promised Mark she'd come home a winner.

Courtney continued wiggling out and she heard something approaching. The noises turned out to be Izzy jumping across the trees. Without knowing she jumped passed Courtney's tree bark and the added weight caused the tree bark to snap. This caused Courtney to fall to the ground, but Izzy had safely jumped to the other side.

" wow talk about luck " Courtney murmured before getting up. She dashed forward " I can't let Izzy beat me. I gotta move it "

**Alejandro, Heather, and Vinny **

" alright Alejandro show me what you got " Vinny said and he slapped down a set of cards " pair of 3's "

Alejandro had borrowed Pauly's set of cards

and he offered to use them to kill time. Heather being Heather denied, but Vinny happily agreed.

" full house " Alejandro said holding up his cards

" aww again c'mon, you rigged it man " Vinny complained throwing his hands up " this sucks "

" Heather what's the matter too scared to play " Alejandro joked. Heather snorted " oh spare me. I just don't want to waste time playing cards "

" hey it's not like anyone's here yet, so what harm can it do " Vinny added and he placed his cards down for another go " ight, three of a kind "

" four of a kind " Alejandro said triumphantly. Vinny groaned and slumped his shoulders " it can't be "

" Vinny! " Izzy called out as she reached him. Vinny gave her a high five " that's my Izzy, lets bounce ". The two got on the bike " see ya guys and I'll get you later Alejandro " and he rode away

" you gotta be kidding me! " Heather yelled " now I'm stuck with you ". Alejandro scoffed " that's my line, I don't want to be anywhere near you ". The two then sat down in silence.

" hey Alejandro! I made it ". Alejandro turned to the voice and smiled " señorita what took you? "

" sorry, got caught up " Courtney said " but nothing can stop me ". She then noticed it was only them there " crap, Izzy beat me "

Alejandro took her wrist and led her to the bike. He hopped on " we can't waste time here "

" full speed ahead then " Courtney said and they rode away. Heather who had been glaring at the sight from start to finished sighed " come on "

" Heather, I'm here! " Trent shouted

" what took you! We're in last place " Heather retorted. Trent passed her the baton " well let's move it then "

" these stupid bikes suck " Heather grumbled as she struggled to find balance on the bumpy ground. Trent who was next her agreed " I know, but at least you're driving, I can use the break "

**Duncan, Corey, and Pauly**

" tic tac toe, I win " Pauly chanted as he drew an X on the dirt and connected it with a line " that's now 5 to 2 on the score cards "

" that ain't right dog, it's cuz you picked X, the X always wins " Corey complained. Pauly and Corey had been playing tic tac toe with sticks.

" hah, bro you said that when I was the O and you were the X " Pauly joked

" so tell me Pauly, how are things going with you and Courtney? " Corey asked and at this Duncan raised his head up.

" oh you mean my honey, it's going good. We're always having a good time together man and she's always cooking for me when we win. It taste way better then the food Chris gives us "

" man we sound like two school girls gossiping " Corey joked and Pauly laughed " I know right "

" you sound whipped man " Corey said

" heh, maybe I am " Pauly said in a low tone

They didn't know that each word was stabbing Duncan in his chest. Everything Courtney did for Pauly she use to do for him. He didn't like seeing her with him. It then hit him, was this how she had felt? Pauly was stealing her away, no he's over her already right? This was really pissing him off.

" she'll probably drive you insane or dump you " Duncan spat out trying to sound nonchalant. This made Pauly and Corey turn towards Duncan.

" what did you say " Pauly said completely pissed

" you heard me, take it from someone who's already tried dating her, it's going nowhere "

Pauly roughly grabbed him from his collar " look here, just cos your ass isn't able to handle girls doesn't me I'm not capable of ". Corey grabbed Pauly and pulled him back " take it easy dog "

" you really are a dumbass " Pauly said " for picking that grenade over Courtney, for the way you hurt her feelings, and for even thinking that I'd listen to you and ditch Courtney ". Corey smirked " well said "

" you wanna go bastard " Duncan barked

" you know I've been wanting to beat the shit out of you for a while now " Pauly retorted

" the feeling's mutual " Duncan spat

" yo Duncan! " Vinny called out as he approached them " here baton, run, tired " he said out of breath

" he means take the baton and go Duncan " Izzy said, translating for her friend " he's just exhausted from the traps we went through "

" smell ya later " Duncan said, taking the baton from Vinny. He began sprinting away. Moments later two vehicles were seen approaching.

" Heather! T-dogg! " Corey shouted happily

" Courtney! Alejandro! " Pauly chimed in

Alejandro who was behind grabbed his baton and flung it " amigo catch! ". Pauly jumped up and caught it. He immediately began sprinting " see ya Corey "

Heather glared at Alejandro and turned to Corey, she raised her baton up " Corey go long! "

" aww yeah football style " Corey said and he ran forward " I'm open, I'm open ". Heather tossed the baton with all her strength to Corey, who managed to catch it " time for a touchdown "

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Duncan was running with a grin " heh I'm so going to win this one ". As he was running the floor under him gave away and he fell into a hole " what the "

" haha, I caught you " Ronnie said with shovel leaning on his shoulder " time to get the others "

" damn it! " Duncan said trying to get out, but the walls around him were covered in water making it slippery. He fell back down " fuck! I can't lose "

" yo D I'm here to help " a voice rang

" Mike! Man am I glad to see you " Duncan cried

Pauly noticed Mike trying to help Duncan and he crept up behind him. He made sure he wasn't heard and pushed Mike into the hole " whoops "

" you son of a, I'm going to kill you " Mike yelled

" no! Get your ass back here! " Duncan shouted

Pauly continued running whilst laughing his head off. He didn't notice that he had stopped running " huh ". His feet were now encased in glue " no way! "

" got ya " Gwen cheered

" not so fast " Cody called and he leaped onto the scene " I'm gonna get you out Pauly ". Pauly smiled in relief " Cody thank God, help me out buddy "

Gwen smirked " wait Cody, if you leave Pauly stuck I'll really appreciate it ". As much as she disliked it she knew Cody had a crush on her

" like hell, I'm not leaving my friend stuck to a glop of glue like that " Cody retorted and he began peeling the glue off with a tree bark " this will make Courtney smile, I just know it ". Gwen was left flabbergasted, but quickly fixed her composure " wait, since when do you care about Courtney "

" since when do you care about what I care about " Cody responded and he freed Pauly " I did it ". Pauly pulled the shorter boy in for a nuggie " nice job Cody, you're a champ. Let's book it ". The two ran and left Gwen there still in shock

**Confessional**

**Gwen: are you saying Cody's over me too, ugh what's so special about Courtney **

**End of Confessional**

Corey had caught up to Gwen " Gwen quit standing still and get your head in the game. Let's go ". Gwen shook herself of her thoughts and followed Corey. She can't get distracted " they can't be to far away "

" good, you managed to buy me time " Corey said

Due to it being a straight path they could see Pauly in the distance. Gwen squinted her eyes to get a better look " we're close Corey ". The boy gave her a smile in response " we can still win this ". As the two were getting closer Gwen noticed she was getting tired.

" Corey I can't keep up, it's to much "

" Gwen don't push yourself, you've done enough already. Take a breather, I'll win this "

Gwen happily obliged and took a rest, while Corey dashed forward as quickly as he could. He slowly caught up with Pauly " I won't let you win "

" damn it you caught up " Pauly said, now he regretted telling Cody to take a break. The Chris boat began coming into view and this caused the two to speed up. Pauly still had a slight lead and he could see Chris at the end " I'm winning ". He extended his out to touch the boat. Just as he was about to touch the boat his legs collapsed and he fell to the ground.

" what happened " he thought. He couldn't move them anymore " no c'mon ". Chris's voice was then heard " and Team Get Backers win first class ". Pauly turned to see Corey was touching the boat " how? "

" you weren't use to running that much and you pushed yourself to the point of exhaustion " Corey clarified " but me I'm use to this, I told you my coach made us run like a hundred laps so I'm use it "

" oh... damn " Pauly muttered in disappointment. Corey leant down and helped him up " you were tough man, I almost lost " he said lifting Pauly's mood up " thanks man "

Everyone eventually made it to the ship. Heather ran up " so who won? Who won? "

" Corey won first class and Pauly won second class, but Duncan you my friend won third class "

" you did it Corey! " Heather exclaimed and she gave him a victory hug. Alejandro frowned at the sight.

Snooki and Sammi embraced Corey too and he happily returned it " I'm the greatest "

Courtney placed her hand on Pauly's shoulder " hey don't beat yourself up Pauly, you were amazing. You may not have won first, but you didn't get last either. Next time we'll win trust me ". Pauly felt his heart warming up at her speech " Courtney you... " and he embraced her " you made me feel all better now "

She blushed lightly but hugged him back " good, I'm glad ". Her team smiled all knowing that Pauly was feeling better. This display just made Duncan even more angrier.

" everyone back to the boat, and losers to the deck " Chris demanded and the teams all boarded back onto the dreaded boat. The third class team dragged their feet towards the deck.

" so losers, how's it feel to be losers " Chris says

" bite me Chris " Angelina snapped " now get on with it you jerk "

" sheesh, touchy " Chris murmured " you'll be happy to know that this was a reward challenge "

" Alright! " they all chanted

" well it looks like that concludes this episode of Total Drama Around the World. Seems like Duncan is having some troubles with Pauly hehe can't wait to see that. Corey managed to win this for his team. Things will get more interesting now, keep watching for more Total Drama Around the World! "

Meanwhile... ...

Chef was currently examining the steering wheel intently " hmm... yup we're outta gas "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Another episode is finished. Things are heating up now, right folks. So what's up with the boat, keep on reading to find out!**

**Eliminated from game**

Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, Clay, Owen, and Noah

**Challenges**

'Take a Scuba Dive' and 'Chris Triathlon Trial'

**View Team's Character Design **

Check them out on my profile


	15. Chapter 15

**To Flutejrp: thanks for being a loyal reviewer, I rly appreciate that. The AleHeather will come soon, they just need to suck up their pride.**

**To MusicLuver78901: oh he's totally jealous**

**To Jackson: good to hear from you friend. You're right Jenni was always like that in the show. She was a good friend**

**To ToughGuy90210: your comment made me laugh XD it was funny. Yeah the Cody/Gwen thing always annoyed me. He was so stupid in the show, but not here**

**XXEnvyXx: I'm glad you're keeping up with the flashbacks, they're not just there for looks. Yeah the roles are switched and now Gwen feels it**

**To luvin money: yeah you're not the only one who wants that. About Izzy and Vinny, nah they're just strictly partners in crime**

**To SkorpionQueen012: but I love torturing you mwuahaha, just kidding it's around the corner. Cody is definitely over her ass. You'll really like this chapter I promise**

**To Fujiware Yume: I'm really glad you're still reviewing and liking the story. Mark is watching her from Tv, because Chris doesn't allow any non players to be on his boat. Don't worry though cuz he'll appear later on.**

**To Jenstar: her progress with Corey is developing bit by bit trust me. I'm happy to hear that you think I got her in character.**

**To Jason: aww thanks for the compliment Jason. You're right the fun has just begun**

**To TrustYourHeart: my cousin is Dominican, so I had to add it. That is what he gets for being a big bag of douche**

**To DerzBeauty2Love: I tried to make her more mature now and not her usual childish self. She isn't that person anymore**

**This story is coming along smoothly and it's all thanks to my reviewers. You guys really inspire me to continue :)**

**Total Drama Around the World**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: A Day to Ourselves<p>

_" huh? Where am I, and why is it so dark? " Courtney said as she took in her surroundings. It was an endless abyss of black. Everything around her was dark and the floor under her was water. It reached up to her ankles. This brought chills down her spine._

_" what is this place? ". She continued to pace around looking for any source of light. She was met with continuous darkness, but noticed a blur of light centered around a mirror in the distance. She walked up to it, her footsteps were the only noises being made. The mirror showed a reflection of her old 16-year old self. Her younger self had such a lonely expression on her face._

_" huh? What's going on? ". A image began appearing behind her reflection and she quickly looked behind her, but there was nothing. When she turned back to the mirror she realized that behind her reflection were the cast of World Tour. They all had their backs facing her. Now her reflection's eyes held an anger to them. Courtney stared at her younger self in sadness and angrily punched the mirror. It broke apart and blood trailed down her knuckles. " it's so lonely ". A voice was then heard amongst all the darkness_

_" Courtney " it said_

_" who's there? " _

_" Courtney " it called out again a little louder _

_" where are you? " _

" Courtney! ". At hearing her name her eyes shot open and noticed Pauly had been shaking her awake. He had worry in his eyes " you okay Courtney, you kept tossing and turning "

She had been dreaming again. " oh I'm alright just... had a strange dream ". Pauly eyed her with concern, but nodded " okay. Make sure you sleep comfortably next time, that helps me not get bad dreams "

" thanks Pauly I'll do that " Courtney replied " is everyone up already? "

" yeah, well except Ronnie " and he pointed to the happily sleeping Ronnie " hehe he's still sleeping "

Cody poked his head in the room " hey guys we're all gonna get some grub, c'mon let's eat ". Pauly dashed to the door " hell yeah, honey let's eat "

" you go on I'll catch up ". The two exited the room leaving Courtney. The dream was still fresh in her mind, everything that had transpired in it served to trigger memories that Courtney had gone through. It reminded her of just how lonely she had been when her parents had died and how lonely she had felt when she was on Total Drama World Tour.

" hey Courtney you up " the now fully awake Ronnie said, breaking her from her thoughts. She turned to him and smiled " yeah, just now. Everyone is eating, so let's go join them Ronnie "

" yeah let's go " Ronnie said and he swung his arm around Courtney in a friendly gesture. This made Courtney inwardly smile. They're food of course wasn't the best since they had a second class ticket, but with everyone making jokes and laughing Courtney didn't even notice it. She hadn't realized that the thoughts about her dreams had vanished too.

**First class Section **

Trent swam up towards Snooki " hey Snooks, what you drinking? ". She smiled at Trent " I'm drinking some fruit punch, want a taste " and she held the drink up

He blushed " uh sure, why not " he brought the drink to his lips and drank up " Mmm... tasty "

" aww that's so cute " Corey joked " T-dogg and Snooki sitting in a tree " he sang

Sammi laughed at Corey's teasing " K-i-s-s-i-n-g " she continued . Trent blushed even more and sank into the pool. Snooki just laughed at her friends teasing.

Gwen rolled her eyes " ugh spare me " she muttered

" what's the matter gothy, jealous " Heather said

" why would you say that, I'm beyond jealous " Gwen retorted " you're crazy, I got nothing to be jealous of "

" if you ask me I disagree, you're totally jealous "

" well nobody asked you did they " Gwen spat " you should worry about that Deena girl stealing your little Alejandro, not my business alright "

That got Heather to hesitate but she regained her usual demeanor " I don't like Alejandro and I could care less about who he likes ". Gwen laughed " now look who's in denial " and with that she left an angry Heather

Corey sat down next to Heather " yo Atomic H what's with the angry look " and he began stuffing his face

" I don't have an angry look, I was just thinking "

" bout what? "

" well, it's just... nothing " there was no way she was going to tell him about her problems. He could tell she had loads on her mind, but it wasn't his place to talk to her about it " whatever you say Atomic H "

" yeah... and since when am I Atomic H "

**Third Class**

" a fine, classy girl like me shouldn't be in a dump like third class " Angelina complained " it should be illegal "

" really, I think this place suits you well Ange " Mike said with a laugh

" I'm all natural loser, just look at me "

" whatever you say "

" can we not do this " Jwoww groaned as she slumped down on the uncomfortable bed

" yeah man, it's all day with you guys " Vinny added

" guys look at me, I'm hanging upside down " Izzy said as she hung from the bed

" haha nice one " Duncan said and afterwards they all sat in boredom. The only noises made came from Duncan who was playing with his lighter and Izzy making funny noises.

" it's getting kinda late " Jwoww said being the first to speak " it's like 2:00 PM

" what's your point " Duncan replied while burning a napkin " got a date you gotta get too "

" hehehe " Mike snickered

" no retard, I mean that we usually take off by now " Jwoww responded " but we haven't moved "

" now that you mention it... " Vinny added " I don't feel us moving at all "

As if on cue Chris's voice rang " attention crewmates! Get your butts to the deck on the double "

" let's get our answers then " Duncan said and they all made it to the deck. Every other team was there too and soon Chris appeared.

" see I told you we haven't moved " Jwoww stated and she pointed to the area " we're still in D.R "

" what's going on here McLean? " Duncan questioned

" yeah, why haven't we taken off " Deena added

" is this part of a challenge? " Mike asked

Chef blew a whistle and managed to get their attention. Chris patted Chef's back " that'll do Chef, that'll do " and he turned to the crew " okay listen people, we are currently outta gas and-.. "

" are you saying we're stuck here! " Angelina yelled

" hey, this wasn't in the application when I signed it " Mike said

" actually it was " Chris replied. He took out the copy of the contract and showed it to Mike " you see "

" damn " Mike muttered

" what's going to happen now? " Courtney asked

" the ship had a little malfunction due to a breakage and therefore we've been leaking gas. We or rather Chef is going to go get the amount of gas we need to ditch this place and fix the boat " Chris said and didn't see the massive glare Chef had sent him

" so what do we do? " Alejandro said

" you guys kill time around the boat or out of it, do whatever you want I don't care "

" how long will it take to get fixed " Snooki said

" hmm... with Chef's slow hands I'd say until nightfall or around that time "

" so we get... a break " Deena said with disbelief

" not exactly what I planned, but whatever floats your boat " Chris joked " just bear in mind that if you're not back by the time the boat is fixed, it's an instant elimination. So I wouldn't wander to far now " and with that he walked back into the ship

" alright! This is awesome " Cody said " guys we can finally just chill "

" I agree with the nerd, my body is all worn out " Angelina said " I could use a break "

" now we talking, yo Vinny let's round up some hotties " Mike suggested. Vinny gave him a high five " hell yeah! "

" you're not bringing those girls to the boat " Angelina snapped " no way in hell "

" Jesus mom, you're such a damn drag " Mike said with an annoyed expression

" she's right though, this ain't no whore house or the playboy mansion " Jwoww added

" whatever, yo who wants to come with " Mike said and he threw his arm around Duncan " I know you're definitely coming with. No arguing, I'm gonna make sure you get back out there "

" well I guess, why not? " Duncan said but he wasn't so sure about it

" Ronnie this is a perfect time to go out and spend time together " Sammi suggested

" yeah this is, let's go and enjoy ourselves. It'll be like our first real date and these guys got some good ass food "

**Confessional**

**Ronnie: wow me and Sammi hooked up on Total Drama and our first date is on the Dominican Republic, that's awesome man**

**End of Confessional**

" hold up guys, we should all take some maps in case we get lost " Cody said holding up some maps

" thanks bro " Mike said as he took one " now let's go get laid people " and he began getting off the boat with his companions

Gwen couldn't believe how fast Duncan was taking it, she should've never gone out with him. If he thinks she's going to stand by while he goes out to have fun he's wrong. She walked up to Trent who seemed to not have noticed her until she spoke " Trent, seeing as how we're stuck here you wanna ditch and-.. "

" hold that thought Gwen " Trent cut her off and he walked up to Snooki " so uh Snooki.. the boat is stuck and I was thinking that maybe we could, um.. well we could hang out or something "

" I'd love too Trent "

" Yes! I mean yeah okay " Trent said trying to hide his excitement. He walked back to Gwen who now had an irritated look " what did you wanna tell me Gwen? "

" nevermind "

" I'm going out for a drink " Jwoww declared " I'm not going to stay over here and do nothing "

" can I come with you? " Corey said with hearts in his eyes " I'll keep you company wifey "

" suit yourself kid "

**Confessional**

**Corey: alright, she said yes! Ma, I'm definitely bringing this one home and I'll be on my best behavior cuz I know you watching **

**End of Confessional**

" oooh Izzy is going to go exploring " and she leaped out of the boat " catch ya later "

" man Izzy is crazy " Jwoww said and she turned to Corey " now shall we "

" ight just give me one second " and he dashed to the remainder of his team, which consisted of only Gwen and Heather " yo ladies I'm going on a date, but I don't wanna leave not knowing if ya gonna have fun or not "

" I'm definitely not staying here, so I have plans. Don't worry about me you enjoy yourself " Heather said

" I'll figure something out " Gwen mumbled

" okay then, piece! " and Corey dashed back to Jwoww " let's bounce wifey "

Ronnie eyed his fellow Shell Bullets " so guys me and Sam are going out, what're ya gonna do? "

" the Code Meister is going chick hunting " Cody said pointing a thumb to himself

" haha you do that " Ronnie said

" I've got nothing in mind honestly " Courtney replied

" we should go out too " Pauly said and Courtney smiled " now I have plans Ronnie "

" amigos I'm just going to stay and kick back " Alejandro said

" I'm going sightseeing and maybe I might see someone interesting " Deena said

" just make sure you guys come back, wouldn't wanna be the only Shell Bullet left " Alejandro said

" oh trust me I still got plenty to do in this game, I am not quitting " Courtney said

" cool, see ya later then guys " Ronnie said and he walked back to Sammi " ready ". She intertwined her hand with him " yeah let's go "

" Courtney let's go get ready " Deena said and she pulled her friend inside

" women " Pauly mumbled

Courtney and Deena were walking to the bathroom to get ready when they heard some indistinct chattering ahead. Curiosity ran through both girls and they walked towards the voices. It turned out to be Heather and Alejandro.

" oh great, why am I always bumping into you? " Heather exclaimed, throwing her hands up

" hah, you should talk. I'm the one who should be saying that " Alejandro replied with spite

" ugh, I can't stand you " Heather mumbled

" me neither " Alejandro said mumbling as well and he walked past her

" this isn't over " Heather said

" again, that's my line " Alejandro said before making a turn on the hallway and leaving her

Deena nudged Courtney " she always treats him bad, I can't take it " before she could reply Deena had already walked out of the spot they were in

" hey you " Deena called and pointed a finger at Heather " why are you always treating Alejandro like crap, you're making him miserable "

" say what? " Heather retorted " what I do is none of your business "

" Deena let me handle it, you go get ready I'll catch up with you " Courtney interjected. Deena gave Heather one last glance before walking away.

" she's right you know " Courtney said

" oh please Courtney, you're not going to lecture me are you because if you are I'm gone "

" listen I'm not going to do that, but you need to stop making Alejandro so miserable. His feelings affect our team as well as himself "

" since when do you care about Alejandro, don't tell me you're still all crazy about him "

" no that's not it, jeez you're dense. I'm telling you because you're bringing his mood down " Courtney replied, but there was more to it then that.

" Oh I beg to differ, and besides you always brought everyone's mood down "

" correction, I use to do that, but unlike you I don't anymore. I'm not that same person I was before. I'm owning up to my problems and facing up to them. You just keep pushing them aside and if you continue like this you'll only hate yourself. Do you really want Alejandro to despise you that much? "

Heather was taken aback by that last question. Did she truly want Alejandro to hate her, didn't he already hate her? What if he didn't? What if they still had a chance to work things out? Wait what was she thinking, she didn't like him or care about how he felt. Her mind was currently debating with her.

" I don't care " she said and ignored the pang that her heart let out. She watched as Courtney's eyes widened in surprise.

" if you mean that, if you really mean that, then.. " she trailed off before looking back at her " you're an even bigger rat then I thought "

Heather wanted to curse her out at that moment and tell her she knew nothing, but she just couldn't. The words weren't coming out. All that came out was a weak " why do you care? "

" because... he's like me, and.. " Courtney looked at Heather right in her eyes " I hate people who lie to themselves " and with that she left Heather there. She didn't notice just how much her words had sunken in to Heather.

Meanwhile Pauly was still on the deck tapping his foot impatiently " women "

" hey Pauly I'm back " Courtney called out and she walked out alongside Deena

" what took you? "

" sorry I got caught up "

" you ready to go? "

" yup "

The three exited the boat together. Deena waved at them before she took off " you guys have fun now "

" oh we will " Pauly replied

**Duncan, Vinny, and Mike**

" guys I ain't to sure about this " Duncan said as they walked the streets. He was a little reluctant in chasing girls off with them. After a bad breakup with Gwen all he wanted to do was kick back.

" c'mon D, you're single now. You gotta be down with us " Vinny said

" word man " Mike said " check out all these fine girls Duncan, one of them could be yours "

" and we'll keep the grenades away from you " Vinny added and he pulled an object out of a bag " with this thing here "

" what you got there? " Duncan asked as he eyed the object Vinny was holding

" this right here is special. To the untrained eye it would be your typical vuvuzela horn but to us it's our 'Grenade Horn' "

" aww that is freaking pimp " Mike said in awe

" whenever a grenade is near, we'll ring this up. It'll keep us away from those harmful creatures "

" you see Duncan there's nothing to worry about, me and Vinny here got your back "

" here I'll demonstrate for you " Vinny said and a girl he presumed was on the grenade level began walking past them. When she was getting closer Vinny blew the horn " when you hear that noise you know shit is serious ". Duncan couldn't help the laugh that came over him " you're a riot guys "

**Confessionals**

**Duncan: I know, I know who would've thought that I'd bond with these guys, but that horn thing was priceless**

**Vinny: I'm determined to get Duncan outta this depressed funk he's in, cuz if he's in a funk then I'm in a funk so to get myself outta the funk I gotta get him outta the funk. Get where I'm going with this**

**End of Confessionals**

" now we are done with the class lessons and I've taught you all that I could " Vinny said, placing his hand on Duncan's shoulder " now it's your time to show me what you've learned "

" alright I'll give it a go " Duncan said and he began peering around for any hot girl

Vinny wiped an imaginary tear away " damn it, they grow up so fast "

**Ronnie and Sammi**

" it's nice here " Sammi said

" it really is " Ronnie replied

The two were currently seated outside a restaurant. It had a nice little balcony for customers to eat and enjoy the view.

" this food is really delicious too, it's a good thing you know some Spanish. I was beginning to think we might need Alejandro or something "

" haha I know what you mean " Ronnie said with a laugh " it's good to actually sit back and work on 'us' like this "

" I know right, we've been doing so many challenges that we haven't taken the time out to do something for ourselves. I'm actually glad the boat messed up "

Ronnie chuckled " hah me too man ". He then got a serious look " Sam... when I was chosen to compete in Total Drama I never planned to fall in love. I didn't want to, but... I did. There was just something about you that made me all crazy. When this game finishes.. I'd really... like it if we continued this "

" Ronnie.. " was all Sammi could muster. She was completely touched by what he had said. There was no way she'd get this with Mike. She felt like a little school girl again. She placed her hand above his.

" I'd like that too " and his eyes sparkled at hearing her agreement. She was completely serious about it too. He wasn't the only one who fell in love while on Total Drama.

" and I love you too Ronnie "

The two leaned in and sealed the deal with a kiss.

**Jwoww and Corey **

" so tell me, how do you know Spanish " Jwoww asked

" I use to take Spanish 1 back at high school "

" did you get good grades? "

" uh... yeah good grades, of course " he responded. It was a good thing he asked Alejandro to write him down some Spanish stuff. He knew the basics, so the helpful tips from Alejandro were a bonus.

Luckily he was able to get a table for two, with a little trouble of course. He was glad she didn't notice. This thing was sure to get him some pointers on her scorecards. The rest he can handle no sweat. They sat down on the seats.

" so tell me about yourself football " Jwoww said

" hehe well I'm all about football as you already know. I was the star quarterback at my high school back in St. Louis. My ma was always proud of me and she'd always attend my games with my little sister too "

" what about your dad, too busy " and she quickly took in his hateful expression

" I don't have a 'dad', only a man that abandoned us when I was ten. Being a single parent was tough on my ma and it really got her all depressed. I used football as an escape from my rotten life. When I got older I began hating seeing my mother all broken, so I took it upon myself to help out "

" what happened? " Jwoww said. She didn't know how bad and torn he really was. He'd always mask it.

" I started stealing... and that led me to trouble. I just ended up making shit worse. When I was sentenced to jail I... I knew I had made my ma cry. Her sad expression was all I could think off. It was then that I promised I'd never disappoint her again. I wasn't going to be a loser like my father, I was never going to make her cry ever again, and I'd never leave her "

Jwoww stared at the boy in front of her, she was speechless. She had definitely misjudged him and she probably wasn't the only one.

" imagine my surprise when my application for Total Drama was accepted. I finally did something right for a change. I don't necessarily expect to win, but it'd sure be cool. I still aspire to become drafted into the NFL one day. It is my everything to get in the NFL "

" I'm sure you will one day Corey, because you got a lot of heart kid " Jwoww truthfully stated

" thanks wifey " it felt nice to let all his emotions out like that. It was the first time that he's ever truly opened up to a person " now how's bout you tell me about yourself "

" let's see... well I love drinking, parties, and looking good. I always get stuck being a mom to my friends, but I don't really mind heh I'm use to it by now. I got two dogs at home too, they're two cute little dogs "

" we have a lot in common then wifey, cuz I love drinking, parties, and I love looking good too. Plus I got a dog too, except I don't think you'll find my pitbull that cute "

Jwoww chuckled at that and continued " oh I was seeing someone too "

At hearing that Corey froze " you're.. seeing someone, well then... what are we doing here? " he spoke with spite and a hint of sadness. They were finally making progress and she goes and drops a bombshell on him.

" I said I 'was' seeing someone not that I still am "

He couldn't contain the sigh of relief that escaped him when she said that " good, sorry you were saying "

" I dumped him before coming here or rather he broke up with me "

" what! Who'd dump a beautiful girl like you, man what a dumbass "

A little warmth crept up to her when he had called her beautiful "his name was Tom. he didn't trust me being in this show surrounded by horny guys, but no matter the case we'd always have our little fallouts. We use to be happy at one point, but things just began going downhill. He'd always say it was my fault, that I always started the drama. Looking back maybe he was right "

" I don't think so " Corey said " from what I've seen you're nothing like the type of girl who starts senseless drama. You're like me, who keeps away from it. This 'Tom' guy shouldn't have blamed you like that. A relationship can't be stable if you won't even trust your own girl. I'm glad you dumped him, a well refined girl like you doesn't need a jerk telling her off. You deserve the best, never sell yourself short wifey "

Again all she could do was stare at him. Nobody had ever said something like that to her, with so much emotion too.

" thank you Corey "

He folded his arms behind his head and grinned. A big ear to ear grin " you're welcome Jenni "

**Trent and Snooki**

" hey this place is really cool " Trent said

" yeah it is " Snooki said

The two were sitting on some bench near the ocean. They were both eating snowcones.

" I'm glad you decided on coming out here with me " Trent said " It really means a lot to me "

" does it really mean a lot? "

" of course it does. I really like spending time with you. It makes me feel at peace, like as if I'm not on some crazy show with an even crazier host "

" wow Trent, you're something else. I like spending time with you too. You're so sweet and charming "

" you don't find me... weird or creepy " Trent whispered and he averted his gaze

" why would you even think that Trent, I never once thought of you in that manner "

" well it's just... my relationship with Gwen was broken up because she thought of me in that way. It was Duncan that convinced her to think that and ever since then I've been a little self conscious about what girls think of me "

" okay, you listen and you listen good Trent! Those two are nothing but morons that can't even begin to comprehend what a relationship means. That's why they were attracted to each other because both of them have no morals "

Trent was a little frightened by the short girl in front of him. She sure was tough.

" believe me Trent you're twice the man that Duncan would ever be. You care about people's feelings and you're always there for your friends. You're someone who can always be trusted "

" Snooks... " Trent whispered, flattered by her words

" Gwen is such a retarded, selfish, bitch and I'm sorry if it sounds harsh, but it's true. Instead of sticking by a great man like you she dumps you for the already taken Duncan, and to make it worse she even breaks up Courtney's relationship with him. Not only did she break your heart, but she broke Courtney's too and for what? Only to get dumped by Duncan himself "

" you really feel that it wasn't my fault? "

" Trent I 'know' it wasn't your fault. All you showed her was that you had some faults, but what she doesn't realize is that nobody is perfect. You even threw a chance away for one million dollars for her and she still dumps you. Does it take her any farther, no cuz her ass still gets eliminated. I can never feel sympathy for anybody that doesn't own up to their mistakes. At least Courtney is trying to change "

Suddenly Trent didn't feel so depressed anymore. All this time he had blamed himself for Gwen dumping him and he hated himself. He was so torn when he found out his assumptions about her liking Duncan were correct. But now he felt lighter, like a huge ass weight has been taken off his shoulders. One that he had been carrying for a long time.

" Snooki, I feel like a million bucks " he said without thinking. It was all his happy emotions summed up into one sentence " for that I thank you "

She began to laugh at his silly joke " you were always a million bucks, all I did was help you remember it "

Trent smiled at her and realized just how much she meant to him " Nicole... I'm glad I met you "

" me too Trent " and they leaned in for their first kiss shared together. The fireworks and butterflies were all exploding inside both of them. Trent realized that he liked kissing Snooki more then any other girl he's kissed before, including Gwen.

**Pauly and Courtney **

" wow check me out, I'm on a date with Courtney "

" don't get ahead of yourself Pauly, this is merely an outing between two close friends "

" whatever you say honey "

" hey Pauly let's go get some ice cream " Courtney said and she dragged him towards an ice cream truck

" I don't mind at all honey, but I don't exactly speak Spanish sooo... "

" hey, I'm Hispanic remember "

" good, get me a vanilla one then and no sprinkles "

Courtney had successfully gotten a vanilla ice cream for him and a chocolate one for herself. She handed the vanilla ice cream to him " here you go "

" yeah... buddy " Pauly said " thanks honey "

" you know Pauly... it feels really good to just relax like this. I'm all exhausted from the challenges "

" word, I feel the same way "

" I'm glad I was put in the same team as you Pauly. I'm really glad I decided to come back to do Total Drama again, as funny as it sounds "

" but I thought Chris had a contract hold on you "

" no he didn't, my lawyers had managed to break that contract hold on me. I was so relieved and I never planned on coming back. I was so set on doing everyone a favor and just vanishing off the face of the earth. Nobody liked me anyway and nobody would miss me either "

Pauly noticed she said the last part with evident hurt in her voice " so what happened? "

" I realized that I was only running away from my problems. I had to face my demons or I'd never be able to move on with life. I wasn't going to be known as that 'psychotic girl' I was going to be known as me, Courtney. That's why I came back "

" wow that's deep "

" yeah I know right, but I'm glad that I came back. If I had backed out I would've never met you Pauly D " Courtney said whilst smiling at him

" I guess you did us both a favor then, cuz I'm glad you came onto this show too " he replied with a grin

" Pauly, I truly wished moments like these could last forever "

" you too, I feel the same way " and he looked up to the sky " it'd be great if this feeling could last forever "

**Heather **

It had been hours since everyone had left on their little vacation. Heather was in her first class bed, her arms folded behind her head. So much for going out.

_" why are you always treating Alejandro like crap " _

Heather angrily shifted to her side. That wasn't true right? That red head didn't know squat. She was just treating him like she always did, unless she's been treating him like crap all this time.

_" you're making him miserable! _

Was she really? Did her words really have that big of an affect on him? It shouldn't, because she didn't really mean all those things she said.

_" do you really want Alejandro to despise you that much? "_

" no... I don't "

_" I don't care "_

" but... I do "

_" if you mean that, if you really mean that then... you're an even bigger rat then I thought "_

" no I'm not! " Heather cried as she angrily sat up. She was brought out of her musings when indistinct chatter was heard " guess the people are back ". She got up and headed outside. Gwen was already outside and she assumed she was waiting for Trent. The first to come back were the three knuckleheads.

" didn't I tell you I'd keep them away " Vinny said

" it was so funny that barely any one of them spoke English " Duncan said

" it's too bad cuz they were smoking " Mike added

" bro, at least you were able to make out with one. I got nothing " Vinny said

" finally you boys are back " Angelina called out as she headed to greet her team

The next to come were the lovebirds themselves, Ronnie and Sammi. At least it was one of her fellow Get Backers. Sammi approached Heather " hey I'm back "

" how'd it go? " Heather asked

" just great " Sammi said and Heather knew the girl had her head still in the clouds.

" yo ladies what's cracking " Corey called out and he embraced both Sammi and Heather " yo Atomic H, hey what's up Smoking Aces "

" you seem in a good mood " Heather noted

" wait are you giving me a nickname too? " Sammi added

" I am and yes Sammi, from now on you're Smoking Aces. It's a suiting name for a hottie like you " Corey replied, answering they're questions " T-dogg and Snooki ain't back yet "

" so Snooki is still being called Snooki? "

" yes Atomic H, she already has a nickname. I just need a nickname for Gwen and I'm set "

" how about you call her gothy or desperate " Heather joked

" so how did it go with Jenni? " Sammi said

" aww man I'll tell you when the others come Smoking Aces, we'll have our girl talk then " Corey said with glee

Cody arrived next with Deena " I'm telling you Deena those chicks couldn't get enough off me "

" yeah, is that why I found you in the dumpster "

" uhh... I was hiding from them "

" sure you were " and they headed straight to Ronnie

" what's up fellow Shell Bullets " Ronnie said

" hiya Ronnie " Deena greeted

" hey from one player to another, how'd it go with Sammi? " Cody said

" magical man, freaking magical " Ronnie said and he too was still in the clouds " hey look there goes Pauly "

" what's up my ninjas ya had fun, I know I did " Pauly said greeting his teams

" Courtney, girl talk " Deena said and she dragged Courtney over to chat

Izzy suddenly leaped onto the boat " oh yeah the Izzy made loads of discoveries "

" what's that on your shoulder, is that a parrot? Jwoww said as she pointed to the bird on Izzy's shoulder

" what you see here is a blue and gold macaw of the parrot family, but that's a long name so I called him Captain Pirate Pants "

" damn that is freaking sweet, where did you even get him and why didn't you get me one? " Vinny said

" arr, it be but a tall tale mateys. I shall tell you skally wagons later " Izzy said

" that's a cool eyepatch " Mike said as he gazed at the black eyepatch around the parrot

" does that thing bite? " Angelina said

" hehe only the enemies, right Captain Pirate Pants? " Izzy said. The parrot squawked in return " arg enemies, enemies arg "

" wow that's awesome, it talks " Duncan said

Finally after a few minutes the last two remaining crewmates arrived. How they arrived was what got everyone silent. Trent and Snooki had walked onto the scene hand in hand.

" are you guys like together now? " Heather exclaimed

" well yeah we are " Trent sheepishly replied

" wow I'm happy for you guys " Sammi said

" yeah I agree with Smoking Aces, this is good news " Corey said and he threw his arms around both " heh Snooki and T-dogg, I like it "

Gwen was the only one who had remained silent. It can't be, this can't be real. Trent was officially done with her and had moved on. He was now officially dating Snooki. She took off without a word to her room.

" hmm... what's eating her? " Corey said having no clue as to why she would just take off " hey Atomic H did you and Gothic G get into a scrap or something "

" first of all no and second of all my nickname has the adjective and the first letter of the name, so change her nickname " Heather retorted

" I thought you didn't like the nicknames " Sammi said

" I don't, but I'm not having anything in common with that goth girl "

" aww c'mon Atomic H, you're so complicated. Now I gotta think of another one " Corey grumbled

The loudspeakers then rang " alright crewmates, hope everyone is all present and accounted for cuz we're going to set sail "

" let's head back team " Ronnie said and his teammates all followed him inside

" well let's go in guys " Jwoww said

" can Captain Pirate Pants come too? "

Jwoww was about to decline, but Izzy gave her a pleading look. She sighed and motioned for her to follow " okay Izzy the bird can come too "

" yes! I shall not forget this " Izzy said and Jwoww just followed the crazy girl in

**First class hallway **

" I don't know bout you guys, but I had a long day and I'm catching some Z's " Trent said

" me too " Heather said with a yawn

" me three " Snooki said and with one last kiss from Trent she entered her room

" night everyone " Trent said before departing too

" well I'm off, see ya in the morning " Heather said and she entered her room

" night Atomic H "

Sammi glanced at Gwen's door, she was acting pretty weird lately.

**Confessional**

**Sammi: I'm getting the feeling that maybe Gwen might still have some feelings for Trent  
><strong>

**End Of Confessional**

" so good night Smoking Aces "

" wait Corey, let's talk " and before he could say he was tired she dragged him into her room

" Smoking Aces I'm really tired, we'll talk in the morning I promise " Corey said while yawning

I've noticed Gwen is acting funny, I mean she didn't even greet any of us "

" so, Grim Reaper is always like that "

" well then why was she on the deck in the first place and pick another one, cos she might get offended "

" really I thought it sounded cool, and where exactly are you going with this? "

" I think Gwen was really disturbed by the Trent and Snooki news "

" why would Speeding Skeleton care about what T-dogg does, they're not even together?

" exactly Corey they're not together, and uh it still might be offensive "

" you're saying that Orange Pumpkin is jealous of Snooki being with T-dogg "

" yeah it makes perfect sense, and just a tip get outta the Halloween category "

" thanks Smoking Aces, you've made me realize that Gwen is jealous, and that I need to think outside of the box with her " Corey said as he walked out of her room

" now good night Corey, sorry to keep you up. You're the only one I could've told because it's not like Heather would've cared "

" nah its cool " Corey replied " wait how bout Purple Guitar? "

" no it's lame " Sammi said and she slammed the door before he could pester her more

**Chris **

" well there you have it people another episode is done. You wanna see more drama then stick around for more Total Drama Around-... "

" you realize that we didn't even do an episode due to the boat failure, right? " Chef said

" oh right, old habits die hard "

Meanwhile... ...

" I got it! Electric Claw! " Corey yelled out

" Corey! Shut up! " Heather shouted

" it still sucks! " Sammi yelled from her room

" well maybe... Unforgiving Sin? Nah way to long " Corey whispered to himself

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Another chapter is complete. I decided on doing a little break from the challenges to get the crewmates minds off the show and more focused on the drama stuff. Don't worry though cuz the challenges start again next chapter**

**Eliminated from game**

Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, Clay, Owen, and Noah

**View Team's Character Design**

Check them out on my profile


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is on and popping readers. Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been busy :(**

**Total Drama Around the World**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Chilling In Chile<p>

" no dreams... good " Courtney mumbled to herself

" Courtney you're up " Deena said as she entered

" yeah, I slept good "

" some better then others I bet " Pauly said, now waking up. It was clear that he was referring to the events that happened yesterday on the deck.

Ronnie who was just waking had heard what Pauly said. He got up and sat on his bed " heh, everyone's hooking up on this ship. It's like becoming the smush ship "

" ahaha that's a good one " Pauly said

" did you see how jealous that girl got " Deena exclaimed. By now both Cody and Alejandro had arisen.

" you mean Gwen? " Cody said

" yeah her, she was so jealous. But that's what she gets for messing with Courtney "

" karma got her good though, not gonna lie " Pauly added " oh well, that's her business not mines "

" I agree with Pauly, those types of problems are always quite troublesome " Alejandro spoke

" I feel no pity for that girl, she had that shit coming. It was gonna happen eventually " Ronnie said

" what took it so long " Pauly joked

Courtney had watched the display too, it honestly didn't trigger any special feelings. If the case isn't about her or her friends then she didn't put mind at all. Yet she couldn't help the smirk that appeared at the thought of that girl getting what was coming to her.

**Third Class**

" damn Duncan, your ex was already moving onto that Trent guy " Mike said

" you gotta admit she moves fast " Vinny joked

" at least it wasn't a taken guy this time " Jwoww added " that's an improvement "

" word, at this rate she might learn how you're supposed to get with people " Vinny said

" ahaha that's too funny man " Mike said in between laughs

" I'd say her chances of getting him back are now much better, taken guys are her specialty after all " Angelina added

This caused Mike to break out laughing again " you guys are killing me here. Duncan seriously what did you see in her? "

Duncan sunk his head inside the covers. He was kind of ashamed and embarrassed " lay off "

" hey Captain Pirate Pants, what do you think? " Izzy asked her parrot. The parrot squawked " Izzy, Izzy "

" yes what is it Captain Pirate Pants? "

" arr stupid,stupid! Arr! " the bird said

Vinny started laughing " damn D, even Pirate Pants thinks you're stupid and he just met you "

" ahh suck it " Duncan said

**First Class**

" that's checkmate Corey " Sammi said triumphantly as she cornered his king with her bishop piece.

" this game is rigged man, and it's racist. Like why the hell do the white pieces go first? It should be a coin toss that decides who's first like in football "

" not everything is solved by football Corey " Heather said as she flipped through a magazine

" whatever, c'mon Smoking Aces let's rematch "

" sure thing Corey "

" anyone seen gothy or is she still sulking? Heather asked, not really interested in the answer

" is Gwen still upset about Duncan? " Trent replied as he laid down on a chair next to Snooki

" oh I don't think it's Duncan she's upset about " Heather said with a laugh

" Sammi and Corey past a glance at each other. It seemed Heather also agreed with their assumptions.

" she'll get over it " Snooki said

" yeah... I guess " Trent said. He felt a little bad that he was ignoring her. He was always the good guy and didn't like seeing people in distress. He made a mental note to check on her later.

" yo Smoking Aces, how about Fire Pistol? She'll like it right, it's not offending at all " Corey said, moving his rook onto the field

" she might tell you that just cos she's goth doesn't mean she likes fire "

" damn... she's a tough one "

Chris interrupted the crewmates " okay passengers we have landed, everyone out ". With a groan everyone began exiting the boat

" so where've we landed this time " Cody said

" we're in Chile, one of South America's most stable and prosperous nations and a recognized middle power " Chris replied

" cool Chile " Snooki said

**Confessional**

**Snooki: yeah I'm part Chilean but I was raised by my adoptive Italian parents since I was a six months old. Italian blood practically runs in me**

**End of Confessional**

" and there goes Chef with our ride " Chris pointed out " lets move it guys, we're headed towards Santiago de Chile. It's Chile's capital city "

" I already know your game Chef, I'm not gonna fall for that crazy break you pull " Duncan stated

Trent happily sat down with his new girlfriend " is this seat taken " he joked. She laughed and placed a kiss on him " now it is "

Sammi glanced at Gwen and noticed she was just sitting by herself. She was about to go and sit with her but was pulled down to another seat.

" where do you think you're going " Ronnie said with a smile. She sighed and turned to Ronnie " oh nowhere, looking for you ". She grabbed Corey who was passing by " hey Corey, go check what's up with Gwen "

" what, why should I do it? " Corey complained

" because I'm busy, Trent and Snooki are busy, and Heather could care less "

" yeah and I'm not the love doctor "

" just go and keep her company, if she's like this then our chances at winning are low "

" what the hell am I suppose to do, read her a book or something "

" just give her those jokes you always do " and she pushed him towards Gwen's seat. He sighed and sat down next to Gwen " yo, what's up Gwen "

" nothing much " Gwen replied. A silent atmosphere took over.

**Confessional**

**Corey: this is so awkward man, like I'm not the person for this. I gotta try something cuz she's still part of our team. It's like football, we're all a team and we gotta help each other out**

**End of Confessional **

" hey so uh... wonder what the challenge will be, right? It must be something crazy " Corey said

" yeah I guess " Gwen mumbled without making any eye contact

Corey turned to Sammi and shrugged with a helpless look, but she signaled for him to continue with her hand. " so Gwen, let's give it our best out there alright? "

" I know that "

Corey didn't even know why he was trying, it was obvious she didn't want him there. To prove his thoughts she spoke up " why are you sitting here "

" well uh... I thought you might want company "

" you don't have to sit here if you don't want to. Don't make yourself do something you know you don't wanna do "

" nah it's not like that, and there's nothing wrong with me sitting here I don't mind it "

" but we're not even friends, we don't need to speak at all "

" we may not be friends, but... we're teammates. It's the job of a teammate to make sure his team is all good otherwise they don't correspond well, like in football "

" you're just here so we won't lose right? "

Corey was a little taken back by her. Now that he thought about it his motives were pretty selfish.

" I knew it, well don't worry my head is still in the game. Nothings changed at all "

" it's... not just that. The soft spot inside me was also a little worried about you. Like I said we may not be friends but we're still a team and I want you to feel... good like in a good mood. And it's not just for my own benefit "

" well I appreciate the honesty I guess " and then another silence took over, except this one wasn't as uncomfortable as the previous one.

The bus made its usual horrendous stop, but the crewmates weren't sent flying.

" ahh the magic of seatbelts " Duncan chimed as he walked past Chef

" darn it, gotta find a way " Chef muttered

" alright what are we looking at here Chris " Vinny said as he eyed the big stadium in front

" we're looking at the national stadium belonging to Chile " Chris replied

" this is where they held the FIFA World Cup back in 1962, I can't believe I'm seeing this stadium in person " Alejandro said with glee

" hey I was gonna give that information " Chris grumbled " whatever come inside people "

" this whole thing is sweet though, I mean it's a free trip around the world " Pauly said

" we're on the same boat on that one " Courtney joked

" this place is really nice " Jwoww said, examining the area

" yeah it's dope " Corey said

Chris led them to a big arena inside the stadium. Laying on the floor was a set of soccer balls.

" our first challenge is called 'Basket Soccer' and it will require one person on the team to be the catcher. The others will then be the shooters. It's the job of the catcher to catch as many soccer balls as they can within a time limit of 30 seconds. The shooters can only use their legs to hit the ball.

" I can't be the catcher, I've got clumsy feet so me running around won't be good " Deena said

" I'm a better thrower then a catcher " Cody added

" I'll be the catcher amigos " Alejandro said

" nah let me do it " Pauly said

" good let's let Pauly give it a shot " Courtney said

Pauly placed his arm around Courtney " I knew you'd see it my way honey ". Courtney chuckled and turned to her team " alright team let's do it "

Meanwhile with the Get Backers...

" I'm not gonna be the catcher " Snooki exclaimed

" me neither, that's not my zone " Sammi added

Trent raised his hand " I'll do it, I'll make sure to catch everything you guys throw at me "

" okay T-dogg it's all you "

" I'm not complaining, go for it " Heather said

Trent turned to Gwen " you don't mind, right? ". Gwen shrugged her shoulders " whatever I don't care, do it if you want "

" I'm game then " Trent declared

" do your best baby " Snooki happily said

The Monster Sharks were also deciding who was going to be the catcher.

" it probably won't be a good idea popped for me to be the catcher " Angelina said

" I suck at soccer and catching isn't my thing " Jwoww added

" I'm a good catcher, but I'm guaranteed not to miss a throw " Duncan boasted

" oohh Izzy can be the catcher " Izzy called out

" alright Izzy that's how we roll " Mike said and he gave her a high five

**Confessionals**

**Mike: Izzy is a very useful ally. She's always ready to play like a champ, and I've grown use to her. Although she's kinda crazy**

**Izzy: I'm like so able to adjust to any situation. One minute I'm a big killer bear and the next minute I'm a sneaky raccoon **

**End of Confessionals**

" so it's settled on Izzy then " Vinny said and everyone nodded in agreement

Chris blew his whistle " okay places everyone, let's begin this challenge! First up is the Get Backers "

" alright let's do it " Corey cheered

Once their team was ready, Chris blew his whistle as the signal to start.

Corey kicked the ball, but kicked it to hard and send it skidding off above Trent " whoops "

Gwen's kick sent the ball flying to the right " this is harder then it looks "

Snooki's kick didn't even get near Trent's area. She frowned " my short legs aren't meant for soccer "

" guys you have to aim, not just throw " Trent yelled

" I'm a football guy not a soccer one " Corey said

Another ball was sent flying towards Trent, but this one had perfect aim. He was able to get it and turned to the person who threw it " Sammi! That was excellent "

Sammi sent him a thumbs up " thanks "

**Confessional**

**Sammi: I was a midfielder on my soccer team, that's why I'm good at this**

**End of Confessional **

Heather kicked the ball and managed to kick well enough for Trent to catch it " if Sammi can do it, then so could I! "

Trent piqued up " alright guys, just like that " and he caught another two soccer balls " sweet! "

" Time! " Chris shouted as he blew his whistle " you guys scored only 4 points, wow bummer "

" what! There's no way that was 30 seconds! " Heather snapped

" yeah, that sucks " Corey said

" tough luck, okay Shell Bullets you're up " Chris ordered

" yeahhh! Let's do it " Ronnie said

Courtney cracked her knuckles " let's rock this thing Shell Bullets "

" okay, start! " Chris shouted

Alejandro being the soccer expert kicked the ball perfectly for Pauly to be able to catch it " sweet "

" nice job Alejandro " Deena said. She kicked the ball, but sent it nowhere near Pauly " darn, I suck "

" just concentrate and focus on how much power you're putting into your kicks " Alejandro said as he kicked another successful ball towards Pauly " see "

" thanks Alejandro, you're so helpful " Deena said and with her newfound advice she continued trying

" yo Cody, kick me the ball " Ronnie said and Cody kicked him the ball. Ronnie kicked the ball and Pauly caught it. Ronnie smirked " I'm such a beast "

" I can top that " Courtney declared " Cody, ball ". Cody passed it to her and Courtney jumped for it. She managed to successfully kick it right as she landed on her back " bicycle kick! ". Pauly leaped forward and caught the ball " that's my girl "

" I can do that too " Cody said " Courtney, ball ". Courtney passed it to him, but Cody only ended up kicking it off the field " that didn't go as planned "

" here I go! " Deena shouted as she kicked her ball. After about ten tries she finally kicked it good enough for Pauly to catch it " yay! I did it "

They kept going until Chris called time " alright you guys scored 12 points, nice "

" all in a day's work " Pauly stated, rubbing a fist to his chest in a proud manner. Courtney gave him a high five " yeah Pauly! "

" okay Monster Sharks, you're up "

" aww yeah, yeah! Let's do it " Mike said pumped up

" here we come bastards " Duncan cheered alongside Mike

" Captain Pirate Pants wait for me here " Izzy said and she placed her parrot on a rock

" ready, get set... Go! " Chris yelled

" try and catch this! " Duncan said and he kicked the ball hard " that's my rocket shot! "

Izzy jumped up and caught it " oohh gotcha ". Duncan stood in awe " no way? She caught it "

Mike kicked the ball as hard as he could " she won't get this one ". Izzy leaped up and caught it with her legs " I got it "

" she caught mines too " Mike said in disbelief

" it's cos ya hit like girls, but not me! " Vinny said and he kicked the ball, but Izzy got that one too

Vinny stood speechless " bro, she's not human "

" you dumbasses realize that we're suppose kick it so she 'can' catch it " Jwoww snapped

" I knew that " Duncan replied nervously

" alright she caught mines " Angelina cheered

Duncan ran up and shot the ball to Izzy " go! That one is coming to home plate "

Izzy hopped up and kicked it to the basket " oh yeah Soccer Izzy rocks "

**Confessional**

**Izzy: yeah I'm Soccer Izzy now and then it's back to Pirate Izzy**

**End of Confessional **

" wow she even got mines and I threw it way of course " Jwoww murmured in awe

" that's time! " Chris called out " the Monster Sharks take this one with a score of 26 "

" alright! That's how we roll " Duncan cheered

" nice job Izzy " Mike said and he gave her a hug

" now ladies and gentleman we're off to our next location, so back to the bus " Chris demanded and the crewmates boarded the dreaded bus again

" God, it's hot inside here " Courtney groaned

" haha now that's what I said " Pauly joked and Courtney elbowed him " you moron, cut that out "

" they're funny though " Cody said

Duncan was eying Courtney from his seat and had caught her elbowing Pauly for making an immature joke. It use to be him who was on the end of one of her blows, it was him who would tell her rude jokes, and it was him who she'd shoot those daggers at. Now all the attention was on Pauly. He use to be the one who had her. Why did he throw it away?

" man we sucked " Heather cried as she slumped down on her seat

" c'mon Atomic H, cheer up. We can still win this. When it's the fourth quarter in football and your down on points you don't quit, you keep on going " Corey said taking a seat next to her. He was trying to cheer her up

" didn't I say not everything can be solved by football Corey " Heather replied and her eyes wandered off. They landed on Alejandro's seat

_" why do you always treat Alejandro like crap, you're making him miserable "_

Heather quickly dismissed those lingering thoughts. She hadn't even realized that Alejandro was turning his head back. The two momentarily caught each others gaze before Heather turned away blushing. Her gaze then landed on Corey's who was smirking.

" what? " Heather snapped

" what were you gawking at Atomic H? " Corey replied, still wearing that silly smirk

" what are you- I wasn't.. none of your business " Heather fumbled for words

" do you still like him? I remember asking you this before back at the Nicaragua challenge, but I can't seem to remember what you answered me with "

Heather wanted to deny it and clobber him for even assuming that she liked him, but... she couldn't. Millions of words came to her mind, but none would come out her mouth.

" I don't.. I- I "

Corey could see she was having difficulty with this. Her mind seemed to be in turmoil. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder " bwaaah, I'm just messing with you Atomic H ". He wouldn't pressure her, but he felt she should be honest with herself.

The bus finally halted after a while. Chris and the crewmates exited the bus.

" we're now in Rancagua city, this city is where we're having our next challenge. It'll be held inside that corral you see there " Chris said " follow me "

" wonder what we're doing this time " Cody said

" knowing Chris it won't be easy " Ronnie replied

Once inside Chris spoke " this place is called Medialuna Monumental de Rancagua. This place is used to hold the famous Chilean rodeos. A very popular sport here in Chile, it's where the National Championship of Chilean Rodeo happens "

" isn't rodeo where you chase around some calf " Courtney said

" this better not be a jail thing again " Trent added

" Trent you offend me, I wouldn't use the same material twice " Chris stated " in this challenge you'll be trying to catch a rabbit "

" a rabbit? " Deena repeated " that shouldn't be so hard, right? "

" that's where you're wrong Deena, it's not just any rabbit. It's a specialized robotic rabbit " Chris said and he beckoned behind him. There was a rabbit sized robotic rabbit standing there.

" hah that puny crap can't be that hard to catch " Duncan said and ke kicked it, but it only served to hurt Duncan's foot " what the hell is this thing made off? It's like kicking a boulder "

" I told you it wasn't any ordinary bunny. Now time for the challenge crewmates. Each of you will be thrown in your own arena with your own robotic bunny. The first one to catch Robo Bunny will get first class, while the others get second and third class "

" hey where's our advantage? " Angelina said

" getting there " Chris said " the Monster Sharks will each get a set of specialized nets made to catch Robo Bunny, the Shell Bullets will get one net and the Get Backers get nothing "

" great " Sammi groaned

" this sucks " Heather mumbled

" okay get in your cages animals and let the 'Robo Bunny Rodeo' challenge commence " and as Chris finished the crewmates entered their arena " go! "

**Team Get Backers **

" you're mine! " Corey yelled and he dove in for the rabbit, but it easily moved and he landed on the dirt

" how are we suppose to catch this thing " Heather said " it's way to quick "

" allow me " Trent said and he ran in for Robo Bunny. The rabbit jumped over Trent and began running off

" that could've gone better " Gwen said

Snooki tried to grab it but it managed to wiggle out of her hold " that damn rabbit is to fast "

" this freaking dumb rabbit is mine! " Sammi said in annoyance and she charged in " I got it ". She jumped on the rabbit and took a hold of it " hey I got it "

Sammi felt herself being lifted off the ground " huh? ". The robotic rabbit was flying in the air with her.

" yeah the bunnies have jet packs installed on them. Did I forget to mention that " Chris said laughing

" Sammi! " Snooki called out and she turned back to Chris " you're evil Chris! "

" so I've been told " Chris replied

" oh shit! Corey, Trent do something! " Sammi shouted to her teammates

" jump down Sammi! I'll catch you " Corey called out

" are you high, I'm not jumping! " Sammi replied

" do it Sam, I'm here too " Trent said

Before Sammi could yell at them more her hands slipped, she felt herself falling. She closed her eyes in fear, but her landing didn't hurt at all.

" I told you I'd catch you " Corey said. She had safely landed on his back " Corey! You okay? "

" well besides my back being broken, I'm fine " Corey replied with a thumbs up. She gave him a hug " oh you're such a hero Corey, thank you "

" what're friends for, now let's get back in the game "

" you guys alright? " Snooki said and the two nodded

" how can we catch it " Gwen asked

" I got an idea people " Heather said

**Team Monster Sharks **

" get your butt back here you bastard! " Duncan barked as he chased the rabbit with his net

" I got that thing " Mike said and he ran toward the rabbit. The rabbit jumped out of the way and he collided with Duncan " ow, watch it Duncan "

" you bumped into me " Duncan muttered as he rubbed his head

" guys quit fooling around " Jwoww said

Vinny pulled out his net and charged in " I gotcha Robo Bunny! ". He swung the net down, but the rabbit leaped out of the way.

" rar! I got you bunny " Izzy said and she swung her net around unsuccessfully

" this is pointless, we'll never catch that thing " Angelina said exasperated

" you wanna get voted out, cos if we lose you're the one we're voting out " Mike said

**Confessionals **

**Mike: all Angelina does is nag, nag, and nag it's annoying. *imitates Angelina* oohh it's to tough, oh I broke a nail, I hate Mike. Geez shut up**

**Angelina: if Mike thinks he's getting me kicked out he's got another thing coming **

**End of Confessionals**

" we gotta do something " Vinny said

" I'll freaking kill that furball " Duncan spat as he began aimlessly chasing the rabbit

" damn it it's flying again " Jwoww murmured as Robo Bunny began flying

" if only we had wings like Captain Pirate Pants " Izzy mumbled

" stupid rabbit! " Angelina snapped and she slammed her net down. She accidentally pressed a button on the customized net and it sent the top part of it shooting into the sky. It wrapped around Robo Bunny and dragged it down to the ground.

" ... "

" and the Monster Sharks win first class " Chris said breaking Team Monster Sharks silence

" yo Ange you did it! " Duncan said still a little shocked

" way to go girl " Vinny added and he pulled her in for a hug " now that's how we hunt "

" I don't know my own strength " Angelina boasted

Mike scoffed and turned away " she just got lucky "

**Team Red Shell Bullets **

" wow did you see that? " Cody exclaimed

" that means our net can do that too " Deena said, eying the net in Cody's hand

" we'll we've only got one shot then " Ronnie added

Courtney sighed " man this is so tiring, I lost count in how many times I tried catching that thing "

" you're not the only one with multiple failed attempts here Courtney " Alejandro murmured

" that shit is to fast, there's no way we'll be able to get it in one shot " Pauly said

" we could distract it " Deena suggested " then Cody can just shoot it while his attention is on us "

" Deena, that is a great idea " Alejandro said

" way to think on your feet " Courtney said

" thanks guys " Deena replied " now let's do this "

The Shell Bullets all began surrounding Robo Bunny, while Cody snuck behind it.

" guys we'll run up to it and it'll jump up, that's gonna be Cody's cue " Deena said " now just like we planned team. Let's go! "

The team charged for the rabbit and just as predicted it jumped out of the way.

" now Cody! " Deena yelled

Cody pressed the button and fired the net " go! ". The Robo Bunny had anticipated the shot and swiftly pulled Ronnie up, the net wrapped around him instead.

" ahh, Cody what the hell? " Ronnie said as he tried to break free

" no wait- it was an accident " Cody said

" Ronnie, hang on I'll help you out " Courtney said as she tried to pry the net off

Chris cut in " and the Get Backers win second class "

" What! " and the Shell Bullets turned to see all the members of the Get Backers sitting above Robo Bunny

" I told you there was just no way he'd be able to lift all of us up " Heather said, proud of her successful idea

" way to go Atomic H " Corey said

" gotta hand it to you Heather that was genius " Snooki added, patting Heather's back

" shall we head back then " Chris said and they all followed him out. The crewmates all arrived on the boat after a while. Chris turned to them " okay guys we're done, losers head to the deck for eliminations "

" have fun in third class losers " Heather chanted

" oh, shove it " Deena retorted

" first class here we come " Vinny cheered and his team headed towards first class

" hey don't worry guys, we may not have first class but at least we don't have last " Corey said to his teammates with a snicker

" so true, c'mon they got voting to do " Snooki said and she grabbed Trent's hand " let's go Trent " and her team followed her lead. Heather passed a glance at Alejandro, but quickly looked away when he noticed. She berated herself and continued walking.

Team Red Shell Bullets reluctantly headed for the deck. As usual Chris was there waiting for them " okay losers hehe, get to voting "

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro: I'm not about to let that conniving minx Heather beat me. I'm going to beat her here**

**Ronnie: there's no way I'm letting Cody get away with shooting a freaking net at me**

**Deena: oohh this is tough, who to vote for**

**Cody: man hopefully I'm not out yet**

**Pauly: this is wack yo, now one of us has to leave and I don't know who to pick. I know I'll just randomly vote, but first *moves Courtney's photo* okay lets vote**

**Courtney: I've really gotten pretty close to my team, but I don't want to vote them out. I know I'll randomly vote, but... *pretends to drop Pauly's photo* okay let's vote**

**End of Confessionals **

" now that you've all voted, let's see those results " Chris said " first seaweed on a stick goes to Courtney "

" yeah buddy " Courtney said, using Pauly's catchphrase

" next one goes to Courtney's boyfriend Pauly "

" not funny " Courtney said with a blush

" yeah buddy " Pauly cheered as he took the stick

Chris held another seaweed on a stick up " here's one for Ronnie and one for Alejandro "

" alright " Ronnie said

" I knew I wouldn't lose " Alejandro said

Chris held the last seaweed on a stick up " and the last seaweed on a stick goes to... "

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" Deena! "

" alright, yeah! " Deena said with joy

" Code Meister, guess this is as far as you go " Chris said " now it's off to the Plank of Shame "

" aww man " Cody said and he walked towards the Plank of Shame " well guys it was fun "

" you played well Cody " Deena said

" yeah bro, chin up ladies man " Pauly said

" you were a better player then on World Tour " Alejandro truthfully said

" say what's up to the other Shell Bullets " Ronnie said and he gave Cody a knuckle bump

Cody turned to Courtney " listen Courtney... I'm sorry for how I treated you in World Tour. It was stupid to make you feel bad, when you were already hurting. I'm really glad I got to be on your team again and on good terms too "

Courtney smiled at him " it's okay Cody, I've long since forgiven you. We're friends now okay "

" I wanna give you this Courtney " and he pulled out his console " it's my Nintendo 3ds, you keep it "

" Cody? Are you sure it's okay "

" yup, I got another one at home so take it " Cody said with a smile. Courtney surprised him by pulling him in for a hug " thanks Cody, and take care "

" I'll be cheering for you guys, now good luck " Cody said with a fist in the air

Chris faced the camera " aww wasn't that sweet, well this concludes another episode people. A ride to Chile leads to the fantastic soccer stadium, where we hold our first challenge. The Get Backers lost but managed to get second class, while Angelina gets her team first class, and poor Cody gets his team third class. Which ultimately leads to his elimination. Keep on watching more Total Drama Around the World! "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Sorry for the hiatus guys, I've been swamped in college junk and barely had any free time. Anyway another chapter is complete**

**Votes**

**Pauly, Alejandro, Ronnie - Cody**

Deena and Cody - Ronnie

**Courtney - Alejandro **

**Eliminated From Game**

Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, Clay, Owen, Noah, and Cody

**Challenges **

'Basket Soccer' and 'Robo Bunny Rodeo'

**View Team's Character Design**

**Check them out on my profile**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17 people, enjoy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited the story. I really appreciate it.**

**Total Drama Around the World **

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Colombia Catastrophe<p>

**First Class**

" yeah! " Vinny yelled and he jumped inside the pool

" cannon ball! " Duncan said and he dove into the pool. He made sure to splash Jwoww and began laughing. She grabbed a cup and tossed it at Duncan.

" oww, aww c'mon Jenni I was only playing " Duncan muttered " hehe you know that "

" zip it Duncan " Jwoww replied

" now this is me " Angelina said, lounging on the chair

" I guess Ange can be useful too, huh Mikey " Duncan said, nudging Mike. Angelina threw him a cup as well.

" what was that for "

" I'm always useful Duncan "

Mike went and laid back on his seat " or lucky "

" shut up Mike, I don't see you being useful " Angelina retorted. Mike calmly took a sip of his drink " babe, I'm always being useful. The situation adapts to anything "

" instead of talking you should be munching " Izzy said as she began eating the food " even Captain Pirate Pants agrees, right? "

" arr, agree, agree, arr " the bird squawked

" we have spoken " Izzy said and she high fived her bird's wing

" I'm surprised Chris let you keep it " Jwoww said

" oh he didn't Jenni, but whenever he tries to get him he just flies away " Izzy replied as her bird flew to her shoulder " I taught him good evasive maneuvering "

" nice " Vinny said

**Third Class**

" I wish Cody was still here " Deena said

" yeah that little dude was cool people " Pauly agreed

Ronnie shifted from the wooden bed " damn these beds are shit, I didn't even sleep "

" that's good ol' third class for you Ronnie " Pauly said and he faced Courtney " right Courtney "

" hang on Pauly, I'm on a boss fight " Courtney replied with her face focused on the console in her hands

**Confessional**

**Courtney: *playing the 3DS* wow this thing is really fun, before I thought things like these were pointless. Man I musta been such a bore back then **

**End of Confessional **

" at least someone's enjoying themselves " Deena murmured " I could use some fun too "

" hey I got next " Pauly called out " it's freaking boring in here "

" get in line Pauly, I'm next " Deena declared

" yo, where's Alejandro? " Ronnie asked as he searched for the other Hispanic of the team

" who knows, probably had to use the can " Pauly said

Ronnie shrugged " probably "

" Yes! I won " Courtney cheered " now who's next? "

" I am " Pauly and Deena said in unison

**Second Class**

" at least nobody got kicked out, right " Trent said trying to cheer up the females in his team

" I'm with T-dogg on that one " Corey added " you ladies are just all PM'essing or something "

Snooki threw a pillow at him " no we're not, I swear you're always saying filthy stuff "

" no, you're the only one who thinks that " Corey said in defense " T-dogg get your girl " he said with a laugh

" come over here Snooks " Trent said and he wrapped his arm around her " you know Corey's a dummy "

" I know baby " Snooki said and she began snuggling up with him

" aww aren't you guys precious " Corey joked as he chewed on one of the chocolate bars Owen had left him

" oh leave them alone Corey " Sammi said

Gwen turned away from the display, it hurt to see him with another girl. Why should she feel like this, did she expect him to be pining on her forever.

Heather stood up " I'll be right back ". It was way to mushy here, not like she was jealous or anything. She walked outside and leaned on the rail. It felt good to get a breather around here. Lately she's been stressed out.

She looked down and a group of dolphins were swimming side by side with the boat " wow, they're so cute " she said

" it's called the river dolphin and some refer to it as the pink dolphin ". Heather turned to see one of the many factors that's been causing her stress " Alejandro... "

" I needed some air " he said, answering the question she was about to ask " you? "

" same " Heather replied

_" do you really want Alejandro to despise you that much "_

Those words still rung on her mind. She looked up at him " Alejandro do you-.. never mind ". Heather mentally cursed herself for almost asking. She didn't care at all if he hated her, heck she hated him too.

_" I hate people who lie to themselves " _

No! She wasn't lying to herself. What did Courtney know anyway. Alejandro noticed her face had contorted into that of confusion " so what's on your mind? "

" you " Heather blurted out without thinking. His surprised face made her snap back into her senses " I mean you-.. you, universe! Yeah that's what I meant to say "

Alejandro smirked " you were always bad at lying Heather, well to me anyways "

" well you were always good at lying-.. wait that didn't come out right " Heather replied and the two laughed softly. If felt really soothing and relaxing to talk to him like this. All her stress was slowly disappearing and unbeknown to her he was feeling the same way.

Alejandro felt a warmth encase his body when he saw her laughing. It was a gentle laugh not a laugh you let out when you insult someone. But he then remembered World Tour and how she backstabbed him " why? "

Heather faced him with confusion " huh? "

" why did you ruin everything, why did you do it Heather? " Alejandro said without looking at her. He clenched the rail in anger " why did you have to destroy me? " and now he was facing her. He began walking towards her and she slowly backed up " what are you saying? " she said trying to look menacing

" don't play stupid, you know what I mean " he snapped and he backed her up to the wall. " I wouldn't have betrayed you Heather. I was ready to split the money with you, if you had let me finished kissing you on that volcano I would've thrown both our dolls into the fire. I wouldn't have let Ezekiel take the money, let alone hurt you, because... I loved you "

Heather's eyes widened in surprise at that.

Alejandro turned his head to the side " even though you kept pissing me off and going against me I couldn't help but get attached to you. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. It got to the point where I didn't know what I wanted more, you or the money. In the end I... chose you "

" Alejandro... I really regre-.. " she was cut off by him roughly grabbing her shoulders " but it was a mistake and I wished I had taken the money and kicked you to the curb "

His eyes showed a mixture of hate, anger, and sadness " but this time I will get my revenge ". She reached out and placed her hands on his shirt, but no words came out. She didn't know what to say, he had just said they were through. He laid his head on the wall right next to hers, showing he was just as frustrated about this as her " but now... I don't know- argh damn it "

Heather soon found herself moving her arms and embracing him " I don't know if it means anything, but... I.. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I never really stopped thinking about you, especially after that day. I didn't mean to get that kind of victory, I did regret it. The truth is... I really li-.. "

" attention crewmates we have landed, everyone out now! " Chris yelled through the loudspeaker. Just like that the two detached themselves from one another, almost as if they were ashamed to be near each other.

" I'll see you in the challenge " Alejandro said as he began walking past her " not for long though "

Heather gritted her teeth " grr... I won't lose to you! ". Why did they have to be so tragic?

Already outside were the other teams. Courtney noticed Alejandro walking out the ship " hey over here Alejandro " she called out. When he was near her she saw that he was tensed and had a lot on his mind " are you... okay? "

" I'm fine " he replied and just as he finished Heather came out the boat. Courtney quickly put two and two together. Those guys were so complicated, but she'd figure something out.

" so where are we know? " Angelina asked, breaking Courtney from her thoughts

" we are in Antioquia, a city in Colombia "

" wow Colombia, these dudes make the sickest coffee " Mike said

" yo Chris we should like get some coffee from Columbia as souvenirs " Vinny added

" hmm... I'll think about it " Chris said " now move it guys, our ride is here ". Just as Chris had said there was Chef with the bus.

Duncan entered and examined the bus " hey there's no seatbelts on this bus "

" hehe yup there aren't " Chef said. He had purposely taken out the seatbelts on the bus, because he knew that'd cause them to fly out when he did his usual horrible stops.

" seatbelts are for pansies anyway " Duncan said

Corey took his usual seat next to Heather " yo Atomic H, what's with the long face? ". He had seen how she had came out the boat all mopey.

" I just... " Heather trailed off. Today's earlier events were clearly on her mind " I just got a lot on my mind, y'know "

" yeah I feel you " Corey replied " if you wanna talk I'll be here to listen Heather ". He didn't say her nickname to specify that he was serious. He actually looked at Heather as a friend.

" I probably won't talk about it, but... thanks " Heather said with a hint of gratitude

Sammi sat down with her boyfriend " hey baby ". Ronnie smiled at her and swung his arm around her " come here sexy ". Ronnie didn't understand how some people broke up in this show, Sammi and him were perfect.

" so much drama right? " Sammi said

" this show definitely lives up to its name " Ronnie joked " as long as it ain't us, right? "

" oh God, yes " Sammi agreed. She can be a real mess, should an argument break out. Luckily none have and she intends on keeping it like that. " let's keep it like that ". Ronnie chuckled and kissed his girlfriend " I couldn't agree more "

Once they reached their destination Chef made sure to do his horrible stop. To his delight it caused some to hurdle to the front.

" oww! God damn it Chef! " Deena yelled

" heh let's do that again " Izzy said

" son of a mother! Easy with the Situation " Mike said as he rubbed his back

" damn you got me " Duncan murmured

Chef smirked " now out you go ". The crewmates walked out of the bus and onto a large mountainous area.

" wow check this place out " Izzy said " and where are we now? "

" this is Colombia's Chicamocha National Park. It runs along the Chicamocha Canyon and is our challenge destination "

" bring it Chris " Ronnie cheered

" yeah the Situation can take on anything " Mike added with confidence

" follow me crewmates, for you have a challenge to do " Chris ordered and he eventually led them towards one of the mountain peaks " here we are people "

" this view is so awesome " Snooki said

" wow, it is " Trent agreed. He could see almost everything from where he was standing.

" check out the cars on ropes " Corey exclaimed

" they're called cable cars Corey " Jwoww said

" Jenni's right, they're cable cars and your next challenge " Chris said

" sweet I've never been on a cable car " Corey said with a grin

" really, you haven't " Sammi asked

" I've been on ferris wheels before, but not these cars on ropes " he replied

" this challenge is simple, it'll be a race to see which team makes it to the bottom first "

" that seems pretty easy " Pauly said

" yeah, there's gotta be a catch " Courtney added

Chris smirked " hehe well, you are allowed to bring the other teams down and guarantee yourself a victory "

" you mean shoot us down from that height! " Angelina said in disbelief " you're nuts "

" don't worry Angelina, I have these " Chris said holding up some bookbags " these are parachutes, just pull the string attached and it'll release it. It's meant for your safety"

" or to avoid a lawsuit from Courtney " Trent muttered

" I heard that Trent " Courtney said

" as I was saying, these aren't your regular cable cars. They're special reinforced, weapon enhanced, battle ready cable cars " Chris stated

" wow! That's freaking awesome " Mike said

" I'm not liking this one bit " Snooki said

" don't worry Snooki, I'll protect you no matter what " Trent said with a fist to his chest. Snooki gave him a kiss on the cheek " that makes me feel a whole lot better, thanks Trent "

Gwen sighed sadly, those words use to be directed at her. Why did she have to leave him, but what if there was still hope? Maybe he still liked her... yeah right. Unfortunately for her that wasn't the case.

" guys I didn't add any real bullets so don't think you'll die. They each possess funny weapons at it's disposal. Bare in mind that the cable cars each have it's own damage meter. When it flashes blue you're ok, green means you've taken some damage, and red well it basically means abandon ship "

" I swear you must've had a rough childhood " Ronnie joked

" haha totally " Pauly said high fiving him

" Okay now get in your cable cars and get ready. The 'Flying Cable Car Race' challenge is about to begin " Chris declared. Once all teams were inside he spoke again " now Go! " and he pushed a button that sent them going.

" whoooaa! " Duncan yelled " this baby is fast "

" where are the controls? " Vinny said

" in the front Vinny " Angelina said. Vinny went to the front and there were several buttons laid out in front. He randomly pressed one " what does this one do? "

Their cable car started spinning around in circles. Vinny pushed it again and stopped it.

" please don't do that again " Jwoww said

" I agree " Duncan said

" incoming! " Izzy called out and their cable car started getting hit by a barrage of bullets.

At the other end were the Red Shell Bullets.

" yeah! Blast them Ronnie " Deena said to Ronnie who was manning a turret through an opening on top of their cable car.

" those guys are so going down " Pauly said

" we have to take them out before they get us " Courtney said " we're currently in the middle, an open target for both teams to attack "

" meaning we have to dodge attacks from both ends " Alejandro remarked

" all we gotta do is dodge them " Pauly said " we can with these controls "

" well speed up, cos I'm taking some damage " Ronnie said as he ducked back inside " them things hurt like a mother "

" what're they hitting you with " Derna asked

" some freaking peanuts, one don't hurt but take fifty to the face and we got another story "

Suddenly something collided with their cable car causing it to shake uncontrollably.

Courtney reached out and held onto Pauly for balance " what the hell was that? "

" I can't see shit " Ronnie said as smoke began covering their cable car " must've been some sort of smoke bomb "

" evasive maneuver " Pauly said as he began steering the cable cars " I got no idea what I'm doing, but I'll get us outta this mess "

" steer to the front " Deena said

" gotcha " Pauly called out and he managed to get them out of the smoke " we're clear "

" Ron, go deal some heavy firepower on those Get Backers " Courtney said " they're the ones who hit us "

" coming right up " Ronnie said

Team Get Backers were now taking damage from their side.

" Corey, we're taking some hits " Trent said

" I'm trying to weave them but it's hard to drive this junk " Corey said as he steered their cable car " T-dogg blast them with the coconut gun "

" yeah! Show them who's boss " Snooki yelled

Trent opened the hatch of their cable car and manned the turret " eat my coconuts! "

" get them Trent! " Gwen cheered

" shoot down the Monster Sharks Trent, they're in front " Sammi said

" Corey speed up " Trent said and Corey followed the command " take em' out T-dogg "

Trent began shooting at the Monster Sharks and Team Red Shell Bullets were also shooting at them. The two teams caught up to the Monster Sharks and were both firing at them.

" oh crap we're being shot down " Mike said

" oh what gave you that idea Mike " Angelina said sarcastically

" don't worry guys we're still red " Vinny said and everyone looked at him with fear. It finally sunk in after a second " oh crap that means-.."

" abandon ship! " Mike yelled

Duncan was the first to jump out " it was nice knowing ya! "

" oh my God! " Angelina screamed as she jumped out " screw this stupid game! "

Mike dove out next " the Situation is gone! "

Izzy dove out with laughter " woohoo banzai! "

" see you at the bottom Jenni " Vinny said and he jumped out

Jwoww noticed the zipper on her bag wasn't working. She didn't just want to jump to her death " oh shit, c'mon work! Work! ". The string attached only broke off " oh fuck me... "

" guys Jenni hasn't jumped out " Duncan yelled to his teammates " something must be up! "

" not good! " Mike said with worry

" fuck! " Vinny said

" what do we do? " Angelina panicked

Izzy whistled " Captain Pirate Pants go check on Jenni " and her parrot flew in the direction she pointed to " find out what's the problem, hurry! "

" wow that freaking bird is a hero " Duncan said in awe " hurry feathers! "

" go Pirate Pants! " Vinny yelled

Izzy's parrot made it up to Jwoww " Arr! Arr! Problem, problem? " it asked

Jwoww was relieved to see the bird " Pirate Pants my freaking parachute broke and-.. " she trailed off when she noticed the bird's confusion. Oh yeah to much words " tell those guys " and she pointed to the other cable cars " that my bag broke hurry! "

The bird flew towards the Shell Bullets first, but Ronnie not knowing what it was tried to shoot it down " yo guys I'm killing two birds with one stone "

" haha nice one dude " Pauly said

" wait I've seen that bird before " Deena said

The parrot then flew towards Team Get Backers and luckily Trent didn't shoot at him " hey what a cool bird "

It flapped it's wings around " arrr, bag broke bag broke arr! "

" aww it's so cute " Snooki cooed

" wow it can talk, let's keep it " Sammi said

" I think it's tryna tell us something " Gwen said as she examined the bird's movements

" that's that psycho Izzy's bird " Heather said as the bird flew inside. It flew around frantically as if getting their attention " bag broke, bag broke "

" huh? A bag broke " Corey said in confusion

" see it must belong to Izzy, they both say stuff that makes no sense " Heather said with a laugh

The bird then said something he's heard Duncan say before " arr dumbass, bag broke, Jenni, bag broke arr! "

That immediately got Corey's attention and he grabbed the bird " what you say about Jenni "

" her bag broke... " Gwen repeated " wait! He must mean her parachute! "

" we gotta save her " Corey said in fear and he pushed past Trent and climbed out " T-dogg get me close to the Shell Bullets "

" way ahead of you " Trent said as he drove

" Corey are you insane! What are you doing? " Heather said

" saving my girl " Corey replied before he leaped over to the other cable car. A huge adrenaline rush kicked in as well as a wave of fear.

" yo we got some extra baggage " Ronnie said as he noticed Corey " are you crazy Corey! "

Corey ignored him and jumped over to the Monster Sharks cable car, with Izzy's parrot right behind him. Corey opened the hatch and got inside " Jenni! "

Jwoww saw Corey jump inside and embraced him " Corey! I'm so glad to see you! "

" no time to talk " Corey said and before she could say anything he jumped out of the cable car with her. He pulled the string on his bookbag and released his parachute " alright, you're ok ". He let out a huge sigh " damn that was intense "

Jwoww was beyond speechless by his act. He actually saved her and she then took notice of the bird flying next to them. Oh yeah they saved her " thank you boys "

" you're definitely welcome "

" arr arr definitely welcome, definitely welcome "

" now get ready for the explosion " Jwoww said and the two closed their eyes, but nothing happened. Once they landed they noticed that the cable car was still intact.

" you gotta be fucking kidding me " Corey said in frustration " you mean there was no boom "

" Jenni! " Duncan shouted in relief and he pulled her in for a hug " shit I thought you'd be dead ". Her whole team came up and each hugged her.

" good job Captain Pirate Pants " Izzy said as her bird flew beside her " you did good "

Jwoww gently pat the bird's back " thank you Pirate Pants hehe you saved me ". The bird use to weird her out, but now she saw him in a different light

" that bird is one brave hero " Angelina said

" but where's the fireworks " Vinny asked

Chef drove up to them on a jeep " did y'all maggots really think Chris would blow you up. He doesn't want a lawsui-.. er, he cares about your safety. Now climb aboard "

" I can't believe there was no bomb " Corey muttered " aw man, that means I'm no hero "

" you're my hero " Jwoww said " even if it was a dud you still risked yourself to save me "

That made him smile " yeah, you're right "

Once aboard they could see the two remaining cable cars still battling it out as they reached for the finish line. The Get Backers managed to win the lead at the last second.

Sammi was the first to exit the cable car " hah we beat you guys "

" unfortunately.. " Chris cut in with a smirk " you guys are missing one member, meaning the Shell Bullets win this challenge "

" say what! " Heather said

" yeah buddy! " Pauly cheered

Corey ran up to his teammates " guys it's my fault man, if I wasn't trying to-.. "

" don't sweat it " Trent cut in placing a hand on Corey's shoulder " I'd do the same thing if I were you and I'm glad you're safe and sound buddy "

" yeah and besides we just lost the first challenge, there's still one more " Sammi said

" it was very cool what you did " Snooki added

" I can let this loss slide " Gwen said. She also had admired the guy's bravery.

" hehe you guys, ya rock " Corey said

Heather watched as everyone let Corey off the hook. She was a little shocked by his previous actions. He was ready to throw the challenge away for that girl, he put himself in danger for her, and he risked elimination for an enemy. Heather lowered her head in sadness, isn't this what Alejandro had done?

" shall we move on to our next challenge " Chris chimed in and he led them towards a huge cave a few minutes away " welcome to challenge number two "

" aww, a cave really " Snooki grumbled

" yeah really " Chris said laughing " here's the drill people you're going to be forking around this cave in search of, " and he held up a small statue of his boat " these boat statues "

" so it seems pretty much down to the point " Courtney said

" nothing Team Red Shell Bullets can't handle " Ronnie boasted with pride

" I heard that " Pauly said

Chris spoke again " once you guys find your own statue and exit the cave you win. Since Team Red Shell Bullets came out first they'll each get a set of flashlights and they're own supply of water "

" what! You gotta be kidding me " Heather said in annoyance " well that sucks "

" no kidding " Sammi muttered

" Team Get Backers will get one flashlight and one canteen of water and Team Monster Sharks will get nada, cuz you lost "

" don't remind me " Angelina mumbled

" you'll each take different routes, now people let the 'Seek and Find' challenge begin " Chris said and the crewmates entered their paths

**Team Get Backers **

" man I could barely see squat " Snooki said as she examined the dark cave " who's got the flashlight over here "

" I got it " Heather said and she turned the device on

" it barely lights anything up " Sammi said

" leave it to Chris to be mega cheap and get us the cheap flashlights " Gwen stated

Meanwhile Corey was silently trembling, but he didn't want to let his team know he was scared of the dark " you don't say, hey maybe I should hold the flashlight "

" what for, I'm perfectly capable of holding a flashlight Corey " Heather replied

" yeah I know that heh, just asking "

Trent viewed around through the small light the flashlight provided " it's gonna be pretty tough searching for a statue with this amount of light "

" eek! Who grabbed me " Sammi yelped

" sorry Smoking Aces, that was me " Corey muttered " just making sure you don't get lost "

" hey did you hear that? " Gwen asked

" huh? Hear what? " Trent replied

Suddenly a horde of bats came flying out. They all dropped down. In the midst of it all Heather dropped the flashlight " oh crap, where's our flashlight? Do you see it? "

" I can't even see my own hand " Gwen said

" Corey let go and search for the flashlight " Sammi said to the person who wouldn't let go of her arm. Corey refused to let go " I-I told you it's s-so we don't separate, boy is it dark in here "

" I got it! " Trent called as he turned the flashlight on

" phew, and God said 'let there be light' " Corey said in relief " nice job T-dogg "

" c'mon let's get a move on it " Gwen said

" but how're we suppose to find this thing? " Snooki asked " it could be anywhere "

" hey it's a shiny statue, at least it'll probably reflect of our light or something " Trent said

" true, let's make sure not to lose our flashlight this time " Corey said with a hint of fear

**Team Red Shell Bullets **

" jeez this stupid cave is freaking me out " Deena said

" hey at least we've got flashlights " Pauly responded " we'll find that statue and be outta here in no time "

" Pauly's right Deena, with our advantage we can't possibly lose " Courtney said

" we definitely can't risk a lost, we're the team with the least members " Alejandro added

" true... but we're still the smartest team " Ronnie said

" and we've got Courtney " Pauly said and he pulled Courtney close " that makes up for it "

" hehe Pauly knock it off " Courtney said

**Confessional**

**Pauly: I can tell Courtney is into me, it's written all over her. She's a cool chick and she's hot. Me and her got this connection **

**End of Confessional **

" man it smells like dead rat over here " Ronnie said " smells like some shit died in here "

" eww I smell it, but what is it " Deena said

" it's definitely near here " Courtney said as she pinched her nose shut

" probably that " Alejandro said in disgust and they all followed where his light was pointing at. There was a snake devouring a dead bat

" ugh, ack eww! " Pauly gagged in disgust

" uhh gross " Ronnie said equally as disgusted

" let's move it team, that thing could be poisonous " Courtney said. Deena reached out and took a hold of her hand " Court this place definitely creeps me out, so I'll stay near you "

Courtney smiled at her friend " that's fine by me Deena " and she turned to the others " so does anyone have a clue on where to start looking "

" we gotta keep our eyes peeled Court, I mean bro there's five of us " Ronnie said " one of us is bound to find it "

" and I think I just did " Deena said and she flashed her light towards a big rock " you guys see that thing shining up there "

Pauly squinted his eyes for a better look " dudes it must be it "

" guys allow me " Ronnie said and he jumped on the rock " I'll get that thing "

" be careful Ron " Deena called out as he began climbing. Ronnie extended his hand and tried to reach the statue " come on, come on ". He grabbed the statue " hah got-.. " the rock he was holding on gave away and he began falling.

" guys together now " Courtney declared as she placed her hands together. The team followed in suit and Ronnie fell on them " holy shit, thanks guys I owe ya "

" no prob Ronnie, but can you get up you're crushing my hands with your elbow " Pauly said

" whoops sorry bro "

" guys let's hurry on outta here "

**Team Monster Sharks **

" ouch! One of you stepped on me! " Angelina angrily said

" oops my bad " Vinny said

" who's grabbing me? " Jwoww asked

" is it me I can't tell " Mike said

" actually you're grabbing me " Izzy said

" ahh! This is so stupid, we can't see shit " Duncan said. An idea rushed through him " oh I almost forgot ". He pulled out his lighter and flicked it on " how's this "

" way to go Duncan " Mike exclaimed

" if only it were a little bigger " Angelina said

" hm.. I know! Hey Duncan you still got your pocket knife on you " Vinny asked

" never leave home without it " Duncan replied coolly and he tossed the knife to Vinny. Vinny grabbed a stick that was on the floor and cut off the leaves " light her up Duncan "

" aww yeah " Duncan said and he made a torchlight out of the stick " sweet "

" now that's what you call improvising " Mike said " nice job Vinny, you the man "

" great, now we can do the searching " Jwoww said and they began searching frantically for the statue. It was going unsuccessful and was taking a long time.

" damn it where is that shit " Mike grumbled

" look over there " Izzy said and she pointed towards the water " there's something shining on the other side of the water "

" this is a job for the Situation " Mike declared and he dove into the water " I'll get it ". He swam over and grabbed the statue before swimming back to his team " got it "

" like a boss " Duncan said with a high five

" what's on your back Mikey? " Izzy asked. Mike gave her a confused look " what's what ". Upon closer inspection it was revealed to be leaches.

" Ew! " Angelina shrieked

" whoa! Bro that's sick man " Vinny said

" oh God, that's gross " Jwoww said

" ohhh sweet man " Duncan added

" don't just stand there, get it off! " Mike yelled as he flopped around trying to take it out. Izzy grabbed his shoulders " oooh I saw this in the movie Anaconda the Hunt For Blood Orchid. Have no fear I'll save you, but I need your lighter Duncan and Mikey get your shirt off "

Mike removed his shirt " don't you go burning me Izzy, I've spent years sculpting this bod "

" oh spare me " Angelina murmured

Izzy then proceeded in removing the leaches on his back " there ya go all done "

" maybe we should check if anyone else has those things " Jwoww suggested

" oh I can totally do the honors in checking for you girls " Duncan said with a smirk only to be bunked on the head.

" girls will check girls, and then we'll check for you guys " Angelina said

The team check each other for leaches, luckily or unluckily only Mike had them. Afterwards they successfully found the exit.

" freedom " Vinny chanted

" sorry Monster Sharks it looks like you're sending someone home " Chris cut in

" what! We were last! " Duncan yelled

" correctumondo Duncan you were last. Team Red Shell Bullets made it here first, beating Team Get Backers. That means they get first class, now back to the boat! "

" great... " Vinny muttered

Once back on the ship Chris spoke " alright losers hit the deck haha get it " and he walked away laughing at his joke.

" yeah buddy first class! " Pauly cheered

" let's bounce " Deena said as she dashed to the first class quarters and her team followed.

" let's go too, I'm beat " Corey said, glad to be away from the dark cave

" definitely, I could use some sleep " Sammi said. She was drained out of energy, so a nice beauty sleep sounded great.

" well let's head on to the deck " Jwoww said

Mike made sure that the girls left before he pulled Vinny and Duncan back.

" dude what gives " Vinny said

" guys vote off Angelina with me " Mike said wasting no time " she's got to go "

" I'm game " Duncan said and Vinny nodded in agreement " count me in, I'll let Izzy in on it ". Mike could only smile " oh this is to perfect ". They reached the deck and took their seats.

" okay guys normally you'd be going into the confessionals to vote someone off, but... " Chris started, letting it drag on " not today "

" what're you saying? " Jwoww asked

" you mean it was a reward challenge " Angelina said in relief

" hehe you wish " Chris replied " today it's going to be a random elimination, no votes "

" oh you gotta be playing man " Mike groaned

" now go say your prayers " Chris said

**Confessionals**

**Mike: if that dirty hamster isn't the one going home I'll jump off this boat**

**Izzy: a random elimination huh, I hope I'm not the one out.. so did you guys see those leaches on Mike? They were all like " grr I want your blood " and he's like " no way "**

**Angelina: oh please let it be Mike, please let it be Mike, please let it be Mike**

**Duncan: I guess this means change of plans. Damn I hope it ain't me let it be anyone else**

**Jwoww: in the words of Mike, we've got ourselves a situation here**

**Vinny: I'm seriously praying over here man. You guys don't wanna see me go yet right**

**End of Confessionals**

" now here's how it'll work, this device here " Chris paused and beckoned the machine behind me " has each of your names written on a piece of paper, whoever I pull out is getting the boot. It'll be like picking out the winning lottery numbers only this is one lotto you don't wanna win "

Chef pressed the button on the machine and it began randomizing the papers. Chris pulled out the paper " and our loser is... "

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" Jwoww! "

" Noo! " Mike and Angelina shouted

" damn it... " Jwoww muttered

" aww man I'm sorry Jenni " Vinny said sincerely and he pulled her into a hug

" you played good girl " Duncan said as he embraced her too. Mike hugged her next " I swear I wouldn't have voted for you "

" me neither " Angelina said

" say goodbye to Jenni Captain Pirate Pants " Izzy said and her parrot flew towards Jwoww's shoulder " goodbye, goodbye ". Jwoww pat the bird's back like before " thanks for everything, I just wish I could've said goodbye to... " she trailed off sadly " oh well "

" look who I brought " Vinny called out as he dragged a confused and irritated Corey out

" yo son you better have a good reason for waking my lazy ass up " Corey said, but as he noticed Jwoww by the Plank of Shame it sunk in to him " naw... it can't... why-.. "

" random elimination " Mike said answering the question he was about to ask. He gave Jwoww one last glance before turning to the others " c'mon y'all let's let them be ". With a last goodbye to her the team left them alone.

" so... I guess this is it " Corey muttered. He was reliving the pain of seeing Owen leave all over again, but this time it was her leaving.

" looks that way " Jwoww replied and she tried not to be depressed, but man was it hard. She lightly jabbed her fist on his chest " hey don't make that face, I'll still be able to see you "

" that doesn't make me feel happy at all, and who says I'm making a face " Corey said trying to keep his usual attitude

" well my time is just about up " Jwoww said

" w-wait I.. you, I mean me- " Corey fumbled for the right words " you're real cool and I.. I hope we can.. well after this if we could go out to a restaurant or something, like befo-.. ". His words were halted when he felt soft lips on his.

" yeah I'd like that " Jwoww said as she broke the kiss " your treat though, mr. Football "

" hehe well I may not have that much bread now, but trust me I plan on becoming ten million bucks richer wifey " Corey joked and the two shared one last laugh together

Chris turned to his camera " aww this show gets more and more soft by the episode. So a cable car race in Colombia leads to Corey playing hero and scoring big on Jenni's cards, unfortunately it leads to the Shell Bullets winning. The Shell Bullets manage to get first class after a tough battle in the cave and the Monster Sharks are left with third class. Due to a random elimination Jenni takes the boot, but managed to get a happy ending with her new boyfriend Corey. Stay tuned for more Total Drama Around the World! "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**There ya have it folks another episode done. I didn't exactly want Jenni out, but I'm going by my book.**

**Challenges**

'Flying Cable Car Race' and 'Seek and Find'

**Eliminated From Game**

Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, Clay, Owen, Noah, Cody and Jwoww

**View Team's Character Design**

Check them out on my profile


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry *dodges soda can* I know I've been on a long hiatus. I had some issues I had to attend to, but I'm back team.**

**This story is progressing good although I need to be more quick to update. You guys have been really great and have great feedback. To any hater out there all I gotta say is suck it lol don't like don't read retards, my story my rules, moving on**

**Total Drama Around the World**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Cruising to Bolivia<p>

**First Class**

" oh this is the life " Deena mused as she laid on the comfortable chair

" I'm glad we won first class " Ronnie said in between bites of his food

" no arguments here " Alejandro added as he lounged inside the pool

" almost feels like a vacation " Pauly said " almost "

Courtney stared at the sky longingly, so much has happened on this ship. They were already down to having five team members, but there was still a long way to go before it finishes.

She stretched her hand out to the sky " I'll be home soon Mark, cheer for me " she whispered

" yo Courtney the pool is waiting " Pauly called

" I'm going " Courtney replied and she joined her team on the huge pool " ahh this is relaxing "

Deena passed her a drink " it is isn't it "

" way better then the third class treatment I'll tell you that much " Ronnie said

" if only it was always like this " Alejandro said

" you know what, " Courtney started and she raised her glass up " I propose we do this again some time, like outside this game "

" that sounds like a good idea " Pauly said as he thought of it " but we gotta have Cody and the rest of the Shell Bullets "

" hell yeah, we can hang out and get drunk " Deena cheered

" let's make a toast " Ronnie said as he raised his drink up " to hanging out "

" to hanging out! "

**Second Class**

" haha Corey and Jenni sitting in a tree " Trent chanted

" k-i-s-s-i-n-g " Sammi added

Snooki began laughing " first comes love then comes marriage-.. "

" y'all better shut it " Corey cut in jokingly

" hey I'm just getting my payback " Trent replied, chuckling all the way

" you guys, don't make me come down there cuz I will " Corey said

Heather sighed, these three seemed happy with their 'other half'. She wondered if she'd be like this too. It looked kind of fun.

" I never expected you to settle down " Gwen said while reading her book

" well Dark Vibe, life is full of surprises " Corey said happily and he noticed Sammi was giving him a weird look " what? "

" you finally came up with a nickname "

" oh wow, I did " Corey murmured and he trotted over to Gwen " yo Gwen, would it be cool if I call you Dark Vibe? "

" why does she get a choice in it " Heather snapped

" Atomic H zip it, you know how long it took for me to come up with a decent nickname " and Corey pointed at Heather " don't ruin it "

" whatever, if you want " Gwen said not really listening to the question

" oh this just gets better and better " Corey cried happily

**Confessional**

**Corey: Yes! Now everyone has a nickname. This is freaking sweet **

**End of Confessional **

" Corey I'm really happy for you though " Trent said " really man "

" thanks T-dogg " Corey said and he gave the guy a hug " that's love right there bro "

" we're like the best team, aren't we " Sammi stated

" damn right we are " Heather said and they began laughing. Even Gwen couldn't help but chuckle.

**Team Monster Sharks **

" it's too bad Jenni left " Vinny said

" yeah that's a bummer " Duncan said whilst carving a skull on the wooden bed

" yeah now we're down to five " Izzy added

" why couldn't it be the dirty hamster " Mike staed

" it should have been you Mike! " Angelina retorted " you're the most annoying one here "

" babe you're just lucky it was a random elimination, otherwise it'd be you who'd be out " Mike replied " oh but trust me you better hope we don't lose again "

" shut up Mike "

Vinny sighed as he watched the scene.

**Confessional**

**Vinny: now that Jenni is gone there's no one left to mediate Angelina and Mike. One of them has got to go and it ain't gonna be Mike **

**End of Confessional**

" you guys are always entertaining to watch " Duncan joked " all I need is some popcorn "

" haha so true " Vinny said " oh hey I forgot, Chris actually got his hands on some coffee from Colombia "

" dude tell me you got some " Mike said

" yeah I'll make some later " Vinny replied

" Mmm... coffee " Izzy added

" okay passengers we have landed, get your butts outta the boat and onto the land " Chris announced loudly through the loudspeakers

" what's this place captain " Ronnie asked

" welcome to the beautiful Bolivia " Chris said

" sounds interesting " Sammi thought to herself

" Bolivia huh, could be fun " Trent said

" in different circumstances it'd be fun, but with Chris here I don't think so " Gwen murmured

" okay crewmates there goes Chef with our ride, so move it or lose it " Chris said as he boarded

" oh great " Duncan mumbled as he entered the seatbeltless bus

Corey sat down with Heather " Atomic H what's cracking ". Heather was already use to him sitting down with her, as if they were friends. But were they friends, she never actually made friends in this show.

" we're friends? " Heather asked out of the blue

Corey looked at her as if she were crazy " of course we're friends Atomic H, why would you even ask that? "

" well honestly nobody ever wanted to be my friend, mostly because of me. How could you even consider me a friend, don't you know my history? Don't you know who I am? " Heather asked. She was fearing that the two were headed somewhere she's never been before. Somewhere foreign and forbidden to her, somewhere where only friends go.

" I guess I do, but there's a lot more to you too " Corey paused trying to find the right words " to me it seems like you need to open up more. Stop trying to keep yourself locked up, it's okay to make friends. I'm not gonna lie though, you can be a little deceiving and mean, but hey we all got our flaws ain't nobody perfect "

" everyone hates me, it's true " Heather mumbled " I've already blew my chances "

" didn't everyone hate Courtney too ". Heather turned to him, that caught her attention. As if on cue Corey continued " but look at her now, she isn't whiny, or controlling, or a nag anymore. She's turning over a new leaf and I can tell those Shell Bullets really like her "

Heather glanced at Alejandro before lowering her head " it's to late Corey. You're wasting your time hanging with me, hell even my parents want me gone "

Corey sighed " even if you feel like everyone hates you, just know that... I don't hate you. If everyone and even you loses hope on yourself know that, I won't "

Heather was surprised by his declaration. No one had gone through this much lengths for her, yet this kid was stubbornly trying to be her friend. Her friend. It sounded ridiculous, yet he still wanted to be near her.

" you're real cool Atomic H, you make jokes and you laugh just like everyone else. I know that me, Smoking Aces, Snooki, I don't know bout Dark Vibe, but even Trent consider you a friend "

" really? "

" yup, all you gotta do is be real with yourself "

" real with myself... " Heather repeated to herself. She didn't realize she had a small smile and Corey placed his arm around her " I'll be by your side through it all and if anyone gets smart then I'll bust some faces up "

" hehe, well thanks "

" what are friends for "

It wasn't until Chef stopped the bus that they realized how long they had been talking for.

" I swear you're gonna give me brain damage with them stops of yours " Mike said

" you need a brain for that " Angelina said

" haha oh burn man " Duncan said laughing

" ahh shut up " Mike countered as he walked out the cheap bus " where are we Chris? "

" this place is called La Cumbre and what you're seeing is the famous 'Death Road'. It's a deadly road where only the brave challenge it "

" or the forced contenders " Trent muttered

" anyway! It's you're challenge zone. Three unlucky members from each team will be racing to get to the finish line, that has been coated with several traps " Chris started

" why's it so freaking cold " Pauly asked

" getting there " Chris replied " the road starts from La Cumbre and ends in Coroico. The weather in La Cumbre is cold and windy while Coroico is more of a tropical climate. I added a little twist, the road will be covered in a fog. Just the perfect time to test your bike skills "

" wow, that sounds tough " Courtney said

" nothing I can't handle " Duncan said

" the non participants will be flying on a special Chris blimp, from there you'll be able to direct your teammate from getting into a trap " and he held up several headsets " with these special headsets I'll be handing out. Pick your players and let's begin the 'Ride of Doom' "

Courtney faced her teammates " uh this doesn't sound like my type of thing "

" me neither, I can't do a bike ride " Deena murmured " it's too much "

" dude I haven't rode a bike since I was six " Pauly added with a laugh

" I'll do it " Ronnie called out " you just make sure to point out those traps "

" will do amigo " Alejandro reassured

Meanwhile with Team Get Backers...

" no way am I putting myself in danger " Heather grumbled " I already got enough scars "

" hah, and here I thought we'd never agree on anything " Gwen said

" I'm with Atomic H and Dark Vibe, I'm no good with bikes. I was more of a scooter kid when I was little then a bike kid " Corey remarked

" leave it to me ladies and gents " Trent called

" you go Trent " Sammi cheered

" we'll knock out the traps for you " Snooki said

With Team Monster Sharks...

" I'm not doing it, it's just not me " Mike said

" how's about I do it " Vinny suggested " I mean I was the one who did that weird surrey bike challenge back in the Dominican Republic "

" hell, no arguments here " Duncan said

" or here " Angelina added

" ooohh or here, or here " Izzy said waving her arms around " go get them Vinny "

Chris eyed the teams " everyone ready,good! Now places everyone and let's move it ". Once the teams were in place Chris spoke " alright, ready and.. Go! "

Trent managed to get the lead " alright ". He peddled as fast as he could " eat my dust "

" oh no you don't " Ronnie said. He began trying to catch up to Trent " get back here "

" don't count me out " Vinny called out

On the air balloon above were the other teams. Courtney turned to her team " we gotta help Ron, do you see anything "

" nope, nada " Pauly answered as he examined the area

" wait, look there going into a bumpy ground " Deena warned

Alejandro turned his headset on " amigo watch out for the road ahead, it's pretty bumpy "

" gotta a detour in mind " Ronnie asked through his headset

" just take the path to your right " Courtney said " it's most stable there "

" hear ya loud and clear " Ronnie said

Across the sky was Team Get Backers who were also trying to direct their teammate.

" whoa T-dogg, there's a pit hole coming. Move over there! " Corey said, pointing with his hand

" tell him the direction doofus, he can't see what you're pointing at " Gwen scolded

" baby move to your left " Snooki said and Trent successfully dodged the pit hole

" whoa, that was a close one " Trent spoke through his headset " thanks babe "

" it was a close one " Heather agreed

" he almost crashed thanks to you Corey " Gwen said again, jabbing a finger to his chest

Corey held his hands up in defense " sorry Dark Vibe, it was my bad hehe... "

" Trent to your right! " Heather said

" you guys rock! " Trent said as he dodged another trap

" I told you we'd spot those traps " Snooki cheered

" I can see the finish line guys " Gwen called " it's right in front Trent "

Trent successfully made it to the finish line with minor bumps. He pumped his fist in the air " oh yeah! I'm first "

" congratulations Trent, you're the first to make it over here " Chris said

Unlike Team Get Backers and Team Red Shell Bullets the Monster Sharks weren't doing so good.

" guys where! " Vinny shouted

" uh.. go left! " Duncan said

***CRASH***

" oops " Duncan muttered as Vinny crashed into a tree " sorry bro "

" dude what the hell! " Vinny shouted angrily

" yo Vin trap in front! Go right " Mike said

***CRASH***

Vinny slammed into another tree " you dumbasses! Are you trying to kill me "

" ooohhh facial " Duncan said

" bro, I meant my right " Mike replied " that was totally on you man "

" God, you guys are retards " Angelina said and she ignored their glares " Vinny Left! "

Vinny reluctantly trusted his team again, and to his relief he didn't crash " oh thank God "

" just let me handle it " Angelina suggested

" yes please let her " Vinny pleaded

Vinny luckily made it pass the traps, but his previous run-ins made him the last person to reach the finish line.

" no way man, I'm last " Vinny said

" dead last " Pauly said with a laugh

Mike stepped out of the air balloon as it safely landed on the ground " that wasn't my fault "

" dude it was so your fault " Duncan said

" no way, it was your fault " Mike countered

Angelina shoved both to the ground " it was 'both' your fault you idiots "

" hey you know what, calling someone an idiot makes you an idiot " Duncan replied

" enough already " Chris cut in " you guys are last, Team Red Shell Bullets is second and Team Get Backers is first. Now we're off to our next place "

Chef grinned at the crewmates as they boarded the bus " hehe hang on tight "

" great... " Duncan muttered " he won't get me "

Trent decided to sit with Gwen seeing as how his girlfriend was sitting with Sammi. He had been wanting to check on her for a while " hey Gwen "

Gwen gave him a smile " hey Trent, wonder what crazy challenge we gotta do next "

" man you think we'd be use to this, right " Trent said while laughing " it's almost funny "

" I couldn't agree more " Gwen replied

Now that the mood was good Trent decided to ask her what he really came here for " Gwen is everything alright "

" why do you ask? " Gwen said

Trent ran a hand through his hair " it's just... you haven't been yourself lately ". Even though Gwen had dumped him he still couldn't help but be her friend. He wasn't a bad person and he still considered her a friend. It was probably due to the fact that he had spent some good times with her. " are you still... bummed out about Duncan? "

" what, no. I'm over that already, he was nothing but a mistake "

" well, why'd you date him? "

Gwen sighed sadly " it all seemed good back then, but I guess it really wasn't meant to be "

" to tell you the truth, I never liked him to begin with. I didn't think he was good for Courtney in Total Drama Island and when he cheated on her with you, I knew for a fact he wouldn't be good for you either. There was nothing I could do though, it was all you guys's decision not mine "

" I see... " Gwen mumbled " it sucks though, I ruined my image cos' of him... not to mention my.. friendship " she whispered the last part

" did you really come to think of Courtney as a friend Gwen? "

" yeah I did actually, but that's all history now I guess " Gwen muttered

" back then Courtney was a... well, she was pretty bratty, for not wanting to use another word. But when I look at her now she doesn't seem so bad, heck I've even had friendly conversations with her. She's trying to change her ways. Look Gwen, what I'm trying to say is that if she can make amends then so can you " Trent said with a grin

" yeah I think you're right... thanks Trent "

Trent smiled at her " anytime Gwen "

Just then Chef pulled towards their stop, sending unlucky crewmates to the front " we have lift off hehehe "

" oh screw you man " Duncan said as he lifted himself off the floor

" let's do that again " Izzy said

" I'm getting use to it already " Vinny said

" speak for yourself " Ronnie mumbled and he stepped off " now where are we douche, I mean Chris "

Chris glared at him, but continued " this is-.. "

" the Andes Mountain " Courtney cut in " of course everyone's heard of these "

" hey! Announcing the places is my job " Chris whined

Courtney rubbed her head sheepishly " hehe sorry, carry on "

" anyway as I was saying, this is the Andes Mountain, it's the world's largest continental mountain range. And the challenge zone "

" I'm not liking it already " Deena complained

" not to fear señorita, Alejandro is here " Alejandro boasted with a grin

" that's true " Deena replied happily

Heather seeing the display turned away " get on with it Chris "

" sheesh someone woke up on the wrong side of the boat " Chris said laughing at his silly joke " the challenge will be a search and rescue mission. You're going to be rescuing a captive "

" awesome, we get to rescue a hot princess or something " Mike said enthusiastically

" that sounds like my type of thing " Vinny said

Chris smirked " oh you'll be rescuing one of the lucky ladies in your team "

" What! " the girls all yelled

Mike raised his hand " well it's Izzy for us, cos we have only one girl on our team, "

" oohh burned! " Duncan said

Angelina angrily slammed her fist onto Mike's head " you stupid asshole "

" ow! Jesus take a joke will ya " Mike said

Courtney didn't like this at all, she crossed her arms angrily " hmph, I'm 'no' damsel in distress. You got that Chris! "

" hehe I like 'you' Courtney " Pauly said

Duncan looked at Courtney and sighed " but you are a princess " he thought

" I could be the princess in need of rescue and Trent can be my hero " Snooki dreamily said

" no arguments here " Trent stated

" hell why not, as long as I don't need to do it " Sammi said

Chris smirked " who said you guys would be picking out the unlucky teammate "

" oh great, that just sucks " Courtney mumbled

" from Team Monster Sharks I want Angelina " Chris said

" No! Why? " Mike groaned as he fell on his knees " why? Why Chris? "

" Mike should be the damsel in distress, he already fits the description " Angelina said

" kiss my ass " Mike barked

" oh this'll be fun " Duncan laughed

Vinny shook his head as their bickering continued. One of them had to go.

Chris faced Team Get Backers " from you guys I want... Gwen! "

" ooh thank God " Sammi muttered in relief

" give me a break, why me " Gwen snapped

" aww I wanted it to be me " Snooki said

" don't expect me to put much of an effort on the rescue " Heather added

" why you... " Gwen jumped at Heather, but was pulled back by Corey " lemme at her, lemme at her now "

" chill down Dark Vibe, we gotta concentrate "

Chris turned to Team Red Shell Bullets " now from you guys I'll want... Deena "

" ohhh why me? " Deena grumbled

" hey at least you got a hot knight like me trying to rescue your ass " Ronnie joked

" I second that " Pauly said

" and I third that " Alejandro added

" and I fourth it " Courtney said

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: what, girls can be knights too**

**Deena: my team is right though, I got four hot knights trying to rescue me. What? Girls can be knights too**

**End of Confessionals **

" so lets start the 'Find and Rescue' challenge. You ladies are going to be tied up on a random place in the mountain, it's your team's job to find and rescue you. The first team back here wins first class, while the loser wins elimination "

" what, tied up! You must be kidding " Gwen said angrily

" maybe if we're lucky you'll be lost forever " Heather joked

Again Gwen jumped at her but was pulled down by Corey " grr... just one punch Corey "

" now ladies you'll be following Chef to your rescue zone " Chris said and he shoved the girls onto the bus " see ya! " and the bus drove off as the girls had begun protesting.

" hey we get an advantage, right " Corey said

" yeah you do " Chris replied " you guys are going to be getting a head start, a compass, and unlike the other captives your captive won't be gagged up "

" and that's good because... " Heather joked

" hey, not cool Heather " Trent said and Heather shrugged her shoulders " I'm just joking, well half joking anyways "

" this is good, like this we can call out to Gwen " Sammi said " and she can yell for us "

" now let us begin the 'Find and Rescue' challenge! " Chris declared

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Team Red Shell Bullets **

" Damn where the hell could they've stashed her? This mountain is damn huge " Ronnie complained

" tell me about it, it's like finding a needle in a haystack " Courtney agreed

" yo what's with that attitude, where's the spirit " Pauly said " c'mon my dudes we gotta find Deena "

" Pauly's right amigos, we can't give up already " Alejandro added

" but she could be freaking anywhere " Ronnie replied

" hey I said no more talking like that Ron, you hear me bro no more " Pauly said, lightly poking Ronnie on his head

" hmm... where could she be though? " Courtney murmured " geez.. this one is tough "

" not to mention Team Get Backers got a head start, they've probably found their teammate " Ronnie groaned

" then we gotta make sure we don't get third class " Alejandro said

" hmm... why don't we split up " Pauly suggested

" that's not such a bad idea " Courtney said " good thinking Pauly, you're a genius "

Pauly soaked up the compliment " hehe I know "

" Chris didn't say he was against such a thing " Alejandro added

Ronnie smirked " hehe anything goes here "

" well let's do it then " Pauly said

Courtney pointed to a weird looking rock " you see that rock, we'll meet back here in one hour "

Ronnie raised his fist " let's rescue Deena "

" yeah! "

**Team Get Backers**

" Gwen! Come out, come out wherever you are " Sammi said

" Dark Vibe! " Corey called out

" Gothy! Where are you " Heather shouted

Trent sighed " man this is getting us nowhere "

" no kidding " Snooki added

" she's not even gagged up and she doesn't attempt to reach out to us, what a dork " Heather said

" hey quit insulting her " Trent snapped " that's not cool y'kno "

" it's true though " Heather replied

" maybe Dark Vibe is just not near here " Corey said

" where could she be, this mountain is ginormous. It could take forever " Snooki complained

" relax Snooks, we'll find her " Trent said

" we better find her, or one of us is going home " Heather said

" that type of talk won't get us nowhere " Trent retorted " quit being so irritating and help "

" oh you want irritating, I'll show you irrita-.. "

" will you guys chill already " Sammi cut in " both of you guys are half right. If we don't move we lose, but saying it in such a way as Heather won't help "

" Smoking Aces is right, you guys need to chill " Corey added " now enough fighting and let's continue this search and rescue mission "

" well said Sammi and Corey " Snooki spoke

" fine.. I guess the walking around is just getting to me and I got pissed " Heather mumbled

" I understand Atomic H " Corey said, placing a hand on her shoulder " it's pissing me off too, but I'm trying not to let it get to me "

" we need to think over here " Trent said

" ohh I'm no good at thinking " Snooki replied

" where could she be man... " Corey murmured

Trent placed a hand to his chin " if I were Chris and thank God I'm not, where would I hide Gwen "

" somewhere where no one would find her " Sammi said

" yeah that's what I'm tryna figure out, where's 'somewhere' " Trent replied

" somewhere where our calls won't reach her " Corey added, trying to solve their mystery

" somewhere where we won't be able to see her " Heather said, getting into the mood they had started

" okay so we got somewhere where we can't see her and she can't hear us " Snooki said putting the ideas together " it sounds like a dark cave or something "

" jackpot! " Trent cheered " we got our lead "

" you see guys, teamwork is everything " Corey said

" let's do this " Sammi said

**Team Monster Sharks**

" Angelina! Calling all Angelinas, where are you " Vinny shouted

" hamster, oh hamster! I got you a treat " Mike yelled

" will the real Angelina please stand up, I repeat will the real Angelina please stand up " Duncan sang while laughing " yo guys I just realized she can't respond to us "

" oh yeah " Vinny said and he facepalmed " Mike why didn't you tell me dude "

" bro, I forgot too " Mike replied

" Izzy why don't you send Captain Pirate Pants out to search for her " Duncan suggested

" oh I would but he's lounging " and Izzy pointed to the bird sitting on a lawn chair " you see, he needs to bask in the sun so his feathers stay healthy "

" is that even possib-.. oh whatever " Duncan muttered " this sucks ass, we'll never find her "

" hopefully we don't " Mike said

Vinny shook his head, Mike would probably welcome the idea of Angelina being lost forever. He on the other hand didn't want to get third class.

" Guys! " a voice rang

" whoa who's that " Vinny said

Duncan kind of recognized it " is that-... "

" let's go check it out " Izzy declared as she headed towards the voice. She led them towards a small dark cave " over here "

Mike let out a sinister smirk when he saw who the mystery person was " well lookie what we have here team "

Gwen gave a nervous chuckle as she saw who she had alerted. This wasn't exactly who she wanted to see " uh hiya guys, fancy seeing you here "

" well darling I could say the same " Mike said

" let's gag her up " Vinny suggested " like that she won't call her team "

" oohh good idea " Izzy said

" I don't know about this guys " Duncan muttered. He was a little hesitant in gagging up his ex. He still had some sort of soft spot for her.

" dude do you wanna lose or do you wanna win " Vinny asked with a dab of annoyance. He did not intend on going back to third class.

Duncan sighed in defeat " fine, but don't overdo it or anything "

Vinny ripped a piece of the rope around Gwen and carefully placed it around her mouth. He made sure not to put it to hard, so it won't hurt her " no hard feelings girl, but I wanna win "

Izzy suddenly started sniffing the air " I smell perfume guys "

Mike gave her a confused look " huh, Where? "

Izzy walked forward while sniffing around " you must follow Izzy ". The team reluctantly followed her, all knowing that she was to crazy to stop. It's not like they had any leads anyway. She led them over a small cliff and made them climb down. Once they were down she pointed to a tied up Angelina " hehe we found ya "

Mike immediately started laughing " haha that's a good look for you Ange "

Angelina who was tied up and gagged could only muffle obscenities. Duncan began untying her with a smirk " we just might get first class "

" nice job Izzy " Vinny said and he gave his partner in crime a high five

" finally " Angelina cried as the ropes fell down. She took a second to relish the fresh air before turning to her team " guys I know where they stashed Deena, let's put her somewhere else "

" that's very underhanded of you Ange " Duncan said with a hint of admiration " I like it "

Angelina began walking " she was the first one who was ditched and I just so happen to have seen where she was placed "

" hehe lead the way " Vinny said

Angelina led them towards a big rock a few minutes away, there was Deena tied up " told ya "

Duncan cracked his knuckles " now where to put our little red ". Deena sweatdropped " c'mon guys let's not get into a mess over here " but the gag on her mouth made it all sound as gibberish.

" bro, let's hide her between those two rocks " Mike said and he pointed towards the place

Once they were placed her there they began heading back to Chris. Little did they know that someone had witnessed their scene.

**Team Red Shell Bullets**

Courtney watched as they placed her teammate in between some rocks. She clenched her fists angrily. Those dirtbags, how dare they.

Once she knew they were gone she stepped out of her hiding place and rushed towards Deena. Taking comfort in seeing her friend's relieved expression she removed the gag " are you okay "

" oh Court I swear I can kiss you right now " Deena said as Courtney finished untying her. She hugged Courtney " thanks Courtney "

" I'm glad you're alright " Courtney responded with a smile " now c'mon we have to rush back, the team is probably at the meeting point "

" right " Deena replied and the two rushed back to their meeting point. Already there were Ronnie and Alejandro.

" Ron, Alejandro " Courtney called out

" Court you found her " Ronnie said and he brought both girls into an embrace

" nice job señorita " Alejandro said

" where's Pauly " Courtney asked with concern for the spikey haired clown. Ronnie chuckled at seeing her worried face " don't worry Court, your boyfriend's just taking a piss "

" oh good I'm glad he's-.. wait he's not my boyfriend " Courtney snapped

Pauly made it back " guys I'm back " he realized Courtney and Deena had returned " honey you brought Deena back, that's how we roll "

" we've got no time to waste, the Monster Sharks are already heading back. We need to go " Courtney said

" let's go then " Alejandro said

**Team Get Backers**

" T-dogg did you see her "

" no she's not over here " Trent said

" she's not by here either " Sammi added

" wait I hear something " Snooki said " it's very low but I can hear something "

" yo Dark Vibe, you there " Corey yelled out and in return he heard some indistinct muffling " hey follow me ". There inside a small cave was Gwen tied up. Corey took out his pocket knife and quickly cut her binds off, as well as removing the gag off her face " Dark Vibe are you okay "

" hah I knew she was in a cave "

" I thought Chris said he wouldn't gag her up " Trent angrily said " that dirty liar "

" no it wasn't them " Gwen barked as Corey helped her up " those Monster Sharks got me "

" damn those guys, they always do underhanded crap like this " Sammi said

" with Duncan there he must influence the other knuckleheads and psycho Izzy doesn't help " Heather added

" enough chit chat guys, we gotta head back " Corey cut in " we wasted enough time already "

" he's right, c'mon " Snooki said and they began rushing back to Chris. After a while they made it back to the starting point. Chris was already there and he had his smug grin " well guys, get ready to say goodbye to a loser "

" it can't be " Corey said

" no way we're last! " Sammi said

" yes you are " Mike answered " and we're first "

" damn right we are " Duncan added with a fist to the air

" now back to the boat we go " Chris said and the crewmates boarded the ship again. The Monster Sharks headed to first class, bragging all the way back.

" show offs " Deena muttered and she turned to her teammates " well second class awaits "

Alejandro gave a longing glance at Heather before following the path to second class. Pauly and Courtney followed from behind.

Ronnie was the only one who stayed behind. He eyed Sammi with concern, she could be the one going home " Sam... good luck alright, I don't want you to go "

Sammi was touched by his concern " I don't plan on going home just yet, well I hope I don't anyways ". She gave him a kiss to reassure both him and her " hopefully luck is on my side "

" yeah I hope so too " Ronnie said with a smile

" Sammi c'mon we're going " Heather called out as she headed to the deck

" gotta go babe " Sammi said

" how's about another kiss " Ronnie suggested, making the girl smirk.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sammi barged through the doors and stepped onto the deck " sorry I'm late "

" what took you " Chris said

Sammi blushed " well... I got held up "

" by Ronnie " Snooki teased making Sammi blush even more

Chris chuckled " hehe anyway let's start this elimination ceremony "

" well let's vote a loser out then " Heather said and was about to stand up but Chris spoke " oh no Heather, this time it's different "

" how so? " Trent asked now worried

" seeing as how my audience doesn't want an obvious elimination I've decided to mix it up. This will be a random elimination, meaning anyone can go "

" you gotta be shitting me " Corey said

" Damn " Sammi thought. Now she wasn't sure if she'd be staying on this ship.

" okay crewmates say your prayers "

**Confessionals**

**Heather: it can't be me, I still got lots of stuff to do. I still have things that need to be straightened out, especially with... arhh just don't let it be me**

**Snooki: I hope it's not me, I just got together with Trent. I want that ten million bucks too**

**Gwen: I'm pretty sure I was gonna be the one sent home, this random elimination was just what I needed **

**Corey: I promised Owen that I'd win and I promised wifey *crosses arms* I just can't lose here**

**Trent: a random elimination that's just great. Now there's a chance I can be going home too**

**Sammi: I was 100% sure everyone would've probably voted Gwen out, so I was safe. Now Chris drops a bombshell on us like this**

**End of Confessionals**

" okay, this machine is going to randomize the papers here. In case you're wondering the papers have your names on them. Whichever one comes out is going home " Chris explained

Everyone watched in fear and anticipation as the machine began moving. When it stopped Chris pulled out the paper and smirked. He let it drag on a little before speaking " the loser for today is... "

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" Snooki! "

" oh no " Sammi whispered as she noticed Trent's frozen look

" damn " Corey muttered. He knew how hard it was to see the people you like get eliminated.

" great, just great " Heather said. Her chance to vote Gwen off gets thwarted by stupid Chris.

Snooki was saddened by this, why did it have to be her? Why, when things with Trent were going so smooth.

Sammi seeing her sadness brought her into a warm hug " don't let it get you down Nicole ". Snooki returned the hug " but why me.. "

Corey soon embraced the short girl " c'mon Snooks, don't feel sad girl. You played well "

Even Heather felt bad about this. Being away from the one you cared about really did... hurt. That's why she couldn't help but wrap her arms around the petite girl " quit being a crybaby, you played good so go out with pride "

Corey smiled at Heather's action. His words had sunken in to her stubborn head and without her knowing she was learning about true friendship.

Gwen could see Trent's hurt look, it resembled the one he showed her when he was eliminated on Total Drama Island. He looked so sad.

" hey c'mon guys let's give them their space " Sammi said and they walked back inside.

Snooki walked up to Trent " don't feel depressed Trent, it's alright that I lost. I'm just glad I got to meet you here on this boat. Now I want a happy goodbye not a mopey one "

" yeah... I guess " Trent mumbled, finding it very hard to comply with her request. Snooki pouted and punched his arm " I mean it jerk "

Trent chuckled " hehe oww that hurt y'kno " and then he dropped his gaze " I'm... also happy that I... that I met you too. You made me happy, I haven't been happy for a while. But... you made me genuinely happy ". Trent raised his head up to stare into her eyes " I love you "

A smile grazed her face " Trent.. " and without another word she brought him down for a loving kiss " I love you too "

Trent gave a huge grin " see you later "

" damn right you will " Snooki replied

Chris faced his camera " wasn't that just the sweetest thing. So this ends another episode. A foggy bike ride makes for quite some funny predicaments, just ask Vinny. Team Get Backers won the advantage, but just couldn't pull through in the mountain challenge. Until next time, keep watching Total Drama Around the World! "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**And thus ends another chapter. I can't apologize enough for the hiatus, but sorry. I swear it's getting harder and harder to eliminate these guys, I'm getting attached to the characters.**

**Challenges**

'Ride of Doom' and 'Find and Rescue'

**Eliminated From Game**

Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, Clay, Owen, Noah, Cody, Jwoww, and Snooki

**View Team's Character Design**

Check them out on my profile


	19. Chapter 19

**Man guys, I truly am sorry for the horrible hiatus. I was on writers block. I never even meant for it to last so long. **

**Total Drama Around the World **

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Top Notch Ecuador<p>

**First Class**

" check out my dive bomb. " Duncan said and he dove inside the pool, making a big splash.

" ugh, Duncan you idiot watch it, " Angelina retorted.

" heh my bad. "

Mike snickered from his seat. " Nice one. "

" I'm so glad we won first class and I can't stress that enough. " Vinny said as he ate the delicious food.

" this food is so tasty. " Izzy added and she began consuming the food.

" damn Iz, you eat like a tank. " Vinny said. " You would definitely like my parents. They cook for me in large portions of food. "

" wow really, do you get the whole Italian treatment Vinny? " Izzy said, she could practically taste more food already.

**Confessional**

**Izzy: I can taste it already! Pizza, spaghetti, tiramisu desserts, rice, and pizza**

**End of Confessional**

" I sure do, in fact you guys should all come over to my house after this finishes. " Vinny suggested.

" hey count me in. " Duncan replied. " It'll be like a load off after this queer game finishes. "

" I'm game! " Mike said.

" oooh I'm definitely in too! " Izzy added.

" I've got a huge family, so I'm use to several visitors at once. " Vinny joked. " So we gotta have Tyler, Jenni, and my buddy Clay in it too. "

" that's gonna rock man, we'll chill as a team. " Duncan cheered.

Vinny turned to Angelina who had a distant look on her. " Ange c'mon, you didn't think I wouldn't invite you, right? We're still a team. "

Angelina's face lit up. " Thanks Vinny-.. I mean I knew you'd invite me. "

" oh great. " Mike mumbled.

" can Captain Pirate Pants go too? " Izzy asked.

" of course Izzy, that darn bird is a hero to this team. He saved us lots of times. " Vinny answered.

**Second Class**

" so it's down to fifteen. " Deena said. The Red Shell Bullets were currently in their room talking about previous events.

" seems like it. " Pauly replied as he folded his arms behind his head.

" wonder who's next? " Ronnie asked, but he was just relieved it wasn't Sammi who left.

" hopefully not us. " Alejandro answered.

" I agree. " Courtney said. " We're almost down to half already. "

" wow, I made it all the way to top 15! " Pauly said and he raised his fist. " I wanna see just how far I can get. "

Ronnie smirked. " Me too bro, me too. "

Deena stared at the ceiling. " Yeah I hope I win those ten million bucks. Oh if I did, the first thing I'll do is buy myself some clothes, or get my nails done, or get a car- "

" what? Deena that's what you'd do with the money " Pauly said. " Shit, if I won I'd get my own tour bus and travel all over the place. I'll become the biggest Dj you've ever seen. " Courtney stared at him in admiration. She thought the kid was just a regular class clown, but he had his dreams too.

" the first thing I'll do if I won is take Sam out to the richest restaurant I can think of. Then I'll buy myself a huge house. " Ronnie said.

" aww that's so cute Ronnie. " Deena joked.

" if I won I'd move away from home and start my own business. " Alejandro said. " I'm always my brother's shadow, so I wanna get away "

" what about you Court? " Ronnie said. He was eager to hear her part, and seeing as how everyone had voiced their thoughts it'd only be fair to hear hers as well. " What would you do? "

Courtney placed her hand on her chin. " Well, to be honest I haven't thought about it. "

" what! You're kidding? " Deena exclaimed and her shocked look mirrored everyones.

" the real reason I came on this show was for my redemption and some recognition. " Courtney truthfully said. " The money as I had told Chris before, was a plus. "

" suppose you did win. " Ronnie added, now even more interested in her thoughts

Her thoughts immediately went to Mark. How he saved her, how he was so kind, how he became her best friend. " If I won... I'd move into a bigger spot, I'd buy him his favorite food, I'd buy him a better car, and I'd repay him for everything he's done for me. " By now Courtney had trailed off and was speaking more to herself. " I think that's what I'd do. " Her teammates all stared at her with curiosity.

**Confessionals**

**Ronnie: him?**

**Deena: him?**

**Alejandro: him?**

**Pauly: *irritated face* him!**

**End of Confessionals**

" huh? " Courtney said as she noticed their stares. It was as if they were burning a hole on her head. She quickly got up. " Eh, gotta go to the bathroom quick. "

" who's him.. " Ronnie thought as she dashed out.

**Third Class**

Quiet. That's what would summarize the third class. They knew what the reason was for it too. It was because a certain short girl was gone.

" c'mon cheer up Trent. " Sammi said, trying to bring the guy out of his funk.

" I know I'm worrying you, but it just sucks. " Trent mumbled. " I just wish it wasn't her. "

" you and me both. " Heather added, she had wished Gwen left and not Snooki.

" hey I know it sucks. " Corey said. " But you can't quit, take it from me I know how it feels. "

" just like Corey said, cheer up. " Gwen said.

" yeah you guys are right. " Trent said and let out a small laugh. " I mean it must be depressing if even Heather is cheering me up "

" haha totally. " Corey laughed.

Heather blushed. " Shut up, I wasn't trying to cheer you up. I was just... just trying to.. stop this quietness in here, it was irritating ". Her team's disbelieving looks caused her to stand up. " But now it's too loud, so I'm going out "

Corey chuckled as she left. " That girl just can't be honest with herself. "

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Courtney sighed as she leaned on the railing. " Oh geez, I just blabbed on. I forgot none of them know who Mark is. " She wondered why they were staring at her so curious like.

" planning on jumping. " a voice insulted.

Courtney scowled at the voice " You're not suppose to be on this part of the ship Heather. "

" Like I care, I go wherever I want. "

Courtney rolled her eyes. " Stay if you want, I don't have time for this. " And she began walking away.

" wait! " Heather called out and Courtney stopped in her tracks. " I wanted to ask you something. "

" what's that? " Courtney said in curiosity.

" before.. you had said he's like you, what did you mean? " Heather asked. Courtney knew she was talking about Alejandro.

Courtney's silence only made Heather more frustrated. " Do you... like him? "

" no I don't. " Courtney spoke after a while.

" well then... what's your connection with him? " Heather said somewhat hesitantly. She couldn't say why, but she just couldn't bare the thought of him with someone else.

" his... eyes. " Courtney said and even without facing Heather she could practically feel Heather's curious gaze. " Such lonely eyes.. "

Heather's face contorted into that of confusion and interest. She stayed silent as Courtney continued.

" like mine.. " Courtney whispered.

_" I want revenge Courtney "_

_" is that why you came back Alejandro? "_

_" I want to make her pay "_

Courtney winced at the memory. " Now I can see that he's becoming a monster... like me. "

_" Tyler was right, Duncan is with Gwen now. "_

_" it's your fault for pushing him away. "_

_" you always had a pole up your butt princess. "_

Courtney gritted her teeth in anger. " I remember how I hated all of you... because all of you hated me. When I realized Duncan left me it almost felt as if everyone became more cold hearted. I was deeply troubled, but I had no one. At one point you tried to console me, and for a moment I thought maybe I could've confided in you. "

Heather's eyes widened in surprise. It was true. When Courtney had been crying she had tried to comfort her. Up to today she didn't know why.

Courtney then turned to face Heather with a cold glare. " But I was wrong, all you felt was pity. I couldn't stand any of you. I hated all of you, so I decided on revenge. I would ruin you all and I would ruin Duncan, that's what I chose. It was killing me slowly day by day. It didn't solve anything, it just made everyone hate me even more. It got to the point where even I hated myself. I couldn't stand to look at myself, but there was no turning back anymore. "

By now Heather wasn't looking into her face. She just found it to hard to look at Courtney.

" but then... I met someone. "

_" whoa you're Courtney from Total Drama! " _

_" thanks for saving me uh... "_

_" it's Mark, nice to meet you. " _

Courtney smiled. " And on this ship... I met more people. "

_" Court, how bout some Ron-Ron juice. "_

_" hey honey, looking good. "_

_" Courtney let's show these boys how us girlfriends can cook. "_

Courtney could feel her heart warming up at the sweet memories she's made here. " These people appeared in my life and acknowledged me, that's why it all became alright. Even if I hated myself or if the world hated me, it was okay.. because I wasn't alone anymore. I realized how wonderful the feeling of existence felt. I never imagined I get such a blessing. "

Heather wondered if this is what it felt like to surround yourself with friends. If this was how it felt to be cared for, to be important to someone. She watched as Courtney's hands began shaking.

" But, thinking about the past.. it frightens me. " Courtney placed her hands on her head as if repressing the thoughts. " That suffering was freaking agonizing. Everything was all darkness and pain, a pitch-black hell. How could I've ever lived a happy life if I was like that... alone. That's precisely why I can understand him. "

" I never.. knew you felt like that. " Heather muttered. So was this what Courtney was truly feeling. Is this everything she had bottled up.

" attention crewmates get outside know, we're here at last! " Chris called.

" well, well. " Courtney said. " They're playing our song. C'mon, let's go do some challenges. "

Courtney walked out of the ship and outside to her teammates. " So where are we? "

" beats me. " Ronnie replied with a shrug.

" yo Chris where are we? " Corey called out.

" to answer your question Corey, we're now in Ecuador! " Chris said.

" awesome, Ecuador. They've got some hot ladies over here! " Vinny exclaimed.

" just the type of situation you wanna be in. " Mike said.

" unfortunately for you, we're not here for ladies. We're here on business. " Chris declared with a laugh. " Our first challenge awaits, now onto the bus crewmates! "

Duncan dragged himself to the bus. " Gimme a freaking break, another ride on the suck bus. "

" tell me about it. " Corey muttered.

Courtney wandered over to Pauly's seat, her usual seat. " Hey Pauly. "

" oh... hey. " Pauly replied.

Courtney noticed his distant look. " Are you okay Pauly? " Not that she'd ever admit it, but she cared a great deal for the guy.

" I'm good. " Pauly reassured, this time with his trademark grin.

" if you say so.. " Courtney said, still not fully convinced.

**Confessional**

**Pauly: I don't know who this 'Him' is, but that hasn't thrown me off my game. Nothing stops Pauly D once he sets his mind on something.. or someone **

**End of Confessional **

At the back of the bus sat a pensive Heather, with her usual seat buddy, Corey. Heather was to busy thinking of earlier's events to pay much attention to her loud friend.

" hey I saw a cool bird! " Corey said. " Atomic H you heard me? "

Heather snapped out of her thoughts. " Huh, you say something? "

Corey frowned. " Man, you haven't heard a word I've said have you? "

Heather blushed in embarrassment. " Oh.. I uh guess not, sorry ". Wait was she apologizing, this friendship thing 'must' really be getting to her.

" nah, don't sweat it. " Corey said. " So what's on your mind, you seem off. "

" I don't know Corey... I just.. I'm just a little stressed out. " Heather murmured.

" I see, well don't try and bottle it up or anything. That's not healthy. "

Heather leaned her head back on the seat. " I just don't know what to freaking do anymore. It's like I'm at a loss. "

" what is it exactly that's bothering you? " Corey asked. He wasn't sure what she was saying, but she was opening up for once.

" my thoughts.. my mind is killing me. "

" what is it saying? "

" it's telling me to do this and not do that, to act before it's too late, and another part is just telling me to stop thinking about unnecessary things and get my head in the game. " Heather vented out everything on her mind. She placed her hands on her head. " Damn, it's frustrating. "

Corey took in her words for a moment. She seemed to be having a mental debate within her. A series of thoughts popping in that she couldn't tell what's what. " Well, Atomic H, what is your heart saying? "

Heather paused at the question.

" have you asked yourself what it is you truly want Atomic H? " Corey said. " You gotta search underneath them thoughts to figure it out. "

In the midst of all her thinking and frustration, she couldn't help but chuckle. Corey raised an eyebrow. " What's so funny? "

" you could be a therapist. "

" ... "

After a moment of silence the two broke out into laughter.

" we're here! " Chef called out and was disappointed when nobody was sent flying.

" hah! Grabbing onto the seat is pretty useful, dontcha think Chef'o, " Duncan said as he departed the bus along with the rest.

" okay crewmates we're now in Quito, Ecuador's capital. This large spacious area you see here is called 'Parque Metropolitano Guanguiltagua' "

" heh, say that five times faster. " Duncan joked, earning a set of chuckles and a glare from Chris.

" what in the world is that? " Gwen asked as she pointed to a huge area covered with a black drape

" I'm glad you noticed Gwen! " Chris said.

" seriously, how could anyone not notice that huge thing. " Courtney said.

" haha, that's what she said. " Pauly laughed. Courtney pulled him into a headlock. " Ohh shut up Pauly! "

" ow alright, alright! " Pauly said and he laughed afterwards. " Sorry, it's just you make it to easy. "

Chris coughed irritatedly to get everyone's attention. " Okay, now that you're listening. " He beckoned Chef. " Take the covers off. "

Chef pulled back the drape to reveal a huge maze-like structure.

" is that a maze? " Mike said in bewilderment.

" no way. " Ronnie mumbled.

" whoa! Check it! " Corey exclaimed in pure admiration.

Sammi peered at Corey's amazed face. " Dude, what's so cool about this? "

Corey grabbed her by her shoulders. " Are you kidding me Smoking Aces, didn't you ever want to try out a maze when you were little? "

" Corey you are such a strange boy. " Sammi replied. " What makes you think I'd want to do a maze as a kid? "

Corey shook his head. " Tsk, tsk, Smoking Aces you have much to learn. You must've been a girly girl or something. "

" hey, I'll have you know that I had a good reputation as a kid. " Sammi countered.

Angelina groaned in annoyance. " Get on with it Chris, I can't stand around doing nothing. "

" you guys have like no manners at all. " Chris whined. " Anyways, each team will be entering from a different door of this maze. Your job is simple, reach the end of this maze before the others do to win an advantage. "

" maann! I'm so fired up! " Corey beamed with excitement. " Let's do this thing Get Backers! "

" yeah! That's the spirit. " Trent said as he high fived his eager teammate.

" well then, places everyone. " Chris said and he lined them up on their doors. Once they were ready he spoke. " Okay, let the 'Maze-merizing Race' began! "

The teams rushed inside.

**Team Red Shell Bullets**

" I think it's this way. " Deena said.

" hell, why not? Lead the way. " Ronnie said.

" I'd love to. " Deena replied. She led them on through a straight path only to reach a dead end. " Huh, I was sure this was it. "

" allow me señorita. " Alejandro offered, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

" fine, go for it. " Courtney said.

Alejandro smirked. " Follow me amigos. I'll save us from this cruel challenge. "

" Alejandro you're so awesome! " Deena cheered.

***THIRTY SECONDS LATER***

" another dead end. " Pauly said.

" que? It can't be. " Alejandro grumbled and he slumped to the floor. " Amigos, I failed you. "

" geez bro, don't take it so rough. " Ronnie said, trying to comfort his disappointed friend.

" don't worry Alejandro, you tried your best. " Deena said.

Alejandro took her hands in his. " Thank you, your kind words proved to alleviate my mood. "

" hehe, don't mention it. "

" let me take a crack at it. " Ronnie suggested.

" knock yourself out. " Pauly said.

Ronnie began walking with a confident face. The team felt he knew what he was doing. Ronnie had a flawless look in him too.

***TWO MINUTES LATER***

" no way! " Ronnie spat.

Pauly sighed. " Well, what do you know, another dead end. "

" pipe down Pauly, it's not as easy as it looks! " Deena snapped.

" she's right amigo. " Alejandro added.

" I'll have a go at it then. " Courtney chimed in.

**Team Get Backers **

" well Corey, which way? " Sammi snapped as they encountered yet another dead end.

" yeah, mr. I-always-wanted-to-do-a-maze, which way? " Heather added.

" gimme a second to think ladies. " Corey countered. " Geez you're all down my throat. "

" this is getting us nowhere. " Gwen complained.

" yeah, we've been walking for God knows how long? " Trent added.

" guess mazes just aren't your best talent, huh Corey? " Sammi taunted.

" hey, I said that I wanted to do a maze when I was a kid, not that I'd built my whole life on doing one! " Corey defended. " I'm a future NFL player, not a maze racer! "

" don't even sweat it, how can anyone be good at these things anyway. It's all based on pure guessing. " Gwen said.

" thank you, at least someone understands. " Corey replied.

" I'll take the lead this time. " Heather announced with confidence. " Follow me "

" this is just the thing you're good at, guessing. Not like you can do something that requires thinking. " Gwen mocked.

" bite me! " Heather snapped.

" hehe, easy now ladies. " Trent said.

Heather took the lead and her teammates followed right behind her. " We gotta narrow it down to the spots we haven't been to "

" sounds good, oh fearless leader. " Gwen sarcastically said.

" I cannot wait for you to leave. "

" likewise. "

Heather turned to a corner and frowned. " A dead end... great. "

" that sucks. " Trent mumbled.

" this could take forever. " Gwen groaned.

" hey I got an idea. " Sammi said and she faced Corey. " Do you got your knife on you? "

" yeah, why? " Corey replied as he handed her his precious knife.

" I've been thinking about what Heather said before, y'kno about narrowing it down. We can do that with this, we'll just mark off the places we've been too already. " Sammi explained.

" Smoking Aces that's brilliant! "

**Confessionals**

**Corey: that's my Smoking Aces for ya, smart. Us Get Backers have the best team**

**Heather: see, I'm smart. If it weren't for me Sammi would've never thought of that **

**End of Confessionals **

" c'mon then guys! " Trent cheered.

Using the knife Team Get Backers were able to narrow down their choices. Eventually reaching the end of the maze.

" hah, what I tell you guys!." Sammi boasted when she noticed they were the first ones out.

" alright Sam! " Gwen cheered.

" nice job winning the advantage people. " Chris said whilst clapping. " Now we wait. "

**Team Monster Sharks **

" dude we're lost. " Duncan said.

" hang on bro, I said I'd get us outta here. " Vinny replied as he steered his team to another route.

" we're so lost. " Angelina grumbled.

" it's a maze, you're suppose to be lost. " Mike joked.

" mazes are fun, dontcha think guys. " Izzy said as she petted her parrot.

" Izzy, let Captain Pirate Pants lead the way. " Duncan suggested. " He can see from above these big walls and tell us where to go. "

" but that's cheating. " Angelina cut in. " We'll probably get instant elimination Duncan. "

" she's right D-machine, we can't use outside help. " Izzy added.

" well that was my idea, where are yours? " Duncan said, irritated by being wrong.

" hey I got it! " Mike said.

" what, c'mon spit it out! " Duncan eagerly said.

" well what if we peek through the walls, they're not that high up. "

" I'm not giving none of you a boost. " Angelina said with her arms crossed.

" this is a man's job anyway " Mike retorted, before turning to Izzy. " Izzy I can tell you've got the best memory outta all of us, as crazy as ya are, so it's on you. "

Izzy gave him a salute. " Tell me my mission. "

" we're going to give you a boost, and you try to remember as much of the path as you can. "

" I hear you loud and clear Mikey. "

" wow bro, nice plan. " Vinny complimented.

" let's do it man, I'm pumped! " Duncan said and he placed both hands together. " Okay Vin, go. "

Vinny climbed onto Duncan's shoulders. " Mike go, be careful. "

Mike carefully climbed passed Duncan and onto Vinny's shoulders. " Alright Izzy hurry! "

" Duncan are you alright there? " Angelica asked.

" this is nothing. " Duncan said through clenched teeth. " I can do this for hours. "

Izzy easily climbed passed the three men and stood over Mike's shoulders. " Okay, I see it. "

" c'mon girl, hurry! " Vinny ordered, as he felt Duncan's legs wobbling.

" shit... can't, can't hold.. ya! " Duncan groaned as his legs gave away. The three guys fell onto the floor with a thud, except for Izzy who landed on her feet. " I got it fellas. "

Vinny and Mike helped Duncan onto his feet.

" follow my lead. " Izzy said and she successfully led her teammates out of the maze.

" woohoo! " Mike cheered.

Chris smirked " Team Monster Sharks you guys are second, we'll now wait for our last team. "

**Team Red Shell Bullets **

" we're lost Court. " Ronnie said.

" no we're not. "

" being lost sucks Courtney. " Deena complained.

" we're not lost Dee. "

" estamos muy perdidos. " Alejandro muttered.

" I understand Spanish y'kno, we're not lost! "

" honey face it, we're lost. " Pauly added.

" we're not, we're just taking the scenic route. " Courtney said, holding in her annoyance as she led them through the hallways.

" what's there to see? " Ronnie grumbled.

" err... fine! " Courtney snapped and she threw her arms up. " We're lost guys! "

Pauly massaged her shoulders to calm her down. " Relax honey, I'll take over from here. "

After more dead ends and turnings the Shell Bullets finally made it outside the maze.

" we're free! " Ronnie said and he stretched his arms out. " Feel that fresh air baby! "

Sammi chuckled at her boyfriend. " Too bad you're dead last Ron. "

" aww c'mon man! " Deena cried as she noticed everyone was already there.

" sorry Shell Bullets, but you're last. " Chris taunted. " Now onwards to the next challenge, back to the bus people. " Pauly placed his hands behind his head. " Oh damn, we ended up losing. That sucks yo. "

Courtney took his arms and led him inside the bus. " C'mon Pauly, cheer up. " He smiled as she led him. " Aww you're so nice to me. " He said in a dreamlike state.

Duncan scoffed as he walked past them two. They were to jittery. Why couldn't it be him?

Vinny sat down next to him. " Yo D, that was some work we put in right? "

Duncan didn't notice him until Vinny flashed his hand in front of him. " What you say? "

Vinny frowned. " Get it together Duncan, don't lose your head. "

" I'm fine. " Duncan replied, but his distant face contradicted his words.

" well alright then. "

" man, she's to good for him. " Duncan mumbled, more to himself than Vinny.

Vinny followed Duncan's gaze. " Who Court? "

" what does she see in him? "

" dunno. Only Courtney knows that. "

" not like I care or anything, but... " Duncan trailed off. " I just think she could get better. "

**Confessional**

**Vinny: oookay, not really fooling me Duncan **

**End of Confessional**

Pauly was on his usual seat. " Yo Court we'll so win the next challenge for sure. "

Courtney grinned. " That's the good ol' Pauly I know; a confident guy. "

" hey Courtney... about our talk before, you know back on the boat. "

" what about it? "

" you mentioned some dude, who is- "

" We're here! " Chef shouted and he halted the bus.

Pauly cursed under his breath. " Nevermind. " He departed the bus alongside the others.

" and we're at? " Gwen asked.

" we're in the city of 'Ibarra', a few miles away from 'Quito'. " Chris answered. " Our challenge zone. "

" so what's it gonna be this time? " Corey asked.

" follow me children. "

" hey, we're all nineteen here. " Angelina snapped.

" yeah, we're no babies. " Duncan added.

Chris led them towards a lake. " This beautiful lake here is 'Lago Yahuarcocha'.

" it's nice, but I take it that we're not here to sightsee. " Gwen sarcastically said.

" nope. Now it's game time. " Chris pointed to the water. " Check it out. "

There were flags standing over the water and three floating objects were positioned on the water, covered by drapes.

" huh, what's that? " Courtney mumbled.

" This is what you'll be using for this challenge. " Chris explained. " This challenge will be consisting of you guys using these things. "

" they're not all the same. " Mike pointed out, as some machines looked bigger then the others.

" good eye Mike, they're 'not' all the same. " Chris replied. " The winners of the first challenge will be using a hydroplane boat, or the thunder boat, cos' they won first. "

Chef revealed a red boat with a big motor.

" wow, that's our ride! " Corey said happily.

" yes it is. " Chris responded. " Now for the Monster Sharks, Chef. "

Chef pulled the drape and this time a customized jet ski was revealed.

" not bad. " Vinny said.

Chris eyed the Red Shell Bullets with a grin. " Heh, and last and definitely least, the Shell Bullets. "

Chef laughingly revealed the last boat.

" you gotta be kidding me. " Ronnie said.

" that can't be our ride! " Deena cried.

" it looks cheap. " Alejandro added.

" it's pink. " Pauly muttered.

" it's a raft, an air-filled raft. " Courtney finished.

" since you guys were the losers, then that's what you're ride is going to be. " Chris said. " The challenge will be race around those flags. The first team to do two laps around wins first class, while the losers end up in third class with one person short. "

Everyone gulped.

" this challenge requires three people. The boats each have their own assortment of gadgets, but it's up to you to figure it out; anything goes in this. Now pick out your three suckers and let's get the 'Clash of Boats' challenge underway! "

" I'll do it! " Deena cheered.

" you seem confident. " Ronnie joked.

" I don't know what got in to me, but I wanna go for it. " Deena replied.

" in that case, count me in too. " Pauly declared.

" I'm in too. " Alejandro added.

Courtney smiled. " I guess we have our volunteers, good luck guys. "

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" I'm so riding that hydroplane. " Trent said. " It looks so cool. "

" I'm in too. " Heather replied.

" so am I. " Sammi added.

" awwww! Not cool, I wanted to ride that hydroplane. " Corey whined.

" guess we're going to take the backseat on this challenge. " Gwen murmured.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" I'll handle that baby. " Vinny said.

Duncan smirked." Then I call shotgun. "

" then I'll be joining you mateys. " Izzy said.

Mike frowned. " There's no way I'm sitting here with this hamster. "

" bite me douchebag, I don't wanna stay with you either! " Angelina retorted.

" can you guys act like adults for once, geez. " Vinny groaned. " You're giving me a big ass headache. "

Mike and Angelina glared at each before both turned away with their arms crossed.

" guess not. "

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Chris eyed the volunteers. " Alright, take your places everyone. "

The nine players boarded their boats.

" wait! " Deena called out. " Is this a paddle? Are you serious, where's our engine? "

Chris sneered. " Hehe, that IS your engine. "

" so not cool bro. " Pauly muttered.

Chris brushed off their protests and continued his speech. " Now that you're all in place, let's do this. " He held up a gun. " On your- "

" whoa, is that a real gun? " Mike barked.

" oh this, of course not. " Chris replied. " Do you think I want to get sued by Courtney again? "

" hey, cut that out! I told you I'm not like that anymore! " Courtney growled.

" now can we begin now... " Chris spat irritated by the interruptions. " Good. "

" hey Chris. " Pauly called out.

" what now! "

" oh nothing, just wanted to annoy you. " This caused a set of laughs.

" nice one man. " Trent laughed.

Chris gritted his teeth. " Grrr... enough, it's challenge time! Now on your mark, get set and, GO! " Chris fired the gun.

The boats blasted forward with speed, well except for the Shell Bullets.

" we have to go faster! " Deena ordered.

" I'm paddling this shit as fast as I could! " Pauly retorted. " This is as fast as it gets. "

" esto es muy malo, we gotta do something. " Alejandro said. " We're losing by a lot. "

" I've got an idea. " Deena said. " We're going to hijack ourselves a better boat. "

**Team Get Backers**

" woohooo! " Trent cheered. " This thing is so fast! "

" easy Trent, we're not inside the damn cockpit y'kno! " Heather shouted.

" yeah Trent, you trying to throw us overboard or something, " Sammi added.

" sorry ladies. "

Suddenly their boat began getting hit.

" what's hitting us? " Trent called out.

" it's the Monster Sharks! Evasive maneuver Trent, now! " Heather ordered.

" gotcha! " Trent began steering his boat towards the left. " Doesn't this thing have any weapons? " In frustration Trent slammed his hand down on a button. Two sets of turrets appeared above.

" whoa, what's this? " Sammi asked.

" later Sam, it's time to fire back. " Heather answered.

" I wonder what they shoot? " Sammi wondered aloud and she pressed down on the trigger.

A flurry of coconuts started flying out.

" cool. "

**Confessional**

**Sammi: the special effects are cool. These things sound so much like real guns**

**End of Confessional**

" Heather, what does yours shoot? "

" apples. " Heather replied.

**Team Monster Sharks**

" damn it we're being hit! " Duncan growled.

" fire back with the rock shooter! " Vinny shouted as he steered the jet ski.

" hear ya loud and clear boss! " Izzy replied and she focused her turret. " Fire! "

Duncan pressed down on the trigger and the turret fired out rocks.

" eat my rocks! "

One of Team Get Backer's bullet hit Duncan's turret, causing it to malfunction.

" oh shit! " Duncan shouted, as the turret began to shoot out rocks by itself.

" get down matey! " Izzy ordered and she fired at the turret. It successfully stopped it but broke it in the process.

" hang on guys! We're making a turn! " Vinny yelled, as he made a turn.

" craaappp! " Duncan shouted as he slipped from his position.

" D-machine! " Izzy yelled. She jumped over and took a hold of his arm. " Hang on, I got you partner. "

" thanks crazy girl. " Duncan replied and he lifted himself back onto the jet ski.

" you guys alright? " Vinny called out.

" more or less. " Duncan replied.

They crossed the lap right behind Team Get Backer's hydroplane boat.

" I'll get payback for us. " Izzy said. " No one gets away with shooting at us. "

" careful Iz, we only have one weapon left. " Vinny warned. " Don't you go shooting half-assedly. "

They were to busy shooting that they didn't notice Team Red Shell Bullets sneaking up near to them.

**Team Red Shell Bullets**

" Now! " Deena shouted.

In a quick motion Alejandro and Pauly jumped over to the jet ski.

" what the hell? " Duncan said, but Alejandro quickly pushed him inside the water.

" hey! " Izzy shouted and she charged in for Alejandro, but Alejandro easily dodged her and she fell in the water.

" whoa, what are you doing? " Vinny barked.

Pauly shoved him onto the water. " We're hijacking you bitch, see ya! " He took the wheel and drove next to Deena. " Hop on! "

Alejandro extended his hand out and helped her on board. " You're a genius señorita. "

" thanks, now take the weapon and shoot down those Get Backers. "

Alejandro positioned the gun and began blasting the enemy.

At the other end, Team Get Backers were getting assaulted by the barrage of rocks.

" oh no! " Sammi said, as her turret was shot and broken. She backed up as it caused some sparks to fly out of it.

" damn, be careful Sam! " Trent yelled, from inside the cockpit.

" it's up to you Heather, take them out! "

" actually guys... I'm out of ammo. "

Team Red Shell Bullets were now catching up thanks to their new boat.

" they're not shooting at us, they must be out of ammo. " Pauly stated. " Now's our chance! "

" Alejandro take out their motor! " Deena said.

" way ahead of you. " Alejandro replied. He began shooting down his target.

Trent tried to dodge it, but the motor began smoking.

" oh no, not good. " Sammi said. " Our motor won't hold out! "

" damn it, we're so close to the finish line! " Heather shouted. " Now if we get hit we gotta pull a grand theft auto and jump out. "

The finishing point was getting closer and closer.

" alright, we're almost there. Alejandro wrap it up so we can win this already. " Deena said.

" I'm on it amigos. " Alejandro aimed the turret towards the enemy, but stopped when he noticed the fire coming out of the enemy boat.

_Heather..._

If he shot, that thing would really blow up and hurt her... nah, it wouldn't. Besides, she's dealt with worse... right? She could handle it.

" take them out Alejandro. " Deena said.

_Shoot, shoot, shoot._

" Alejandro hurry, what are you waiting for? "

_Just shoot, just shoot, just shoot._

" Alejandro! "

_Just shoot, just shoot, just shoot._

His hands dropped to his sides and that was all it took for the Get Backers to speed up and reach the finish point.

" There you have it people, Team Get Backers has won first class! "

" aww yeah! " Corey cheered and he rushed over to his team along with Gwen.

" nice job winning first class team. " Gwen said.

Trent hopped off the cockpit. " I could've sworn we'd lose, oh well we got lucky I guess. "

" yeah, I wonder. " Heather muttered.

" Team Red Shell Bullets wins second class and you Monster Sharks win third class. "

" just great! " Mike complained.

" now back to the boat! "

On the boat Alejandro quickly dragged himself towards the second class, ignoring his teammates stares.

" okay losers, get on over to the deck. " Chris ordered as he headed over there himself.

" do you think it'll be a random elimination again? " Vinny asked.

" beats me, it could be. " Duncan answered.

The Monster Sharks arrived over to the deck where Chris was waiting.

" okay losers, one of you is biting the dust, or in this case the sea. " Chris joked, laughing to himself. The others rolled their eyes. " So it's elimination time. "

" hey, I don't see that weird machine. " Vinny said.

Chris chuckled. " That's because this will be a regular elimination, now you know the drill. "

**Confessionals**

**Vinny: sweet! It's my lucky day and do you know why, cos' I'm definitely not going home**

**Mike: I can't believe our asses lost. Now we gotta go in wack third class. Oh well, least I ain't going home**

**Angelina: I hope Mike leaves, I don't care about third class**

**Duncan: I know we lost, but it definitely wasn't my fault. I shouldn't be going home**

**Izzy: did you see me in action, I was like wooo! **

**End of Confessionals**

" let's see who's getting their butts kicked out of here. " Chris said. " Okay... the first seaweed on a stick goes to, Duncan. C'mon up here. "

" sweetness! " Duncan took the seaweed on a stick and sat back down.

" now, I got another one here for Vinny. "

" yeah baby, that's how Vinny does it. " Vinny happily grabbed the seaweed on a stick.

" and one for you Izzy. "

" booyah! That's what Izzy's talking bout. " Izzy cheered and she took the stick from Chris. She gave Vinny a high five before sitting down.

" Mikey, Angelina, one of you is about to go home. " Chris taunted. " The final seaweed on a stick goes to... "

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" Mike! "

" yes! " Mike cheered.

" WHAT? " Angelina shouted.

" sorry, but game over. " Chris replied. " The plank of shame awaits. "

Angelina sighed sadly. " I guess this is it. "

" don't worry Angelina, you played awesome. " Izzy reassured with a smile.

" yeah cheer up, don't be a baby Ange. " Duncan added.

Vinny placed his hand on her shoulder. " Like I said before, after this thing finishes, we'll throw a big party; you're invited too. "

" heh, thanks. I'll miss you guys. " Angelina said with a small smile. She faced Mike and softly laughed. " I'll only miss insulting you Mike. "

" ahh hit the road. " Mike said, but with no actual anger.

Chris turned to the camera. " There you have it people, another episode is done. Team Get Backers won the advantage in the first challenge and won the last challenge as well, with a little help from Alejandro that is. Stay tune for more Total Drama Around the World! "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Again, I'm really sorry for the EXTREME lateness. The story wasn't dead though, never think they're dead. I don't drop stories.**

**Challenges**

'Maze-merizing Race' and 'Clash of Boats'

**Eliminated From Game**

Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, Clay, Owen, Noah, Cody, Jwoww, Snooki, and Angelina

**View Team's Character Design**

Check them out on my profile


End file.
